El Último Skywalker
by Esmeralda Lezro
Summary: Después del enfrentamiento que sostuvo Luke Skywalker en Crait, y se hizo uno con la Fuerza, dejando a su sobrino, Ben Solo Skywalker, como el Último descendiente de su Mítico Linaje. ¿ Cuál será entonces, el futuro de el Último Skywalker?
1. Prólogo Año 100 DBY

**Prólogo Año 100 DBY**

Era de día, y uno de los muchos caminos del bosque terminaba en lo alto de una colina, desde donde se podía ver el frondoso bosque, así como el castillo, la aldea y sus alrededores, siendo un paisaje perfecto para quien lo contemplara. Y de esto lo podía constatar la mirada triste de unos ojos oscuros, que rayaba en lágrimas, a punto de explotar. A pesar de esto, la joven, quien poseía tan bellos ojos, se irguió en carácter; aspiro hondo y justo cuando dio la vuelta para dejar ese lugar, se sorprendió ante la presencia de un hombre alto, de pelo rubio oscuro, con algunas canas; su padre.

—¿Entonces estas decidida? ¿Te iras a las Regiones Desconocidas? Aunque bueno, el nombre de ese lugar solo queda en nombre, pues, hoy en día, para nadie son desconocidas —dijo con una gran sonrisa y una tierna mirada

La chica asintió, no quería responder. Sin embargo, contesto:

—Sí, padre, mañana partiré —dijo la joven de cabellos negros—. Iré antes a Coruscant y probablemente a… –Pensó antes de soltar la palabra del lugar al que se dirigía.

Otra vez esa triste mirada asomo a sus ojos; su padre adivinó el lugar.

—A la Ciudad de Hanna, ¿cierto? Vas a ir a la Ciudad de Hanna. Eso está bien —dijo su padre, viendo ese paisaje tan imponente, pero pensando en las palabras adecuadas para no dañar, para hacer entender a su hija que era mejor quedarse con su familia y no irse solo para huir de un dolor del cual no se puede escapar.

—¡Se lo que estás pensando, papá! Siempre lo haces, quieres hacerme desistir de algo que quiero, solo porque piensas que me hará daño —rio al decir esto—. Pero estas equivocado —finalizó.

—Creo que eso hacen los padres que quieren a sus hijos, ¿no? —rio de lado

—¡Recuerda tengo dieciséis años! Casi soy una mujer —expresó triunfante.

—¡Por Yoda! Eres una niña —exclamó su padre, que se puso en frente de ella y la miró a los ojos.

La chica esquivó la mirada de su padre, sabía por dónde iba y no quería escucharlo. Sin embargo, no tenía escapatoria.

—Sé que te duele que no te hayas podido despedir; sé que hoy se cumple un mes del lamentable hecho, pero sé que eres fuerte. También la fuerza. Superarás este hecho. Viaja si es lo que deseas. Pero ¡hazlo porque lo deseas! No por huir de algo, o de la culpa que sientes por no haberte podido despedir—esto último su padre lo dijo sin compasión alguna, directo al corazón y ella solo lloró.

—Lo sabía. —Abrazó a la que consideraba su pequeña—. Sabes todo acerca de nuestra familia —dijo esto soltando lentamente a su hija, como temiendo de que se fuera a romper si lo hacía de golpe.

—Jamás se te ha ocultado nada, conoces nuestros orígenes, y de dónde provenimos, quiénes somos y que solo seremos quien decidamos ser.

—Lo sé, padre, lo sé —dijo la chica, suspirando—. Pero es que no puedo superar el hecho de su partida y que por mi egoísmo no haya llegado a tiempo para despedirme.

—Es cierto, pero es hora de perdonarte, ¿no crees? —dijo esto caminando erguido con las manos hacia atrás, como un profesor a punto de dar una clase—. Te he educado en el amor y el conocimiento de nuestra raíz, ahora es tiempo de que lo escuches de nuevo, nuestro origen pero más frio, más cruel, más doloroso y brutal, tienes razón cuando dices que ya eres casi toda una mujer, así que lo entenderás.


	2. Rayo de Luna

**Capítulo 1 RAYO DE LUNA**

Las Estrellas iluminaban el oscuro cielo de Varykino, y dos figuras con capas, caminaban por un sendero empedrado que daba a la orilla de un Lago, este desembocaba en una cueva; su paso era apresurado, casi como si estuvieran corriendo, una de las figuras hablo.

— ¡Rey, es que que no lo puedo creer!, ¿a estas horas? ¿Era necesario?, le hubiéramos pedido a Finn que nos acompañara— dijo Rose Tico en tono apesadumbrado.

—No, Finn, no nos puede acompañarnos Rose, —el rostro de la Jedi se tornó serio al decir esto — tengo que encontrar la cueva, que según los libros, tiene el material para arreglar el sable; claramente ahí dice, que es un lugar donde cae el rayo de Luna, en la cueva del Lago del retiro, estuve observando y esta es la única cueva, por donde entra el rayo de luna en, además solo porque me descubriste, cuando me disponía a salir, estas aquí conmigo—al decir esto, sonrió Rey; que iba a un paso delante de su amiga; llevaba su báculo, un Iluminador y un libro.

—Es verdad, tú y Finn, comparten esa significativa característica; ¿por algo son amigos? escaparían tranquilamente, si yo no estuviera presente—rio de buena gana— no te iba a dejar que vinieras sola por estos lugares, que apenas conocemos.

—En Jakku siempre estuve sola, no tenía quien me cuidara; y tú repito, no deberías estar aquí, han pasado; apenas diecisiete días, desde la batalla de Crait, a penas te vas recuperando, pero gracias Rose, sé que lo haces porque eres—Rose la interrumpió.

— ¡Tú amiga Rey!, y estoy mejor de salud, lo cierto es que, gracias al escudaron Negro, que encontraron aliados en Naboo estamos aquí; aunque no hay que olvidar, que la madre de la General Leia era oriunda de este planeta; que belleza de lugar, en especial aquí, en Varykino—al decir esto Rose vio como el encanto del lugar, se enmarcaba más con el brillo de la luna que se reflejaba en el agua de los lagos.

Las chicas caminaron más a prisa, Rey alcanzo a ver la cueva a la que pretendía llegar y Rose retomo la conversación.

— Rey sé que eres especial; no solo por el hecho de ser una Jedi, sino porque tu pareces que estas en sintonía con todo lo que está a tu alrededor; pero percibo que tus pensamientos, no están completamente con nosotros; es como si vieras algo que no comprendemos, o no llegamos a ver o sentir— al escuchar esto último, la chica castaña se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a su amiga

Rose había tocado una fibra sensible, un pensamiento, un sentimiento, que la hicieron recordar a alguien; su solo nombre, invocaban unos recuerdos que la estremecían, agitaban y dolían, por el hecho, de haberlo perdido de alguna manera, ahora más que nunca tenía que confiar en la Fuerza, para que el volviera, y regresara a redirigir su destino. Para el cual, él había nacido.

—Rose. — Medito sus palabras antes de hablar—Rose, sabemos que esto es una guerra, y que tenemos que ganarla, por la libertad de todos los planetas, por el futuro de los mismos, pero a la vez, es más que eso, — suspiro — se trata de salvar la Vida, pero también de salvar a...—

— ¿a quién Rey? — dijo la chica morena, tratando de adivinar, lo que ligeramente intuía.

Rey decidió dar la vuelta y no quise seguir con ese tema

— Debemos salvar la Galaxia, y por ahora, solo necesito entrar a esa cueva. — respondió con determinación. La Fuerza misma sabía por lo que estaba pasando y por lo que tendría que pasar.

Llegaron y al entrar solo sintieron un frió helado, encendieron un iluminador para poder ver; Rey empezó a observar, y toco la paredes de la cueva, sintiendo su textura, buscando algo, por su parte Rose, se estremeció en ese ambiente ensombrecido, ambas vieron, como el rayo de la luna, iluminaba, la parte más oscura de la cueva, Rey camino en dirección a ese sitio y recordó, cuando fue llamada por la voz del Templo Jedi, ese santuario que tantas noches había soñado, cuando vivía en Jakku, esa cueva que contenía los textos sagrados de Los JEDIS; cuando Luke Skyawalker dijo que los Jedis deberían acabar y justo ella, era la última que quedaba de ellos; pero siendo Honesta, no tenía mucha preparación, Luke se había rehusado a mostrarle el camino de la fuerza, hasta que lo convenció para que fuera su maestro, y fue en ese momento, cuando Luke accedió, que fue conectada con Ben, como si debiera él, ser en realidad, la persona que la guiara en el camino de la Fuerza; es cierto con Luke aprendió las lecciones, pero eran más reproches, que enseñanzas, eran más quejas de su religión, que educación; pero con Ben, fue diferente, por él, fue a la cueva de la oscuridad, donde se dio cuenta lo sola que estaba y...

—Rey, saldré, te espero afuera, este lugar está muy frio— Rey asintió, se había olvidado que Rose la acompañaba.

Volvió a sus pensamientos, ella había cortado la conexión con Ben, en Crait, estaba decepcionada. Estaba contrariada, enojada que él no siguiera su destino, no deseaba verlo, no hasta que el, recapacitara; es cierto, sentía sus sentimientos, pero ella lo alejaba, tristemente lo alejaba; el seguía con ella, pero Rey, no cedería, no lo vería, no si de ella dependía, sin embargo, esa cueva, esa oscuridad iluminada por el rayo, era como una simbolismo de ellos; un pensamiento inundo su mente, era algo más fuerte que ella misma, era un imán, que la arrastraba hacia él, ella cerro los ojos, sintió un preludio de la fuerza, una punzada en el corazón, no lo podía evitar, y su corazón, tampoco lo quería evitar, abrió los ojos, dirigió su mirada al Rayo de Luna, y justo ahí lo vio.

Él había vuelto.


	3. Las Lunas de Lehon

**Capítulo 2 LAS LUNAS DE LEHON**

Es un Mundo Extraño, un planeta rodeado de océanos, marcado por un conjunto de islas, donde su verde es exuberante, su ambiente es seductor, destella poder y misterio; secretos ocultos que esperan ser revelados a quien se atreva a descubrirlos, un rincón casi olvidado, en las Regiones Desconocidas; un planeta llamado Rakata Prime.

Justo en la isla principal, descendía la Nave insignia del nuevo Líder Supremo; de ella bajaba un figura alta, imponente, era un joven de pelo negro, su tez era blanca en extremo, sus ojos eran oscuros, su nombre, _Kylo Ren_ ; atrás de él, lo acompañaba otro joven, este era pelirrojo, de aspecto déspota, su mirada hacia el lugar revelaba que así era, quien con cara de asombro veía todo lo que habían avanzado la construcción de Naves y Ejércitos; las personas de diferentes razas, los veían con expectación, habían sabido hace unas horas, que el nuevo Líder Supremo vendría y si, ahora estaba ahí, miraron con interés, solo por unos segundos, después volvieron a sus actividades.

A su encuentro salió el Capitán Linka Sori, este con la más atenta amabilidad, saludo a su nuevo Líder y a su General, para llevarlos a una enorme infraestructura, acorazada por la más alta tecnología, ahí residía el verdadero poder de la Primera Orden. Después de la batalla de Crait, se dirigieron a este planeta; que aunque Hux tuviera conocimiento de él, en su soberbia pensó que el Supremacy no necesitaba de nada más, que todo lo podía satisfacer desde esa Capital Móvil; que tener una base de operaciones en un planeta, era ser vulnerable ante los demás, pero se había equivocado.

—Esta es nuestra nueva base de Operaciones, no quiero que un _Raddus_ , atraviese mi capital—dijo fríamente y con una mueca de disgusto.

—Líder Supremo eso paso, porque la estúpida Resistencia …— el General intento defenderse.

—No quiero explicaciones, de no ser por esta base, ahora no contaríamos con casi nada, así que sirva de algo y lo que dice, que sabe, empléelo en esta Centro de Operaciones, si quiere seguir siendo General, yo no seré tan permisivo como Snoke, no quiero fallas. — con determinación expreso

El Joven General se interpuso ante su Líder; eso sí es tener valor, pero un valor estúpido, pensó Kylo Ren, sin embargo lo escucho, con los ojos entrecerrados y a punto de explotar por tal atrevimiento.

—El _Supremacy,_ cuenta con la más alta tecnología y se puede sobreponer a esto, desde ella misma, solo es cuestión de tiempo; tener una base de operaciones nos pone en el riesgo de ser atacados y destruidos como Hosnia Prime— esto le causo gracia a Líder Supremo que contesto.

— ¿De verdad lo cree? Snoke no fue tan listo, un _Raddus_ casi parte en dos al _Supremacy_ , y entonces ¿Qué? no se percató de eso General, un Mon Calamari, nos demostró que también podemos ser blancos de ataques, en él Hiberespacio o pensó que la tenía blindada contra eso; pues se equivocó terriblemente, y por eso estamos aquí. Necesitamos también una Base. — apenas le iba a contestar Hux, cuando este, lo dejo con la palabra en boca.

Kylo Ren se dirigió a un turbo ascensor escoltado por su sequito de soldados de asalto; al llegar al último piso entro a un enorme salón, desde el cual ejercería su poder, entro a esa enorme habitación y vio por el enorme ventanal que tenía esta, como el corazón de ese Mundo Desconocido, como a veces le llamaban, trabaja arduamente, conocía Rakata Prime, ahí estaba la Forja Estelar, esa fábrica potencialmente magnifica creadora en masa de Droides de combate y Naves espaciales, siendo alimentado por su estrella y por… el Lado Oscuro. Parte del entrenamiento que recibió de Snoke había sido ahí, rememoro esos días de miseria y desolación, nadie estaba con él, estaba solo, pagando el castigo por haberse defendido de Luke y por haber quemado su Templo. Al pensar esto, recordó a la persona que le había contado esto suceso precisamente, y como ella creía que Luke era un Héroe, si lo fue, a él nunca se lo demostró; vio el cielo, vio el océano que tenía enfrente, si Rey hubiera aceptado unirse al él, en estos momentos estarían viendo el mismo paisaje; una oleada de enojo asomo a su rostro, ella lo había rechazado, lo había traicionado, ¿Cómo esperar que salvara a la Resistencia?, ¿en qué cabeza cabe?, él había matado a Snoke por ella, para salvarla a ella, solo a ella, a su igual, porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que Rey, era su igual en la Fuerza, y en todo, pero no la salvo porque creyera en su causa. Y ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora?, ¿Dónde estaría? Que le importaba a él, bueno si le importaba, pero solo para destruirla, claro era por eso.

Pasaron diecisiete días, estaba fastidiado y cansado de Hux, de verdad era insoportable; sin embargo reconocía que era capaz, en lo que hacía; así que no quedaba más remedio que soportarlo, claro lo tenía que estar vigilando, porque él sabía, que Hux lo traicionaría, en cuanto le diera la oportunidad; era trabajo doble, pero había ganado algo, ahora ya no tenía a quien obedecer, ni escuchar esa voz, que tanta veces lo había atormentado y humillado; sabiamente Snoke dijo en sus últimas palabras, que él mataba a su verdadero Enemigo, claro era Snoke su verdadero enemigo; y ahora no servir a nadie más, más que a él; pero su mente se encontraba absorta completamente absorta en su plan, que tenía perfectamente trazado, primero demostrar que la Primera Orden no es una régimen dictatorial; como lo ha hecho creer, la estúpida Resistencia, dos encontrar a la Resistencia y con ello a Rey. Así que traería aliados, tomo el Holoproyector y pulso el botón de llamada, no imaginaba como los encontraría, pero si sabía que esperar de ellos, Lealtad.

El Holograma se abrió y pudo ver a un tipo alto, musculoso y con aspecto de un mercenario a sueldo.

— ¿Marek, donde esta Roan?— el chico sonrió era un joven de la misma edad.

—De perdido pregunta, ¡Hola Marek! ¿Cómo has estado viejo amigo?—dijo riéndose al recriminarle esto.

—Marek, no estoy para cortesías, ¿Dónde está Roan y Zirrut?, necesito hablar con ellos—

—Ya estoy aquí, no te enfades Maestro Ren o debería llamarle, ¡Líder Supremo!—dijo Roan con una sonrisa.

—Ya supimos la buenas nuevas, que por fin te deshiciste de él viejo ridículo de Snoke, ¡por la fuerza, que eso fue grandioso! Antes eras mi ejemplo, ahora eres mi ídolo— dijo Marek con efusividad

—Marek, ya cállate por favor, ¿quieres?, esto es serio, Roan dile a Zirrut que se prepare, van a dejar Lah´mu, mandare una de mi naves, para que los recojan, van a venir a Rakata Prime, los necesito aquí, y que busquemos a una usuario de la fuerza, en particular.

—Como ordene Maestro. — contesto solemnemente.

— ¡Hola Maestro, que gusto de verlo!— dijo Storni, un joven alto rubio musculoso, de aspecto guerrero, pero con una cara infantil, quien iba decir que esa cara de niño, era uno de los mejores peleadores de la galaxia.

— Igual a mí, Storni, bueno ya saben dónde estoy…— en ese momento llego otros dos chicos uno de tez blanca y otro de tez oscura, al verle casi gritaron. Era Temiri y Niho

—¡hermano! ¡Maestro!, Hasta que te acordaste de nosotros— Ren, solo rodo los ojos, ya se lo imaginaba, sabía cómo eran sus amigos, y alumnos, esto ya se lo esperaba. Rio con disimulo

—Bueno, esto no es una junta, con ustedes no se puede, el único con el que necesito hablar no está—dijo molesto

— ¿Te refieres a Zirrut? ese siempre metido en los libros, la verdad que flojera con él, yo solo necesito pelear, golpear, beber, y una hermosa Tw'leck a mi lado — Ren solo rio al escuchar esto, tenía los brazos cruzados, observando a Marek y el resto de sus amigos, no habían cambiado en nada, esto era lo más parecido que tenía a una familia.

— ¿en serio Marek, tú no te callas?

—Jamás, Maestro — dijo con un gesto triunfante.

— ¿para qué quieres que busquemos a una usuaria de la fuerza?, porque lamento decirte, que ella se ha ocultado, si la sentí, estuvo contigo o más bien peleo a lado tuyo— dijo Zirrut, un chico con aspecto de sabio, todos se quedaron estupefactos, al oír esto, miraron a Kylo, intrigados, a la vez que pedían respuestas con la mirada, Kylo solo esquivo la mirada, no quería hablar de ello y menos atreves de un Holo.

— ¿una chica, una usuaria de la fuerza? ¿Tienes novia Ren?— dijo Marek con sorpresa, pero a la vez curiosidad. —Ben no contesto a esa pregunta, solo ordeno.

—Bueno entonces sabrás porque quiero que vengas, así que ya di ordenes— en ese momento fue interrumpido por Merek …Otra vez

— ¡Maestro! Y el idiota de Hux, sigue en su puesto, porque si es así—

—Si es así, nada y ya cállate, porque de lo contrario, te dejaré en Lah'mu— en seguida se cortó el Holo de Kylo Ren, la llamada había terminado.

Ver a sus amigos de alguna manera lo reanimo, no es que estuviera triste, al fin, tenía lo que quería, y cumplía las expectativas de su tío, cuando quiso matarlo, porque Luke había visto oscuridad, en él, un Vader renacido; la expectativas de su padres, cuando ellos pensaban que era un monstro, todo se estaba cumpliendo, pensó amargamente, era lo que todos habían pensado que sería, por llevar esa oscuridad; pero también llevaba esa Luz, que cada día, se hacía más presente en él, el mismo Snoke pensó que él, Kylo Ren era el estudiante perfecto, Luz y Oscuridad, en un solo ser; sintió rabia al recordar esto, acaso el pidió ser poseedor de la fuerza; ¿el pidió esto?, no era justo, un furia se estaba apoderando de él; cuando recordó que solo una persona le ofreció su mano, sin intención de hacerle daño, entendido su soledad, se había abierto a él, para mostrarle, lo sola que también estaba ella, y el dolor que carcome las entrañas, y la sintió, el deseaba sentirla, cuando toco su mano. Rey, Rey. No busco la conexión entre ellos, aunque del alguna manera, él seguía con ella, muy a pesar de él, claro está, así se quiso convencer; no sería el quien la buscara, en estos diecisiete días, que transcurrieron la pensaba de vez en cuando, solo de vez en cuando.

Pero al final, se había rendido, mientras miraba esas lunas del Sistema Lehon, no pudo evadir, el recordarla; deseaba ardientemente verla otra vez, nunca se había sentido de esta manera, sintió una presencia que le era familiar, un firma en la fuerza, que le era ya conocida. Rey.

Enseguida volteo, ahí estaba ella, con sus bellos ojos avellana, al menos no tenía esa mirada, que tenía en Crait, esa mirada de enojo, reproche y posiblemente también de decepción, él siempre se había acercado a Rey en sus encuentros, ahora, era ella la que se acercó a él, lentamente, y entonces la palma de la mano de Rey, le dio un revés a la mejilla de Ben, lo había abofeteado.

SI Kylo Ren pensaba que era un sueño el ver a Rey, esa bofetada, le indicaba claramente que no, le dolió la mejilla, pero más le dolió, recibir algo que a criterio suyo no esperaba merecer.

— ¡¿Cómo, porque Rey?! — dijo sorprendido y acomodándose el cabello, a la vez que se sobaba la mejilla— bueno al menos ya vamos mejorando, la primera vez que nos vimos, en Ahch-To, me disparaste ahora solo me abofeteas, eso ya es ganancia— expreso sarcásticamente, pero a la vez sonrió.

— ¿y todavía lo preguntas?, ¡Traicionaste a la persona que tenías que ser!, te fallaste, uno es instrumento de la Fuerza y no al revés, Ben yo te quise ayudar, yo te quiero ayudar, pero tú, tú…eres…eres— Rey estaba exaltada, decepcionada, pero su decepción se convirtió en rabia voraz, cuando lo vio ahí tan tranquilo, y no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que sentía y pensaba.

— ¡Rayos! Rey, crees que te falle, cuando tú me abandonaste, ¿Y yo que soy? ¡Dilo! No calles lo que piensas, ¿soy qué?— él también, estaba ya enojado, se había acercado a ella como retándola, quedando muy juntos.

— ¡eres un idiota! Después de la pelea antes los guardias de Snoke, pudiste encontrar tu verdadero camino, luchamos juntos, ¡me salvaste la vida!- dijo en tono suplicante la chica de Jakku

— Si, te salve la vida porque...- se mordió el labio y se quedó con las palabras en la garganta, lo iba decir, pero, y si lo rechazaba… otra vez.

Ella lo observo, deseo que terminara la frase, talvez algo bueno saliera de todo esto, sin embargo esta fue su respuesta, acercándose mas a ella.

—no te salve la vida, porque creyera en la resistencia, te salve la vida, porque— otra vez se detuvo, esto desespero a Rey, que respondió

— a veces me dan ganas de...—

—De matarme, siempre lo has deseado— contesto irónicamente, a la vez que él se acercó un poco más ella, se inclinó, quedando cara a cara, vio sus labios, esos labios, y esa carita enojada, esa mirada ardiente pero no de repulsión hacia él, sino de otro sentimiento que no logro adivinar, estaba demasiando abstraído en Rey

La última Jedi lo vio directamente a sus ojos, eran como estrellas, el tiempo se podría detener en ellos y ella viviría feliz así, eternamente.

La luz de la luna inundaba a ambos en sus respectivos lugares, ese brillo que se reflejaba en el rostro de ambos, esas miradas que delataban sentimientos cada vez más claro en ellos.

—Ben—la chica castaña susurro su nombre, demasiado cerca de la boca de Ben Solo

—Rey, si vas a matarme, solo hazlo— dijo en un susurro casi ahogado— porque de lo contrario—Ben la tomo por la cintura y la acerco aún más a el —voy a morir de amor por ti— Rey lo tomo de los cabellos y lo atrajo hacia ella, lo beso, precipitadamente, ansiosamente, con hambre desesperada, desde hace mucho lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, lo necesitaba, y Ben saboreaba cada beso, cada contacto con su lengua, y también lo deseaba, la salvo porque la amaba, era su respuesta, pero el miedo lo retuvo, ahora que por fin en un beso intenso, caliente, más que apasionado, develaron sus fervientes sentimientos, sus cuerpos estaba más unidos que nunca, todo lo que pasaron, todo lo que sintieron, por fin desembocada en estos besos incesantes, solo se separaron para respirar, él sonrió al verla y la tomo en sus fuertes brazos, la elevo; Rey no se esperaba que la cargara, solo rio, pero su sonrisa era felicidad pura, y más al ver el rostro de Ben Solo ¡otra vez!, en ese instante, ambos deseaban detener el tiempo, pero la felicidad duro poco, alguien había entrado a la cueva donde estaba Rey…..Era Rose

—¿Rey, con quien hablas?.—


	4. ¿Por que no me siento feliz?

Capítulo 3 ¿POR QUÉ NO ME SIENTO FELIZ?

La sorpresa se dejó ver en sus rostros, cuando oyeron a Rose, inmediatamente Rey trato de bajarse de los brazos de Ben, en donde tan a gusto, se sentía; el caballero de Ren bajo a la chica de Jakku y esta pronto se alejó, ambos sintieron como si estuvieran haciendo algo prohibido, y rieron para sí, Rey por su parte estaba más que nerviosa, tomo el libro de donde lo había dejado y se puso como que a tocar la pared, aparentado que estaba buscando algo; lo más llamativo de todo, es que Ben seguí ahí, la estaba viendo, con risa divertida.

— ¿Rey, con quien hablabas? pensaras que estoy loca, pero te vi elevada, como si estuvieras flotando

La cara de Rey se sorprendió, al escuchar esto y dijo con la más fingida serenidad que le fuera posible.

—Rose, para nada; estaba aquí,—pasaba de una hoja a otra del libro de forma algo nerviosa— leyendo, digo buscando lo que decía el libro, ya ves te dije que no me acompañaras, te hizo daño el que caminaras hasta estos lugares— dijo tratando de esquivar la mirada de Rose.

Ben sonrió al escuchar esto, y pensó, —ahora el caminar en exceso te hace tener visiones—, sonrió un poco más fuerte, casi burlándose; Rey volteo al lugar donde él se encontraba, y le dirigió una mirada de enojo e irritación, Ben se puso serio otra vez, pero alzando las comisuras levemente, tratando de no reír otra vez.

Rose sabía que su nueva amiga era rara, además de ser una Jedi, y Rose no era una Jedi, pero ella no era tonta, ese característica, no era parte de Rose.

—Rey, estoy bien de salud, ya te dije, me hizo bien caminar; pero si no me quieres decir con quien estabas, está bien, no me digas, no hay problema.

— ¿y con quien estaría yo?, ¿según tu Rose?—

— ¿no se?, quizá con el fantasma de tu maestro Luke

Al Líder Supremo no le cayó en gracia esto último que dijo Rose, ¿Qué tendría que hacer Luke visitando a Rey? Y Torció la boca ligeramente

— ¿y porque estaría hablando con Luke? Rose

—Las leyendas dicen que cuando Obi Wan Kenobi, murió, este se le seguía apareciendo a Luke para guiarlo; unos dicen que hasta el mismísimo maestro Yoda, después de su muerte, visitaba a tu maestro, así que me imagine, que a lo mejor— Rose, puso cara de emocionada. Era la emoción de una niña— él te buscaría, Imagínate Rey, ¿si el viniera para guiarte?, por favor dime si el viene a visitarte, para guiarte en el camino de la Fuerza— dijo la chica de Otomok en tono de súplica.

Ben Solo no dejaba de escuchar, la conversación se había tornado interesante. Y él Meditaba las palabras de Rose.

—Pues no, Rose, lamento desilusionarte, mi maestro no ha venido a visitarte, y si viene te prometo decírtelo ¿de acuerdo?

—Más que de acuerdo, ¿te falta mucho por buscar Rey?, es que ahora si es muy tarde, yo sé que tú nos defenderías si alguien nos tratara de atacar, pero Leia se puede preocupar, si no nos ve— dijo con preocupación genuina.

—Si ya voy, solo espérame unos minutos afuera, ahorita salgo, ¿sí?

—ok, ¡no tardes!

Ben camino hacia Rey, con su elegante figura alta, su personalidad penetrante, se veía más apuesto que de costumbre pensó Rey.

— ¿Quién es?—inquirió con suspicacia, con esa voz tan profunda que el tiene

Ella volteo para ver el camino por donde se había ido Rose y contesto

—Es la novia de Finn— manifestó con una sonrisa clara y transparente, Ben la observo y amo esa sonrisa.

—¡ El traidor! Que listo me salió, no pierde el tiempo—

— ¡Oye, tu tampoco!— dijo esto golpeando fingidamente, con su puño del pecho de Ben.

—Ni tu —sonrió, otra vez… esa maldita sonrisa, simplemente derritió la chica de Jakku

Rey lo vio a los ojos, y orgullosa se giró y camino, sin decirle nada al Líder Supremo, esto lo consterno un poco, esperaba algo más de ella y cuando llevaba unos pasos de distancia entre él y ella, Rey volteo y le dijo

— ¡Esto no ha terminado!— le dijo de una manera desafiante, Ben la admiró y respondió.

— ¡En eso tienes razón!—

Rey salía de la cueva, con su báculo, su libro, su iluminador y algo más; la certeza de volver ver a Ben nuevamente, se mordió el labio al pensar en esto último, y con una sonrisa más que radiante, vio la vida misma distinta, la esperanza, su esperanza volvía arder como antorcha, iluminando todo a su paso.

Se escuchó el ruido de un motor, era el motor de un Deslizador V-19, clase Speeder, característico de Naboo, este se acercaba a toda velocidad a ellas; Rose le pregunto a Rey, que quien seria y esta negó saber, pero pronto su pregunta tendría respuesta, era Finn.

— ¡por la Fuerza! Ustedes están locas— dijo el conductor del deslizador, bajando del mismo, en cuanto llego a las chicas dijo— ¿qué horas son estas de vagar? Y tu Rose deberías de estar en cama— se dirigió a Rose, inclinándose sobre ella, la intento cargar.

— ¿Qué haces Finn?— Rose lo alejo con disgusto y sorpresa a la vez— ¿estás loco?, ¿por qué me quieres cargar?, ya te dije que estoy bien—

— ¿Eso es lo que tú crees?, ahora no pongas resistencia— y sin importarle la respuesta de Rose, la cargo y la puso en el asiento del copiloto, Rey solo se divirtió con esta escena, a lo que le dijo a Finn

—Yo le dije que no me acompañara, Finn—

—Rey, tu no hables, te conozco eres impulsiva y no mides las consecuencias, tú también te expones, la Primera Orden puede encontrarnos y atacarte a ti, ¿no se? tantas cosas que pueden pasar, es cierto Naboo, es el mejor refugio para iniciar nuestra luchar, pero no se expongan. —Rey solo abrió más los ojos al escuchar como su amigo lo regañaba y se defendió

—Tienes razón Finn, pero no te pongas paranoico, necesitaba venir a la cuevas, por el sable y Rose me descubrió cuando salió y bueno ni modo de dejarla ahí— dijo esto con sonrisa inocente y subiéndose al Deslizador V-19

—Gracias Rey por la aventura de caminar hasta estas cuevas y que Finn me haya cargado en contra de mi voluntad— dijo esto último en tono acusatorio y sarcástico, mientras veía a Finn.

—Bueno chicas vámonos a la Casa donde vivió alguna vez la Reina Amidala.

El Líder Supremo se encontraba en sus aposentos, todo a su alrededor estaba en tono gris, se encontraba en su cama, y sin esa ropa oscura, parecía más joven de lo que era realmente, estaba sin camisa, solo en bóxer; se disponía a dormir, pero algo no lo dejaba, la había visto, nuevamente, a esa chica de Jakku; lo peor es que no lo había rechazado, se habían besado, atreves de la fuerza; si lo hubiera rechazado tendría motivo para odiarla, ¿pero no? Rey se había convertido una ladrona, robaba sus horas de dormir, se levantó de la cama, no iba a dormir, eso lo sabía; tenía mucho en que pensar; tomo un hologramas de sus proyectos, para mantener la galaxia en su puño; reconoció que al menos su plan era bueno; primero que nada, no destruir planetas, como Snoke lo hizo, que estúpido era; recordó cuando le dijo que no lo hiciera, que le diera tiempo, pero este imbécil, hizo caso omiso y recordó la impotencia en él, al ver como el rayo destruía a Hosnia Prime; le dolió en el alma, pero no pudo hacer nada, no estaba en sus manos; ahora era distinto, no más destrucción, se pueden lograr muchas cosas, sin destruir planetas; segundo, terminar lo que su abuelo empezó, ahora el seria el Líder Supremo, no serviría a nadie, como su abuelo, con el emperador. No, ahora él, era el Emperador, por así decirlo, nada mal; pero se detuvo ante este pensamiento, y se hizo una pregunta, que su mente le gritaba y quizá alguien más, ¿Por qué no me siento feliz?

La belleza del Sol entrando por las ventanas, el viento que movía levemente las cortinas, el aire que se podía respirar tan puro, el ambiente mismo que se vivía, Rey nunca experimento esto, tan bien como ahora; no sabía porque, pero no lo había disfrutado hasta este momento, quizá angustia y la búsqueda de aliados, no le permitieron ver lo que se veía; pero hoy, es el mismo día de ayer, seguimos buscando aliados, pero esa tranquilidad, que vivía, era algo que no comprendía; en estos diecisiete días, se despertó ahí en esa fastuosa recamara, pero hasta ahora, no había reparado que era algo. Realmente hermoso.

Se dispuso a abajar y se dirigió a la improvisada base de operaciones, que era uno de los enormes salones de la casa, todo el mundo estaba en sus asuntos, Poe se encontraba con el capitán Snap Wexley, hablando de los territorios que visito junto con el escuadrón Negro, para tener aliados; Leia por su parte estaba con Chewbacca y uno de los pocos capitanes que quedo de la Resistencia revisando unos planos en el Holograma Proyector, la teniente Connix estaba platicando con Rose y Finn; cuando Leia vio que entraba Rey, pronto se acercó a ella.

—Buenos días Leia— sonrió Rey al saludarla.

—Rey, que alegría me da verte, sabes cuando llegamos aquí nos recibió el gobernador de Naboo, pero faltaba alguien más, la persona que verdaderamente nos ayudó y nos está ayudando.

Rey se sorprendió y alegro al escuchar esto, realmente había gente que creía en la Resistencia

—ella estaba en otro planeta, cuando escucho la señal que emitimos en Crait, pero estaba sola, no tenía los medios para ayudarnos, pero se comunicó con Otho el actual gobernador de Naboo, para decirle que ella nos podía ayudar, le dijo que tenían que luchar por la libertad, como alguna vez lo hizo mi madre; Otho tiene miedo de la Primera Orden, por obvias razones, pero esta persona que te digo fue lo bastante arriesgada, se comunicó con Snap y casi obligo a Otho a brindarnos la ayuda. Y bueno como Varykino está abandonado desde hacer décadas, y esta Villa era de mi madre, ella me dijo que por lógica era mi herencia por eso estamos aquí Rey.

— ¿y donde esta esa persona? — pregunto la joven castaña

—Precisamente hoy llega Rey, mira de hecho ya está llegando, vamos Rey —

Se acercaron a la entrada de la enorme Villa, esa casa de aspecto señorial; una comitiva se dirigía al umbral de la Villa, y atrás de la comitiva, venia la persona que le había dado esperanza y ayuda a la Resistencia, Rey observo atentamente con curiosidad, cuando entraron el grupo de personas, estas se separaron, para dar paso a la persona que los había ayudado; Rey se asombró de la persona que encontró. Sin duda no era lo que esperaba ver.


	5. REVAN Y BASTILA

**Capítulo 4 REVAN Y BASTILA**

Era un Sol, una persona convertida en Sol; una joven de unos veintitantos años, de esbelta figura, pelo ondulado, que caía en forma de cascada hasta la cinturas, el color del cielo en sus ojos, su pelo, bañado por el Oro; su sonrisa era radiante; su vestimenta, sencilla, una túnica, amarrada en la cintura con un cintillo de color café; su actitud sencilla pero regia a la vez; Poe Dameron nunca había visto mujer más hermosa.

Y esa era la chica que estaba al frente de la comitiva; Rey por su parte volteo a ver a BB-8 y este le contesto con un Bip, como si pensaran lo mismo que ella; por cómo había dirigido todo, esa Operación de ayuda y rescate, se imaginaba a alguien más mayor, pero nunca espero ver a alguien tan joven, dirigiéndolo, y es que era una chica como ella, este hecho, fue lo que la hizo identificarse con la joven. El Gobernador de Naboo pronto se dirigió a ella, la acerco a los congregados, pero ella estaba muy emocionada de conocer a la General Leia Organa, que inmediatamente se acerco a ella.

—Hola mi nombre es Korra Sheev, es un Honor, conocerla Princesa, perdón, General, usted no sabe cuánto la admiro, a usted y a su hermano; soy una exploradora a la vez que investigo e intento siempre estudiar la historia de la galaxia; cuando escuche su llamado, estaba en Ovanis de verdad rece a la fuerza, porque alguien los ayudara, no tenía nada a mi alcance, me sentí impotente, después me acorde que conocí a Snap, y bueno aquí están los resultados—exteriorizo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno permítame agradecerte Korra, por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, y gracias por tu admiración, que no veo porque, pero bueno; pero lo importante es que cada decisión que tomemos de aquí en adelante, debe ser perfecta, para que esta nueva rebelión, pueda florecer; comes ves, somos muy pocos, permíteme presentarte a Rey es una Jedi, la última de hecho.

— ¡oh! Mucho gusto, eres una Jedi, por la mismísima fuerza, perdón pero ¿porque dijo la última y su hermano?—volteo Korra a ver a Leia

—Físicamente el ya no está con nosotros, se hizo uno con la fuerza—indico Rey con desánimo

—Cuanto lo siento, perdón, no sabía—

—No es momento para tristezas cuando hay trabajo por hacer, a Snap ya lo conoces, pero a Poe, dudo que lo conozcas.

—Mucho gusto Korra, es un placer conocerte—expreso con una sonrisa encantadora

—El gusto es… todo mío— le contesto la rubia exploradora, con otra sonrisa más que seductora, en serio le había gustado el chico moreno.

Leia los observo por unos instantes y pronto aparto a Korra de Poe, no era tiempo para perderse en coqueteos y les presento a Chawbbaca, Finn, Rose, así como el Escuadrón Negro y el resto de la Resistencia. La Exploradora por su parte pronto se dirigió a la enorme mesa, donde dispuso abrir el Holoproyector y ver los hologramas que tenían, para empezar a hablar de lo que harían, y de cómo ganarían la guerra, pues ella poseía material valioso e información confidencial.

—Les parecerá extraño esto que les voy a decir, yo nací en Byss, un planeta del núcleo profundo galáctico, mis padres son de este planeta, pero desde niña vivo en Naboo— se detuvo al decir la palabra Padres, y con mirada triste, pero sincera continuo—mis padres al igual que la General Leia, creían en la libertad, y en la justicia; pero ellos murieron también, por defender en lo que creían; el imperio me los mato,—dijo con rabia— hace 29 años, mi madre murió al nacer yo, pero también, de dolor, al saber que mi padre estaba muerto, me quede huérfana, pero con una pequeña fortuna, no es mucho, pero de algo servirá, también tengo una flota de naves, de aquí mismo de Naboo, no son de clase reciente, pero si lo suficientemente resistentes para luchar, mi padre las fabricaba. Supongo que la partida de Luke, fue ¿por?

—Nos salvó, nos dio tiempo para escapar, y por eso…—dijo Finn contestando tristemente

—Si entiendo, entonces hay que propagar la noticia, que la galaxia sepa cómo se fue Luke Skywalker, ¡como lo que es, un Héroe!, los planetas se rebelaran, al saberlo—exclamo Korra con la piel encendida por la emoción.

—Tienes razón, Korra, pero como te digo, todo hay que hacerlo con el más imperioso cuidado— dijo Leia, tomando un Holograma encriptado, que le entregaba Suralinda Javos miembro del Escuadrón Negro.

—Se trabajó mucho, por tener este Holo, posiblemente aquí tengamos la localización, de la base de operaciones de la Primera Orden, a lo mejor con suerte— se desplego en grande y ahí estaba en todo su esplendor, la Base de Operaciones de la Primera Orden.

Rey se quedó observando el punto, donde decía Rakata Prime Base de Operaciones, ahí se encontraba el, ahí estaba Ben. Snap Wexley, explico que este Holograma era verídico, confirmándolo solo por Jessica Pava y Suralinda Javos, ellas mismas dieron con esa Localización e informaron que esta base, tenía una Fabrica, llamada Forja Estelar, contando con un inmenso poder de destrucción, su producción era masiva, droides, naves y todo tipo de tecnología. En ese momento intervino Korra.

—Perdón que has dicho, ¿Forja Estelar?, ¿estás seguro que todavía existe?, esa Forja fue destruida por el Jedi REVAN hace miles de años, en la antigua República, es imposible.

—Pues no, mira aquí se encuentra— contesto Snap, haciendo más grande la parte del Holo donde se encontraba la Fábrica.

Leia Organa le pregunto porque de la angustia tan apremiante, la Exploradora respondió.

—En la Antigua República existió un Jedi llamado Revan, de los mejores; hasta que se fue a las Regiones Desconocidas y cayó a lado oscuro; cuando regreso, traía consigo el poder de la Forja Estelar. Esa misma que les digo que ya no existe. Ahora llamado Darth Revan era indestructible; pero una Jedi, Bastila Shan, le hizo frente, peleo contra él, solo para que el aprendiz de Revan se aprovechara y los atacara, su nombre Malak; Bastila le salvo la vida, pues ella pensaba que nadie merece la muerte sin una oportunidad de Redención, de esta manera se creó una conexión entre ellos, casi tan poderosa como la misma fuerza, — al oír esto, Rey levanto la cara —regresando de vuelta a la luz Revan, se convirtió en nuevo Jedi, increíblemente más poderoso, ahora si terminaría con la Forja Estelar, pero no contaba con que Malak, secuestraria y torturaría a Bastila convirtiéndola a lado Oscuro; pero Revan no se dio por vencido chicos; lucho contra la misma Bastila, cuando se encontró con ella y estaba dispuesta a rescatarla solo por una razón; sin embargo Bastila no pudo vencerlo, era demasiado para ella, así que mejor le pidió que la matara, el poder de Revan, era enorme y el motivo…Conocía ambos lados, el oscuro y luminoso. Así que le dijo a Bastila que no podía matarla, porque un lazo más fuerte que la misma fuerza los unía…El Amor, Revan estaba enamorado de Bastila y ¿Qué creen chicos?

— ¿Bastila no le correspondía?—dijo riendo Finn

—Hubiera sido muy trágico, no chicos; Bastila le correspondía profundamente y en ese momento ella, regreso a la Luz definitivamente; ayudo a destruir la Forja Estelar, ella manejaba la meditación en combate, lo que le dio tiempo a Revan para acabar con Malak y destruir la Forja, entonces si la Forja esta devuelta, tenemos un gran problema.

—Vaya que historia, es como si Rey, se enamorara de Kylo Ren— dijo sarcásticamente Finn—que horror, ese monstro no ama a nadie.

—Y Rey jamás se fijaría en alguien como él, un asesino, sin piedad, que solo conoce el odio y la muerte— dijo Poe con desprecio.

—Bueno se puede hacer el intento, si Kylo Ren prueba el lado de la Luz, como Revan; el camino por ambos senderos, Sith y Jedi; así como nosotros, no somos totalmente buenos, ni totalmente malos, yo por ejemplo, esta cara de niña buena, —rio al decir esto— desaparece cuando me enojo, o tu Poe, no creo que siempre seas tan correcto, a veces pudieras ser impulsivo— al decir esto Korra le sonrió.

—Bueno Korra no nos compares, estamos hablando de defectos, no de homicidios—expreso Poe

—A lo que voy, es que, en nosotros también hay grises, y pues Kylo Ren y Rey son hijos de la Fuerza, quizá exista…una posibilidad—

—No, Korra, él no es Revan y esto no es la antigua República y Rey no es Bastila—

—Korra mi comandante, nunca toma las decisiones correctas como dijo hace un momento a veces es muy impulsivo, pero lo que dices, es muy soñador y hermoso, así que es mejor que nos ubiquémonos en nuestros planes— dijo la General Leia, Korra asintió— y si esa fábrica que dices están poderosa, entonces tenemos que ser más avispados y destruirlos nosotros mismos.

— ¿Tendríamos que viajar hasta Rakata Prime?—dijo Rose

—No lo sé, es peligroso, atacaremos cuando sea preciso, por lo pronto ya tenemos ventaja sobre ellos, al saber su localización; debemos de partir de Naboo cuanto antes, porque seguro harán un rastreo; con las naves de Korra, podemos empezar, tenemos aliados en Ikkrukk, esa sería un buen comienzo.

—Permítame General Leia—dijo la rubia

—Dime Leia, por favor Korra —

—Gracias Leia, también tenemos aliados en Battu, ahí hay mucha gente que simpatiza con nuestra causa y también mucha gente que se esconde de la Primera Orden, esa información es la que te traía, de hecho vengo de ese planeta—

—Déjame pensar en ese punto, ¿sí? ahorita vayamos a ver las naves que tienes, para agilizar el plan, Naboo es un pueblo pacífico y no está listo para una invasión, hay que irnos cuanto antes de aquí—expreso la General.

Rey quedo muy impresionada, por todo el conocimiento de la chica; pero la historia de Revan y Bastila, le confirmaba su esperanza, pero saber que en algún tiempo, existió una Jedi que creía en la redención antes de la muerte, fue como el propulsor que necesitaba para la tarea que se proponía, lo vería en persona, ¿no sabía cómo?, pero de nuevo se verían las caras Ben Solo y ella. Y también se preguntaba, que era la meditación en combate, se acercó a ella, antes de que todos salieran de la sala y le pregunto.

—Korra, ¿sabes mucho de los Jedis? ¿Qué es la meditación en combate?

—oh! Gracias Rey por preguntar, es una de las nueve habilidades más poderosas de la fuerza, es cuando infundes valor y elevas la moral de tu gente y disminuyes el deseo de pelear de tu oponente, cuando quieras podemos platicar de ello. —

Rey le pregunto a la exploradora, si podía ser cuando regresara y este le contesto afirmativamente

La Lancedera de Mando clase Upsilon, aterrizo en el Sistema Lehon, de su rampa bajaron seis figuras oscuras; el primero que descendió fue Marek, después Temeri, Storni, Niho, Roan y el último Zirrut, que observo todo atentamente, él tenía una particularidad con la Fuerza, ver lo que hacia la persona a la que le dirigía su pensamiento, y ya había visto este lugar cuando Ren hablo con ellos.

Un Droide de protocolo se les acerco y los condujo hasta el turbo ascensor, estos fueron escoltados por sequito de Soldados de Asalto que ya esperaba su llegada.

Su Maestro les había enseñado la habilidad de comunicarse entre sí, por medio de la mente, algo que hacían cuando se encontraban en una situación desconocida para evaluar el momento, o simplemente para no perder la práctica y justo ahora la estaban practicando.

—Soldados de asalto ¿Cómo si los necesitáramos?—pensó Marek con burla

—No lo necesitamos, pero es parte de esto y ahora somos los Caballeros del Líder Supremo—respondió Niho

—Saben chicos, quiero ver a ese payaso de Hux y pelearme con él, golpearlo hasta sangrar— pensaba plácidamente Marek—como lo detesto por ser un cretino

—Para que te ensucias las manos Marek, cuando tienes de aliada a la Fuerza—rio maliciosamente Storni.

— ¡No es mala idea! Storni— sonrió Marek

— ¡Por favor! No estamos en los tiempos de la escuela, si Ren se da cuenta, tendremos problemas con el Maestro, ya saben cómo se pone, ya somos adultos— sentencio Roan

—No seas timorato Roan —dijo Niho— que en el Templo, bien que nos ayudabas, acuérdate de la explosión y cuando todos tuvieron diarrea—pero Roan contesto—esos eran otros tiempos.

—Bueno Zirrut necesito de tu ayuda, ¿qué está haciendo Ren?, ¿está al lado de Hux? necesito saber—musito Marek

—No los voy ayudar, y ya vamos a llegar

—Zirrut anda, no seas así, te prometo que te divertirás.—dijo con una sonrisa malvada

—No necesito diversión—pero Niho, Marek y Storni insistieron de manera implacable, solo Temirí y Roan, no estaban de acuerdo

—Está bien, ustedes ganan— se concentró y vio lo siguiente, y enseguida les dijo mentalmente

—Hux está a un lado de Kylo, parado como estatua, no se siente muy conforme pero parece que se está conteniendo—

—Muy bien, gracias, ahora si—Merek se concentró y al saber dónde estaba empezó a actuar.

Hux se encontraba a lado de Kylo, este estaba esperando sus caballeros y de repente, el General empezó a tocarse la oreja como si le diera comezón, y por más que se aguantaba, no resistió hasta que se rescató, pero era demasiada la sensación que tenía, que empezó a rascarse frenéticamente, Kylo lo observo, con cara de extrañeza, le señalo secamente.

—General Hux, si tiene alguna enfermedad, es mejor que vaya a atenderse, esos movimientos no son los adecuados para el cargo que usted ocupa.

—Me siento bien, solo es que— En ese momento se abrieron la puertas del turbo ascensor y entraron al Gran Salón, era también de tono Gris, del lado derecho estaba iluminado por un gran ventanal que daba luz el salón, del lado izquierdo estaba oscuro, pero se iluminaba más o menos con algunos proyectores de Hologramas, que reflejaban el mapa de la Galaxia.

Entraron los seis Guerreros, y en ese momento El líder de los Caballeros de Ren, se dio cuenta de dónde provenía ese extraño comportamiento de Hux, se rio para sí, pero les dijo a su caballeros

—Déjenlo en paz, hay cosas más importantes, que perder el tiempo en el—Dijo Kylo

—Si Maestro, pero solo de verle la cara que tiene, con ese me doy por bien pagado—le respondió Marek

Los Caballeros de Ren caminaron hacia su maestro, este se encontraba parado, observándolos, en su trono, se presentaron a una distancia no muy cercana a él, cada quien saco su sable, y cuando los seis sables estaban afuera, el rugir de un zumbido se oyó imponente, por el encendido de los seis sables al mismo tiempo, era grandioso verlos a cada uno, pero había algo, que Hux noto que no era usual, y asombrado vio los colores de los sable; el sable de Marek, era de color verde, el de Zirrut Morado, el de Roan Verde, el de Storni Azul, el de Temiri Verde y el Niho Azul, cuando estuvieron encendidos, los tomaron por el mango, y los inclinaron en dirección al piso, como clavándolos a la par que cada uno se hincaba, y a la ves todos, exclamaron con voz alta y orgullo: Maestro.

Ren se sintió orgulloso de ellos, de su Lealtad, del poder que emanaban, Hux sintió desprecio, de esto se dio cuenta Marek, que ya arreglaría cuentas con él. Sin embargo algo horrorizo el rostro del Líder Supremo, pues en frente de sus alumnos, vio tendida a Rey, ensangrentada, parecía muerta.


	6. Los Caballeros de REN

**Capitulo 5 Los Caballeros de REN**

— ¿Se encuentra bien Líder Supremo?—pregunto el Capitán Linka Sori, con algo de inquietud. Al ver el rostro de su Líder descompuesto, fue como si viera un fantasma o algo peor, pero inmediatamente Kylo Ren se recompuso al observar que sus Caballeros de Ren se ponían en pie después de demostrar su lealtad, al hincar la rodilla ante él.

—Si me encuentro bien, Capitán—respondió estoicamente Kylo Ren— Caballeros de Ren, el General Hux; —hizo un ademán presentándolo, estos solo asintieron, al Igual que el General pelirrojo—y el Capitán Linka Sori, los voy a necesitar más tarde General, verifique con el Capitán que los planos de la nueva Nave, se estén llevando a cabo, no quiero el mas mínimo error, así como la serie de nuevos Droides de combate, necesito una lista de los planetas que están de nuestro lado y los que están en contra, así como los posibles aliados de la resistencia, lo quiero todo y lo más pronto posible. Ahora retírense —ordeno el Líder Supremo.

—Si Líder Supremo—respondió el joven General, con el mayor de los fastidios, pero sin que este sentimiento se notara en su respuesta.

Después de que se retiraron los militares, Kylo dirigió a sus alumnos hacia el lado izquierdo del salón, donde tenía esos Hologramas que mostraban la Galaxia y sus planetas, paso de largo y se dirigió a un puerta que por el color gris casi al tono del pared metálica, nadie se hubiera dado enterado, que era una puerta; el Joven Líder tecleo una contraseña sobre esta, e inmediatamente se deslizo la puerta dando a una pequeña sala; esta sala tenia los mismo colores grises, pero en tono más oscuros, había muebles en color negro, sillones de cuero, dos barras, donde tenía todo tipo de vino, silla altas y hasta un mesa para jugar sabacc, tenía todo el aspecto de un lugar clandestino; sus alumnos observaban y cuando vieron el sitio, se sintieron en casa. Cada uno tomo su lugar, Temiri, Storni Roan y Niho se sentaron en la mesa para jugar sabacc, Marek ni corto, ni perezoso, se acercó a la barra para tomar un buen vino y solo Zirrut observaba a Kylo, pues él había notado también esa expresión en su rostro, cuando le juraron lealtad ante Hux.

—Esto sí que es un buen lugar Ren, tienes el mejor vino de la galaxia, ¡vino coreliano!

— ¿Acaso existe otro?—rio lado al decir esto Kylo Ren

—Y bueno maestro ahora díganos, cual será nuestra función aquí—dijo Storni de buena gana, él era siempre el más obediente, el más correcto, aunque eso le costara las burlas de Marek

—Ya se los explicare, Storni, solo deben de saber que les espera mucho trabajo. —

—Eit, Marek trae la botella, no seas envidioso—dijo Niho mientras repartía el juego

—Ven por ella, no soy tu nena para llevártela—

—Marek, que busca pleitos eres, ni un favor puedes hacer— rio Temiri al decir esto y Roan solo agrego— a pero niégale algo y ahí está fastidie y fastidie, echándonos encara que no somos sus amigos.

—Está bien, ya no lloren nenas, aquí está la botella—Marek la puso en la mesa y se sentó en una silla, y también empezó a jugar. —Oye y ese idiota de Hux, ¿lo vas a mantener en ese puesto?, todavía me acuerdo cuando el viejo de Snoke fue a buscarte y nos dejaste por cierto ¿en qué planeta estábamos? Ah, ya me acuerdo Lothal y ese cretino se burló de nosotros, nos llamó algo así como escoria y que no éramos dignos de ser parte de una Orden, idiota, no sabe lo que es verdadero poder de la Fuerza.

—Por lo pronto, me conviene donde esta Marek—contesto Ren, Marek solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y continuo jugando.

El Maestro de Ren estaba sentado en otra mesa, y Zirrut frente a él, sabía que tenían mucho que hablar con su amigo, había llegado su momento, y era hora de continuar el trabajo que su abuelo había dejado inconcluso. Zirrut se había servido una copa y otra se la sirvió a su maestro y empezó a preguntar.

— ¿Viste a la chica con la que luchaste? ¿Cierto? —asintió Ren

—Y ¿Que viste ahorita que estábamos con Hux? vi tu cara ¿es ella, la que soñabas, cuando estábamos buscando el sable de tu abuelo?

—Sí Zirrut, pero ahorita la vi enfrente de ustedes, parecía muerta, pero su imagen desapareció en cuanto ustedes se levantaron—dijo en tono preocupado

—oh! Una visión del futuro, debes verla, puede que se encuentre en peligro—inquiero el joven

—¿no creo? El único peligro para ella soy yo

—No seas soberbio, puede que realmente esté en peligro. ¿la soñabas ya desde antes?—

—Si desde los diez años, por un tiempo, después cuando me enviaron al campamento con mi tío otra vez; la soñé antes de que Luke me traicionara, y ya por ultimo cuando buscamos el sable de mi abuelo; su sueño siempre me llenaban de paz, de esperanza, era agradable soñar con ella, me infundía animo—dijo con un brillo en sus ojos y con una calidez en su tono de voz— tu sabes que yo sufría la voz de Snoke en mi cabeza, diciéndome cual era mi destino, pero jamás pensé en irme al lado oscuro, hasta que Luke, me traiciono, entonces entendí que si quería vivir, debería de seguir…el camino de mi abuelo, nadie confió en mí, nadie me apoyo, todos dieron por hecho, que para esto había nacido, nadie me dio la oportunidad.—expreso, sin emoción alguna.

—Pero ahora puedes cambiarlo todo, y hacer algo nuevo, mejor incluso; Snoke está muerto eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones; ¿en cuanto a ella?—Zirrtu se quede por unos segundos meditando y agrego— estaba estudiando, cuando sentí una enorme perturbación en la fuerza, más grande y poderosa, confirme que eras tú, pero había otra persona, trate de visualizarte, me fue difícil saber dónde estabas, pero te encontré; pude verte, luchabas junto a ella; entonces supuse que era ella, la chica que soñabas; y encontré algo más, algo que tú también sentiste, es que ella es poderosa con tu fuerza y tú eres más fuerte con la de ella, y créeme lo que te digo, nunca he percibido a la Fuerza, más completa y equilibrada como en ese día Kylo; lo único que puedo decirte, es que debes pedirle que sea tu esposa Kylo. Y exactamente ¿quién es ella? Sé que es hija de la Fuerza, y la chica de tus Sueños— al decir esto último rio.

Kylo Ren negó con la cabeza, a la vez que sonrió pensando en todo lo que le iba a contar, lo puso al corriente de todo lo que había acontecido, sus ojos se entristecieron al revelarle lo de su padre, vio a los ojos de Zirrut, esperando ver algún reproche, este solo lo escucho, sin juzgarlo y atento a lo que decía, así continuo el caballero de Ren relatando lo que paso, terminando con esta frase

—Y los dados desaparecieron en mis manos— Sorprendido Zirrtu por todo esto solo agrego

—Es de la Resistencia, del bando contrario, vaya vaya, eso es muy interesante—sopesando expreso el alumno de Ren

— ¿Cómo va a hacer interesante, Zirrtu?—dijo Ren molesto

— Claro que es interesante, la Fuerza los necesita a ambos, por algo los unió; la conexión siguió después de la muerte de Snoke, eso quiere decir que la Fuerza los necesita juntos y ese viejo maldito que solo te manipulo, ¿Cómo no estuvimos ahí?, él nos alejó, porque no quería, que nadie de tu pasado que te hiciera recordar quien habías sido

— ¿y quién soy?, no contestes por favor, no quiero oírlo—Zirrut apenas iba a decirlo, pero esto lo callo, sin embargo dijo

—Bueno supongo que tardaras en entenderlo, ah yo también te tengo novedades Maestro

— ¿Qué novedades?—dijo el Líder Supremo, con extrañeza

—Marek, se ha comprometido, se va a casar y…Storni también—Zirrtu lo confeso con el tono más tranquilo posible, en realidad no esperaba como lo tomaría su Maestro y este respondió.

—¿piensan dejar la Orden?—

—No Maestro, eso no entra en sus planes—

Entonces Ren asintió y los observo en esa mesa de juego, se veía que la estaban pasando bien y sonrió, eran sus discípulos y amigos, nunca estuvo de acuerdo en el aspecto de que un Jedi no pudieran casarse y aunque ellos no era Jedis, eso jamás; se podría pensar que seguirían ese mismo patrón de conducta, algo que le pareció a Ren nefasto; no, el empezaría a cambiar las cosas, por su misma Orden.

—Bueno tienen que partir ¿Cuándo?—

—oh! no todavía no ha fecha, pero si hay compromiso—El Líder Supremo solo asintió.

Leia Organa había regresado de ver las naves que le ofrecía Korra; le agrado mucho ver el lugar en el que había nacido su madre; había dispuesto que saldrían quizá en dos días como máximo sino antes; hablo con Poe y Finn, ellos tendría una misión, para Rose también tenía trabajo que hacer otra misión de la cual dependía mucho el futuro de la resistencia, en cuanto a Korra le agradaba su personalidad abierta y sincera, pero le extraño que fuera de Byss, aunque ella mismo lo dijo, le pregunto cómo es que había nacido allí, este lugar aunque fuera hermoso, había sido un planeta donde el Emperador hacia sus horribles experimentos y donde engaño a toda la gente que había sobrevivió de Alderan, drenándole su energía, matando así a todos los oriundos de ese planeta Korra confirmo cada palabra y le dijo que su madre cayo por error ahí, hubiera sido horrible que también ella y su madre sufrieran la misma suerte, que los demás.

Finn por su parte estaba inquieto, se separaba de Rose y no deseaba hacerlo, no sin antes decirle lo que pensaba y sentía, quizá fuera apresurado, pero y si ¿morian?

—Rose, Rose, tengo que hablar contigo ven— la tomo de la mano, y Rose tampoco le dijo que no, se dirigieron a unos de los jardines traseros de la Villa, hacia un sol espléndido y se sentaron en un banca de color blanco, no había nadie en ese Jardín, realmente estaba escondido, Finn estaba nervioso se paró de la banca, Rose se quedó sorprendida, después Finn se volvió a sentar y después se volvió a sentar, Rose lo vio consternada y le dijo

—Me vas a marear, ¿qué tienes Finn?, ¿paso algo malo? Estas bien ¿o?— Finn se sentó nuevamente, se mordió el labio, realmente no podía hablar

—Rose, yo, soy muy torpe, no se esto, de chicas y chicos, y jamás he hecho esto, solo quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa—Rose se sorprendió sobre manera, entra una extrema alegría y confusión que no podía con ella le dijo

— ¿No debería ser primero que sea tu novia y luego tu esposa?—dijo con una risilla Rose, aunque esta pregunta la hizo más para fastidiar a Finn.

—ah! Sí, sí que torpe soy, quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, y luego mi esposa, ¿aceptas?—Finn la vio con una dulzura que derritió el corazón de Rose, y esta con emoción descontrolada le contesto

—¡Claro que si tontito!—Finn tomó por sorpresa a Rose y la beso dulcemente, siendo testigos el sol, las flores y ese hermoso Jardín de Varykino.

Rey había entrado a un habitación era la de Leia Organa, le mando a llamar, quería mostrarle algo que le iba a regalar.

—Rey, que bueno que ya estás aquí, mira estos vestidos son de mi madre, no sabía que estaban aquí todavía, pero parece que todo sigue igual— dijo Leia tomándolos—quiero regalártelos, todos—dijo con una sonrisa dulce. C-3PO se acercó junto con R2-D2 este emitió unos bips a los que C-3PO contesto.

—Tienes razón RD-D2, aquí se casó la Senadora Padme con el Amo Anakin; —Leia y Rey se sorprendieron al oír esto

— ¿Que dices C-3PO?

—Sí, General Leia, justo en esa terraza, donde esta ese enorme árbol, R2-D2 y yo fuimos testigo de ese enlace, era ya casi al atardecer—R2-D2 emitió unos bips mas efusivos

—Si R2-D2, la senadora se veía muy feliz al igual que el amo Anakin

Leia se conmovió con ese dato, no sabía dónde se habían casado sus padres, no sabía prácticamente nada de su matrimonio, solo supo que su padre Anakin regreso a la Luz, porque salvo a su hermano, pero de su caída a lado Oscuro, no sabía nada, ni el motivo, para ella siempre fue Darth Vader; y así se lo hizo saber a Rey, que trato de consolar a Leia, que se sentía abatida, cansada

—Leia todo saldrá bien, —tocando sus manos y con confianza le dijo— se lo aseguro; y gracias por los vestidos, todos son hermosos, aunque nunca he usado un vestido, espero no sentirme rara cuando me ponga uno—rio al decir esto.

El Líder supremo estaba inquieto, sus alumnos se habían dirigido a descansar a sus habitaciones pero él se sentía impaciente busco la conexión de algún modo, tenía que verla, aunque lo abofeteará de nuevo, aunque le disparara, él tenía que verla. Rey se fue a su recamara, estudiaba los libros, y buscaría a Korra para que le ayudara, había demostrado saber mucho, sin embargo, lo que más le ayudaría en ese momento seria ver a Ben, si él fuera más consiente, hasta él podía ayudarla con los Textos JEDI; ¡ahora sí, necesitaba un maestro!. Recordó que ella le había dicho que esto no había terminado, así que ella lo busco, por su parte Ben estaba también en su habitación se disponía a buscarla, cuando un temblor en la Fuerza, se produjo; era fuerte, era latente, era ella.

—Rey, ¿estás bien?

—Y como se suponía que había de estar, ¿Qué piensas hacer Ben? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Es que…ah, te vi, no me hagas caso—se puso la mano en la frente, se sentía estúpido, ella estaba bien, y el parecía un tonto.

—Te dije que esto no había terminado—dijo Rey sin saber porque decía eso, estaba nerviosa

—Y yo te conteste que en eso tenías razón, ahora cómo va la estúpida Resistencia, o lo que queda de ella.

—Gracias a ti, lo que queda de ella—Rey vio para un lado y le soltó lo que deseaba decir

—No quiero discutir Ben, no ganaremos nada si seguimos así, esto debe de parar al fin y al cabo nosotros representamos dos extremos que forman a la Fuerza, necesito verte, digo ¿no? quiero decir que tenemos que vernos—Ben sonrió al escuchar esto, Rey estaba agitaba, él se acercó más a ella, y recordó el beso, como olvidarlo y como besaba Ben; se habían besado a través de la fuerza, quizá Rey ahora quería sentirlo otra vez, pero el Joven Solo le tomo las manos, y dijo muy suavemente, este que ves ante ti, este soy yo, pero antes de vernos tienes que saber algo.

 _Flashback_

 _Después de que salió de la cabaña un joven Solo, todo aturdido, decepcionado y abatido, se dirigía a ese templo, a ese escuela que solo le había enseñado hipocresía, su maestro y tío había intentado matarlo, unos de los estudiantes lo vio que entraba y empezaba a quemar todo a su alrededor, este estudiante le grito que parara, Ben no le hizo caso, así llegaron otros estudiante y le gritaron asesino, había matado a su tío, Ben se giró y les dijo_

— _El acaba de intentar matarme, lo hubiera hecho, si no me despierto a tiempo, me iba a matar mi propio tío, ¿qué querían que hiciera? ahora yo quemare su templo, símbolo de la engaño_

— _¡Eres un asesino Ben!, tu tío jamás haría algo así_

— _¡al fin nieto de Dart Vader que se puede esperar!_

 _Zirrut llego a tiempo, pues uno de los estudiante había encendido su sable y Ben estaba tan colérico, que no se percató que lo iban a matar por la espalda a traición, pero Zirrut fue más listo y lo mato primero, llego entonces Roan y Temiri y trataron de calmarlos, pero todos los estudiantes estaban enardecidos eran como quince, desean matar a Ben y Zirrut, para colmo Ben había soltado su sable, para quemar el templo, entonces Temiri grito que no sería justo matar alguien sin que dé una explicación, pues Ben no era un asesino, pero nadie oyó razones gritaron que siendo el nieto de Vader que se podía esperar y que Luke seria vengado y se lanzaron sobre Ben, y sus compañeros; pero la Fuerza en combate de Marek, estilo de pelea de Storni y la habilidad de Niho, salvaron a sus amigos, que derribaron a ese grupo enfurecido, por su parte Ben seguía mal y todavía peor, busco quemar ese templo, y lo hizo, es cierto, el mato estudiantes, pero lo hizo en defensa propia asi como sus compañeros. Y ahí nació Kylo Ren. Y Los Caballeros de Ren_

—Ahora ya sabes la verdad, ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?, sin tu gente y sin la mía, sin nadie más que tu yo Rey, no quiero trampas.

—Y jamás te pondría una, lo sabes muy bien

—Entonces que sea una Tregua.


	7. TREGUA

**Capítulo 6 TREGUA**

 _Todo se veía borroso, caminaba pero no entendía hacia donde, de repente escucho que alguien lloraba, era un niño pequeño, de tez blanca como la nieve, pelo negro; una sombra siniestra lo rodea, este él me ve y estira los bracitos hacia mí, pero no puedo cargarlo, siento un dolor en el pecho._

 _¿Cómo te llamas? Me pregunta el niño ahora como de uno diez años, le iba a contestar, cuando la sombra apareció y la vi en todo su esplendor. Era el maldito de Snoke._

— _eit! mírame él no te hara daño, yo estoy aquí. — el niño me respondía_

— _él es único que me pone atención, mis padres no me quieren, creen que soy un monstro los oigo, y no lo soy, solo quiero atención, quiero sentir que les importo, que al menos me quieren tantito—dijo el pequeño con tristeza. —Ah me llamo Ben, Ben Solo._

 _El niño otra vez llorando— te dije Hermosa, te dije que no vendría, mi padre me fallo otra vez, mi mama me deja por sus juntas que nunca terminan, ya ¡No soporto más! Él tiene razón he de ser muy malo para que mis padres no quieran estar conmigo, y me duele mucho. El niño llora desesperadamente._

— _Soporta por favor, Ben escúchame soporta, siempre estaré contigo, por favor soporta, mírame estoy aquí, para ti—lo abraza tiernamente, le besa el pelo, y lo abraza aún más._

 _Ben de adolescente— me mandaron aquí Hermosa, con mi tío, de verdad que no quería y el niño adolecente, empezó a llorar—no quería hermosa, quiero irme a casa, a Chandrila, quiero regresar, por favor, llévame contigo Hermosa, tu eres la única que me aceptas como soy, aunque ¿ya no sé que soy? Pero a lo mejor Luke me ayuda— se empieza a quitar las lágrimas de los ojos— a lo mejor él es un padre para mí, Hermosa. A lo mejor no estoy tan solo después de todo— Rey empezó a llorar desmedidamente, con un tormento en el pecho, que abrazo a Ben con tanta fuerza que se diluyo en sus brazos, para verlo ya difusamente ahora ya de joven, no lo veía bien, de hecho solo sabía que era el, por su voz y su estatura._

— _Hermosa, ya no te había soñado, no te veo, pero sé que eres tú, por tú luz; sabes mi tío está cada vez más ausente, me observa pero no me quiere decir lo que piensa, si es cierto estoy muy raro, pero es porque esa sombra cruda, no sale de mi cabeza, dice que la oscuridad me acogerá; pero no le hare caso, se lo que debo de hacer, sé que hay oscuridad en mí, pero si sigo tu luz, estaré bien, porque es mejor morir antes de caer al lado oscuro. Rey volvió a llorar y todo se esfumaba, todo como sombra, todo como un Sueño._

Rey se levantó definitivamente con lágrimas en los ojos, y repitiendo su nombre. Ben. Se levantó de la cama llorando y para controlarse, porque realmente estaba mal, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a una terraza; pensando que ella había sido injusta con él, nadie le dio la oportunidad de hablar, y todos creyeron que había sido el malo del cuento, cuando quemo el Templo de su tío, pero nadie pregunto la razón, ahora gracias al él, ella sabía la verdad de ese día. Porque si una cualidad el tenia palpable, era que él, No mentía.

No se percató de una presencia, hasta que esta hablo.

— ¿No puedes dormir?, yo tampoco Rey— dijo la bella Korra sonriente

—No, tengo mucho en que pensar, ¿ya sabes? Cosas de Jedis—sonrió al decir esto— De hecho que bueno que te veo, porque.

— ¡oh!¡Si tenemos una plática pendiente!, el ser un exploradora e historiadora de la Galaxia, te hace saber de todo, pero más me gusta investigar de la Fuerza, me hubiera gustado ser una Jedi, oye, sé que me salgo del tema un poquito, pero por favor dime ¿es cierto que Kylo Ren te secuestro? Me lo dijo Poe, y es que es tan lindo, tan guapo—suspirando dijo esto Korra y Rey rio al oír esto.

—Que Poe tan indiscreto, es cierto, para saber la información del mapa donde se encontraba Luke, pero no me lastimo, solo trato de sacar información y eso fue todo—dijo estoicamente Rey

—¡ah! ¿Y cómo es? ¿Su físico? ¿Su personalidad?, ya sé que es iracundo, pero ¿tiene que haber más? esto te puede aburrir, lo sé, pero recuerda que soy una investigadora, de aquí no saldrá nada, es una promesa, pero dime por favor—dijo Korra casi rogando con voz de niña

—No hay mucho que decir, es una persona que…bueno que…que te puedo decir es _Kylo Ren_ —

—¿Qué, que? Debe de ser joven, porque la Primera Orden es Joven, he tratado de investigarlo, pero no tengo muchos datos, todo es muy oculto, acerca de él y tú, bueno no sé porque presiento que lo conoces de más, Rey soy creo, que el ultimo miembro de la Iglesia de la Fuerza, por eso se tanto, solo que no me gusta mucho decirlo, digo, no están los tiempos para eso, y vi tus ojos cuando hablamos de Kylo Ren, te brillaron, aunque te mantuviste hermética, pero sé que peleaste contra él, en la Base Starkiller y ganaste—dijo triunfante Korra

—Vaya, no sabía que la Fuerza fuera también una religión y en cuanto a Kylo Ren, no tengo nada que decir—La Jedi no quiso hablar, estaba más interesada en las habilidades de la Fuerza

—Y como murió Snoke eso también me inquieta, ósea Kylo según se, le debía Lealtad absoluta, ¿que hizo Snoke para que Kylo lo matara? digo porque él lo mato, eso obvio. Rey por favor, tú tienes que saber—dijo insistentemente la exploradora

— ¿Porque tengo que saber? Yo estaba en Ahch-To —Korra la observo y vio una cicatriz debajo de su hombro, era la huella que había dejado, un arma de uso especial.

— ¿dónde te hiciste esa cicatriz?, ¿parece que dos manos se tocan?—Rey se puso roja, al escuchar esto y ver su cicatriz, — es de una arma poco común— alzo la ceja Korra, —a lo mejor Kylo Ren si es el asesino y monstro que todo mundo cree, discúlpame Rey por presionarte.

En ese momento, esas palabras fueron un resorte, para Rey, pues esta hablo enojada.

—Él no es ningún monstro, estas equivocada, me salvo la vida, mato a Snoke por mí y después me propuso que gobernáramos la galaxia— dijo con determinación. —solo que es complicado de explicar, no quiero que nadie lo sepa, no por ahora. —pero Korra exclamo.

— ¡Entonces él, está enamorado de ti! Por eso lo mato, lo sabía, tenía que haber una razón de mucho peso ¡El poder es egoísta Rey, jamás se comparte! —Korra Sheev puso cara de sorpresa, con un dejo muy leve de horror, pero a la vez de satisfacción.

En su mente Korra no lo podía creer, ¿era posible? Rey se percató de su reacción, siendo una Jedi podía leer y sentir emociones, sentimientos y hasta los pensamientos, pero lo último no lo hacía, así que adivino que la exploradora le ocultaba algo, y peligroso; esta intuyo su pensamiento, casi al instante, y confeso algo que no quería exponer, pero que era necesario, por el bien de ella.

— ¿te paso algo?, ¿estás bien?—

—Bueno Rey, te diré, sé que no tengo elección—dijo con sus manos entrelazadas—esto puede ser más peligroso de lo que supones, pero Lor San Tekka, era un explorador que vivía en Jakku, de la Iglesia de la Fuerza, bueno el encontró un artefacto que está hecho de Luz y Oscuridad, es un artefacto increíble, perfecto, el Balance Justo, se llama Caserat, ya te había dicho de Revan y Bastila; ahora con esto, a lo mejor, si lo conocieras más afondo, podría repetirse la misma historia, pero con un final por fin feliz, solo necesitas mostrarle el camino y te prometo no decir nada te lo juro. ¿Aunque tengo preguntas? Pero gracias por confiar en mí —dijo con una sonrisa transparente y sincera la exploradora, y apenas iba Rey a responder, cuando un asistente de Korra le hablo, preocupado, no la había encontrado en su habitación, y necesitaba de su atención urgente pues al día siguiente saldrían de Naboo. Rey solo aseguro con esto, que su plan con Ben saliera a la perfección.

BX-778 era un Droide culinario de clase 3, que por más que lo ajustaban, él se desajustaba, y así empezó su día, se oía el traqueteo de la partida de la Resistencia, los planes empezaban a caminar y este era el primer paso, partir de Naboo; Rey por su parte se quedaría unos días más, necesitaba meditar, estudiar y el sable todavía seguía roto, así se lo comunicó a Leia, esta no se interpuso y acepto la decisión de Rey, solo le pregunto que si los alcanzaría cuando ella hubiera terminado su entrenamiento, Rey contesto que sí.

La Villa se quedó casi completamente sola, solo con BX como ayudante; pero lo que la chica de Jakku realmente tenía en mente, era esperar a Ben Solo, el llegaría en la tarde, según acordaron, era una Tregua, el iría a verla, sin trampas, solo el, y nada más que él; solo de pensarlo, Rey se estremeció y su piel se erizo, esta era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía, quizá la única que se le presentaría, y así se llegó la hora, Rey se asomó a la terraza donde alguna vez Padme Y Anakin, se había casado, recordó las palabra de C-3PO, Rey sonrió, ahora mismo, Ben su nieto estaría ahí, con ella, suspiro y pensó

—si hoy, todo fuera diferente—meneo la cabeza, y recordó que se habían besado, el sentía algo por ella, se lo dijo y ella ¿que sentía por él?, TODO, Pensó sin más. A la par que caminaba sin rumbo fijo y BX, que no amaneció muy bien, fue a chocar con Rey, tirándole en la cabeza y en su persona jugo, frutas y algo de comida, ella se vio bañada por todo esto, y lo peor es que Ben acababa de llegar lo había sentido, se acercó rápidamente a al borde de la terraza y efectivamente su Nave Clase Upsilon acababa de aterrizar, salió corriendo tenía que bañarse y cambiarse, el pobre de BX, se disculpó mil veces, Rey le dijo —eso me pasa por no prestarte atención— corrió a la recamara de Padme recordó los vestidos que le regalo Leia, se pondría uno, o algo que encontrara.

El Lider Supremo llego puntual, bajo de su Nave y se dirigió hacia la Villa, era la casa de su abuela, y en cierta forma no lo podía creer, pero ahí estaba, entro despacio, no vio a nadie, y efectivamente, solo sintió la presencia de Rey, pero ¿Dónde estaba?, camino por esa casa, fue observándolo todo, era como ver parte de sus raíces, su pasado, que tanto quería matar, también era eso; subió las escaleras y llamo a Rey

—Rey ¿Dónde estás?— El siguió caminado, cuando se encontraba en la planta alta, escucho una regadera, que salía justo de esa habitación que tenía enfrente, abrió la puerta y vio que el retrato de su abuela, estaba ahí; sonrió, era tan bella como su madre, era la reina Padme Amidala.

Observo aquel lugar, era extraño, pero sintió el deseo de conocer a su abuela; pero pronto espanto ese deseo, no era bueno, el quería matar su pasado, no profundizarlo; de pronto lo saco de sus pensamientos, un grito

—¡BEN!—grito Rey que solo estaba en toalla, salía del Baño— que haces aquí, digo que haces en esta habitación—Ben se giró y exclamo

—¡REY!…YO—sí, Ben la había visto, sus hombros al descubierto, su pelo mojado, este solo la observo y se ruborizo. Que no se percató que un Droide estaba a punto de estamparse contra él.

Y BX volvió hacer de las suyas, ahora llevaba más comida y más jugo, entro como relámpago pero ahora chocó contra el joven Solo, sobre su espalda, empujándolo hacia Rey, que estaba enfrente de él. Rey se calló, soltó su toalla, quedando desnuda debajo de Ben. Antes de que Rey cayera completamente Ben, la sujeto por la espalda, para que Rey no se lastimase al caer, la Jedi sintió sus manos y brazos, se ruborizo aún más estaban pegados cuerpo a cuerpo, pero fue imposible no caer, pues el empujón de BX y el mismo peso de Ben, hizo que tropezaran y cayeran.

Ambos quedaron unos segundos quietos, ante la incómoda situación; Ben sabía luchar e intimidar, pero nunca le dieron clases, para este tipo de situaciones.

—Ben, estoy desnuda— dijo Rey con vergüenza absoluta y viendo hacia otra parte

—Si—dijo el Joven Solo con un rojo fuego en su piel. Pero Ben no sabía cómo levantarse, aunque ya la había visto, no se lamentó en lo absuelto por ello. Al contrario. Pero ¿Cómo se levantaba? Se sintió idiota.

—Y estoy debajo de ti—dijo Rey con preocupación.

—Si…lo sé—dijo resignado, pero no se movía, ni un ápice

—ah! Y Cuando caímos ¿Me viste?—pregunto Rey con pesar.

—Si— y ambos se ruborizaron, Rey se puso la mano en la frente y dijo

—Creo que puedo vivir con eso, ahora hazme el favor de cerrar los ojos y levantarte para que pueda regresar al baño y cambiarme, ¿sí?

—Claro, perdón es que yo— dijo a la vez que tenía ya cerrado los ojos, y se retiraba del cuerpo de Rey. Se levantó y le pregunto a Rey si ya se había metido al baño.

Rey tomo inmediatamente la toalla se la enredo y entro al cuarto de baño y le dijo que ya podía abrir los ojos, pero estando adentro, se acordó que el vestido estaba afuera, menos mal que la ropa interior estaba adentro.

—Ben, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—Si claro, lo que quieras—pensó para el —después de verte así, lo que quieras.

—Tráeme un vestido de tu abuela, pero que no sea muy ostentoso, algo sencillo, búscalo están en los muebles a lado del peinador, ah! Y tu capa tendrás que quitártela, está sucia, la vi cuando entre al baño.

—Rey ¿Qué se yo de vestidos?, te llevare el que vea, y en cuanto a mi capa— se vio que si, efectivamente, su capa estaba hecho un asco, así que suspiro y se la quitó, busco el bendito Vestido de Rey, vio uno simple de color crema con una mangas de colores de tela evaporada, si era algo lindo para ella, siguió buscando y encontró extrañamente algo.

— ¡Ben! Me la debes, tráeme uno que tú veas sencillo, no creo que el Líder Supremo no pueda hacer eso—

—Si Rey, perdón por caer encima de ti, de hecho lo hice apropósito, —dijo irónicamente—espere a que salieras del baño y —mientras decía esto se acercó al baño de la Jedi y le paso el vestido—para dejarme caer encima de ti y aparte que tu Droide de cocina me ensuciara mi capa, y ahora que lo pienso los droides cocina me han de odiar—torcio la boca al decir esto y cruzo los brazos, recargándose en un mueble de la recamara

—¿Por qué lo dices?— dijo la Jedi

—Porque cuando era un bebe de dos años, mi tío Lando fue a buscar a mi papá, para una misión, que consistía en rescatar unos ships que descontrolarían a todos los droides poniéndoles en contra de sus amos, y el mío era uno de cocina, que por poco acaba con mi vida, creo que…— Ben bajo la mirada con tristeza

— ¿crees que?—respondió Rey, que salía del baño

—Que mejor el Droide me hubiera matado, así yo no hubiera…—volvió a callar, Rey sabia a lo que se refería.

— ¡No, estás loco! No eso jamás, yo no… yo no podría vivir sin ti—los ojos de Rey se abrieron más y negaron con la cabeza, como solo, con pensarlo, fuera una tortura. Acercó sus manos a la cara de Ben, lo acaricio y este se dejó. Ben se estremeció de alegría al oír lo que decía Rey y sintió en la fuerza la turbación por él, cuándo hizo mención de esto. Ella estaba preocupada por él.

—Bueno pero no fue así, y mírame aquí estamos—dijo con una sonrisa fingidamente animada —

Rey seguía tocando su mejilla, perdiéndose en su mirada y Ben se envolvía en sus ojos avellana, no sabían lo que les pasaba y si lo sabía no quería reconocerlo, pero nunca se habían sentido tan bien, el uno con el otro, como en ese momento. Ben se inclinó hacia a su rostro lentamente, viendo esos labios, que tanto lo volvían loco, Rey solo cerro sus ojos, sintiendo respirar el mismo aire que Ben. Cuando BX entro. Y como siempre arruinándolo todo, y solo era para decirle que lo que preparo ya estaba listo. Ambos se separaron y voltearon quedando de espaldas, rieron otra vez para sí, ¿a lo mejor la Fuerza no los quería juntos de esa manera? Porque siempre había alguien que los interrumpía. Pero Ben se giró y le dijo a la chica de Jakku

—Rey, perdón, si he sido…inoportuno o me he propasado— dijo en forma de disculpa y nerviosamente—yo digo, no se ¿Cómo? Perdón sí.

—Si, a mí me pasa lo mismo, tu deberías de disculparme a mí, por estar tocándote—dijo esto riendo con vergüenza— estamos aquí por asuntos de…de tu sabes, la galaxia, tú la Primera Orden yo la Resistencia, esto es una tregua ¿cierto?—Rey no dejaba de tocarse los dedos y Ben, se sentía tan nervioso como la vez que ella lo vio sin camisa.

Y para cambiar de rumbo, Ben le dijo que en el armario de su abuela también había ropa Jedi, de un caballero JEDI, Rey se acercó pero no asombrada y fue entonces cuando Ben la observo, estaba Preciosa con ese vestido de espalda descubierta que llevaba, traía el pelo suelto y cuando ambos se acercaron, al guardarropa; él pudo oler su cabello y sin querer toco su espalda, la acaricio, fue un gesto sin premeditación, simplemente no pudo evitarlo, Rey lo sintió, pero tampoco le dijo nada, lo dejo.

—Esta ropa tiene que ser de tu abuelo, aquí se casaron tus abuelos Ben, en Varykino—Ben se sorprendió al oír esto, la ropa de su abuelo, ahora en sus manos. El Líder Supremo se acercó a la cama y se sentó, no lo podía creer se dejó caer. Rey sintió un extraño poder sobre él, ahí casi acostado a su merced, que le pregunto.

— ¿tienes hambre? Ben

—No, estoy bien, ¿tu?

—Sí, yo sí, ahorita vengo, te dará hambre cuando veas lo que traigo, vamos BX, te diré Beex, y te checare esos circuitos, porque ya han dado muchos problemas el día de hoy. —Sonrió al decir esto, Ben por su parte no se percató que esa cama era tan cómoda y ese ambiente tan agradable que sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, quedando dormido.

Rey bajo a la cocina, estaba feliz, lo tenía ahí, para ella aunque pensó — ¿que nos está pasando?, si ya nos besamos, atreves de la Fuerza —sin embargo eso no le quito la felicidad, empezó a preparar tenia frutas Jogans, y durazno Shians, Costilla Brot, pastel con aderezo Barabel, y pan estilo Alderan además de jugos y otra alimentos. Beex la quizo ayudar, pero mejor ella lo ayudo a él, lo ajusto y el Droide culinario se sintió como recién programado, sus sistemas se agilizaron y sus sensores estaban mejor que nunca, bueno ahora si Beex vamos con Ben.

Sentía que alguien lo observaba, sentía sus mirada en él, después un acaricia sobre su pelo y su estómago también percibió cierto aroma, que hizo que se le abriera el apetito, pero tenía sueño, se sentía también con los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos, menos con esas caricias sobre su pelo, y esa mirada sobre él; que dijo en burla.

—Si piensas besarme, mejor despiértame, al menos así lo disfruto también—dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente—seguía acostado en la cama

—No seas engreído, a lo mejor ya lo hice y ni te diste cuenta —al decir esto se detuvo, ¿Qué había dicho? Ben sonrió y le respondió.

—No lo has hecho, porque de haberlo hecho, yo te habría respondido, y tu yo hubiéramos hecho más trabajo en esta cama, que mis abuelos—También él se quedó asombrado ¿Qué había dicho? Rey lo vio y se quedó como de piedra con su pelo suelto y roja como un atardecer. Y se vieron a los ojos, ahí estaban otra vez, eran un imán el uno para el otro. Beex empezó a emitir un pitido, entro a la habitación, sus circuitos estaban fallando, pronto Rey se giró, lo vio, y si el droide estaba sufriendo por si decirlo, Ben también se levantó y se acero a él, para tratar de ayudarlo

—Rey está bien como lo programaste, excelente, pero creo que, mira aquí está la falla. Acuérdate que tuve un droide culinario como niñera—

—Ya veo— dijo impresionada, el encontró la falla, que ni Rey por mas experta que fuera hubiera dado con el error.

—Gracias ahora son como mis papas, ambos me arreglaron, ¿ya comieron los alimentos?—

—oh! Si la comida, yo si tengo hambre, mira Ben, tu mama

— ¿Mi mama?—pregunto intrigado

—Si, Ben tu mama, está viva—los ojos de Ben se cristalizaron, su corazón salto de alegría al saber que su mama, estaba Viva.

—Le pregunte si ella sabía preparar pan de Alderan, dicen que es delicioso, y me ayudo hacerlo antes de irse, le dije que lo quería probar—ampliamente sonrió al decir esto.

—Gracias Rey—sonrió Ben, iluminando con esa sonrisa el corazón de Rey.

Terminaron de comer, nunca habían disfrutado tanto de una comida como en ese día. Rey entonces vio la terraza, la observo y pensó algo que dijo en voz alta.

— ¿Cómo es que tu abuelo cayo al lado oscuro?, ¿Cuál sería el motivo?, tenía una esposa hermosa, era un Caballero Jedi, ¿Qué fue lo que lo orillo?—Ben se le quedo viendo a Rey, se encogió en hombros y contesto.

—A mí ni me preguntes, mi mama jamás me hablo de mi abuela y según se los Jedis no se pueden casar en el tiempo que vivió Anakin.

—Tu abuelo Ben, tu abuelo—le dijo Rey como para que entendiera, que no todo el tiempo fue Vader. —Ben suspiro, respondiendo

—Es que se me dificulta ver a Anakin, ¿Cómo mi abuelo?, cuando me entere de que Vader era el padre de mi madre, yo estaba en con mi tío, si me dolió que no me dijeran, nunca me tomaban en cuenta pensándolo bien, nadie me dijo porque el cayo al lado oscuro, nadie me informo nada. Solo me dijeron Vader es tu abuelo —dijo recostando la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y pensando que estaba ahí en la casa de sus abuelos, con la mujer que le había hecho cambiar sus conceptos, ella lo había cambiado de alguna manera, o lo había cambiado más de lo que él se imaginaba, él la amaba, para que se engañaba.

— ¿A lo mejor quería más poder Rey?, o lo querían separar de su esposa, no lo sé, en verdad no lo sé, pero— se quedó meditando y entonces Rey le tomo la mano a Ben, este se quedó extrañado, pero se dejó llevar, lo llevo hasta esa terraza donde alguna vez se casaron Anakin y Padme, justo debajo de ese árbol frondoso. Y vieron el maravilloso Lago que tenían enfrente y como las montañas se elevaban.

—Justo debajo de este árbol, en esta terraza se casaron tus abuelos Ben. — El Líder Supremo consiente de lo que había la Chica de Jakku, se apoyó en la barandilla, presintió que Rey le diría algo más importante pero empezó con eso, para hablar de lo que realmente quería hablar.

— Necesitaba verte y si viniste, es porque sabes que tenemos que terminar esto, no puede haber más guerra en la galaxia, no puede haber más muerte. — Afirmo la Jedi y el Líder Supremo se irguió, ya no seguiría jugando, le había dicho ya lo que sentía por ella atreves de su conexión y ella le correspondió, era el momento de actuar, de decirle que era suya y que venía por ella.

—No vine por la Galaxia Rey, vine por ti— y se giró para verla de frente, el corazón de Rey se sacudió, y palpito más rápido de alegría, pero la razón, la ubico; muchas vidas dependían de ella, la Galaxia misma dependía de este momento —porque cuando me despierto tu eres mi primer pensamiento y el último cuando me duermo. — la mirada de Ben era anhelante. Rey tan necesitada de amor y Ben tan dispuesto a darle todo ese Amor.

—Vámonos Rey, tu lugar es conmigo —Ben inclinó su cabeza y pego su frente con la de Rey, esta sintió su frente, su aliento, su presencia, creyó que la respiración se le detenía, lo tenía ahí para ella, solo para ella y el siguió con una frase— _¡por favor!—Rey asintió diciendo que sí, ni la más mínima intención de un no. Era un Sí. El momento era tan mágico, tan íntimo, que Ben no espero ni un segundo y tomando su rostro, beso sus labios, con arrebato necesitado, pero dulce, ese ósculo fue un estallido que los hizo estremecer, era tierno y ardiente, era eso que tanto buscaban y que sabían que habían encontrado, ese beso que les confirmo que habían nacido el uno para el otro._

El disparo fue inmediato. Ben no se lo esperaba.


	8. DESERTAR

El Halcón Milenario, se dirigía a Ikkrukk, así como las naves que Korra había puesto a su disposición, Leia estaba segura que con todos los contactos que había hecho en Naboo, tenía tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo el plan que tenía en mente, y este todavía a nadie se lo había compartido, ni siquiera a Poe Dameron, que observando los mapas de navegación, se percató que algo le faltaba.

—¡No puede ser! Deje en Naboo los planos, pero que raro, si lo puse en la carpeta, Conix busca los planos de navegación de los planetas del Núcleo, los necesitamos, ya que no podemos ir Finn y yo por la ruta conocida, necesito esos mapas.

—¿Cómo que los dejaste en Naboo?—dijo Finn algo molesto

—Mmm, tenemos que ir a Naboo, si Conix no los encuentra

—Poe, no están—inmediatamente el comandante busco a Leia y pidió permiso para ir a Naboo por esos mapas. Era ir y regresar rápido en una de las naves de Korra, no tardarían, es más podría partir de ahí a uno de los planetas del Núcleo

—Bueno está bien, vayan a Naboo, Rose acompáñalos, para ese misión necesitan gente capaz

—Si Leia, perdón fue mi culpa. Korra ya se fue a Battu, así que seguro nos alcanzara después.

Los tres marcharon en la nave N1-Nab. Veloz y práctica. Llegaron pronto a Naboo, pero cuál fue su consternación que vieron a la orilla del lago, una nave ya conocida por los tres, una nave de la Primera Orden e inmediatamente pensaron. Rey. Se bajaron a toda velocidad, pero se extrañaron que todo estuviera muy quieto, pensaron que encontrarían soldados de asalto, u otras naves que le dijera algo de la situación, pero nada, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, pensaron lo peor, quizá Rey estaba…Muerta.

Pero no, no fue así, llegaron casi hasta donde se encuentra las terrazas principales y se escondieron detrás de una de las jardineras, Poe hizo un ademan que se detuvieran, Finn y Rose, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veía, Rey y Kylo Ren, estaban con las manos entrelazadas y sus frentes juntas, como si estuvieran en comunión, Kylo le susurraba algo, Rey movía la cabeza haciendo señal de un sí; Poe era el más consternado, ¿Cómo podría ser? Se retiraron para pensar lo que harían.

—Lo matare, seguro la está manipulando o haciendo algún truco mental—dijo Poe

—No espera las cosas no funcionan así, no con _Kylo REN_ —dijo Finn, Rose en cambio los observaba y no parecía que Kylo la estaba manipulando, cuando abrió más los ojos Rose, al ver que se estaban besando, se estaban entregando el uno al otro con ese beso, al menos eso parecía, como le tomaba el rostro Kylo a Rey, como la besaba él y como Rey lo recibía, en sus besos.

—No chicos, ellos, ellos están…—no podía articular palabra— ¡enamorados!—dijo Rose asombrada.

Poe no escucho razones, como siempre, y sin pensarlo, consternado y viendo como efectivamente estaba Kylo Ren estaba besando a Rey apasionadamente, este no se daría cuenta de su presencia y para sorpresa del Líder Supremo y atracción, Poe le disparaba por la espalda.

Rey sintió una fuerte punzada de peligro en la fuerza, pero no para ella, si no para el hombre que le estaba entregando su devoción, se dio cuenta e inmediatamente, se separó de Ben, para detener el disparo. Y así lo hizo. Con una tremenda rabia le grito a Poe. Y lo azoto contra el piso, tan fuerte que le dolió el golpe al Comandante, pero este se levantó casi enseguida

— ¡Poe estás loco!, ¿porque atracción? —dijo Rey enardecida, Ben se giró intempestivamente, estaba sorprendido que estuvieran ahí, y hasta sintió el dolor del golpe que recibió Poe por parte de Rey, a la vez que se consternaba ver parte de la Resistencia ahí.

— ¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?! Me engañaste Rey, ¿me tendiste una trampa? Confié en ti—exclamo el Líder Supremo— confundido, y dolido, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando vio la sorpresa de Poe en su cara y leyó su mente.

— ¡Claro que no Ben!, dijimos que sin tu gente, ni la mía, ellos no deberían de estar aquí. —contesto determinante y enojada la Chica de Jakku.

— ¡Ahora sí, que no deberíamos de estar aquí! Si esta era nuestra base de operaciones, Rey, ¿qué te pasa?, estás loca, mira con quien estas, con Kylo Ren, es que no sabes que es nuestro enemigo natural, un asesino, un monstro. ¡Te secuestro!—respondió escupiendo con rabia esta palabras, Dameron.

—Cállate Poe, ¿tú no lo conoces? Él—volteo a ver a Ben y este le devolvió la mirada, vio esos hermosos ojos oscuros, y recordó esa vida que él había vivido, la soledad, el abandono, el rechazo, el dolor que lo atravesaba; el sufría, por hacer sufrir a los demás, el recapacitaría y sería el Héroe que la Galaxia necesitaba, prosiguió.

—Él no es la persona que todos creen, es cierto todo cuanto puedas decir, pero también es cierto que en él, hay Luz y Salvación. Él puede ser salvado, además de una traición de su propia familia que lo hizo convertirse en alguien que no quería ser, y tu Poe solo sabes juzgar, sin fijarte que tú también has cometido errores o acaso no te acuerdas lo que paso con los bombarderos. En D´Qar Leia me lo dijo— arremetió Rey, cuando fue interrumpida por Rose

Rose lo observo detenidamente, nunca había visto a Kylo Ren de cerca, solo había oído hablar de él, pero verlo así de cerca era otra cosa.

—Yo te conozco…¿no?… ¿no puede ser que seas tú?—Kylo si la reconoció enseguida, pero se hizo, el que no la conocía —¿eres el amigo de mi primo de Zirrut?, tu nos ayudaste a escapar, de Otomok hace cinco años ¿tú eres Kylo Ren? No, esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿Dónde está Zirrut? ¿Está bien?—Ben solo tuvo que admitir que sí, era él.

—Si está bien—dijo Ben sin mucho entusiasmo

— ¿Cómo es que se conocen?—inquirió Finn, sorprendidos Rey y Poe voltearon a ver a Rose

—Cuando Otamok estaba siendo invadido por la Primera Orden, le hable a mi primo Zirrut, le dije que Peige y yo no teníamos medios para escapar y él nos ayudó, no supe bien, pero sé que se había ido de monje o algo así me hizo creer; así que cuando llego, me dijo que lo acompañaba su mejor amigo y que este tenía acceso a las entradas de Otomok, vigiladas por la Primera Orden y fue cuando lo conocí, ese joven de pelo negro, nos sacó de Otomok antes de que fuera arrasada, si no hubiera sido por él y mi primo, hoy yo no estaría viva; nos llevó a un planeta lejos de ese lugar y de ahí partimos a la Resistencia, y ya no supe más de Zirrut hasta hoy.—Todos se quedaron desconcertados y Ben Solo recordó ese día, y sonrió para sí, al menos pudo salvar a esa chica y a su hermana. Y aunque fuera novia del Traidor, le caí bien.

—Gracias, otra vez—dijo Rose. Rey se emocionó al saber esto, Finn no lo creía, pero se lo agradecía a Kylo, y Dameron solo se enojó más.

—Vez Poe, una persona que odia, y que solo quiere ver sufrir a los demás no hace eso, por nadie. —dijo la Chica de Jakku desafiándolo

— ¡Rey!, ¡el mato a su padre!

—¡Y el hecho le partió el alma!, está sufriendo y sigue sufriendo, cada día, cada noche, yo lo sé, lo siento, él sabe que es un monstro por lo que hizo, y no se perdona; alguien que es perverso en realidad jamás aceptara que estuvo mal lo que hizo, en cambio Ben, sufre. Él lo reconoce.

—Claro que sí, —dijo irónico—tanto que casi nos mata en Crait, si no es por Luke, que nos ayudó a escapar.

—Luke es el mayor responsable de esto él quiso…—dijo Rey

—¡Noo, Rey, no lo digas, si mi madre se entera, le partirá el corazón!—dijo Ben, evitando que Rey continuara

— ¡Que ahora que, otra historia de salvación de parte de _Kylo Ren_!—dijo sarcástico Dameron

—Muy bien, basta de pláticas, esto es una Tregua Poe Dameron, porque de lo contrario todo sería muy diferente, Rey vámonos—ordeno Kylo Ren, tomándole de la mano a Rey, esta asintio

—Estás loco, claro que no, ella se quede con nosotros, con su gente. —enseño los dientes Poe

—No Poe, dejo la Resistencia, jamás podrás entender que Ben se puede salvar, y que no todo es blanco o negro, bien lo dijo Korra; tú serás el próximo dirigente de la Resistencia y por lo que veo, no vemos la vida de la misma manera, y siendo así, no le veo el caso de seguir con ustedes.

— ¡oh! Esa niña, que aunque me guste más de lo que quiero admitir, ¡es una soñadora!, no todo es así, esto es una guerra, una guerra por la libertad, y tú me sales con historias antiguas, Rey — tomándola de los brazos fuertemente, y estrujándola, los ojos de Kylo se entrecerraron al ver como Poe sujetaba a Rey, que lo aventó violentamente, y con voz oscura, fría y furiosa expreso.

—Imbécil, ni se te ocurra, volverla a tocar, porque te mato—dijo Kylo Ren con ese tono que corta la piel.

—No la estoy lastimando, solo quiero que entienda que tu…jamás podrás regresar a la luz, eres tristemente un caso perdido, no tienes remedio—dijo el Comandante Dameron con resolución. Kylo se detuvo por muy poco para ahorcarlo, le había dicho a Rey que esto era una tregua, que a él, le estaba costando de más sostener.

—Cuando Leia te dijo que volvieras a, el Raddus, no lo hiciste, Leia me lo dijo y perdieron toda la flota de Bombarderos, pudiste salvar a tus compañeros y no lo hiciste, preferiste combatir, cuando exactamente no era necesario, no fuiste el líder que ellos necesitaban, ellos eran Héroes y dieron su vida y tú orgullo te supero, tú eras su líder, ¿qué me dices a eso?, no eres tan inocente Poe, tú también has cometido errores—sentencio la Jedi.

—Es verdad, pero en Crait aprendí, salve lo poco que quedaba de la resistencia, al buscar la salida en aquella cueva, no volví a cometer ese mismo error.

—Y entonces ¿Por qué Ben, no puede corregirse y aprender?—dijo Rey

—¡No Compares!— se defendió Poe

—Si lo hago, porque tú, arriesgaste tu gente, y la perdiste—respondió una Rey furiosa

—Espera Poe, ¿mi hermana murió por tu culpa?—dijo Rose confundida al saber que Poe pudo haber dado la orden de retiro, en donde murió su hermana Paige.

— ¡Bueno basta! Rey si te vas con Kylo, ¿serás nuestra enemiga?, ¿qué serás ahora?, te necesitamos, tu lugar esta con la resistencia, nos abandonas ¿Qué le diremos a Leia?

—No, jamás seré su enemiga, pero Ben ahora me necesita, y veo que Poe no puede comprender, que una persona puede ser salvada, a pesar de su pasado, a pesar de sus errores, por más duros que sean, ¿acaso esta persona no merece una oportunidad? Cuando puede ser redimida, cuando puede ser salvada.—la Jedi hablo tan loablemente, que Finn entonces solo se preocupó por ella, por la que consideraba una hermana y le respondió.

—Rey ¿Qué vida tendrás con Kylo Ren?, lo que acabas de decir es muy bello, pero acaso no entiendes, ¿no sé qué paso entre ustedes? Para que tú llegues hasta este punto, pero recuerda que nosotros somos tu familia, te queremos con nosotros, Rey.

Kylo Ren percibía a Rey sino con duda, con preocupación por ellos; ella siempre estaba preocupada por sus amigos, eso criminales de guerra y Finn se había convertido en ese hermano, que no tenía, y se acordó cuando lo abandono en el salón de Trono, por ir ayudarlos, así que le mando un pensamiento a Rey. Esta se sorprendió al oírlo en su cabeza y más por lo que le decía.

— ¡ _Quédate con ellos Rey, al fin que nunca me has querido!—_ Rey volteo a ver a Ben Solo, con una ira en su mirada, lo abofeteo.

— ¡Que estás diciendo Ben! ¡Cruce la Galaxia por ti! Puse mi vida en tus manos y lo volvería hacer mil veces, por salvarte—dijo Rey con enojo, tristeza y una pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos

— ¡Pero me quisiste arrebatar el sable de mi abuelo!, para luchar contra mí, para irte con ellos, me lo arrebataste y aun cuando luchábamos por el sable te dije, ¡No te vayas! Y te fuiste, me dejaste Rey, quédate con ellos, te prometo que no me volverás a ver. —Rey se estremeció, sintió que si Ben se iba, él no la volvería a buscar, ella lo sabía. Así que enfrento a Kylo Ren que la miraba con tristeza, no la quería dejar, pero a lo mejor…es lo que ella quería realmente, aunque su mente expresara esto.

—Tenía que salvarlos, y salvarte a ti, si los matabas, morías tú también, ellos son inocentes, no podía permitirlo y lo sabes, me conoces mejor que yo Ben, no podía permitir que siguieras caminando hacia la oscuridad.—

Poe, Rose y Finn, se vieron entre sí, comprendieron que era una especie de pelea de novios, Finn solo pensó —espero que no me pase esto con Rose, sobre todo, lo de la bofetada.

—Bueno entonces ya que Kylo Ren te deja Rey, ven vámonos, a donde realmente perteneces—Poe, le tendió la mano a Rey, esta lo vio con incredulidad, desagrado y negó darle la mano.

— ¡Es que todavía no comprendes Ben! ¡Te Amo! Maldita sea que tengo que hacer, para que lo entiendas. ¡Te Amo!—Ben Solo, experimento una alegría que jamás imagino sentir con esas palabras, lo amaba, ella lo había dicho delante de los que se suponía que era sus amigos, sus aliados, ahora era totalmente suya. Finn, Rose y Poe, casi se atragantan al escuchar esta confesión, el desconcierto, el asombró, todo en unos segundos experimentaron estas sensaciones, ¿Qué paso entre estos dos?

Ben Solo toco la mejilla de Rey, era feliz como nunca lo había sido en toda su vida, con esta confesión por parte de Rey, el solo pudo responder con fervor.

— ¡Eres mi primer pensamiento, cuando despierto y el último cuando me voy a dormir Rey! Me lo das todo Rey, con tan solo respirar. —Ben Solo tomo su mano y la beso, y dijo—¿Nos vamos?

—Si, Ben—dijo con un sonrisa la Jedi.

Finn comprendió y no busco más excusas para retener a Rey, no sabía lo que se vendría después de esto, pero Rey se veía radiante de felicidad, al escuchar las palabras de Kylo Ren, y esto era suficiente para él; Rose no cabía en todas las emociones, Rey su amiga se iba con Kylo Ren, pero ellos se veían realmente enamorados, no juzgaría ¿quién era ella? Para hacerlo. Y Dameron él estaba en estado de Shock, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí? Solo pensaba eso.

—Te la llevas Kylo, ella es una hermana para mí, y por más poderoso que seas, te arrancaría la vida, aunque no me lo creas, si le haces daño, si bien ya me derribaste en combate, pero por mi hermana mato —Rose se sintió orgullosa de Finn.

—¡No será necesario, Traidor! Esto es una tregua, pueden irse primero—

—Rey, ¿era el, que chico con el que hablabas en la cueva cierto? Todos estos días que pasamos no dejabas de pensar en él, lo sabía, lo sabía que había un chico, siempre lo supe—Rey asintio y Rose la abrazo y esta también como dos buenas amigas que se despedian

—Entonces te vas, muy bien Rey, no se diga más, tu sabes—dijo Poe Dameron, que entro a la Villa, detrás de él iban Finn y Rose, se dirigieron a la base donde estaban los planos de navegación, Poe iba irradiando coraje y frustración, todo a la vez, había perdido un elemento valioso.

Ambos miraron el lago, que tenia en frente y vieron que una nave voloba, alejandose de Naboo, Kylo Ren pudo sentir el alivio, ahora Rey era del y nada mas que de el, y tomados de la manos, el Lider Supremo le dijo a la Jedi.

—No dejare de ser Lider Supremo,— Rey rio al oir esto, y le respondio

—Ni yo dejare de ser una Jedi—

—sabia que eso dirias—rio de medio lado Kylo Ren y Rey solo le devolvio la mirada con una sonrisa picara.


	9. HUX LÍDER SUPREMO

**Capítulo 8 HUX Líder Supremo**

 _ **Rakata Prime. Horas antes para que Kylo Ren parta a Varikyno, Naboo**_

Armitage Hux caminaba por los enormes pasillos de La Forja Estelar, veía todo ese inmenso poder, y todo eso podría ser suyo, sin tan solo tuviera una mínima oportunidad, había contactado a todos los planetas y sabía que unos no estaban muy de acuerdo, que Kylo fuera ahora el Líder Supremo, eso lo usaría a su favor, pero no, ahora; no podía, se sentía secuestrado por el imbécil de Kylo REN, con sus perro de presa, sobre todo con el idiota sin cerebro de Marek, pero ya tendría un oportunidad, ahora solo quedaba hacerse indispensable para Kylo Ren, para ganar tiempo y cuando tenga varios planetas apoyándolo, lo expulsaría del Poder, a un asesino, traidor; ya que él no creía que la chica mato a Snoke, fue el, de eso no le quedaba duda, pero tendría que aguantar solo un poco más. Pensado esto Hux vio todo negro y se desvaneció, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

— ¡Entonces iras tu solo!, ¿sin nadie más?, ¿estás seguro?—el asombro no dejaba de notarse en las preguntas de Marek, —es muy arriesgado amigo, digo sé que eres el más poderoso de nosotros, eres Kylo Ren Líder Supremo, pero vas con nuestro enemigos y ¡solo!—dijo Marek, se encontraban en un enorme salón, donde estaban entrenando en la Fuerza, se oír el rugir de lo zumbidos de los sables, que chocaban entre sí, practicando la diferentes técnicas de combate entre ella el famoso d Soresu, Ben revisaba varios asuntos a la vez.

—No tengo porque temer a algo Marek, parece que no me conoces, y la única persona que podría representar un peligro para mí, no me hará daño—dijo el Líder Supremo mientras verificaba el mapa de la Galaxia, en el Holograma, estaba observando cada punto de la Galaxia, unificaría todo como lo tenía pensado—además ella— se detuvo, recordó que hace días, ella había hecho lo mismo por él, ir hasta donde se encontraba sin importar nada.

—Ella cruzo la Galaxia por ti, es la chica que nombro Zirrut la otra vez—dijo riendo Temiri —y el punto es que ahí es donde se encuentra ella, ¿cierto? Varikyno—El Líder Supremo asintió, sin hacer mucho caso, conocía a sus amigos entre más negaras algo, más estarían de insistentes, y era obvio que lo sabrían, por lo que tenía pensado hacer cuando viera a la Chica de Jakku.

Sin Embargo Storni, no estaba muy tranquilo con la decisión de su maestro y no es que discutiera sus decisiones, había tenido un sueño terrible y desde la mañana no dejaba de pensar en ese sueño.

—Kylo —El Líder Supremo se asombró y se giró para verlo, eran pocas las veces que Storni lo tuteaba y no porque no fuera su amigo, sino porque cuando hacia esto, significaba que era importante lo que iba a decir— ¿quieres que te acompañe? Somos seis, podemos ir tres contigo y los otros que se queden aquí en Rakata, la verdad maestro me sentirías más tranquilo, desde la mañana no he dejado de pensar en un sueño que tuve, donde veía que todo esto ardía, y que usted, que tu amigo morías, dirás que exagero, quizás, pero el sueño era tan real. La Fuerza nos puede estar advirtiendo.

—Pues no creo en los sueños, pero Storni tiene razón, podemos ir, ¿Qué dices?—Dijo Marek, y agrego Roan— Si Kylo, es mejor que te acompañemos, porque en realidad te estas metiendo a la boca del lobo, ¿no sabes si sea un trampa de la Resistencia y de ella?

El Líder Supremo se hartó, no conocían a Rey, y ya la estaban juzgando, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

—Primeramente, Rey no es, esa clase de persona, correcto—sentencio—y gracias por su preocupación, pero los necesito aquí en Rakata Prime, además es una tregua, acordamos que yo no llevo a nadie de mi gente, ni habrá nadie de su gente con ella, así que todo estará bien, y recuerden que tiene que cuidar a Hux, conociéndolo, no se estará quieto, pensara algo para derrocarme, es mejor que estén aquí, de hecho Temiri, se hará pasar por mí.

—Claro cómo nos parecemos tanto, —dijo burla Temiri—sobre todo por el color de pelo.

—Eres tan alto como yo Temiri, bueno como decía Roan y Niho, estarán con él y Zirrut Storini y Marek, se quedaran al frente cuidando a Hux, ya que lo deje a cargo de buscar todos los aliados y todo los que sublevan contra la Primera Orden.

Niho no puedo aguantarse las ganas de preguntar

— ¿Y qué harás con ella, cuando la veas?

—Pues que más va hacer Niho, lo que todo hombre hace con una mujer que le gusta y esta le corresponde. —dijo Marek.

Todos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos a Marek y este sonrió pícaramente

— ¡No se hagan!, decirles quien manda, ¡ellas, por supuesto!

—Eso es seguro, ¡ _Vi_ te manda claro que sí!—Dijo Storni, soltando la risotada

—Ni te hagas el tonto que Aleinad, no se queda atrás—le refuto Marek

—Pero no contestaste Kylo, ¿qué vas hacer con ella?—dijo Niho

—Persuadirla, convencerla…—contesto Kylo

—Seducirla, eso también funciona—sugirió Marek, Ben rio de lado

—Rey no es común, Marek, así que si quieren saber, si, ella vendrá aquí, ese, es el plan, ¿no sé cómo? Todavía, pero de que vendrá conmigo, vendrá—confirmo Kylo —por lo pronto es hora de que me disponga a salir, Roan ¿si preparaste la nave y dijiste que saldría Temiri?

—Si ya está todo listo, solo de que nos vayamos—respondió el chico de tez oscura

—Perfecto— dijo el Líder Supremo.

Leia Organa, contemplaba su datapad, y más que estar revisando sus asuntos, pensaba que era ya una mujer cansada, siempre había tenido esperanza; Esperanza, y se acordó de su pequeño, de su Ben, cuando ella embarazada dijo—mi hijo es un guerrero— cerro sus ojos y ese dolor seguía en su corazón recordó las palabras de Luke —Nadie se va para Siempre— unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos; ella también había tenido la culpa debió de pensar menos en la Nueva República y más en Ben, teniendo un hijo tan extraordinario, recordó como lo dejaba encargado con sus secretarios, dando la oportunidad a Snoke para robárselo, es cierto, ella también era culpable; pero había esperanza, amaba a su hijo más que a su propia vida, y se había equivocado; ella prefirió salvar a Nueva Republica que ahora nadie recordada, que conocer más a su hijo, ahora el ya no estaba, y solo pudo decir al aire, como si su pequeño la pudiera oír —¡Perdóname Hijo!—Con dolor y amor expreso estas palabras.

Iba en el Hiper espacio, manejando a la velocidad de la Luz, rumbo a Naboo Kylo Ren, cuando escucho la voz de su madre.

— ¡Madre!— Kylo, la sintió, y se desconcertó, — ¿estaba viva?—, se preguntó, un nudo se apodero de su garganta. — ¿Qué está pasando?

La Comandante D'Acy, se dirigió a la General Leia, para mostrarle los avances que llevaban, con respeto a los planetas; la Esperanza no había muerto, muchos planetas, habían sabido lo que hizo Luke Skywalker al momento de salvar la Resistencia, y estaban dispuestos a luchar, si era preciso hasta morir, tal como lo hizo Luke. Leia sonrió con alegría y un atisbo de tristeza, recordando lo que había pensado, era hora de luchar, y mostrar la entereza que siempre había tenido.

—Eso está muy bien, en Ikkrukk nos espera el Primer Ministro Grist, si con esta lista que me has dado y con el plan que tengo pensado, derrotaremos a la Primera Orden; los Ikkrukians, nos respaldaran, sus fortalezas son enormes, gracias al escuadrón Negro, que los ayudo en un ataque de la Primera Orden, ahora son incondicionales nuestros

—Pero hubiera estado mejor, si hubiéramos ido a Battu como lo sugirió Korra, ella comento que ahí hay mucha gente que está claramente en contra de la Primera Orden, claro no están expuesto todos se ocultan, pero era un buen lugar, también.

— Si tienes razón D'Acy, pero quizá ese sería el primer lugar en buscarnos la Primera Orden ¿no crees?, es mejor que dirija yo sola esto, sabes cuando el gobernador de Naboo me hablo, para darnos alojo, me sorprendió un poco, porque ellos había quedado relegados de todo poder, aunque reconozco que él y Korra fueron muy valientes por recibirnos con ellos, pero hay algo en Korra que no me termina de convencer, no quiero pecar de malagradecida, sino, que creo que Korra busca algo más, ¿no sé qué es? Todavía, pero no me equivoco.

Leia veía y sentía muchas punzadas en las Fuerza con respecto a Korra, no era mala, acaso su cara de ángel, era solo un disfraz; pero pensaba que ella había nacido en Byss, lugar donde hacia sus experimentos Palpatine; y tuvo un pensamiento fugaz, un pensamiento que fue como una iluminación, una respuesta a una pregunta no hecha; sin embargo Korra había dicho que ella nació por casualidad, eso no la hace culpable, sus padres murieron por culpa del imperio, si ella hubiera querido, no hubiera dicho que había nacido en Byss, acaso nacer ahí, es un delito. No, claro que no, pero si motivo suficiente, para no creer todo lo que dice. La Fuerza se lo hacía sentir y su sabiduría.

—¡Despiértate! No tengo todo el día, Armitage, vaya que si haz cambiado ya no eres aquel niño escuálido y por lo que veo seguiste mis consejos, usar la violencia para ganar autoridad, muy bien pues ahora tendrás tu oportunidad de ser lo que siempre soñaste ser.

Armitage Hux, no sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente, el lugar era lúgubre, pero si sabía que estaba en la Forja Estelar, por el ruido que oía a lo lejos, se iba despertando y cuando vio aquel rostro, se consterno de tal manera como si viera a un muerto…Era un muerto, claro Gallius Rax, su verdadero mentor, de él había aprendido a tener autoridad, y a usar la crueldad, la violencia para someter a los niños soldados en Jakku, era quizá el padre que le falto.

—No se suponía que estabas muerto, ¡te mato Sloane!

—Si es lo que les hice creer, hubo cambios de planes, el fin del imperio murió ahí, en Jakku, pero, fíjate bien, el verdadero Imperio estaba naciendo en otra parte, en otro lugar, y eso no sabía, cuando lo supe, decidí ir tras mi destino y aquí estoy, ahora Armitage es hora de trabajar, te tengo un propuesta que no podrás rechazar, y aunque la rechazases, la tendrás que aceptar, sino morirás, serás el nuevo Líder Supremo.—La sorpresa de Hux fue de desconcierto a la vez de gusto, pero mayoritariamente de desconcierto.

—Kylo REN partío a Naboo, tenemos el tiempo suficiente para tomar la Forja Estelar, el ejercito de Black Warrios, acaba de llegar, la cacería y carnicería empieza ahora, Hux este es tu momento de tomar el poder y vengarte del imbécil de Kylo REN, además puedes matar a todos sus soldados en especial a los Caballeros de REN—dijo con malicia

— ¿A cambio de qué? ¿No creo que sea gratis, verdad? Y no soy estúpido, además esos Caballeros perros de REN son poderosos, necesitas más que unos soldados—Rax soltó una carcajada y subestimo lo que dijo Hux

—Hux, te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida, vengarte de Ren, y me sales con tonterías, claro que no es gratis, pero no tienes alternativa, serás el nuevo Líder Supremo, pero arriba de ti habrá alguien que realmente, dirija todo esto, el Imperio ha Regresado. Me entiendes Hux—le dijo Rax con mirada cruda. —Hux sintió un escalofrió y maldijo para sí, él quería todo para él y ahora esto.

 _ **Varikyno Naboo**_

El Cielo, el Lago y las Montañas, lucían más esplendorosas que nunca, el aire mismo que respiraba lo sentía de manera diferente, nunca había se había sentido también desde que llego a Naboo, será acaso que todo lo ve de esta manera, porque está tomada de la mano de Ben. Rio Rey al pensar esto. Claro era por eso.

—Es hora de partir, Rey toma tus cosas y partamos, no quiero dejar Rakata Prime sola mucho tiempo y menos con Hux estando ahí, aunque bueno están unos amigos, cuando los conozcas simpatizaras con ellos, solo me apena Marek, y espero no me avergüence ante ti, pero hay que entenderlo se golpeó la cabeza de chico y quedo mal — soltó esto riendo

— ¿amigos?, te estas burlando de tu amigo Ben— la chica de Jakku dijo esto extrañada y sonriente.

—Si mis Caballeros de REN y sí, me estoy burlando de mi amigo Rey, es que él es un caso especial y por favor no me digas Ben delante de ellos porque…— Rey le interrumpió

—Así te llamas ¿no? —al decir esto la Jedi. El Joven Líder Supremo sintió un colapso brutal de peligro en la fuerza y aventó a Rey lo más lejos que pudo, esta no se lo esperaba; volteo Kylo y vio que varias Cazas TIE, les disparaban el corrió hasta donde estaba REY el disparo era para ella, sino la hubiera avenado, no lo quería ni pensar; ¿ que había pasado? Rey se levantó y vieron que estaban siendo atacados, inmediatamente Kylo Ren y ella entraron a la villa, justo de a la recamara de la abuela de Ben

— ¿Ben que pasa?, son cazas TIE— dijo Rey confundida

—No se Rey corramos, ahorita que llegue a mi nave, localizo a Zirrut, ¿no esto no puede estar pasando?— se pasaba la mano por su cabello negro, mientras bajaban las escaleras corriendo tenían que llegar a la nave a como diera lugar, toda la villa la estaban destruyendo los TIE. El Droide culinario Beex, salió a su encuentro y era lo último que realmente querían ver ahorita.

—¡Papas! ¡Me abandonan!—Ben se detuvo y recordó que el droide niñera T-2LC, le llamaba mama a Leia. Y Rey se sintió consternada que el droide le digiera que lo abandonaba.

— ¡ustedes son mis papas me arreglaron, por favor no me abandonen!

—¡No claro que no, corre Beex!— dijeron al unísono Rey y Ben, pero el droide ya llevaba una especia de caja, y corría, a cómo podía, pero corría.

—Ben ya tenemos un hijo—dijo Rey con una risa, sino sarcástica al menos riéndose de la situación de Beex

—Si ya se…—dijo Ben y pensó para si—todavía no tengo sexo contigo y ya tenemos un hijo.

Pero al salir de la Villa se encontraron con unos Droides de Combate, Kylo Ren desfundo su sable y se oyo el rugir de este, paraba todos los disparos, uno a uno, Rey por su parte, tenia su baculo y luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con los droides, pero no era suficiente, uso la Fuerza destruyo algunos, pero eran demasiados, y un particular Droide de Comabate que era una especie de cyborg, se avalanzo sobre ella, Rey no lo previno, pero Kylo si, y le arrojo su sable, para su defensa, Rey lo atrapo y empezo a luchar, estilo Soresu, sin embargo el droide se alejo de Rey, solo un poco y cuando la chica de Jakku lo ataco, con el sable de Kylo, el cyborg aprovecho y dio un disparo tan potente que Rey lo atajo con su sable, pero el sable no resistio el disparo y lo destruyo por completo, siendo Rey aventada por el impacto, Ren sintio la muerte de su sable derribo parte del techo de la Villa, acabando con los droides, corrio hasta Rey, se encontraba desmayada y el droide asesino se acercaba para liquidarla, Kylo lo mato derribando el techo, y dandole un golpe mortal con la Fuerza, de ahi corrio e inmediatamente cargo a Rey, su droide culinario se habia escondido y de milagro no lo destruyeron tambien, Rey iba recuperando la conciencia y vio que iba en los brazo de Ren.

Pronto llegaron a la Nave y pronto Kylo la hizo despegar, era hábil, tremendamente hábil, Rey nunca obviamente lo había visto manejar naves, pero verlo así, como piloto, era realmente una delicia. En ese momento recibió un holograma, era una llamada de Zirrut

—Kylo…Kylo, nos han invadió, estoy casi por salir, pero no sé, si salga, Roan, Temiri y Storni, estan muertos, solo Marek, Niho y yo, estamos, y eso si salimos de aquí, pero espero que sí, amigo fue un placer haberte conocido, solo te quiero decir que te van a cazar a ti y a ella—se detuvo un momento y dijo —leí la mente del que ayudo a Hux, te quieren vivo y a ella, a tu chica…muerta.—se cortó la llamada.


	10. El Imperio vs Skywalker

**Capítulo 9 El Imperio VS Skywalker.**

La Frustración, la ira, el enojo y la rabia, se apoderaron de Kylo Ren, como podía haber sucedido esto; sus amigos muertos, la Forja Estelar en manos de Hux y una sentencia de muerte sobre Rey. Hux había pasado todos los límites, se levantó violentamente del asiento de piloto, de la Lanzadera Clase Upsilon, se sentía que era un volcán en erupción por dentro y confundido a la vez; sus amigos, sus caballeros muertos, —NO ESO, NO PUEDE SER—gritaba con desesperación, como si lo estuvieran torturando de la peor manera, empezó a tirar todo, quería escapar de aquello.

Rey lo observo con una profunda tristeza, se acercó a los controles y puso en automático el piloto, su droide también observaba y callado Beex, también comprendía lo que sucedía; Ren cayo de rodillas, y se puso la mano en la cabeza, estaba de espaldas a la Jedi, ella bajo la mirada estaba sintiendo ese dolor que le atravesaba el alma, se acercó lentamente a él, con cuidado de no hacer el más mínimo ruido y quedamente puso su mano en la espalda de Ben, este la sintió, y no dijo nada, Rey vio que estaba llorando, si llorando como un niño, sus lágrimas solo se semejaban a el sentimiento de pérdida de un hermano.

—Los mate Rey, dos de ellos se iban a casar, ya tenían una vida hecha, los mate, jamás debí de traerlos a Rakata.

—No es tu culpa Ben, lo sabes, lucharon, murieron como guerreros, como lo que son, por favor Ben, mírame—Ben tenía la mirada baja, aunque la chica de Jakku veía que lloraba, este no quería mostrarse, se levantó inmediatamente y no sé dejo ver, no quería que Rey lo viera así, se sentía vulnerable, pero Rey era terca, dijo dulcemente, como un mormullo de voz que acuna y con unas palabras que dichas en su momento fueron, mucho más que una frase.

— ¡No está solo!—Ben se giró, se mostró con los ojos rojos, con abundante agua en ellos.

—REY…yo…perdón, ellos eran los únicos que me acompañaron cuando lo del templo y me hacían sentir que no era tan malo después de todo, que no soy el monstro— dijo Ben, tratando de componerse, esto sí, que no se lo esperaba.

—No tienes que pedir perdón Ben, yo estoy contigo, mírame—Rey puso sus dos manos en su cara, y este recibió su tacto con una placidez, era el bálsamo para su dolor, era el agua para el desierto, el toco su manos, las beso y dejo caer su cabeza hacia el hombro de Rey, esta lo abrazo fuertemente, como si deseara entrar a su corazón tan dentro de él, tan de ella, Ben era suyo y nadie más. Ben correspondió al abrazo de Rey con la misma intensidad y lloro a lagrima abierta, ya había soportado todo y ahora esto.

Sin que se lo esperaban, el transmisor de Hologramas, emitió una figura que brillaba en el campo azul de transmisión. Era Marek.

—¡Te dije que quitaras a ese imbécil, pero no me hiciste caso, ha ese hijo de…!—Se detuvo no esperaba ver a la Jedi, sin embargo continuo hablando

— disculpe, señorita, bueno hermano, no me vayas a interrumpir, y ya esta tarde para lamentaciones, estoy cerca de alcanzar la nave, que nos sacara a Zirrut a Niho y a mí, solo que Niho está herido—se alcanzaba a oír todos los disparos y bombardeo, estaban atacando en ese momento— escúchame Kylo, ellos sabían que tu no estarías aquí, sabían que partirías, por eso nos atacaron, lo vi, se llama RAX, Gallius Rax, es del Imperio, trabajo para el Imperio, te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto; Zirrut trato de usar la meditación en combate pero fue atacado, creo que Roan, Temiri y Storni usaron o trataron de usar la pared de Luz, si esa que no te gustaba que usáramos, que porque era de los Jedis, pero mira que gracias a eso, hicieron una explosión y pudieron derribar a esos Black Warrios, aunque ellos no sobrevivieron, lamentablemente; Kylo buscan a tu chica, la quieren muerta, pero que tu presencies su muerte y a ti vivo, lo leí al desgraciado ese; ve a Lah´mu, ahí está Vi, mi prometida y también la novia de Storni, Aleinad Barrell—al decir esto, bajo la mirada, se percibió triste al Caballero Ren— dile lo que le paso con Storni, pero lleva a tu novia ahí; no sé si salgamos vivos de esto Kylo, solo puedo decir que nos enseñaste a ser sobrevivientes en las circunstancias, y es lo que hacemos, pero si no te volvemos a ver, por favor lleva a tu chica Lah´mu a nuestra casa y tu ni se te ocurra, regresar a vengarte, busca usuarios de la fuerza, Kylo Adios Hermano— la transmisión seso.

Kylo Ren se dejó caer en la silla, no comprendía nada, ¿el imperio?, que tiene que ver el Imperio con lo que está sucediendo, Imperio es cosa del pasado.

—Ben tenemos que actuar, vamos con…—dijo Rey pensando en Leia, su madre.

—Ni se te ocurra pronunciar su nombre, sigo siendo Kylo Ren, me entiendes Rey, esto lo voy a solucionar yo, por lo pronto te llevare a Lah´mu tal como me dijo Marek, te quedaras con las chicas que menciono Marek y regresare por ti—La cara de Rey fue de desconcierto total, jamás pensó que el diría eso conociendo su carácter, ella jamás se rinde porque lo iba hacer ahora.

— ¿y quién te dijo que te voy hacer caso? Ni si quieras me has preguntado, yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte, que no sea contigo me entiendes, y si no quieres que peleemos mejor acéptalo.—concluyo Rey.

Pero Kylo se puso la mano en la cara de disgusto total.

—Rey si oíste, si oíste, te quieren muerta, no voy a exponerte por nada, ni nadie, si vas conmigo seria como entregarte a tu verdugo, tú te quedaras donde te voy a dejar, y no se hable más, además ni sable tienes al igual yo, no se harán…— fue interrumpido por Rey.

—Ben Solo, no te voy hacer caso, me oíste, me oíste—repito el mismo ademan que el hizo. El Líder Supremo entendió que le sería difícil hacer entender que era un suicidio llevarla, sin embargo ella no ganaría esta batalla.

—Ya oíste a Marek, su consejo es pertinente, también escuchaste que ellos sabían que yo no estaría en Rakata, eso quiere decir—se quedó pensando y vio a Rey— ¿alguien sabe que nos reuniríamos, Rey?

— ¡Claro que no!, tu viste como se pusieron todos en Naboo, y no nadie sabe…lo—se calló por timidez, al darle un título a su relación, sabía que estaban unidos por la Fuerza, ella sabía lo que sentía por él, y también sabía de los sentimientos de Ben, pero ¿que era su relación? ¿O como se le podría llamar? Ben la miro, intuyo la timidez de Rey.

—…lo nuestro Rey, lo nuestro, llámalo por lo que es; sé que nuestros destinos esta ligados por la Fuerza, pero no es, solo eso— en este momento su voz se hizo más baja, más dulce, la vio a los ojos, y poso su mano en su mejilla, se acercó gradualmente a su rostro, su voz iba susurrando —es más que la unión de la Fuerza Rey, es la unión de nuestros cora…—y la beso, con un amor correspondido, Ben la tomo por la cintura y la abrazo atrayéndola para sí, sintiendo su cuerpo, su olor, hasta el latido de su corazón, pero el corazón de Rey se aceleró súbitamente, ella lo tomo por su cabello negro, lo acaricio y sus labios era para cada uno, la miel que no querían dejar de probar, el deseo insaciable de no dejar de probar. Pero en eso fueron atacados y cayeron sin darse cuenta hacia un lado, esto exaspero a Ben que vocifero.

— ¡Por la Fuerza! Que no puedo disfrutar de un buen beso tuyo Rey, o nos interrumpen en nuestra conexión o me quieren matar, y ahora nos atacan, pero se metieron con la nave equivocada—

Se levantó y ayudo a su chica a levantarse, Rey inmediatamente se puso de pie y ambos se dijeron a los controles, si eran esa naves, los habían encontrado, pero Kylo usaría la Fuerza como su abuelo Darth Vader, y daría saltos en el espacio atreves de la Fuerza.

Pero antes de eso tomo la mano de Rey, obviamente NO traía sus guantes negros. Y la vio a los ojos con determinación e hizo una pregunta. Aunque a decir verdad temía la respuesta.

— ¿Rey, quieres ser mi novia?— tuvo miedo de ser rechazado. Otra vez. Sin embargo si mirada era anhelante.

Rey se quedó gratamente sorprendida, abrió la boca ligeramente y pregunto

— ¿Me lo pregunta Ben Solo?—Ben se desconcertó, pero un disparo los ataco más gravemente y lo saco de su desconcierto, él respondió con furia como desahogo por la pregunta que le hizo Rey.

Después empezó a mover los controles e imaginándose a su abuelo como lo haría el, dando esos saltos en el Espacio atreves de la Fuerza, nunca lo había hecho y era increíble, realmente increíble, se posiciono cerca de Lah´mu, y continuo con Rey.

— ¿Qué tienes con el nombre? De igual manera te amo— volvió a tocar su mano, sintiendo su calor, ese grato calor, la Chica de Jakku le correspondió apretando ligeramente su mano.

—No es verdad, el que lloro por sus amigos, es Ben Solo, el que no quiso que su mama se enterara de lo que paso con su tío, es Ben Solo, el que salvo a Rose es Ben Sol…—

—Ya…ya entendí la referencia Rey, y ¿quién crees que te beso ahorita, Rey?—dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Acercando su cara a la Jedi y todo esto mientras iba pilotando— ¿Kylo Ren o Ben Solo?

—Ben Solo, el me salvo de Snoke, y no quiere que me asesinen… eres tú, Ben —al decir esto tocaba levemente el pecho de él Joven Solo, puso su mano en su corazón— Kylo Ren es solo una coraza, una máscara que te inventaste para ocultar tus miedos. Kylo Ren no existe.

Estas palabras fueron fuego para el Maestro Ren, que se alejó súbitamente de Rey, como la primera vez, que le dijo que su mayor miedo, era no ser tan fuerte como había sido Darth Vader.

—No…entiendes—callo, tragando saliva continuo— estamos cerca de Lah'mu y te quedaras con la novia de Marek y de Storni, aunque no te guste, ahí estarás segura, no tienes sable, por mí no preocupes, tengo que ir a un lugar en especial— Rey movió la cabeza, negando.

—No quieres aceptar que Kylo es solo un caparazón, ¿cierto?, Ben.

—No por favor Rey no quiero discutir, no sigamos con ese tema, no quiero perderte, ahora me entiendes, no quiero que mueras, por favor, escúchame—le dijo Ben con suavidad, preocupación y frustración todo a la vez, que Rey le haya dicho su cruel verdad, le dolió más que un agujero en el corazón.

—El sable lo podemos arreglar entre los dos, Ben— al decir esto Rey lo vio con una mirada de cachorrito, que Ben estuvo a punto de sucumbir—podemos ir juntos, tengo los libros, el sable, el cristal partido en dos…¿el sable?…—¿dónde estaba el sable?

Después del ataque en Naboo, ella corrió y no se percató de su sable, pero Beex que es un amor, llevaba todo en esa caja flotante, el sable, los vestidos y hasta la ropa de Jedi que encontraron, además de los Libros de Jedi.

— ¡Mama!, lo tengo todo aquí—señalando la caja, Rey se levantó de su asiento de copiloto y fue a ver; si, todo estaba ahí, Ben había puesto el destino en las coordenadas y puso el piloto automático, también se dispuso a ver esa caja, sobre todo ese cristal partido en dos y ese sable roto, lo miro y lo toco.

—Rey si hubieras aceptado, el legado de mi familia y mi corazón, no estarían rotos—dijo esto levantándolo y dirigiéndolo a Rey, con una sonrisa acusatoria y traviesa.

—¡Te recuerdo que tú también fuiste parte de esto!, y si es por tu corazón, el ahora ya no está roto—lo vio con una mirada seductora— y por el legado de tu familia, bueno toma una parte tu y yo otra, mira ahora cada quien tiene la mitad del sable de tu abuelo Anakin.—Ben torció la boca, no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

—¿Ben, porque buscabas tanto el sable de tu abuelo? si tú, tenías el tuyo, y perdón, te lo destruyeron por mi culpa—bajo la mirada al decir eso, estaba preocupada y triste, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta, que lo había dejado sin Sable.

—No te preocupes por mi sable, salvo tu vida, murió entonces como debía morir; en cuanto el sable de mi abuelo, si te fijabas mi sable, tenía un rojo inestable, por eso la forma en cruz, porque cuando lo sangre, su poder se salió de control y para contenerlo le hice esas ventilas en forma de cruz, para de esa manera el pudiera extender su poder, era tan inestable como yo—rio al decir esto— creía que si sangraba el sable de mi abuelo, pues este se convertiría en un rojo carmesí, como el de los Sith, solo quería eso, nunca aspire a ser uno de ellos, no simpatizo con sus creencias, si te fijas mis ojos nunca han sido rojos, siempre de su mismo color. Oscuros.

—Si son los ojos más hermosos que he visto—a Rey se le salió decir esto, sin pensarlo, era un pensamiento atrapado en su mente, pero este no le importo y fue libre en sus palabras.

—Gracias Rey— rio de medio lado Ben Solo. Rey se sonrojo y recordó que alguien le dijo " Te iras al lado oscuro por un par de ojos bonitos". Ella sonrió, esto le extraño a Ben que le pregunto

—¿y ahora de que te ríes Rey?—dijo sacando la ropa de Jedi de su abuelo

—Alguien me dijo "Te vas a ir al lado oscuro por un par de ojos bonitos", espero que eso no esté pasando— sonrió con más ganas, Ben Solo la observo ahora con algo de miedo, y preocupación

— ¿estás bien Rey? Y ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Y por quien te vas a ir al lado oscuro?.

—Por ti, y fue tu tío Luke, fue el que me dijo eso, el día que nos descubrió en la choza, vio lo que sucedía entre nosotros, por eso el reclamo.

—Pues a mi tío le fallo, ni con mis encantos aceptaste, yo te hice la cordial invitación y nada, ah no me hables de él, por favor.— En ese momento el piloto automático anunciaba, que estaban llegando al planeta de Lah'mu, inmediatamente Ben se dispuso aterrizar. Y sabía que iba reñir con Rey.

 _ **Rakata Prime**_

Seguía teniendo ese verde encantador, ese misterio enigmático, ese Sol y esas dos Lunas, y esa Forja Estelar; quien iba a decir que minutos antes, un huracán de matanza azotaría, ese planeta dejando vivos, solo aquellos que se rindieron, era un lugar de muerte y desolación, los cuerpos tirados, los barcos destruidos, el personal que también se defendió del ataque, muertos, seres injustamente asesinados, la vida había sido cruelmente arrancada.

Sin embargo a ella no le importaba, caminaba con paso lento, pero observando todo a su paso, en esos tacones que la hacían ver más alta de lo que era, pero ese andar de ella, era tan regio, tan digno, tan poderoso, era sin duda otra hija de la Fuerza. _Y de Alguien más._

Nunca le importo la vida, ella solo tomaría, lo que por derecho le correspondía, para lo que había nacido, para lo que había sido creada. CREADA.

Ese ambiente tan devastador, la fortalecía, ese olor a muerte, solo la nutria, era su Victoria; una recompensa ganada por la paciencia de todos estos años, pero por fin, el día llego, camino en dirección al Salón donde estaba el Trono de Kylo REN, pero este ya estaba destruido; el mismo Rax se encargó de ello y también de traer el Trono de ella, de su Alteza.

Ella iba entrando y vio al último cuerpo retirar, era el Capitan Linka Sori, que al parecer lucho hasta su último aliento, esta solo se burló de él. Ella era descarada, sarcástica, se divertía y así lo hacía saber, pero también era inteligente, y conocedora de todo lo relacionada a la Fuerza, el conocimiento es Poder y ella lo sabía emplear.

—Tráelo, quiero verlo, Rax; quiero que me conozca y me jure lealtad, además quiero conocerlo a fondo—al decir esto, Rax entendió, e hizo un ademan para que trajearan a Hux.

Ya se encontraba sentada en su trono con la pierna cruzada, traía una falda larga de cuero color negro, con dos aberturas al frente, por donde se veía sus hermosas piernas blancas, traía un corpiño también del mismo color de la falda, a la vez que dejaba ver su perfecto abdomen, de sus hombros colgaba una capa larga, y como corona, una abundante cabellera rizada de color rubio, sus ojos azules como el océano.

Hux llego, para suerte de el, no participo en la matanza, lo dejaron en una sala donde pudo ver toda la carnicería que se llevó a cabo, Rax no quería que fue un estorbo, porque comprendía que Hux es la clase de persona que le gusta violentar, pero es tan cobarde, que no sabe como hacerlo.

—Así que tú, eres Armitage Hux— Su Alteza como la llamo Rax, bajo de su trono y observo a Hux, este, estaba realmente inquieto; ella primero toco su pecho, con esa hermosa mano blanca de princesa, luego con su mano fue caminando alrededor de él, tocando su espalda, lo observaba detenidamente, su pelo rojo sin ningún alboroto, lo seguía tocando, hasta llegar a su mejilla, Hux se estremeció, percibió como si él fuera la presa, y solo la estuvieran saboreando, a la vez que se sentía manoseado, raramente manoseado; lo vio a los ojos y seguía tocando esa cara, y de repente la quito, como si estuviera asqueada, por lo que vio en la mente de Hux.

— ¡Por todos los Sith!, que tienen los hombres de la Primer Orden que se sienten atraídos, ¿por cómo la llamaste? Oh! Si, sabandija… y el otro por una Chatarrera ¿por favor, que alguien me explique? ¿Es que no lo entiendo?—al exclamar esto, lo hacía como que preguntaba a los demás, con ese tono sarcástico y divertido a la vez— te lamentas, de haberla matado, ¿te gusto su rabia en sus ojos?, por eso le tocaste su cara, pero también te gusto que te mordiera, aunque te dejo esa cicatriz en tu mano, pensaste que mejor la hubieras llevado al piso de detención, pero no lo hiciste mi querido; sabes hoy estas de día de suerte, yo la tengo, la conozco en estos momentos van rumbo los planetas de núcleo y si es encantadora, pero no por eso deja de ser un sabandija—al decir esto rio burlonamente.

—No sé de qué está hablando—dijo Hux secamente

—uyyyy! Fibras sensibles toque, por los Sith, Hux no mientas, tienes suerte, ella está viva y te la daré, será toda tuya, ahora vayamos a nuestro asuntos— ella se alejó de él y se sentó otra vez en su trono.

—Sé que no estas contento que yo esté aquí, es cierto, es triste nacer, para siempre servir, pero eso es mejor, a no vivir o lo peor a morir lentamente, con los peores castigos que se puedan infringir en la Galaxia y para tu conocimiento, me encanta usarlos, más en las personas que no me juran lealtad—al decir esto su Alteza, lo explicaba como una plática amena, sin intimidar a su subordinado.

Hux no sabía que pensar, estaba enfrente de alguien con un hermoso físico, su voz era acomedida, hasta amable, pero seguro solo era el comienzo de la catástrofe. No tenía escapatoria.

—Sabes perfectamente quién soy, Rax mi fiel amigo, compañero y mentor, así te lo dejo claro, ahora mi fiel Líder Supremo, me juraras Lealtad absoluta ¿cierto?— dijo con una sonrisa complaciente.

—Si su Alteza—y Hux doblo la rodilla ante su Alteza. Jurando así lealtad.

—Bueno, dicho esto, mañana proclamaras que Kylo Ren, está muerto, alzaras las banderas de la Primera Orden, dirás que el mato a Snoke, cosa que tú y yo sabemos que es cierto, tu como valiente defensor de la Lealtad, luchaste contra él y pues el perdió y después de ahí…—

— ¿Perdón Kylo Ren está muerto? y la Resistencia

— Obvio no, pero lo estará, no lo dudes, y no me digas que lo sientes porque no te creo, —suspiro y continuo—solo que, necesito que muera ella primero, y la Resistencia, esa esta bajo mi control—dijo esto último en voz alta

— ¿Quién es ella?—dijo Hux

—Una sabandija… igual que tu sabandija—Se levantó de su trono, y señalando a Hux le dijo a sus sirvientes llévenlo a mis aposentos. Es hora de probar la mercancía. — expreso con tono autoritario.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me van hacer?, ya jure lealtad. — grito el ahora Líder Supremo

—Hux ahora eres mío—dijo empuñando su mano— y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, es que todavía no entiendes—dijo llevándose el dedo índice a la sien. — si dije quiero probar la mercancía lo hare, y punto. Llévenlo necesito divertirme un rato.

Mientras decía esto, bajaba, de su trono y caminaba hacia los enormes ventanales, por los donde alguna vez se asomó Kylo Ren; Rax iba detrás de ella, cuando dijo.

—Por fin acabare con ese maldito linaje, y solo queda el, Ben Solo Skywalker.

—Así será Korra—afirmo Rax, y Korra Sheev, solo sonrió.


	11. Martillo de Guerra

**Capitulo 10 Martillo de Guerra**

Ikkrukk es hogar de las especies humanoides Ikkrukkian, planeta terrestre nublado ubicado en el borde medio de la galaxia, ahí a terrizo el famoso Halcón Milenario, llevando consigo a su princesa ahora convertida en la General Leia Organa.

Al llegar fue recibida por el Primer Ministro Grist, un Humanoide de carácter amable, noble y excelente estadista, alguien en quien confiar, lo que más necesitaba Leia Organa en estos momentos. Grist se mostró más que bendecido por tener en Grail City a la General Leia, y así lo demostró cuando la vio bajando del Halcon.

—Leia, es un honor, nos sentimos agradecidos, supongo que Snap te puso al corriente del ataque que recibimos de la Primera Orden, y como ellos nos salvaron, y ¡Por la Fuerza! Que gusto me da que hayan venido aquí, sé que estaban en Naboo, recibieron ayuda del Gobernador, y por lo que veo de alguien más, ya que esas Naves que van aterrizando, no son del gobierno de Naboo.

—No Grist, son de una nueva amiga que en estos momentos está en Battu, ella ha sido una gran aliada—al decir esto Leia sonrió—pero te puedo pedir un favor, necesito hablar en privado contigo, es necesario y urgente.

—Claro Leia—Grist hizo un movimiento para que sus droides de protocolo, sirvieran a la Resistencia, unos asistentes de Grist también se acercaron y dirigieron a todos a la mansión del Primer Ministro.

Leia y Grist se dirigieron al enorme despacho, pero Leia le dijo que si podría ser en un lugar más privado, no quería que nadie se enterara de su conversación, Gris obedeció y se dirigieron a un pequeño despacho, solo acompañaba a Leia, la Comandante D´Acy.

Al llegar al despacho, estaba un pequeño Holoproyector y unos documentos en una mesita, había unas sillas y la plática comenzó, esto era el inicio de la caída de la Primera Orden.

—Grist, sabes que antes de que dejáramos D´Qar y pasara lo de Crait. Te había pedido que me ayudaras a encontrar esta chica, había visto su proyecto, su diseño, pero no sabía nada de ella, hasta que me dijiste que tú podías ayudarme.

Grist sabía a lo que se refería Leia, por eso saco de un pequeño escritorio unos papeles, que se los entregó a la General. Esta abrió el informe y estaba el nombre de una chica así como su pasado.

—Cierto Leia, su nombre es Jo Pryce, como podrás ver, es una joven erudita en ingeniería, físico Experimental, así como una experta en diseño de Naves, se mantiene en las sombras, no le gusta que nadie la moleste, trabaja por su cuenta; pero ha vendido sus diseños a la Primera Orden, aunque esta no la conozca en persona, se mantiene en contacto por medio de contactos, pero también ha vendido sus diseños a otras personas, que mantiene negocios no muy legales del todo, pero a ella eso no le importa, lo más oscuro de todo y por lo que la respetan también en Lothal, es que mantiene una relación con un caballero de Ren. Claro, eso se dice, son solo rumores. — expreso Grist con seriedad

Leia lo escucho, y al saber que ella mantenía una relación con uno de los discípulos de su hijo, deseo conocerla un poco más.

—Bueno los chismes, no me interesan, pero sería interesante conocerla, el punto es que, si ella vende su diseños de Naves, en especial de Naves de Guerra, no creo que nos venda ese diseño completo, pues la Primera Orden seguro sabe de él, además ella tendría que estar a la supervisión del proyecto, pero necesito ese Diseño—Leia se quedó pensando

—No, no sabe del proyecto, ya que ella, no les ha dicho todavía, la tenemos vigilada, nos ha costado, pero seguimos todos sus movimientos, creo que no lo ha terminado, solo tenemos que comprobar que lo haya terminado y convérsela con muchos pero muchos Créditos.— preciso Grist

—Bueno el dinero, buscare como resolverlo, Grist, nadie debe saber de esto que estamos platicando, mira ese diseño es nuestro boleto a la victoria, aquí veo en el informe que se llama _"Martillo de Guerra"_ es un nombre perfecto, sabes tengo dudas, de la chica que nos está ayudando y así se lo deje saber a mi Comandante, quizá sea que ya estoy vieja, pero Korra no me es de fiar, acepte su ayuda, sus naves y… su historia, porque creo todavía en la bondad de la gente, y en Naboo se arriesgaron mucho por nosotros al tenernos ahí, pero hay algo en esa chica que no me convence, así que te pido por favor que no digas nada, repito quizá ya estoy vieja, pero no quiero que nuestra última oportunidad se desperdicie…en cuanto a Jo Pryce, buscare la manera de llegar a ella y que ella misma se encargue del proyecto, no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente.— Delibero Leia

Estaba aterrizando a Lah´mu cuando Rey volvió a negar que bajaría, ella no se quedaría ahí, ella se iría con él, no lo dejaría solo. Ben pensó ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan tercas?

—Rey, no entiendes la situación, tengo el lugar perfecto para ti, y no te voy arriesgar.

— ¿y adonde piensas ir?, esto se trata de que los dos tenemos que sacar la situación adelante

—Tengo una promesa que cumplir Rey y si quieres saber, iré a Mustafar, debí de asentar ahí mi poder, fue un error, ir a Rakata, perdí a mis alumnos, perdí mi trono, pero iré al Castillo de Darth Vader, de mi abuelo. —dijo Ben sin emoción alguna, como si su destino se le fuera a revelar por fin.

—¿Qué? Estas loco, no, a lado oscuro, Ben por favor, ya no mas—la escotilla de la lanzadera se abrió.

—Rey no voy a cambian de opinión y como veo que tu tampoco, pues tendre que tomar medidas drásticas—Ben la cargo, en contra de la voluntad de ella, y la puso en su hombro, la mitad del cuerpo de la Jedi, dio con la espalda de Ben.

Enserio estaba pasando esto, pensó Rey, se estaban comportando como dos niños, y el mas berrinchudo y ellas mas terca

—Beex, toma tus cosas, y bajemos tenemos que ver a Aleinad, y según se, es aquí.

El Ultimo Skywalker bajo y observo el planeta, tenía arena negra, era verdoso con montañas, arbustos, pero su ambiente era tranquilo apacible, enfrente de el, a unos pasos se encontraba la casa la novia de Storni, Aleinad Barrel.

—Ben bájame por favor, estás loco.

Ben la bajo con mucho cuidado, y cuando la puso en la arena, se enderezo y se pasó la mano por le pelo haciéndose a un lado el mechón, que le había caído en su cara, la vio a los ojos, y le toco la mejilla a Rey esta, estaba furiosa, el sentía que la Jedi no quería ser abandonada por el.

—Te prometo, que volveré por ti…solo dame tiempo lo necesito, tengo que ayudarte con tu sable, yo conseguir el mio, y tengo que recuperar, lo que es mío, además de que tengo que destruir al imbécil de Hux y al que lo ayudo, te juro que se arrepentirán de haber nacido— esto lo dijo con rabia y odio.

—Ben,—Rey efectivamente no quería ser dejada ahí, y quedarse si el…otra vez, cerro sus ojos, y apenas iba a hablar, cuando una radiante chica, de tés morena clara, pelo ondula, cobrizo les hablo

—¿Disculpen buscan a alguien? Es que su nave esta en mi territorio, los puedo ayudar, si están perdido, aunque con esa nave, de hecho la conozco, mi novio se fue en una de ella, perdón, ¿vienen de parte de él?

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, y supieron que era Aleinad, como le iban a decir, como le iba a explicar la tragedia. Rey camino en dirección de la chica y pregunto

—Buscamos a Aleinad Barrel y Vi ¿las conoces?

—ho! Yo soy Aleinad y Vi ahorita no está, tuvo que salir de emergencia, no sé cuando regrese, pero para que me buscaban —dijo sonriente la chica, esto era apenas el principio pensó Rey, sintió pena por la chica.

—Mi nombre es Rey y él…— Ben se adelantó en contestar

—Soy el maestro de Storni, mucho gusto Aleinad—Ben le tendió la mano a la chica en forma de saludo, esta se lo devolvió feliz, había conocido por fin al maestro de su novio, y con efusividad, los invito a pasar a su casa, Ben observo a la chica, era franca, amable, dulce; sonrió, si Storni había decidido bien.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Ben vio que no era una casa lujosa, era un hogar; se sentía raro, estar ahí, era como si extrañara un lugar, que parecía olvidado en su mente, era recordar en ese sitio a otro lugar llamado Chandrila. Pronto su mirada fue triste y un poco oscura, Rey por su parte también observaba, ella también sentía ese hogar, lleno de armonía, aprecio la hospitalidad de Aleinad, les pregunto si deseaban tomar algo, ambos negaron, pero ella les había servido un poco de Te y Caf.

—y ¿Por qué Storni no vino con ustedes? Cuando se fue me dijo que regresaría en unos meses, pero solo han pasado días y usted Maestro ya está aquí— Cuando la chica dijo la palabra Maestro fue inevitable no recordar a su amigo, así lo llamaba él. Fue un disparo a su dolor.

Los tres sentaron en la sala, Rey vio a Ben y este asintió, le contaría todo a la novia de Storni, sin más dilación, a medida que Ben relataba el suceso, la cara de la chica fue negando todo, Rey en la fuerza sintió el dolor de la joven novia, ella negaba lo que escucho de los labios de Ben y empezó a llorar, Rey quiso consolarla pero Aleinad, no se lo permitió, era como si estuviera enojada con ellos, Ben recordó a Marek cuando dijo que Aleinad era de armas tomar, pero él la comprendía perfectamente, y no la culparía así que asumió su responsabilidad.

—Es mi culpa, pero te juro que los vengare—dijo Ben con mirada cruda y voz brutal, él no tendría piedad de nadie.

—Eso no me regresará a Storni, perdón Rey, si no quise que me consolaras, pero es que…ustedes…solo vinieron a darme esta noticia desgarradora, perdón, déjenme ir a mi recamara solo unos momentos, por favor—dijo llorando la chica

Pasaron unos minutos, los más incomodos que habían vivido Rey y Ben, pero al fin había salido Aleinad y como toda un Heroína ante la tragedia fue fuerte y le dijo

—Nada me regresara a Storni, el murió en el cumplimiento de su deber como el guerrero que usted Maestro le enseño a ser, mi obligación es llevarlo a usted y a su novia a la casa de los caballeros de Ren, usted es su maestro, así que tiene que estar ahí, los llevare— concretó Aleinad

La Casa era rustica, un poco oscura al frente, pero su interior era luminoso, se sentía confortable y empezó a ver que sus amigos tenían en verdad un pequeño templo en esa casa, todo lo que usuario de la Fuerza necesitaba para entrenarse, sería el lugar perfecto para Rey.

—Se lo que estas pensado Ben, pero no me voy a quedar aquí

—¿Qué pasa?, no te quieres quedar aquí Rey, la casa es bella, bueno a su estilo, muy masculino, pero eran seis chicos, todos raros, pero buenos—dijo esto tratando de reír

—oh! No Ale, no lo digo por eso, solo que…aquí mi Ben, quiere decir Ben— el Joven Solo pudo sorprenderse al escuchar esto y Rey no pudo evitar sentir el rojo en sus mejillas— no quiere que vaya acon el, y Ale necesito ir con el para luchar juntos, Marek dijo que podia quedarme aqui contigo, pero no creo que sea la solucion.

—Pues Marek tiene razon, Rey, digo que caso tiene exponerte, ya murio mucha gente, puedo que sea egoista al decir esto, pero aqui donde vivimos en este planeta olvidado por la galaxia somos felices a nuestro modo, se de la Primera Orden, y de la Resistencia, pero ambos luchan y en esa lucha ambos pierden gente, y bueno si van a luchar, debes esperar tu momento, y aqui lo tienes todo, puedes esperar, prapararte y regresar a la batalla, y en cuanto a usted Maestro, la venganza no es la solucion, se que quiere recuperar su poder, pero recuerde que tiene a Rey, sin embargo si puede hacer justicia, por todos los que murieron en la Forja, eso es lo unico que le digo— dijo Aleinad, con algo de tristeza

Rey no pudo evitar sentir pena por la chica y acepto quedarse en Lah mu, despues de que se fue la novia de Storni, Beex se dirijio al area de cocina y empezo a praparar Caf, y Rey fue a la biblioteca de la casa, empezo a hojear los libros y ver que era cierto, esto era un paraiso Ben estaba mas tranquilo porque Rey se queadario segura ahi, salio a fuera de la casa y sus pensamietos iban en direcion a Mustafar, penso nuevamente en Rey, y en lo peligroso que hubiera sido llevarla a ese lugar, no queria que nada le pasara, el enfermaba con la sola idea de pensar que Rey sufriria, ya la habia visto sufrir, realmene fue uno de los peores dias de su vida, ver como Snoke la torturaba, si por el fuera no se separaria de ella, pero era necesario... desaeaba a abrazarla tan fuerte, que nada en esta galaxia perdida los separara, subitamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una pregunta mordaz.

—Y si la quieres proteger, para que vas a la oscuridad?


	12. LUKE SKYWALKER

**Capítulo 11 Luke Skywalker**

Todos siempre han pensado que después de la Batalla de Crait; el poderoso maestro Luke Skywalker al ser uno con la Fuerza guiara a Rey, se le apareciera como Fantasma de la Fuerza, por el simple hecho, de que ella es, la última Jedi, la elegida por la Fuerza; pero un maestro de la Fuerza convertido en Fantasma de la Fuerza es un Guía, para alguien que realmente necesita ayuda, para alguien que está en confusión o que no está en concordancia con la Fuerza y Rey está perfectamente en concordancia con la Fuerza, tiene todo lo que un Jedi debe poseer, el mismo Maestro Yoda lo dijo, Rey es una Jedi, ella necesita otra tipo de ayuda; en cambio esta otro chico, también un elegido de la Fuerza, un chico roto, traicionado, alguien que realmente necesita un guía, y que también pudo ser un Jedi, si Luke no se hubiera precipitado en su visión, pero eso, es un hecho pasado, él presente es lo que cuenta, es en lo que se puede trabajar, es lo que podemos salvar, así lo pensó Luke Skywalker, cuando se le presento a su sobrino, que viendo los pensamientos de Ben le pregunto.

— ¿Y si la quieres proteger, para que vas a la oscuridad?

Ben, se sorprendió sobre manera, al escuchar la voz de su tío, se giró para verlo, y efectivamente, ahí estaba, como un Fantasma de la Fuerza, pero no parecía un fantasma, de hecho se veía bastante bien, pensó su sobrino.

—Estas con la persona equivocada, a quien según tú vas a guiar, se encuentra en la casa, y no soy yo, quien necesita tu ayuda, además que vas saber tú, de proteger a las personas.— Ren contesto ásperamente con desprecio absoluto y se volvió a girar, dándole la espalda a su tío.

Luke rio, movió la cabeza negando lo que acababa de decir su sobrino, sabía que esta respuesta era digna de su sobrino, pero como siempre él se había equivocado, era hora de que Ben, fuera haciendo las cosas mejor y él le ayudaría, lo haría; lo que no fue en vida para el hijo de su hermana, lo seria ahora, lo rescataría, lo guiaría, le mostraría su lugar.

—Como siempre Ben estas equivocado, estoy con la persona adecuada, Rey no necesita guía, y tú si necesitas mi ayuda, en cuanto a proteger a las personas, pues lo estoy haciendo ahora contigo y con Rey, y te dije que nos volveríamos a ver chico.— dijo Luke con un amplia sonrisa, pero Ben se exaspero e irrito mas.

—Claro, como siempre Luke, después del hacerme quedar como un tonto en la batalla de Crait, todo mundo, dice que moriste por la Resistencia, al enfréntame, les diste tiempo de escapar, dejándome como un imbécil, así que déjame en paz Luke, ya ¡por favor! Este no es el mejor momento para que molestes, vete con tus viejos preceptos, tengo que resolver mis problemas, que son muchos, no se para que vienes conmigo, no soy un Jedi, recuérdalo, soy un usuario de la oscuridad—dijo con un leve tono de tristeza, pero mezclado con enojo, era extraño ver nuevamente a su tío, recordó cuando lo enfrento en Crait.

—No solo te detuve, para que la Resistencia pudiera escapar, ellos me importaban, pero más me importas tú, si los matabas, matabas también a tu madre, y con ello lo que Rey siente por ti, a la vez que también te matabas a ti mismo, y entonces ya no podrías volver Hijo, no lo hice por ellos lo hice por ti. — Sentencio Luke, un silencio se hizo entre los dos. Ben empezó hablar.

—Moriste solo en Ahch-To, nadie estaba contigo ese día, no debiste…proyectarte — el sobrino de Luke al fin dijo, era como si le doliera que su tío haya muerto, tristemente sin nadie de su familia acompañándolo ese día, para salvarlo a él, de algo inevitable, la oscuridad total.

—Me lo merecía, hijo, no te salve, no te cuide, no fui el tío que necesitabas, menos el maestro; confié en una visión, donde veía todo el dolor que causarías …—en ese momento fue interrumpido por Ben.

— ¿Dices que me querías matar por una visión que tuviste?— contrariado Ben se giró para ver de frente a su tío, no, es que no lo podía creer, todos estos años, por una visión. Todo lo que había sufrido y había hecho sufrir por una visión.

—Te destruí, Ben perdóname, nuevamente te lo pido.

—Viste en mi entrenamiento oscuridad, pero yo no había tomado ninguna decisión, de hecho jamás hice casa a la voz cruda de Snoke, solo era Ben Solo, nunca pensé irme a lado oscuro, creí que tenía esa habilidad, pero hasta ahí, hasta que intentaste atacarme; luego vienes y me dices que viste en una visión que me transformaría en este monstro y que ese fue el motivo de tu afrenta, pues mira Felicidades, eres el creador de Kylo Ren. —dijo sarcásticamente Ben.

—Tienes razón Ben, esta vez en todo lo que dijiste tienes razón, no merezco tu perdón—expreso tristemente Luke bajando la cabeza.

Ben lo vio, siendo honesto consigo mismo, su tío ya estaba muerto, solo era su espíritu, nada más, el que tenía enfrente, no tenía sentido estar peleado, no ya no ¿para qué? Trago saliva, el seguía siendo Ben Solo, no lo podía negar y ver a si, a su tío, tan triste; el dolor ya había pasado, y su tío había pedido perdón, finalmente dijo.

—Te perdono tío, no tiene caso seguir con eso, los hechos no pueden ser cambiados, ahorita tengo muchos problemas, como para perder el tiempo, en esto.

—Ir a Mustafar, no te hará encontrar la solución, no, si vas buscando oscuridad para alcanzar poder, algo que al final solo te destruirá, en cambio si vas ves a buscar respuestas, encontraras lo que necesitas, eso es lo que necesitas hijo, respuestas. — dijo Luke

—Tío, por favor, no soy un Jedi, como para que me des lecciones, no a mí.

—No Ben, no eres un Jedi, eres mi sobrino, y estaré hostigándote, hasta que entres en razón, sé que Hux te arrebato el poder, pero la Fuerza no está con Hux, si no con alguien que si la tiene, alguien tan poderoso como tú, la verdadera semilla del mal, primero debes de saber, que si quieres salvar a Rey, el poder no lo hará, desde que soy uno con la Fuerza, me entere de un secreto familiar, que de saberlo antes, quizá tu no serías Kylo Ren—

Al escuchar esto Ben, levanto la vista; mas secretos en su familia pensó, con mirada inquietante le pregunto a su tío.

— ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué secreto?—

—Ben, tarde o temprano, tú y Rey tendrán un hijo, producto de lo que siente el uno por el otro, pero si tú no estás preparado para dejar de ser Kylo Ren, entonces todo lo que amas lo perderás, tienes que regresar Ben, si vas a Mustafar, ve por respuestas, no buscando poder, si no la perderás, como el la perdió.

Ben Solo no podía creer lo que decía su tío, desubicado por lo que escuchaba, y con más inquietud que nunca le pregunto.

—Estas diciendo que voy a ¿ser…papá y que voy a perder a Rey? Y ¿quién es él, y a quién perdió?, ¿dime quien es mi enemigo?—resonó la voz de Ben, la Fuerza estaba palpitante y más que nunca deseo escapar de ese momento, era como si esas palabras que le había dicho Luke, lo lanzaran al vacío, sabía que todo era verdad, el pecho se le oprimía, sintiendo un verdadero terror, más que nunca deseo proteger a Rey, nadie le haría daño.

—Hijo, este secreto, es un secreto que no puedo decirlo yo, no me corresponde a mí decírtelo, en cuanto a tu enemigo, cuando vuelvas de Mustafar te lo diré. —

El espíritu de Luke Skywalker se difumino en el aire, desapareciendo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, Ben grito el nombre de Luke, necesitaba respuestas, pero Luke ya no contesto, el volvió a la casa, a paso apresurado, estaba hecho un volcán, con varios sentimientos encontrados, miedo, furia, odio, dolor, necesidad, pensó muchas cosas, una de ellas, era y si mejor se queda en Lah´mu, y no va a Mustafar, protegería a Rey, pero no esa no era la solución, la Galaxia había caído en manos de Hux, ¿Qué le esperaría a los planetas? se sintió extraño al pensar, en los demás, de hecho se sentía extraño, era como si algo dentro de él, una fuerza interior le reclamara que la dejara salir, se estaba ahogando o parecía eso, trato de controlarse, por fin llego a la casa y entro.

A lo lejos Luke, observaba a su sobrino, vio cuando entro a su casa y hablo muy quedamente, solo para él.

—Adiós Kylo Ren, hasta nunca.

La casa estaba casi en silencio, sino porque Beex estaba lavando unos recipientes, hubiera parecido que no había nadie.

— ¿Dónde está tu mamá? Beex—

—En la biblioteca papá; encontré unos vinos y prepare una bebida, le dije a mama que si deseaba probarlos, me dijo que jamás había probado licor, que no quería, pero igual lo deje ahí, por si se decidía.

—Beex, no los hubieras dejado, pero bueno voy con ella, a otra cosa me voy por un tiempo, por favor cuida a mamá, ¿si?, confió en ti, ¡eh!— le dijo Ben con una ligera sonrisa.

—Si papá—

Ben entro a la biblioteca, Rey estaba acostada, tenía un libro en su regazo, se encontraba en un sillón largo de color negro, parecía dormida, se sentó Ben aun lado de ella, observo atentamente su hermoso rostro, disfrutaba verla dormir, acaricio su cara lentamente, no quería despertarla, pero ella se estremeció, despertándose y al ver a Ben sonrió, ella también vio su cara, sus ojos, su belleza masculina, rio como una tonta, le toco una mejilla y dijo sin más.

—Ben ¿Por quéee? Eres… tan guapo, ¿Por qué… eres tan…tan… perfecto? Tus ojos, son essstrellas amorrrr queee meee per…deriiiiiiiaaaaaa enn ellaaaaa ssin pennsarloo— Ben se extrañó de ese comportamiento en Rey, sus palabras se oían diferentes. REY ESTABA BORRACHA.

Ben se preocupó y se rio al mismo tiempo, miro la mesa de centro, ahí estaba las bebidas de Beex, y no había nada.

—Rey te tomaste todo esto— dijo sorprendido Ben, al mismo tiempo que Rey se sentaba y juntaba su frente con la de Ben, quedando juntos frente a frente, ella contesto con sinceridad

—Siiii, Ben, ¿Por quéeee?, eress tan irresistible, explicameee, neeecesitoo una, solaa una explicación—dijo Rey, que lo decía en tono serio, Ben no pudo evitar reír, de verla así, y se retiró de ella y le dijo.

—Rey creo, que porque estas intoxicada, está viendo cosas que no son, ven te voy a cargar—

Pero antes de que Ben lo intentara cargar, Rey lo tomo por la chaqueta y lo jalo hacia ella, estrujándolo, besándolo, con arrebato, con más pasión de la que en la vida, se había imaginado el joven Solo sentir, sus labios se encontraron tan dispuestos como siempre, sus lenguas se disfrutaron.

Rey lo tumbo en el sillón, estaba tan valiente por el alcohol, que se entregaría a Ben ahí mismo, no importaría nada, ella quería ser de él, que la tomara, que sus manos la tocaran por completo, que sintiera su pecho sobre el suyo, que su piel se perdiera en la de ella. Anhelaba ser suya y que el fuera de ella.

Ben la seguía besando con ardor, sentía el deseo de Rey, pero el suyo era una ráfaga de fogosidad, y dejando de repente a la chica de Jakku debajo de él, toco sus suaves y delicados pechos ella sintió el cuerpo de Ben, sobre ella, se estremeció de placer, al sentirlo así, en aquel sillón negro, sin embargo Ben se detuvo, en seco, viendo a Rey a los ojos, recordó que ella estaba bajos los efectos del alcohol y si algo había aprendido de su padre, era respeto a las mujeres.

Inmediatamente se retiró de ella, lo hizo sin pensar, porque si lo pensaba, terminaría haciéndola suya, es cierto lo soñaba, pero jamás se aprovecharía de ella, solo lamento no estar borracho también. Pero no, ese pensamiento fue peor, así que se sentó en el sillón y dijo.

—Lo siento, no puedo, esta intoxicada por el alcohol.… no me aprovechare de ti—musito Ben

—¿Qué?, que no te importe el alcohol, yo no me arrepentiré de nada, Ben te amo, más que a mi vida, te vas a ir, me vas a dejar, y no quiero—Rey puso sus manos en su cara, solo de pensarlo, y con el alcohol en sus venas, empezó a llorar, tenía que sacarlo, no quería que se fuera, lo quería siempre con ella, solo para ella, era muy egoísta o el alcohol, la estaba haciendo egoísta, pero deseaba en ese momento detener todo, la guerra, el conflicto y quedarse a vivir ahí en Lah´mu para siempre.

—Lo sé Rey, pero te prometo que todo estará bien, regresare— dijo Ben retirando un ligero mechón que había salido de su peinado y había caído en su rostro. Recordó lo que su tío Luke le dijo "Rey y tu tendrán un hijo producto de lo que sienten el uno por el otro" entonces el defendería su futuro. — Por ahora tengo que ir a Mustafar—dijo Ben, besando ahora suavemente su rostro, quintando con sus tiernos besos esas lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos.

—Está bien Ben, confió en ti, te esperare— dijo Rey con la más absoluta resolución y seguridad en sus palabras.

Ben entonces sin previo aviso se levantó y cargo a Rey, esta se sorprendió sobremanera, parecía que el alcohol, había dejado de hacer efecto en ella, porque inmediatamente le dijo

—¡Ben! ¿Cómo que te gusa mucho cargarme verdad?

— Nací para cargarte Rey, para siempre llevarte en mis brazos— y Ben le dio la más dulce de sus sonrisas juntando su rostro con el de Rey, primero rozando sus narices sintiéndose el uno al otro, después besándose dulcemente.

Ben la llevo a su habitación, dejo a Rey en una cama grande, amplia, él le dijo que se iría a la otra recamara, había siete recamaras, espacio había y de sobra, pero Rey se levantó inmediatamente y le dijo.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, por favor no te vayas, mira yo duermo de un lado y tu del otro, no es necesario que duermas solo, ni yo sola, mira no molesto, es más ni ronco ¿eso creo?, nunca he dormido con nadie, pero si ronco, te prometo qué…—la chica de Jakku se quedó pensado que decir

— ¿Rey es una invitación para que me duerma contigo?, acaso me estas seduciendo— dijo con sonría divertida.

— ¡ah! Lo dices por lo que paso en la biblioteca, no… te equivocas, yo no soy así, digo no sé, qué me paso, nunca he tomado alcohol y…solo…olvídalo, mañana te veo— dijo girándose, pero Ben la observo, y vio un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, y el claro que no le daría tristeza a su amada. Entonces tomando del brazo a Rey la hizo voltearse hacia él, tamando su barbilla le dijo

—Rey, se lo que me quisiste decir, era una broma lo que dije respecto a… que me querías seducir, me cambio de ropa y listo, seguro en esta recamara también hay, ropa como para mi, y veo que te cambiaste, ese conjunto de pantalón te lo acabas de hacer ¿verdad?

—Si la ropa de tu abuela es bellísima, ya la acomode en esta recamara, pero me siento mas cómoda con los pantalones.

Ambos se acostaron en la enorme cama, pero eso de que Rey dormiría en un lado y Ben otro lado de la cama, fueron más palabras que hechos, pues acabaron juntos, dormidos y abrazados.

Rey durmió tranquilamente, abrazada a él, nunca en su existencia había dormido, tan esplendorosamente, había una paz, un sueño profundo en ella. Lástima que Ben no compartiera la misma suerte. Su sueño era muy distinto, eres una premonición.

 _Se despertó, una manita tocaba su piel, dormía plácidamente, era un bebe hermoso, de pelo negro, y piel blanca, descansaba sobre su pecho; a un lado, de él, dormía Rey, abrazada a su torso, cuando escucho una vos de mujer que le llamaba. Se puso en pie, tratando de no despertar él bebe y Ben camino sin rumbo, para saber de dónde venía esa voz._

 _¡Ben Solo! Creías que te ibas a escapar de mí, ¿crees merecer esta familia?, tu abuelo lucho por ella y su hijo, pero no pudo salvarlos, ¿crees que tu si? Recuerda eres un monstro y los monstros no tienen familia, mueren solos._

— _¿Quién eres, no te tengo miedo déjate ver, enfréntate?—Dijo Ben Solo_

— _¿Crees, que puedes retarme, a mí? voltea atrás, y veras que la historia se repite, los Skywalker están malditos, jamás serán felices, jamás tendrán….…su… y vivieron felices para siempre….jamás._

 _Ben se giró para ver volver a ver a Rey estaba muerta, justo como la vio en Rakata Prime, y él bebe estaba muerto, desangrado, le salía sangre por la nariz y estaba lleno de hematomas, lo peor, no respiraba. Ben grito tan alto y doloroso que habría partido una montaña en dos, de lo que estaba viendo._

— _¡Noooooooo mi hijo! ¡nooooo Reyyy! Nooo!_

Ben se despertó empapado de sudor, y con el corazón que se le salía por la boca, era aterrador todo lo que estaba sintiendo, volteo a ver a Rey, estaba a su lado sana y salva, el sueño era extremadamente real.

—Ben, tranquilo, aquí estoy, ¿Qué soñaste?, todo está bien corazón—Rey le tocaba la cara, y el pelo, ese pelo que ella le gustaba tanto tocar. Ben la vio le había dicho corazón

—Me llamaste corazón, Rey—dijo el sorprendido, pero a la vez la veía, con ansias y desespero, perderla, perder a su Rey, no eso era el infierno mismo, lucharía y mataría, pero él no perdería a Rey.

—Claro, que te llame corazón, tonto, eres mi corazón—dijo con una sonrisa Rey

—Y tú mi Amor Rey, te amo Rey—Dijo desesperado, abrazo a Rey fuertemente.

Rey lo tranquilizo, ya hablarían mañana, él se acurro en ella, sintió su respiración, su calor, la volvió abrazar y se hizo una firma promesa. El Salvaría a Rey con su misma vida, si eso fuera necesario.


	13. Anakin Skywalker

**Capítulo 12 Anakin Skywalker**

Estaba viendo el Holograma, a la vez que seguía apuntando formulas en su datapad, anotando todo lo que necesitaba, ideas como lluvia, le llegaban a su mente, el proyecto _"Martillo de Guerra"_ estaba transformándose en algo asombroso, su droide astro mecánico de nombre Gigi, le emitió un pitido, y ella le respondió—si ya lo sé, terminare el trabajo antes de que Roan llegue, o eso espero— Sin embargo Jo, solo tenía un pensamiento, —"porque el muy cretino no me ha hablado"— y no es que fuera posesiva o celosa en extremo, pero desde hace dos días, presentía que algo malo, que le había sucedido, y él no se había comunicado con ella, hecho que era raro, aunque recordó la promesa de su novio Roan, jamás la dejaría, se harían viejitos juntos.

En ese momento recibió un holo del trasmisor, era una llamada de Aleinad la novia de Storni.

—Jo, ¿Cómo estas, como vas con la nave que estas diseñando?—dijo Aleinad tratando de ser lo más ecuánime posible.

—Aleinad, que gusto de verte, pues como veras tengo todo regado, ya la estaba terminando, pero tuve una idea grandiosa, y la estoy plasmando, Gigi me está ayudando, por lo demás ya sabes aquí en Lothal, lo mismo de siempre, ¿oye, te ha hablado Storni? Como les va ¿Con ya sabes qué?

Aleinad se mordió ligeramente un labio, no le quedó más remedio que decirle todo, para eso le había hablado después de todo. Con la mirada más triste y la voz más apagada que nunca le con todo. Jo no pudo evitar llorar, a mar abierto, sin embargo recordó que tenía a "Martillo", y si la Primera Orden ahora en manos de Hux, era el responsable directo de la muerte de Roan, el pagaría por eso, claro que pagaría con su vida de ser necesario.

—Pero por lo que me dijo el Maestro Ren amiga, hay alguien detrás de Hux, así se lo dejo ver Marek de hecho el, junto con Zirrut y Niho, al parecer están vivos, pero no se han comunicado con el Maestro Ren, entonces a lo mejor tampoco sobrevivieron. —explico Aleinad

—Entonces quien sea, que haya hecho esto pagara, te lo juro Ale, oh! Por Yoda, Lu, Lu, también Temiri murió, no quiero saber cómo se va aponer, tenemos que hacer un frente común, Lu esta en Battu, sabes que ella tiene una ventaja y yo tengo mi proyecto, podemos buscar a la Resistencia y ofrecerle lo que tenemos, ¿Cómo ves Alei, te unes?— decidida y determinante le pregunto Jo

—Claro que si Jo, tengo mis créditos, que son cuantiosos, sabes que no soy presumida, pero me ha ido bien, no me puedo quejar, Lah´mu, como su nombre lo dice es Prosperidad—respondió Aleinad con firmeza.

Beex estaba terminado de recoger la mesa, había desayunado, en silencio, ninguno de los dos quería hablar, a ella le dolía su partida, pero ya estaba resignada, además que seguiría leyendo esos libros que trajo consigo de Ahch-To, iría a la biblioteca de los Caballeros de Ren, era cuantiosa, encontraría también información valiosa ahí.

Ben por su parte no dejaba de pensar en el sueño, llegaría a Mustafar y buscaría respuestas, tal como le aconsejo Luke, era extraño seguir un consejo de su tío, pero por Rey nunca nada era suficiente, también estaba el problema de como recuperaría su poder, todo su imperio que estaba formando. De repente una voz femenina, los saco de sus pensamientos a ambos, era Aleinad.

—Buenos días, Rey, Maestro Ren, no quería que se fuera sin despedirme de usted, ha no sé, si le informo Storni o Zirrtu que también Roan y Temiri estaban comprometidos, ya no les tiene que informar ya lo hice, por usted—

—No sabía…. Zirrut solo me dijo de Marek y Storni… entonces Ron y Temiri ¿También…..se iban a casar?—dijo con un tono muy parecido al desconsuelo pero fue imperceptible a los ojos de la chica de Lah'mu.

—pensé que sabía, igual ya le informe a Jo que es la novia de Roan, y ella a su vez le dirá a Lu que es la novia de Temiri, discúlpeme por favor, pensé que sabía. No quise der insensible.

—No te mortifiques Ale, todo está bien—dijo Rey

—Si no te preocupes, Ale todo está bien, Rey ya es hora, tengo que partir— Rey asintió y Ben tomo su mano, la Chica de Jakku apretó su mano, en demostración de que ella estaba con él, salieron de la casa rustica, se dirigieron a la nave, y antes de subir a ella, Rey le tomo del brazo, fue un gesto sin premeditación, fue un impulso. Ben volteo y vio a Rey.

— ¿Vas al Catillo de Darth Vader, que pretendes? Podemos hacerlo tú y yo, tengo los libros de Ahch-To, podemos buscar los cristales y hacer dos sables, para cada uno, Ben ¿Por favor? No me dejes.—dijo suplicando con voz trémula, pero dulce.

Ben bajo la cabeza, y suspiro con resignación, volvió a levantar su rostro, se encontró con los hermosos ojos de Rey, y nunca había visto mirada más hermosa que la de Rey, le dolía el corazón separarse de ella, pero para su rabia tenía que hacerlo, era malditamente necesario.

—Rey… _Quédate aquí volveré por ti_ —la chica de Jakku recordó esas palabras y se turbo, entonces en aquel sueño ¿era el?— _Volveré, cariño. Lo prometo—_ Entonces Rey acepto, sabía que volvería, él se lo había prometido.

 **Rakata Prime**

—Sabias que mi padre, mortificaba a Anakin en sueños en cuanto supo que este soñaba con perder a su esposa, tal como perdió a su madre, Anakin Skywalker había nacido con el donde de la clarividencia pero él, nunca lo supo manejar correctamente, y mi padre uso eso a su favor, acrecentado esos sueños, haciéndolos más presente, todas la noches, mi padre era genial—dijo esbozando un sonrisa malignamente divertida Korra.

— ¿Y tú?—pregunto Rax, con suspicacia.

— ¡oh! Si yo también lo hago, de hecho ayer…—fue interrumpida por la entrada de unos de sus soldados, traían a Hux, este volteo a ver a Rax y vio directamente a la que ahora era, su verdadera Emperatriz.

Esta bajo de su trono, con un elegante vestido de color negro, una placida sonrisa, y ese aire de ser una gran anfitriona, una gran Reyna, junto sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos, pensó un instante lo que le iba decir y después volvió a sonreír.

—Te tengo una sorpresa Hux, como veras soy una buena Emperatriz con sus súbditos, hoy dirás que Kylo Ren está muerto, usted asumirá el poder aparentemente "TOTAL", con eso tomaremos el control total de la Galaxia, nuestro poder Militar es incomparable, haga bien su trabajo, demuestre porque Snoke iba hacer de usted algo más que un niño malcriado, hoy será el inicio de mi Imperio, y quiero que usted sea participe de mi triunfo, por eso le traigo esto, como muestra de mi aprecio por usted, la tome a su llegada a Chandrila.

—Tráiganla— Dijo Korra. Una chica venia del brazo traída por unos soldados, en la cabeza traía una bolsa de color negro.

Hux abrió los ojos, y pensó —que estaba pensado esta mujer—

Korra sujeto con fuerza a la chica del brazo y la aventó con desprecio a los pies del General, la chica callo justo callo sus pies y Hux se dispuso a levantarla

—No era necesario que la arrojara—dijo el General algo molesto.

— ¿Perdón que dices? ¿Que no era necesario?, ¿después de que te hago el favor de traértela?, pues déjame decirte que si era necesario, primero para recordarte quien eres, mi fiel sirviente y para recordarle a ella, que no se pertenece más, le pertenece ahora a usted, ¿Qué más quiere?, puede….hacer con ella lo que quiera, — al decir esto sonrió lujuriosamente.

Hux sabía a lo que se refería, pero prefirió no hacer caso a su comentario, le retiro la bolsa de la cabeza a Rose, y esta no podía creer a quien tenía enfrente de ella.

 **MUSTAFAR**

Descendió de la Lanzadera, en el planeta Volcánico de Mustafar, estaba a unos cuantos metros cerca del Castillo, cuando a lo lejos escucho unos gritos de una mujer, eso hizo que girara en dirección a esos gritos. Caminaba con cautela, cuando volvió a escucharlos.

— ¡No, por favor no!

Los gritos se evaporaron, Kylo Ren inspecciono el lugar donde los había oído, pero de nuevo se volvieron a oír esta vez más fuerte.

—¡No, Anakin….. No!—

Entonces Kylo Ren se detuvo en seco; era una chica la que gritaba, la estaba ahogando, lo peor es que, estaba embarazada, por el tamaño de su vientre, lo bebes pronto nacerían, vio a sombrado quien la maltrataba, era un joven rubio, un usuario de la Fuerza, la estaba ahogando como él una vez ahogo a Hux, pero al menos este había vivido, la chica no alcanzaría a vivir, si el joven rubio la seguía ahogando, entonces Vocifero y corrió en dirección de la chica. La Salvaría.

Pero seguía escuchando esa riña ahora había otra voz más, que pedía que la soltara.

—Suéltala Anakin—

—Nunca—

—Anakin Suéltala

— No te la llevaras de mi lado

— ¡SUELTALA!— Grito REN, pero la chica cayó al piso, era demasiado tarde, pero se sorprendió que también estaba una nave, de la cual descendía un Jedi, por las ropas que traía, era el que estaba gritando que la soltara.

Ren se acercó a la chica desmayada, y al tratar de tocarla no pudo, se esfumo, así como el joven Jedi y el otro que había descendió de la Nave. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Pensó Ren, pero se sobresaltó cuando recordó el nombre que había escuchado. Anakin.

Las Imágenes volvieron, pero esta vez volvió a escuchar ecos, y vio descender una nave, de color plata, era de la época de la Republica por el tipo de Nave, y cuando descendió la rampa bajo una chica, la misma que había gritado, pero esta vez no lo vio, y paso de largo, Ren se sentía confundido, y recordó a Luke—Busca RESPUESTAS— entonces siguió con la mirada a la chica. Y la reconoció.

¡POR LA FUERZA! ¡ERA SU ABUELA PADME AMIDALA!

La joven se acercó a ese mismo Jedi que la había maltratado, y comprendió que vería el inicio de la escena. Ella lo abrazo, lo beso, empezaron a hablar, él había negado, haber matado niños, ella le insistían que huyeran juntos, para criar a su hijo.

—Vámonos Anakin—

—No, te tengo que proteger, no morirás como mi madre, Padme

—Pero yo te amo Anakin, solo necesito tu amor. —

—Mi amor no te salvara Padme, solo el poder del lado oscuro te salvara. —Dijo con resolución Anakin

Ren entonces sintió una punzada en el corazón, y un desconcierto total ¿De qué se trataba esto? ¿Acaso mi abuelo no se fue al lado oscuro por el poder? ¿Se había ido por Amor? Por salvar a mi abuela. Y siguió viéndolos.

—No, Anakin, por favor no— Ahí recordó a Rey, levemente se sintió ruborizado.

—Padme podemos gobernar la Galaxia, juntos— dijo Anakin extendiendo la mano a Padme

Ben se puso la mano en la cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero ambos jóvenes se disolvieron y entonces, Ben Solo escucho la furia de dos sables, vio a su abuelo pelear con ese Jedi, que ya había observado, vio como lo vencía, como su abuelo perdió, después como el Emperador, lo recogía de las cenizas, le llamaba Darth Vader.

Los ojos de Ben bajaron la vista, había visto a su abuelo morir y renacer, en ese sitio. Sintió algo parecido a la tristeza con una mezcla de confusión, tenía ahora si muchas preguntas, cero respuestas.

Fue cuando todo se oscureció, se hizo un silencio mortal. Sin embargo Kylo Ren o Ben Solo, el ya no sabía quién era, no tenía miedo, jamás fue un cobarde, así que respiro profundo, esperando ver que sucedía.

Y de repente vio una luz cegadora, tuvo que ponerse las manos cerca de los ojos para hacer sombra, tratando de así poder seguir viendo, y todo se aclaró, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba cerca del castillo si no más retirado, se giró, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí?, seguro esto era obra de Luke, pensó.

—Muy bien Luke ahora muéstrate, no tengo tiempo que perder, necesito respuestas, mejor me hubieras dicho lo que paso con mis abuelos, es más fácil ¿no crees?— dijo sarcásticamente Ben

Y siguió hablando Ben en voz alta

— Años, desde que tengo el casco de mi abuelo, le he estado hablando, nunca me contesto, y ahora tú, me revelas todo esto, de verdad que no lo entiendo. ¿Y lo que necesito son respuestas?

Ben estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos, que no se percató que tras él, estaba otra vez esa luz cegadora, que se había dejado ver, ahora físicamente palpable, el ambiente cambio, se hizo más suave, una ligera brisa se hizo sentir, que percibió en el acto Ben, que se detuvo al instante, la Fuerza en sus emociones, en su conciencia, le revelaba que alguien de su misma familia, de su misma sangre estaba detrás de él, se irguió, esta vez, sí tuvo un poco de miedo, al no saber que encontraría al girarse, no era Darth Vader, de eso estaba seguro. Era alguien más.

Era el Patriarca de los Skywalker. Era Anakin Skywalker.

—Y tendrás todas las respuestas que necesitas, pero, vaya que si eres mi nieto, sarcástico, valiente, e insolente con mi hijo—dijo el abuelo de Ben, riendo de lado, mientras baja por uno de los caminos pedregosos de Mustafar.

Ben volteo, impresionado delante de él tenia a un joven de hermoso aspecto, rubio, ojos azules, y mirada serena, pero traviesa a la vez, su porte era tan digno, era un Caballero Jedi, en toda la expresión de la palabra.

— ¿Anakin, tu, eres Darth Vader?—pregunto incrédulo—¿Por qué nunca contestaste a mi llamado? siempre le hable a tu casco, ¿mataste a mi abuela? pero ¿Por qué no te veo como Darth Vader?, ¿porque como un Jedi, con esa ropa?—y Ben no comprendía nada, estaba muy lejos de todo lo que se había imaginado.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo espere para verte, para conocerte, a ti mi nieto, el Último Skywalker, el heredero de mi linaje, y el Héroe que necesita esta Galaxia—respondió Anakin con una sonrisa, él estaba realmente feliz, ahí enfrente de él, tenía a su nieto, el hijo de Leia— bueno son muchas preguntas vamos por partes— contesto Anakin

— ¿por favor, porque no entiendo nada? Tantos secretos en esta familia me asquean, descubrir que mataste a mi abuela y que a la vez, ¿te fuiste a lado oscuro por salvarla a ella, de qué?

—Bueno hijo, como te dije, vamos por partes, cuando el idiota de Snoke, ese saco de sarna, te dijo que yo tuve una debilidad al no matar a mi hijo, que sí lo hubiera matado, terminaría lo que según el Imperio necesitaba, que idiota es ese imbécil, claro que no es na debilidad, salvar a tu hijo, ¡es tu hijo!, y Darth Vader no tuvo hijos, Anakin sí. Retorne para salvar a mi hijo, el día en que Palpatine, lo iba a matar, ahí murió Darth Vader, y regrese yo. Darth Vader solo era el perro de caza de Palpatine su ejecutor, una máquina sin sentimientos, pero adentro vivía un hombre que aunque poderoso en la fuerza, estaba muerto en vida, por no poder salvar lo que más amaba, a su esposa e hijo, por eso el día en que supe que Luke era mi hijo, esa minúscula partícula de luz, se apodero de mí, saber que lo único que me quedaba de Padme, era Luke, mi hijo, sin embargo vivía en la oscuridad, fue hasta que lo vi a punto de morir, decidí regresar. No iba a permitir que el muriera, no lo perdería como a Padme. — concluyo Anakin

Ben por su parte, estaba perplejo.

— ¿Entonces abuelo, como sucedió tú caída a la oscuro? Y por favor sin mentiras—Anakin rio al escuchar esto.

—Había perdido a mi madre, la veía en sueños que sufría, pero no fui a verla, cuando fui, ella estaba a punto de morir, fue terrible ver como moría en mis brazos, ¿te imaginas que tu madre se muriera en tus brazos? —Ben negó con la cabeza, y ni siquiera quiso imaginárselo, Anakin caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos hacia atrás, relatando los hechos, y Ben no lo perdía de vista.

—Después Ben, me case con la mujer más bella de la galaxia, sus ojos cafés claro, su pelo, su sonrisa, la conocí cuando era un niño, y me enamore, no has sentido eso cuando conoces a una persona, y sabes que pasaras el resto de tu vida enamorada de esa persona, que no hay ya nada más importante en el mundo, más que ella—Ben volteo hacia el otro lado, pero sabía que sí, ya lo había sentido, y como dos hombre jóvenes, se comprendieron, de lo que estaba hablando Anakin.

—Pero tuve un sueño, Ben, el peor de todos, veía como moría en el parto Padme, después lo sueños fueron más constantes, Ben fue tan desesperante, volver a sentir que perdía a una persona amada, y en el consejo Jedi, obvio no sabía que estaba casado, no podía decirles ayúdenme que mi esposa puede morir, pero había otra persona que me inspiraba confianza aunque nunca le dije que estaba casado, él lo supo, su nombre era Palpatine, el me manipulo haciendo creer que sí, me iba a lado oscuro, salvaría la vida de Padme, ya que Darth Plaguies, había creado vida, y como estúpido caí, por salvarla a ella, traicione a la Orden Jedi, y Padme vino aquí, a Mustafar, ella no sabía que en su nave venia el Jedi, del cual tienes su nombre Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ben para los amigos, ya conociste a tu antecesor Ben, entonces el me enfrento, sabes el resto, pero Padme no murió cuando la ahogue, solo estaba desmayada, murió de pena por saber que yo había caído a la oscuro, lo peor de todo, es que pensé que el poder Oscuro la podía salvar, cuando que estúpido fui, el amor era la que podía salvarla, mi amor por ella, pero no lo entendí Ben, caí al lado oscuro por salvar a mi esposa, por amor, ¿si entiendes eso? y en cuanto a porque no te conteste todos estos años, pues porque tú me hablabas como Darth Vader, y no a mí que soy tu abuelo, todo mundo, incluida tu madre siempre hablan de mi como Vader, entiendo que nadie nunca me recuerde como lo fui y como morí, como Anakin Skywalker—dijo bajando la cabeza Anakin, pero la levanto, suspiro, puso su mano en el hombro de Ben.

—Pero tu Ben no cometerás mis mismos errores, tu estas a tiempo de cambiar tu destino, de salvarte—dijo expresando una sonrisa esperanzadora

—Yo, no sé qué decir—dijo Ben entre confundido más que nunca he incrédulo, de que él podía cambia su destino, no es fácil. — ¿Por qué dices que mi madre también te llamaba Vader, ella no sabe que moriste como Anakin?

—Sí, lo sabe, pero fue mucho el daño que le hizo Darth Vader, me le presente un día, así como me presento ante ti, cuando ella estaba en una misión de rescate, de un planeta, le dije que podía siempre contar conmigo, pero ella, la comprendo estaba muy lastimada, la torture, mientras era Darth Vader, destruí su planeta, pero sobre todo nunca me perdonaría, que haya puesto en carbonita a tu…. padre—esto último dijo Anakin, muy despacio, no sabía que diría Ben.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?, no pues los Skywalker definitivo, no valemos…—

—Ben, perdóname por favor, pero tenía que decírtelo, quizá, hubiera valido lo de la carbonita si, Han hubiera embarazo a tu mama de ti, pero el muy cretino de tu padre, es un buen hombre, respeto a tu madre, y hasta que se casaron te concibieron ¿tú crees? En estos tiempos, bueno aunque yo fui igual con Padme.

—Abuelo, ¿por favor? No estoy para hablar de eso. —dijo sonrojado Ben.

—Ni me digas que tú te mueres por Rey, espero tener mucha descendencia, ¡he!—dijo el abuelo de Ben señalándolo con el dedo índice, a la vez que sonreía.

—¡Abuelo!

—Y es por eso que tienes que hacer las cosas bien, eres el Héroe que necesita la galaxia, Ben

Ben negó con la cabeza

—No abuelo, no puedo, no soy digno, no tengo nada de Héroe, mate a mi propio padre, que puedo hacer, nada, solo seguir con el camino que he elegido, mis padres sabían lo que era, mi tío tuvo un visión…—

—Equivocada y ya te pidió perdón, Ben y tú lo perdonaste—reitero Anakin

—Es cierto, por eso quiero que el pasado muera, quiero dejarlo todo atrás, me duele de verdad me duele haber matado a mi padre, ahora tú me dices que puedo salvar la Galaxia, cuando no puedo salvarme a mí mismo y menos ahora, que sé que fue por amor, que caíste a lado oscuro —dijo Ben que se sentó en un piedra, se puso las manos en la cabeza— no sé qué hacer.

Anakin se sentó a su lado, y veía ese planeta, esa lava que corría por los canales, meditando y pensando en todo lo que había acontecido, Ben era el heredero de cargar con todos esos problemas que había dejado sus malas decisiones, a la vez Ben iba a redimir a su familia por así decirlo, Ben fue manipulado cruelmente por Snoke, sus padres no fueron lo mejor para él y su tío menos, en conclusión, era la víctima.

—No abuelo, se lo que pensaste, pero yo tome la decisión de matar a mi padre, por mucho tiempo no quise ver a mi madre, aunque lo desee muchas veces, reconozco lo que soy, ser el heredero de redimir a un legado, de darle esa paz, esa seguridad, esa Galaxia, que yo no pedí dar, sabes yo quería ser piloto como mi padre, no tener nada que ver con la Fuerza, pero la vida no me puso en ese camino, ¿Quién soy yo? Kylo Ren el asesino de Jedis, que está enamorado de la última Jedi, no abuelo, no merezco nada. — solo abatimiento, sufrimiento se oyeron en sus palabras.

—Ben, debes perdonarte, tu padre, ya lo hizo, cuando toco tu mejilla y vio tus ojos llorosos, él se sacrificó por ti, por ese acto, tu ascendiste a la luz, te diste cuenta de lo que equivocado que estabas, tu madre al dejarte los dados en Crait, esos dados que tanto adorabas de niño—

— No puedo perdonarme, mi padre no tenía por qué morir, por mi culpa—dijo Ben con el corazón destrozado, como si se estuviera liberando de un inmenso dolor—yo lo idolatraba, lo amaba.

—Entonces tienes que perdonarte y hacer las paces con tu pasado, del pasado se aprende, de los errores, se mejora, todos ya te perdonaron, menos tú, pero te digo algo, no dejes que la muerte de padre caiga en balde, porque eso sería traición, a su memoria—al decir esto Ben levanto la mirada.

—Yo…no..—no supo que decir Ben — ¿traición a su memoria?

—Sí, él no fue el mejor padre, pero te amaba, dio su vida por la tuya, para que regresaras a la luz, esa luz que vive en ti, entonces si tu caes más en la oscuridad, sin salvación, ¿de qué hubiera servido su muerte?, él era un Héroe, no deshonres su memoria, pero sobre todo hijo, no te traiciones a ti, porque en ti vive la luz, esa luz que jamás te abandona, que está en tu pecho, como el mismo corazón, así como la oscuridad, de ella aprendes y mejoras, son tu errores; es el balance mismo, debes de aceptar ambas, para ser tú mismo, perdónate, acepta tu pasado, ya que él te dice por lo que pasaste, él fue tu maestro; pero tu futuro, quien quieres ser, eso lo eliges tú.

— ¿Cómo puedo ser Ben Solo otra vez?, ¿tráerlo de vuelta? Si sigo siendo Kylo Ren

—Tendrás que enfrentarte a él.


	14. Kylo Ren VS Ben Solo

**Capítulo 13 Kylo Ren VS Ben Solo**

— ¿enfrentarme a mí mismo?, eso estas tratando de decir abuelo—intrigado pregunto el nieto de Anakin.

—Sí, nunca dejaste de ser Ben Solo, Kylo Ren solo es una máscara, ¿Por qué te engañas? O más bien ¿porque quieres engañarnos?, Ben Solo nunca murió, siempre ha estado ahí—al decir esto apunto con su dedo índice en el corazón de Ben Solo, el patriarca de los Skywalker.

Ben no podía o no sabía cómo contestar eso que su abuelo había sentenciado, su conflicto radicaba en que vivía con esa Luz cada días más fuerte en él, pero él quería seguir en la oscuridad, creyendo que era lo mejor para él.

Sin embargo que inocente había sido, su corazón siempre estaba destrozado, estaba más solo que nunca, hasta que conoció a Rey, ella le hizo tambalear en sus ideas, ella lo entendió, jamás en la vida se sintió tan identificado con alguien que no fuera Rey.

Pues cuando estuvo en la Luz, solo dolor vivió, sin embargo era cierto que él nunca había dejado de ser Ben Solo. Y también era cierto que había nacido con la luz y la oscuridad en él. Y Ben lo sabía

— ¿Tienes que enfrentarlo Hijo?, no hay de otra —Anakin vio el rostro de su nieto, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero Ben necesitaba meditar y encontrarse, encontrar el equilibrio que tanto le faltaba, el punto medio, el BENDU.

Anakin entonces le ofreció un sable a Ben, se lo tendió para que lo tomara, su nieto se extrañó.

—Ben, aquí en este planeta murió Anakin y nació Darth Vader, ahora creo que le toca morir a Kylo Ren y que regrese Ben Solo ¿no crees?, caminaras entra fuego pero saldrás ileso. — le volvió a tender el sable, Ben no entendía muy bien lo que si abuelo decía, no obstante tomo el sable, que era idéntico al mismo que se partió en dos en el Salón del Trono.

— ¿Y qué hago ahora?—pregunto expectante Ben, su abuelo solo sonrió, y le dijo

—Siempre estaré contigo, nunca me iré, te lo prometo, es hora que retomes tu camino Ben Solo, jamás dejaste de ser ese buen chico, aunque haya estado oculto todos estos años, el ansia por regresar, como yo necesito que seas feliz, siempre estarás en mi corazón nieto mío. — Parecía que Anakin quería sollozar, pero fue fuerte, el ver a su descendiente ahí, a punto de encontrar su destino al final lo hizo sonreír—Recuérdalo, siempre estaré contigo—al decir esto se desapareció en aire.

Ben Solo se quedó viendo el sable, a la vez que vio a su abuelo desaparecer. ¿Qué seguía ahora?, no entendía nada, eso de enfrentarse así mismo, de repente el zumbido de un sable se escuchó, el lo reconoció, era su sable, y estaba a espaldas de él, se irguió, era Kylo Ren.

Se giró, ahí estaba Ren, con su máscara, su actitud desafiante, dispuesto a pelear, sería un combate, entre Ben Solo y Kylo Ren.

—Eres un estúpido, si crees que vas a regresar, eres un débil y patético niño—dijo Ren con la voz distorsionada, pero con ese tono que hiela la conciencia y te hace querer escapar de su presencia.

—Y tu alguien que necesita esconderse tras una máscara para ocultar sus temores y su dolor, quieres imponer miedo atravesó de ella, y lo haces, pero no lo sufrientemente bien, yo no te tengo miedo.

La pelea empezó, Kylo giro el sable en dirección de Ben, y con una estocada quiso derribarlo, pero esa estocada, la atajo fácilmente Ben Solo.

—Tú me creaste, soy tu protección, ¿Quién quiere un monstro?

Ren seguía blandiendo su espada, con estocadas impresionantes, pero más impresionantes la manera en que Ben Solo las paraba, un ataque tras otros, esto era verdadero duelo de sables, y como escenario aquellos canales de Mustafar, aquellos caminos pedregosos, que alguna vez vieron a Obi Wan Kenobi pelear con Anakin Skywalker, ahora era testigos de este nuevo combate.

—No Kylo Ren, está equivocado, eres sola la máscara que use para cubrir mi corazón traicionado, pero he regresado, ya no soy Kylo Ren, soy Ben Solo—dijo tranquilamente el último Skywalker.

Esto en furioso a Ren, que ataco con más rabia.

Pero Ben Solo, parecía más tranquilo, más sereno al responder los embates.

— ¡Mataste a tu padre, eres un asesino!—vocifero Kylo Ren

—Es verdad, y por su sacrifico me di cuenta a donde pertenezco, me he perdonado— y con una estocada, derribo a Kylo Ren.

Ben Solo con el sable tenía acorralado a Kylo Ren

— ¡Jamás podrás huir de tu pasado!, siempre serás un asesino, siempre estaré en ti, ¡soy tu oscuridad! ¡Mátame si quieres, pero siempre serás Kylo Ren!

Ben Solo, sonrió, lo había comprendió

—No te matare, te acepto, y me perdono, del pasado aprendes, el dolor lo superas, de la oscuridad corriges tus defectos, y te elevas a la luz, haces lo correcto, oscuridad, luz, los dos en una sola persona, porque el uno no puede vivir sin el otro. — terminado así Ben Solo de hablar, la máscara de Kylo Ren vio a Ben Solo, solo exclamando esto.

—Ben Solo ha regresado— y de esta manera, se disolvió Kylo Ren, para siempre, para nunca regresar.

Ben apago su sable, se dirigió a la nave decidido a trabajar cuanto antes, era mucho el trabajo que le esperaba, cuando escucho una voz que le llamaba.

—Ben Solo, no tan deprisa—Era Anakin sonrió al decir esto.

Ben volteo y sable que le había dado su abuelo se disolvió en sus manos.

—Abuelo pensé que no te volvería a ver, pero estas aquí, —dijo con un gran sonrisa su nieto

—Claro, tenía que despedirte, como te dije, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre te guiare, tu abuela estaría muy orgullosa de ti, Ben — expreso con orgullo, pero una leve tristeza acompañaba sus palabras

—Gracias abuelo —bajo la cabeza, pensando en lo que había pasado y pregunto — ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—¿Qué? Ben— pregunto Anakin

—Si el ver todo lo que vi, y enfrentarme a mí mismo.

—Cosas de la Fuerza, lo tenías que hacer y resulto — le guiño un ojo Anakin— Ahora ve con tu novia, esa chica que es muy parecida a mi adorada Padme, y recuerda solo tu amor la puede salvar de cualquier cosa hijo, el amor es la respuesta.

—Lo sé, abuelo—

—Entonces, no se diga más, ve con Rey y recuerda quiero mucho descendencia

—Abuelo, otra vez con lo mismo…—Ben rodo los ojos

—Si otra vez, ¡ah! Y mi sable, ¿Por qué lo rompieron?, bueno ya no ni modo, Rey te dirá que hacer con eso, ella también recibirá una visita, no de tu tío, ni mía, sino de alguien más, así que lo que te diga ella, hazlo en cuanto a su entrenamiento, de ambos ¡he!, busca en tu corazón y donde pienses ir, ahí tendrás que ir, tu viaje apenas comienza hijo, ahora más que nunca tendrás que ser un Solo Skywalker, eres poderoso y yo estoy contigo—dijo Anakin Skywalker

Ben subió a su nave y volteo a ver su abuelo, que como siempre se difuminaba en el aire, sabía que esto solo era despedida breve, lo volvería a ver.

 **RAKATA PRIME**

Rose no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

— ¡Tu, Korra nos traicionaste, te vendiste a este desgraciado de Hux!

Korra Sheev, solo sonrió ante esta afirmación y se dirigió a su trono, donde plácidamente se sentó.

—No querida, yo no me vendí a nadie, yo soy el verdadero problema de la Resistencia, Kylo Ren, ya no está más, lo despoje de su trono, en cuanto a Hux, bueno el será por el momento la figura máxima, de la Primera Orden, llevara el poder militar adelante y destruirá todo lo que se nos anteponga, después me mostrare, pero no será hasta cuando yo lo requiera.—

—Pero Korra no entiendo, tu nos ayudaste, tu nos distes naves, ¡oh! Lo sabes todo, nos destruirás tan fácil, pero ¿Por qué no lo hiciste en Naboo? Eres una maldita desgraciada—dijo enardecida Rose

Hizo un bostezo fingido la hija de Palpatine.

—Que flojera contigo, enserio que me insultes, solo para mí es un cumplido, en cuanto a las naves— hablaba como siempre con ese tono cínico y mordaz la rubia.— Tienen un dispositivo, ¿si? Un dispositivo que servirá para su localización y destrucción en el momento que lo necesite, claro es un dispositivo que no se pude rastrear, la tecnología a base de pruebas, lo diseñe yo, si soy genial, lo sé— al decir expreso una risa burlona.

—Es que no entiendo, ¿Por qué si pudiste destruirnos, no lo hiciste? Y ¿de dónde saliste? ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué yo estoy aquí?—confundida Rose como estaba y Hux algo nervioso cuando escucho la última pregunta de Rose.

Korra se levantó del trono y esta vez su semblante no era el de una chica juguetona, cínica, se tornó serio, y lúgubre.

— ¿Qué quién soy yo?, la hija del imperio, la heredera legitima de Palpatine, es cierto naci en Byss como se los dije, pero mi verdadero padre es Palpatine, que sabiendo que el Imperio podría caer, tomo su precauciones, en Byss, en uno de sus muchos experimentos, tuvo la genial idea, de tomar su semilla y unirla a la de una mujer sana y fuerte, así nací, gracias a Rax y a todos los Holocrones que me dejo mi padre, pude saber para lo que había nacido, para lo que había sido creada por así decirlo.

Meditaba Korra al hablar lo siguiente, dirigió una mirada oscura de odio hacia Rose

—Busco venganza Rose, se toda la historia de los Skywalker, por todos los holocrones de mi padre, sé que la Resistencia dirigida por Leia Organa, no será fácil de vencer, porque es una Skywalker la que lo dirige, pero siendo honesta te diré confesare algo.

Armitage Hux estaba atento a lo que escuchaba, si quería escapar de esto, tenía que saberlo todo. Korra proseguía pero ahora rodeando a Rose como serpiente al acecho, un ligero escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la chica de Otomok.

—Rose, mi querida Rose, si yo los hubiera exterminado en Naboo, hasta suerte hubiera tenido, ahí se encontraba Rey, pero ustedes son como una enfermedad, hay que hacerla brotar ¿me entiendes?, si lo hubiera acabado, seguro el legado de Leia, hubiera sobrevivido en otros planetas, y otra vez lo mismo, en cambio, hare que toda la gente, se le una a Leia de todos los sistemas posibles, sabré quienes son, y justo cuando ellos nos ataque, creyendo que seguro ganaran, ahí les arrancare el corazón, matare a Leia y más del setenta por ciento de su querida Resistencia, que en ese momento, seguro, será enorme, morirán y asi , matare a la esperanza, de una vez por todas, pues les demostrare que no pueden ganar.

—Claro que no, tenemos a Rey, y ah…

—Ben Solo o Kylo Ren da lo mismo, bueno para ellos también tengo planes, ¿crees que no lo había pensado?, si, el corazón de Ben Solo es Rey, por eso la instigue a decirme de él, y para mi sorpresa descubro que el la ama, al principio me dio horror, hasta asco, pero después comprendí, que el famoso equilibrio, ese es mi verdadero problema, al saber que Ben ama a Rey, es una ventaja que tengo sobre él, lo único que me preocupa es el maldito equilibrio—dijo esto último Korra con preocupación y retomando su tono irónico.

—Y me preguntas que ¿Por qué estás aquí?, bueno dos razones, la primera, Finn y Poe ahorita están altamente preocupados y deseperados por ti, eso nos les ayudara mucho, a buscar aliados, yo iré ayudarlos, te imaginas, toda la información que tendré, ahora la segunda razón, bueno eso es algo más tierno—dijo con tono dulce como de niña.— dile a tu admirador— le dirigió una mirada el Líder Supremo— se ha enamorado de ti, solo porque no le tuviste miedo, lo enfrentaste, hasta morderlo, cree que solo alguien como tú, es digno de su atención, ha y cree que eres bonita.

Al decir esto Korra se retiró de Rose, esta vio a Hux con desconcierto y furia, ¿Ella gustarle a Hux?

—ah, otra cosa, la chica que los recibió en Chandrila, pude ver en tu mente como viste que Finn, la vio, y si efectivamente a Finn le gusto.

A Rose se le ensombreció la mirada.


	15. DREAMS

**Capítulo 14 DREAMS**

Lah´mu ofrecía una buena noche, tranquila, apacible, sin mucho que contar, solo la voz de su silencio, Rey estaba en la biblioteca de la casa de los Caballeros de Ren, se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana, las escasas estrellas que se asomaban; suspiraba, deseaba ver a Ben, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo graba conectarse con él, seguro estaría buscando una solución, pero en contra de sus deseos, y es que ir a Mustafar, para ella era detestable, sin embargo no puedo evitar que fuera aquel lugar, mientras pensaba esto, no pasaba de la primera página de un libro Jedi, sin muchas ganas de leer decidió recostarse en el sillón negro, cuando de repente justo cuando cerro sus ojos, escucho una voz.

—Extrañar no debes, estudiar tu deber es.

Rey se sobresaltó, e inmediatamente giro buscando la voz, cuando en el otro sillón que estaba enfrente de ella, se encontraba una figura pequeña, era realmente pequeño, de color verde Esmeralda, sus ojos tenían la sabiduría de miles de años, su serenidad se trasmita en aire, era el más grande de todos los sabios Jedis.

— ¿Quién eres? O ¿Qué quieres?— Dijo Rey levantándose del sillón, en actitud defensiva, pero luego sintió que esa figura no la lastimaría, sin embargo estaba recelosa.

—Joven Rey, verla un gusto para mí es, decepcionado un poco me encuentro, sus estudios no gratificantes son, tiempo correr una guerra que enfrentar, maestro usted necesitar, presentarme no lo hecho, Yoda mi nombre es.

Rey abrió la boca de asombro, llevándose las manos a la boca, no podía creer que un maestro de la Fuerza se le presentara, y era Yoda, el más sabio de todos los Jedis. Ella solo puedo decir

— ¡POR LA FUERZA, EL MAESTRO YODA!—dijo Rey con una enorme sonrisa

—Si Joven Rey, emocionada parece usted estar, meditar no lo ha hecho últimamente, verla a usted necesitaba, señales necesitar, pero maestro de usted no ser, preocupación percibo, su corazón descansar puede de su preocupación e ir a Chandrila, Cristal Kyber partido en dos ahí restablecer, una mitad para usted, otra para joven Solo

— ¿Ben?, ¿cómo? Él se fue a Mustafar…—dijo bajando la cabeza con suma tristeza y sentándose nuevamente en el sillón.

—Joven Rey su corazón descansar de su preocupación, lo que le digo haga, ir a Chandrila, Ciudad de Hanna los espera.

Rey no discutió más las palabras del maestro y solo asintió. Apenas iba a preguntar quién iba a ser su guía cuando Yoda desapareció.

Se Recostó en el sillon negro, exhalo, pero se sintió intranquila, ir a Chandrila, no era sencillo, pues Ben le dijo que no se fuera de Lah'mu, pero era el Maestro Yoda que le había dicho que debería ir a Ciudad de Hanna, entonces ella iria a ese lugar. Quedo dormida y fue cuando su espíritu se conectó con el ladrón de sus sueños. Ben.

Estaba pilotando la nave, el viaje había resultado cansado de regreso, deseaba ver a Rey tan pronto como fuera posible, Ben Solo estaba ansioso.

Pero una extraña presencia se manifestó, la misma que se le presento a Rey. Era Yoda.

—Joven Solo gusto me da verlo, de regreso, cansado lo percibo.

Ben se sobresaltó, iba en la nave, solo y de repente escuchar que le hablan sin más, es desconcertante. Pensó.

— ¿Eres Yoda?, tu no deberías estar aquí, bueno….no sé—puso la cara de sorpresa total Ben.

No obstante esto no le importo mucho a Yoda, que inmediatamente se acercó a Ben lo observo y vio en esos ojos oscuros, esos ojos antiguos, esa mirada añeja, ese mismo brillo que tenía los ojos de Rey.

—Un enorme amor veo, estas en equilibrio, te aceptaste, y ahora caminas rumbo a tu destino, Joven Solo más de lo que cree que es, usted es, mucho trabajo por delante usted tiene.

—A gracias por decírmelo, pero creo que ya lo intuía—dijo el Joven Solo con un tono, si no sarcástico al menos gracioso.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yoda

—Intuitivo usted es, pero veo su pensamiento, entrenar debe, descansar lo ayudare duerma

—Disculpe, pero primero ¿porque su visita?, no me siento merecedor de tan alta distinción y dormir, honestamente no lo creo, perdón que se lo diga, pero usted, es un espíritu, que yo sepa esta nave—hizo un movimiento señalando los controles— los manejan las personas, que todavía no se hacen uno con la fuerza. —dijo sin más Ben Solo

—Quien era usted, siempre supe, la última esperanza de la galaxia, verlo regresar, deseaba, razón tiene en cuanto al pilotear, pero siendo yo quien soy, puedo crear rayos, manejar esta nave puedo, duerma o estrellarse en un planeta hará, y un corazón como el de Rey no se repondrá de semejante perdida, la Galaxia un Héroe necesitar, recuerde, duerma.

Ben Solo iba a protestar cuando se desmayó, cayendo en una silla del copiloto.

 **DREAMS**

Sus corazones se encontraron, en un lejano lugar, pero no era como ellos lo habían imaginado, era un lugar plagado por la guerra, en el aire las Cazas TIE y las X-Wings pelaban, los pueblos quebrados por el dolor, las banderas de la Primera Orden rasgadas, pero las de la Resistencia también, todo se desmoronaba y nadie resultaba vencedor, pero seguía cobrando vida, esta guerra. Esta Guerra de la Galaxia.

Rey se encontraba parada en la punta de risco, se sentía exhausta cansada, había luchado dejando su vida en ello, veía como el sol se ponía, y sus ojos lloraban, había luchado y no lo había logrado, pero volvió a levantar la mirada a ese sol y no se rendiría, ella jamás se rendiría.

Mientras escuchaba el rugir de unos cañones, volteo y lo vio, ahí estaba Ben, se vieron a los ojos, vestía como siempre de negro, no sabía en qué bando se encontraba él, si seguía con sus deseos de poder o estaba con ella, no lo sabía, buscaba en la Fuerza sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, pero no percibía nada, solo pudo sentir algo que le hizo ver directamente a su ojos.

Ben la vio, él estaba con ella, el lucharía, hasta el último minuto, ya no permitiría ver arder la Galaxia y el no hacer nada, Ben había visto toda la destrucción que la Primera Orden dejaba a su paso, pueblos enteros, devastados.

Pero cuando Ben miro a Rey a los ojos, el solo pudo declarársele con la mirada, si alguien tenía que hacer un sacrificio seria el, si alguien salvaría la vida, sería él, porque él era la última esperanza de Rey.

Caminaron hasta quedar frente a frente, y alrededor suyo la vida ardía, la explosión de la guerra, ahí los amantes, que representaban cada lado, oscuridad, luz; su atracción cada segundo más fuerte desde que se conocieron.

Rey lo veía anhelante, como nunca imagino mirarlo, su oscuridad era ese chico que la entendió en los momentos más oscuros de su vida, Ben deseaba tocar su cara, ver a Rey era ver su luz, porque nadie nunca en su existencia lo amo como esa chica fuerte, jamás se sintió amado, comprendido de verdad como por su chica de Jakku.

Y como el imán atrae al metal, así ellos dos se besaron, salvajemente, con devoción eterna, con dulzura sublime, que los hacían sentir en el paraíso eterno, Ben tomo su cara nuevamente, la vio, no paraba de verla, deseaba grabarse cada peca, cada centímetro de su cara, es que la amaba, no lo ocultaría nunca, si ella quería su vida, él se la daba, sin preguntar, solo bastaba con que ella la tomara, así de enamorado estaba Ben.

Rey se perdía en su mirada, y en esos ojos que son estrellas, que si te quedas viéndolos, podrías detener el tiempo y perderte en ellos para siempre, es lo que Rey deseaba, perderse en Ben, para siempre.

Y fue cuando paso….

Ben la cargo y besándola, se dirigió hasta una cueva que estaba próxima, no importaba la guerra, si moría, al menos le había demostrado Rey cuanto la deseaba, cuanto la necesitaba.

Rey se dejó cargar, disfrutando de la calidez y entrega total de Ben, es esos besos, solo anhelaba que Ben descubriera cuanto lo amaba, que no quedara duda de su amor por él, que su corazón era suyo antes de nacer, que su pasión por el, nació desde...ni se acuerda de eso, porque también nació con ese sentimiento.

Ben suavemente acostó a Rey en suelo de esa cueva, no dejaban de besarse, el sabor de sus besos se diluía en su boca, sus corazones palpitaban de emoción, por fin había llegado el momento de amarse totalmente sin reservas, sin nada de por medio, dos cuerpos un amor.

Las explosiones eran más intensas, pero se escuchaba a lo lejos, los disparos de las naves, pero Ben no deja de besar a Rey, y cuando la vio, se hundió en ella, Rey le devolvió la mirada y solo pudo decir

—Te amo Ben

— y yo a ti Rey — y en ese momento, Ben rasgo las blusas de Rey, dejando sus pechos libres, eran suaves a si los sintió al momento de besarlos y morderlos, Rey se estremeció de placer , arqueando la espalda, Ben la siguió amando con cada mordisco, era un elixir para él, tanto había imaginado este momento, la manos del joven Solo pasaron por los muslos fuertes de Rey, y sus dedos descendieron más allá de su vientre, dando un gemido de placer, Rey se sintió ansiosa, sonrojada a la vez, nunca en su vida había vivido esto, Ben tampoco, pero lo había imaginado en sus más profundos deseos descarados, Rey le quito el cinturón y la chaqueta, ella quería tocarlo y sus piernas encerraron el cuerpo de Ben en una clara invitación a sentirse, ambos estaban ardiendo, cuando...

—Ben, a Lahmu ya llegamos , despierta, aquí tienes que aterrizar— dijo Yoda tratando de despertarlo, ya que tenía algo de rato queriéndolo despertar, pero por alguna razón desconocida no despertaba Ben.

—Que! ha si!, ¿era un sueño?— dijo algo frustrado el ultimo Skywalker, no obstante pensó que en unos momentos vería a Rey.

Ben Solo se recompuso, y más lúcido, de aspecto mejorado, busco a Yoda, pero este se había esfumado sin dejar rastro, exclamando una palabra el Joven Solo

—Gracias.

Rey despertó, pensando en ese chico de ojos oscuros y ruborizándose por su sueño, soltando una sonría al recodar lo que sucedería si no se hubiera despertado, cuando de repente la saco de sus pensamientos el aterrizaje de una nave, se acercó a la ventana y vio quien era.

Era Ben


	16. BEN SOLO

**Capítulo 15 BEN SOLO**

Bajaba de su nave, deseando verla cuanto antes, sin esperarlo, Rey salió así encuentro, no esperaba que ella corriera hacia él, esto le hizo recordar a su abuela cuando la vio en Mustafar, como corrió hacia su abuelo, al menos aquí sería diferente, Rey corría hacia Ben Solo, él sonrió ante este pensamiento, el cambiaría la trágica historia de su abuelo… el salvaría a la mujer que amaba.

—¡Ben! Regresaste antes de lo que pensé— dijo emocionada, Rey lo abrazo, no puediendo evitar lanzarse a su brazos, es que le emoción era mucha, verlo regresar tan pronto, era la promesa de algo increíble, ella asi lo sintió y se lo dejo ver en ese abrazo, tan cargado de amor.

Ben la cargo, él tampoco se resistió, alzándola, Rey no se hizo de rogar y se dejo cargar enredando sus piernas en él, como lo había hecho en su sueño, pero esta vez de manera tierna.

—Sí, Rey, no pensé que fuera tan pronto—Rey lo observo, había algo diferente en su mirada, calidez, pero carácter, era Ben, si pensó ella… es Ben, Kylo ya no está. Cavilo un momento, tocando su cara mientras Ben la contemplaba, Rey junto su nariz con la suya, en forma de un beso, era un toque dulce, suave, juntar sus narices, a Ben le sorprendio, pero le agrado esa expresión que no dudo en seguir, era como amarla con el corazón.

Y por fin Ben deposito un dulce beso en los labios de Rey, era lento, placido, era como la brisa que refresca, cuando más calor tienes, era paz para sus corazones.

Rey se distancio de Ben preocupada y le pregunto

—¿ya comiste?—Ben la bajo tranquilamente al suelo, aunque no la quería soltar, nunca de hecho la quiera soltar.

—No, no he tenido tiempo, de hecho…. — todavía no terminaba la frase Ben, cuando Rey le tomo de la mano y lo estiro para ir a la casa.

—Entonces tienes que comer, vamos, le diré a nuestro hijito Beex, que te preparen algo, sabes desde que te fuiste, no sé qué le dijiste, que no me deja de alimentar, en la casa hay mucha comida, y Beex se ha dado gusto, ha preparado de todo, hasta le lleve comida a Aleinad, ya comí bistec Nerf, delicioso obviamente, cuando vivía en Jakku, nunca pensé que comería como he comido el día de hoy, espero no engordar,— esto último lo dijo riendo Rey, estaba feliz, de llevar de la mano a Ben y este no paraba de contemplar, él también era inmensamente feliz de sentir la mano de Rey.

 **DEVARON**

El Planeta es boscoso, forestal, había sido atacado por la Primera Orden, se encontraba desolado, sin esperanza, pero no su gente, que luchaba por alcanzar su libertad, ahí había ido una chica de tez morena oscura como el Ebano, cabello castaño oscuro, una Rebelde en toda la extensión de la palabra una líder nata, su nombre Sanya.

Ella había rescatado a los integrantes de la Resistencia, en el planeta de Chandrila, Sanya se disponía a buscar aliados, pero jamás pensó que parte de la Resistencia estaría ahí, se enteró de que estaban buscando aliados y fue a su encuentro, nunca espero encontrar gente tan joven, lo decía por Finn que le había resultado atractivo, pero para mala suerte de ellos, la Primera Orden supo de su paradero, secuestrando a una de sus integrantes, su nombre Rose. Ella los había llevado a Davaron. Su base.

—Es que no entiendo ¿Cómo lo pudieron saber?, solo unos cuantos lo sabían ahora Rose, esta en peligro en peligro, su vida corre peligro—Dijo furioso y molesto Finn que no paraba de hablar de Rose, sentía que le había fallado, él le había fallado.

—¿es tu novia Rose?—le pregunto Sanya como no queriendo preguntar

—Sí, lo es— afirmo Finn, Sanya solo asintió.

—La rescataremos, Finn, eso no lo dudes—Dijo Poe determinante, mientras se encontraban en esa casa base de rebeldes, que le había dado alojamiento.—y tampoco yo entiendo ¿cómo pudieron saber a dónde nos dirigíamos?

Sanya que era toda una líder, les dijo sin muchos miramientos.

—Se de verdad lo que les duele haber perdido a su amiga, nosotros hemos perdido muchos guerreros, dejado a niños huérfanos, y padres sin hijos, pero sé que si no, nos liberamos del yugo de la Primera Orden, entonces las perdidas habrán sido en vano, aquí nadie encontrara, Poe, Finn necesito hablar con su General Leia, ella conoció a mi padre, aunque él ahora está muerto, sé que hubiera luchado como yo, en estos momentos

—Te entiendo Sanya, pero la Resistencia nunca deja nadie atrás, rescataremos a Rose, gracias por ayudarnos, en cuanto a Leia, claro que puedes hablar con ella, disculpa ¿Quién es tu padre?

—Lando Calrissian—dijo con orgullo—él está muerto, pero yo no dejare que su legado muera con él, lucharemos y restableceremos la Nueva Republica— expreso desafiante, esto le cautivo a Finn, pero a la vez ignoro la admiración, el tenia a Rose y una razón por preocuparse.

—Eres hija de Lando, por la Fuerza, es increíble, hija de una General de la Rebelión, esto es asombroso—dijo Poe llevándose las manos a la cabeza, con mucha efusión, el que pensaba que los héroes estaban muertos, quizá lo estén, pero los hijos no.

En ese momento entro un Devoriano que entro casi gritando

—Sanya mira, en la Holonet, dice que Hux ha vencido a Kylo Ren, y él se ha proclamado Líder Supremo, mira—Sanya no podía creer lo que decía su compañero y sin embargo ahí estaba el General Hux.

—Siempre tan pomposo, el cretino—dijo Poe con sarcasmo y desagrado

—No eso no puede ser, Poe, ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Leia, Rey estaba con él en Naboo?, Kylo no puede estar muerto, porque de ser así ¿Rey? ¿Dónde está Rey?—esto lo estaba volviendo loco a Finn, había perdido a dos personas que amaba de un solo golpe

—¿Quién es Rey?—pregunto Sanya intrigada

—Es como la hermana de Finn, es la última Jedi, pero cuando la dejamos estaba con….—dijo Poe no queriendo terminar la frase

—¿con quien?—inquiero Sanya

— ¿no lo vas a entender, Sanya? Y quizá la tomes por traidora a Rey …—dijo Finn tratando de no decir con quien estaba—Poe, hay que hablar con Leia y decirle lo que ha pasado—Poe asintió, pero Sanya detuvo a Finn del brazo.

—No puede haber secretos entre nosotros, yo les ayudare, con todo lo que tenemos, pero necesito saber, con quien se fue Rey y si entiendo si me lo explicas Finn, si no, entonces les daré un nave y olvídense de nuestra ayuda, yo buscare por mi cuenta sacar esta Galaxia adelante.

Poe y Finn se miraron, Poe exhaló y dijo al fin.

—Rey se fue con Kylo Ren, al parecer se enamoró, de él ¿Cómo? No sé—dijo Poe alzando los ojos

—Y este también por lo que vimos se enamoró de Rey—dijo Finn terminando la frase—ahora si nos puedes ayudar, y prestar un transmisor para hacer una Holo llamada, esto y el secuestro de Rose se lo tenemos que comunicar a la General, que no sé cómo lo va a tomar, yo por mi parte—decía Finn cuando Sanya los interrupio.

—Entones no tiene lógica que Hux haya vencido a Kylo Ren, porque él estaba con alguien poderoso en la Fuerza, aunque también no me queda claro, como Hux lo venció ¿amenos qué?

— ¿Qué?—dijo Poe intrigado

—¿Dónde estaba Rey cuando se fue con el?

—Él fue por ella, a Naboo, ahí los descubrimos y ella decidió irse con el—dijo Finn mas afligido que nunca.

—¡ah! Entonces Hux aprovecho su ausencia para tomar su base, pero a él ¿cómo lo mato?, eso no me queda claro, creo que él vive junto con su amiga Rey, ¡por la Fuerza! tenemos más problemas, o podemos tomar ventaja de esto, porque si Kylo reclama su trono, nos da tiempo para buscar más aliados y vencerlos a los dos a Hux y Kylo, en definitiva a la Primera Orden. —resumió Sanya.

 **DEVARON, UN BOSQUE CERCA DE LA BASE DE SANYA**

— ¡Porque de todos los lugares en esta maldita Galaxia!, Devaron, odio su clima. —dijo un Marek

—Todavía no nos bajamos de la nave y ya estas chillando, Marek, no nos queda de otra, yo tampoco quería venir aquí, pero sé que ella se encuentra aquí, y es la única en la que puedo confiar—dijo Niho—además mi herida no ha sanado bien, en los planetas que bajamos, no nos ayudó mucho, y se nos está acabando casi todo, necesito su ayuda

— ¿Crees que te quiera ver, como puedes confiar en alguien que no ves desde hace años?, no lo entiendo, además recuerda, somos su enemigo, nos cazara en cuanto nos vea tu hermanita.—dijo soltando una risa de medio lado Marek.

—¿Lo dices porque no tienes en quien confiar? tú no confías, ni en tu sombra, de hecho ¿porque estas con nosotros ya se me olvido?—dijo Niho dirigiéndole una mirada de odio fingido, pero si algo molesto.

—Porque siempre tengo que batallar con ustedes, estamos en medio de la nada, aterrizando una nave que sufrió daños en su huida, además de curarte esa herida Niho, tenemos un enemigo mucho mas grande de lo que imaginamos y me salen con estas sandeces —dijo Zirrut regañándolos, a lo que agrego Niho

—El empezó Zirrut, siempre Marek quiere lo más fácil o lo más lógico según él, quería regresar a Lah'mu, pero sabía que no podíamos llegar hasta ese planeta, no con esta nave averiada— respondió cortante Niho

—Es lo más lógico querer regresar a su hogar ¿no?, pero aun así, sé que no podíamos por la nave a la vez buscar aliados, pero no con gente que no ves en años—exclamo Marek iracundo

—Es mi hermana, Sanya Calrissan es mi hermana, aunque me haya despedido de mi padre ya al final de su vida y el no haya sabido quien era realmente yo, lo amaba, Sanya no me lo perdono, que le haya ocultado, que era un caballero Ren, y bueno ahora ella, es una Rebelde, pero no por eso dejara de ser mi hermana la conozco, nos ayudara téngalo por seguro

—Eso está bien Niho, pero recuerda, hay que buscar al Maestro, reagruparnos y bueno aunque ya no estén nuestros hermanos Storni, Roan o Temiri, pues podemos hacer mucho todavía por Ben, aunque enfrente de él, le digamos Kylo—dijo Zirrut aceptando la situación.

—Ya llegamos Zirrut, aquí es, mira la Base de Sanya esta en ese punto, muy bien es hora de comunicarme con ella.

—Dile Hermanita, tanto tiempo sin verte, pero mira te compre este peluche—dijo Marek levantado un guante, y sonriendo como si el guante fuera un peluche.

—Eres un idiota Marek—dijo sonriendo de medio lado Niho, tomo el trasmisor, se reflejó una imagen azul, era su hermana. Niho solo trago saliva.

 **Lah´mu**

Ella entro a su recamara, no escucho la regadera, traía en sus manos una bandeja de suculenta comida, había de todo, era delicioso el olor que emanaba, sobre todo el filete de Nerf, puso la bandeja de comida en la cama, cuando Ben salió del baño, traía solo una toalla en la cintura, se puso algo intranquilo al ver a Rey, solo pudo exclamar

—Rey, no pensé que estuvieras aquí—

Rey estaba de espaldas a él, acomodando la bandeja de comida que respondió, muy naturalmente

—Aquí duermo Ben, de hecho tú también ¿no lo recuerdas?—al decir esto volteo y vio a Ben con su torso esculpido, por algún Ángel piadoso, ella recordó que ya lo había visto así, tentada a decirle—no tienes algo que ponerte—pero mejor no le dijo nada, solo contemplo ligeramente, la maravillosa vista, dirigiéndose a el guardarropa, y sacando ropa, para él, y le dijo.

— ¿no estas tentado a usar la ropa de tu abuelo?, mira Beex la trajo, creo que te quedara bien—le dijo extendiéndole la ropa.

Ben al ver que Rey no se ponía nerviosa, se sintió más tranquilo, sonrió a su pregunta.

—Claro, me gustaría usar la ropa de mi abuelo, aunque sea un Jedi, además el se sentiría orgulloso de mi, al verme vestido con su ropa

—entonces cambiante Ben—sonrio al decir esto Rey

—¿enfrente de ti?—le pregunto Ben, aunque sabía que la pregunta iba por otro lado, a lo cual sonrió mentalmente

—¡oh!¡ No!, quiero decir que pasa el baño y cámbiate—dijo riendo nerviosamente Rey.

Sentados en la cama y comiendo todo lo que en la bandeja de comida había, Ben le platicaba a Rey todo lo que vivió con su abuelo en Mustafar, la cara de sorpresa, emoción y casi llanto se reflejaba en la chica de Jakku, siendo lo último que Ben le dijo, su aceptación total, esa luz y oscuridad, que Ben Solo había regresado, que siempre fue Ben Solo, que nunca se había ido, Rey no se pudo contener y toco su cara, para luego llorar de profunda alegría, Ben le toco también su rostro, con mirada tierna le dijo.

—No llores Rey, estoy aquí, para ti—la tomo de las manos, ella lloro al sentir su tacto, siempre tan cálido, siempre él, jamás en la vida sentiría esto que siente por Ben.

Ben se acercó a ella, para abrazarla, para acunarla, pero Rey prácticamente se arrojó a sus brazos y se acurruco en su pecho, escuchando su respiración, oyendo el latir de su corazón, envolviéndose en su olor, que se acurro más a él. Ben la abrazo más fuerte, le beso el pelo, acariciando su pelo, su sienes, le transmitió una tranquilidad que la hizo dormir en su regazo, y Rey se quedó ahí en sus brazos, Ben disfrutaba tenerla así, toda para él.

Se alejó un poco de Rey, quito la bandeja, estiro hacía en una sábana, subió sus pies a la cama acurrucándose con Rey se dormio, no sin antes besarle su cabello y decirle

—Te amo Rey—la apretó más contra su pecho— eres el alma de mi alma, mi amor— al decir esto se durmió Ben Solo.


	17. Chandrila

**Capítulo 16 CHANDRILA**

Su sueño era placentero, y tranquilo, pero de repente una frase en su cabeza la despertó—tienes que ir a Chandrila—al oír esto, súbitamente abrió los ojos, despertando a Ben casi de un salto, con una declaración.

—¡Ben! Tenemos que ir a Chandrila, ¡Ben!, no hay tiempo que perder—al decir esto lo movía, el chico por su parte, despertándose inesperadamente, ante la voz de Rey, se movió hacia aun lado de la cama y como se encontraba en la orilla de esta, rodo y cayó al suelo, Rey se puso la mano en la boca, de que no se había percatado que tan en la orilla se encontraba Ben.

—¡AMOR! Perdón, te asuste—Ben se levantó, todavía algo dormido, pero le dijo que se encontraba bien, no quería asustar a Rey, solo le pregunto

— ¿a dónde dices que tenemos que ir? — dijo Ben a la vez que se pasaba la mano por la cara, despertándose, mechones de su cabellos le caían el cara, lo que hacían que se viera más guapo, su pelo negro era un hermoso contraste con su piel blanca, era perfecto pensó Rey al verlo así.

—Ayer vino Yoda, Ben, me dijo que teníamos que ir a Chandrila, ahí podemos reconstruir nuestro sable, además de — Rey al decir esto se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia los libros Jedis—tenemos que leer los texto Jedi, toda su enseñanza, hay mucho que aprender.

Ben la escucho, con paciencia, pero si con algo de sorpresa al saber que Yoda la visito, como lo hizo con él, sin embargo eso de aprender de los textos Jedis, lo hacía dudar, sabía que la religión Jedi había fallado en muchas cosas, ahora que conocía la verdad de su abuelo, pensó seriamente en todo el daño que hizo los Jedis con sus enseñanzas al prohibir el matrimonio, y el amor.

—No me vas a creer Rey, pero Yoda también me visito, si me dijo algo de lo que mencionas sobre el sable, pero ¿los textos Jedis?, no soy escéptico Rey, no obstante, no creo en las enseñanzas Jedis, discúlpame, creo que esto va más allá de nuestro propio entendimiento—Rey suspiro, pensó que con todo lo que él había vivido, tenía razón en pensar así, seria paciente con él, Ben lo había sido con ella, así que le sonrió, lo vio directamente a los ojos y le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, solo hay que leerlos, no hay nada de malo en ello, lo que te guste lo puedes tomar, lo que no, pues lo deshechas ¿Cómo vez?, además Korra una amiga que conocí en Naboo, me hablo del Caseract, un artefacto que está hecho de luz y oscuridad ¿sería interesante conocer ese artefacto?, bueno entonces nos vamos a Chandrila, ¿conoces ese lugar?.

Ben al escuchar el nombre de este planeta, pensó en todo lo que significaba para él, se sorprendió al escucharlo, Chandrila nuevamente en su vida, que alegría, y que pesar, caviló, pero era hora de avanzar ¿cierto? Tomo la mano de Rey, su tacto era cálido como siempre, no había remedio le diría lo siguiente.

—Es mi planeta de origen ahí nací, en Ciudad de Hanna. —sonrió al decir esto, Rey por su parte no lo podía creer.

—Me sorprende, ¿de verdad? Y alegra a la vez—Ben asintió con una sonrisa—entonces tenemos que partir, pero tengo otra novedad, no iremos en tu nave, si no en otra. —al decir esto la chica de Jakku, Ben se quedó más intrigado que nunca.

— ¿otra nave? ¿A qué te refieres? Rey—pregunto Ben.

 **CHANDRILA**

 _ **Ciudad de Hanna**_

Rey se deslumbro cuando vio por primera vez Takodana, ese lugar, bañado por la belleza de su bosque y su bello lago, pero al conocer a Chandrila, cubierta por la naturaleza y la edificación de una ciudad bella, era un deleite ver ese lugar, su cielo con toques morados, sus domos y torres blancas, tan basto, tan hermoso, tan perfecto, sus ojos contemplaba con una extraña emoción ese lugar, era como si estuviera conociendo algo que sería importante en su futuro, era un sentimiento que no lograba dar nombre, Ben le toco la mano, mientras piloteaba esa nueva nave de color plateado.

—Muy bien…. con que mis caballeros tenían, esta nave escondida, y trabajaban por su cuenta, sabes Rey, cuando me fui con Snoke, el no permitió que mis caballeros me acompañaran y se quedaron en Lothal, sin embargo tiempo después les dije que como maestro suyo, le mandaría créditos, más lo que necesitaran para su entrenamiento, pero ellos lo rechazaron, todo lo que le ofrecí, les dije que ahora ellos también pertenecían a la Primera Orden, que tenían derecho a todo, pero no quisieron nada de mí, sabia, conociéndolos, que estaban algo dolidos conmigo, pero también sabía que me comprendían, nunca me dejaron, aunque no los veía, siempre supe que podía contar con ellos.

Rey lo miraba mientras el platicaba este suceso de su vida, era ver ese joven tan dispuesto hablar de su vida, y ella siempre deseaba saberlo todo de él.

—Aleinad, me dijo que trabajan como si fueran mercenarios, juntaron todo lo necesario para vivir con eso incluye también esta nave, pero que nunca mataron, ni nada que se le parezca, trabajaban mucho en Lothal, a veces en Battu, ellos mismos corrieron la voz, de que era unos asesinos, para amedrentar a quienes los retara, dice Ale, que era únicos—dijo Rey sonriendo.

—Si Rey, eran únicos, mis hermanos—dijo Ben con un toque de tristeza.

Ben termino de aterrizar la nave cerca de Ciudad de Hanna, en un espaciopuerto, bajaron de la nave, y el último Skywalker respiro profundo, recordó donde había vivido hasta lo trece, era algo muy extraño, un sentimiento invadió su pecho, su corazón y su alma, regresaba a su casa, tomo la mano de Rey y le pregunto.

— ¿Qué te dijo el maestro Yoda? Rey— pregunto Ben

—Solo me dijo que teníamos que venir aquí, que solo aquí podíamos reparar el sable, ¿Por qué?

—Rey—Ben estaba nervioso, inquieto, ¿Por qué el maestro Yoda quería que fueran a Chandrila?, sabia a donde tenía que ir, pero le daba tristeza, dolor, ir a ese lugar, pero espanto esas ideas, si Ben Solo había cambiado, tenía que enfrentar todo, sin miedo a nada, era la mejor manera de rescontrarse.

— ¿Qué paso Ben?, ¿todo está bien?—Rey se inquietó por él, pero Ben se irguió, se dirigió a ella y le dijo.

—Rey vamos a mi casa, ahí nos alejaremos, claro si mi casa todavía está allí o más bien, si mama no la vendió, ¿no lo sé?, espero que no.

Caminaron con Beex, hacia el centro de la ciudad, su casa se encontraba en uno de los sectores más exclusivos de la ciudad, se acordaba bien, cuando llegaron, no había nadie, se encontraba en enfrente de esos jardines, con ese patio decorado con una fuente, había llegado a casa.

Rey veía que era un edificio de varios departamentos, subieron el turboelevador en silencio, Ben se sentía como niño regañado, en unos instantes estaría en casa nuevamente, su mama jamás vendería el departamento, la clave para entrar a su casa la recordaba muy bien, así que cuando se abrió el turboelevador, se abrió directamente a su casa.

Ben se sorprendió el ver esa bella casa, todo se encontraba casi igual, el color blanco, las ventanas que daban a las montañas de Chandrila, parece que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, un nudo en la garganta se le hizo, camino directamente hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta, sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho, el ver su cama, sus cosas, no había dejado mucho cuando se fue con Luke, pero recordaba que había dejado un juego de caligrafía, todavía estaba ahí, se sorprendió, al ver esto fue una demostración de cariño por parte de su madre, levanto suavemente el calígrafo, lo observo sonriendo de lado, recordó esos años, en los que rompía cosas para llamar la atención de sus padres, necesita su atención, necesitaba su cariño, al no tenerlo se consolaba con sus aficiones, le gustaba estudiar la caligrafia, por las bellas formas que podías hacer en un papel, era arte, pensó él.

Rey observo el departamento, era grande, muy amplio, Beex por su parte se dirigió a la cocina y exclamo.

— ¡Papás No hay alimentos!, ¡No hay alimentos!, ¿qué van a comer?—grito Beex

—Tranquilo Beex, compraremos alimentos, si, no te apures—Dijo Rey, para tranquilizar a Beex ya que este era maniático de estar solo cocinando.

Ben salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Beex todo traumado por la falta de alimentos, entonces salió de su habitación, se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba Rey.

—Rey, creo que tenemos que comprar alimentos, porque Beex se pondrá histérico si no cocina, mira —tomo un datapad y se lo dio a Rey—busca en la holored, alguna sucursal que traigan a domicilio, alimentos y varias cosas, te voy a dar esta tarjeta, es nueva, porque no quiero que nos encuentre Hux, ese desgraciado que ¿a cómo tengo ganas de verlo?—al decir esto, golpeo su puño contra la palma de su otra mano— debí retirarlo de su cargo cuando Marek me lo señalo, pero ya es tarde para lamentaciones—dijo Ben entre aceptando el hecho, a la vez que pensaba como resolvería el problema, mientras Rey se sentó en la sala con el datapad buscando lo que necesitaba.

Ben por otro lado se dispuso abrir las ventanas, y quitar todas las mantas que cubrían los muebles, se dispuso darle vida a su casa, Rey lo quiso ayudar, pero él se negó.

—Rey, ni que no pudiera hacer esto —dijo burlonamente Ben

—Perdón su señoría, no quise molestarlo—dijo Rey burlándose, mientras decía esto Beex lo ayudo, ambos terminaron de quitar todas las mantas de la casa.

Cada que Ben entraba a una habitación, recordaba algo, era como si Ben, sintiera que todo había sido un sueño, y que ahora había despertado, pero con la novedad de que estaba enamorado, vestía la ropa de Jedi de su abuelo, rio la recordar el hecho, entonces por último abrió la ventana de la sala, sintió en la cara el viento que era suave como una acaricia, recordaba las veces que cuando era niño veía sus padres abrazados, él se acercaba, y Han al verlo lo cargaba, Leia lo besaba en la frente, y los tres juntos veían hermosos atardeceres como precisamente el de hoy, que tenía como vista una hermosa montaña, con un hermoso sol poniéndose.

—Rey, puedes venir, por favor— dijo Ben con voz firme, pero con cierta ternura en su tono

—Claro Ben, tu casa es increíblemente hermosa, se siente muy cálida, me gusta la vista, sus llanuras, el viento es muy suave— al decir esto, Ben se recargo en la barandilla de concreto del balcón pensativo, observando como su ciudad había cambiado, pero no para bien, Chandrila siempre había sido idílico ahora lo veía hermoso, pero triste, se puso nuevamente erguido cuando Rey entro al balcón, la busco con la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, Rey sonrió con timidez, pero le sostuvo la mirada, el corazón de Rey se aceleró aún más cuando Ben se acercó y sintió su aliento, se puso más nerviosa, sentía algo en la Fuerza que con su nervios no lograba descifrar.

—Dime Ben, veo que estas disfrutando del paisaje—Ben asintió, las manos de Rey empezaron a sudar, su corazón, no se estaba quieto, quería salir por su boca o que Ben hablara de una vez.

— No era eso lo que quiero discutir Rey—dijo el Joven Solo, con mirada tierna.

— ¡oh!, entonces ¿Qué?…Ben—

—Una vez te ofrecí la galaxia, que gobernáramos juntos, me rechazaste con la mayor de las razones, pero ahora Rey, no tengo nada, solo soy un chico, solo soy yo, y…. te amo Rey, te amo como no tienes idea— le hizo una pregunta que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo hacérsela— ¿cásate conmigo, Rey? —

Al decir esto el viento soplo un poco más fuerte, como acunándolos, el sol dio sus mejores rayos, iluminándolos directamente a ellos, es como si todos los elementos de la naturaleza, dieran lo mejor de sí, para esta declaración, era como si la misma Fuerza, estuviera feliz de ver esto, los ojos de Rey brillaron, el sol dio directamente en su cara, brillando en sus ojos, una sonrisa se asomó por sus comisuras y su corazón, casi colapsa, al oír semejante proposición; los segundos que pasaron se hicieron siglos para Ben, que temía que no lo aceptara, un nudo en su estómago empezó a formarse, temiendo lo peor

—Si, si, acepto— las lágrimas brotaron como un torrencial en los ojos de Rey. Y su amado Ben Solo, la cargo de alegría, y dio vuelta con ella, había aceptado, pero luego continuo Rey—pero con una condición.

Ben se puso nervioso,

—¿Qué condición?— pregunto temeroso

—¿Qué cuando haya pasado todo, me prometas que viviremos aquí? En Chandrila

Los ojos de Ben se abrieron aun mas y le dio volteretas, Rey solo grito de alegría, mientras gritaba

—¡Me vas a tumbar!— gritaba Rey

—Te lo prometo viviremos aquí, si es lo que deseas—dijo Ben, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de la Galaxia entera, ella había aceptado, Rey seria su esposa, entonces la bajo y la empezó a besar, poniendo su manos sobre sus mejillas, haciendo que sus besos fueran cada vez más fogosos, y apasionados, derritiendo a Rey con cada beso, haciendo que su cuerpo subiera de temperatura.

Sin embargo antes de que empezaran a cruzar la sala para disfrutar de su amor, recibieron una visita inesperada.

—Vaya, vaya veo que ya se llevan muy bien, eso es bueno, así que pronto tendré bisnietos. — El fantasma de Anakin Skywalker se había hecho presente.

—Pues si nos interrumpes cada que nos besamos, no creo que llegues a tener bisnietos abuelo—dijo con sorna Ben.

Rey se sonrojo, al ver a un joven vestido como Ben, con un aspecto regio, pero más se sorprendió cuando Ben le dijo abuelo.

—¿Anakin Skywalker?, por la Fuerza, su nieto me dijo lo de Mustafar—dijo Rey sorprendida.

—Si Rey soy yo, discúlpenme que los haya interrumpido, pero hay una guerra, como dijo Yoda, tenemos poco tiempo, ¡y ustedes partieron mi sable por la mitad, jovencitos!, que creen que no los vi, ese sable se lo regale a mi adorada Padme y luego vienen ustedes y hacen esto ¿creen que es justo?, ahora tenemos que arreglar ese sable.

Los chicos no sabía que contestar, estaban apenados obviamente, pero el regaño de Anakin era, un regaño peculiar, se sentía que estaba enojado, pero no se sentía real el enojo.

— ¿Qué quiere que hagamos? Podemos reconstruir el sable y buscar un cristal, solo que vamos a necesitar dos, ya que Ben también perdió su sable por salvarme.—dijo con algo de vergüenza Rey

—Si lo se Rey, bueno quiero que ahorita se dirijan a El lago Sah'ot—señalo Anakin

— ¿ahorita? Ya es muy tarde Abuelo—expreso su nieto.

—Está cerca Ben, es necesario, vayan para allá, hay una finca en ese Lago, ¿la recuerdas Ben? Lleven el cristal roto y mañana los veo, pero urge que partan hoy.—concluyo el patriarca de los Skywalker.

En eso llego los alimentos que pidieron, Beex se puso feliz, pero inmediatamente todos partieron.

 **RAKATA PRIME**

Los Rayos del sol que entraban por las ventanas lo despertaron, se encontró en el sillón blanco, dirigió su mirada hacia su enorme cama, ahí estaba ella, dormida, enredada como cebolla con todas la sabanas, rio al ver a Rose de esa manera, se sentó y enderezo su espalda, aunque el sillón era amplio, eso no pudo evitar, que su cuerpo resintiera la falta de confort que lo proporcionaba su cama, pero él no iba adormir con la chica de Otomok, no contra su voluntad; sin embargo después de, como pelearon ayer en la noche, estar en la misma cama juntos y no precisamente durmiendo, hizo que su cerebro se despertara, provocando una sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro.

Sin embargo recordó la noche anterior, las mujeres era sumamente difíciles, más Rose, su carácter indomable y determinado, luego la bruja de Korra era peor. Korra le había dicho Rose que el soldado rebelde le había interesado otra mujer, Rose se levantó, y vocifero contra su alteza como la llamaba Rax. Korra se aburrió del tema, y usando la fuerza estrello a Rose contra la pared, Hux no podía creer lo que había visto, corrió hacia Rose, fue inevitable para él, mostrar esa atención hacia Rose, la ayudo a levantarse, al parecer no fue mucho el daño, pero Korra le advirtió

—Armitage, controla a tu mujer, si la quieres mantener con vida, porque lamentaría que te quedaras viudo siendo tan joven, quizá la primera vez que estuvo a punto de morir por tu causa se salvo, quizá….esta vez no tenga la misma suerte, porque seré yo quien acabe con ella ¿me entiendes?—dijo como siempre con ese tono dulce, pero mortífero Korra, el Líder Supremo solo asintió

— ¿No te oigo Hux?—dijo la rubia.

—Sí, yo la controlare, su alteza—respondió el pelirrojo secamente.

—Muy bien, Hux llévala a tu recamara, que al fin es tu regalo, disfrútalo, ha, y mañana a primera hora los necesito en mi despacho, tenemos asuntos que arreglar, es hora que conozca la Galaxia el poder de la Primera Orden. —finalizo Korra con tono serio y arrogante.

Pero no término todo ahí, cuando llegaron a los aposentos de Hux, fue peor.

— ¿Porque tengo que dormir en tu habitación?, Hux, ¿le pediste a la víbora de Korra? ¿Qué me trajeare para ti?—al decir esto Rose se oía incrédula, y es que no podía dar crédito, a lo que había dicho, la traidora de Korra, gustarle solo porque lo había desafiado, y lo volvería hacer pensó ella, si se le presentara la situación, pero ahora encontrarse aquí por ese motivo, era inadmisible.

Armitage, camino hacia una de las habitaciones para cambiarse, no le dirigiría la palabra a Rose, no, hasta estar seguro de como respondería a todas las preguntas de ella, sin sentir vergüenza para sí mismo, pero es que ¿Cómo no guardo sus sentimientos para el?, porque maldita sea, tuvo que sentir curiosidad en acercarse a Rose, ponerle ese collar estúpido, ¿porque tuvo que gustarle la furia en sus ojos, la audacia reflejada en sus movimientos?, y esa carita de niña, esa maldita carita de niña, y lo peor, lo que no se perdonaría a si mismo ¿porque tocarle la cara? El sentir su suavidad, aunque sea unos momentos, lo habían echado a perder. Maldita sea, solo pudo pensar para sí.

Y cuando lo mordió, el atrevimiento a luchar, aunque no hubiera salida, morderlo aun sabiendo que moriría más pronto que tarde, ella tenía valor, ella tenía coraje, la pregunta era ¿Por qué estar con la Resistencia, pudiendo estar en un lugar mejor? No tuvo respuesta.

—Hux, ¿te estoy hablando?, tú me metiste en este problema, no es justo, me mandaste a matar, que tienes, ¿estas mal de la cabeza? Ahora la perra de Korra, cree que soy de tu propiedad.

—La cama es para ti, yo duermo en el sillón—fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta Rose, está la enfureció más, por evadir su pregunta y mostrarse considerado, con ese estúpido ofrecimiento.

—Mira Rose, ella solo te trajo porque quiere fastidiar a tu estúpida resistencia, en cuanto a mí no sé, de lo que ella habla, tú lo has dicho es una perra bien hecha, así que considérate afortunada de que soy un caballero y te cedo la cama, en cuanto a mí, no pienses siquiera que me gustas, yo tengo otros gustos— señalo Armitage

—Qué bueno, porque tú a mí no me gustas—dijo cruzando Rose los brazos pensando cómo salir de este problema, sin embargo Hux le respondió.

—Ya lo sé, te gusta el estúpido traidor—dijo con tono de amargura, muy parecido a una rabia que aún no experimentaba, hasta ahora. Mientras preparaba su sillón para dormir, con unas sábanas y almohadas que había encontrado.

— ¿ha? Entonces si te gusto, es verdad — dijo entre sorprendida y horrorizada Rose

Hux se giró para verla de frente

—Y si fuera así ¿Qué?—la vio con furia— ¿te burlas?—mientras decía esto camino hacia ella

—Que tiene de malo, acaso te parezco tan repulsivo, como para que me fije en ti—decía esto Hux con resentimiento

—No lo digo por eso idiota, lo digo por tu crueldad, porque todo el daño que haz hecho—Rose no se dejó intimidar, viéndolo a los ojos pero torpemente cayo a la cama, y este se subió arriba de ella, sujetándole las muñecas, Rose sintió miedo, pero pudo ver de frente sus ojos verdes, su piel blanca, cuando Hux pudo respirar el mismo aire de Rose, deseo tocar nuevamente su cara, pero solo se vieron a los ojos, y Armitage vio otra vez ese fuego en Rose, sintió la tentación de tenerla, ella se encontraba debajo de él, sería tan fácil tomarla, ahí mismo, porque el percibió el miedo de la chica de Otamok, él tenía en ese momento el poder, ese poder de dominar, la dominaría a ella, pero no de esa manera, no era un violador, pero si la asusto lo suficiente, para que ella pensara eso.

— ¡Ni te ocurra!—grito Rose

— ¿Por qué no?—siguió Hux asustándola

— ¡Por favor!—suplico Rose con vehemencia

—Dices que soy un ser despreciable, esto solo confirmaría lo que soy para ti—dijo esto Hux cerca de su oído, rozando su mejilla con la de Rose, la sintió de esa manera la sintió, sus mejillas se rozaron, era poco, pero al menos Armitage la había tocado de alguna manera.

—¡Te lo suplico!—los ojos de Rose empezaba a humedecerse, esto lo vio Hux, que inmediatamente la solto.

— ¡No soy un violador! —Dijo asqueado, Hux, —yo trabajo por el orden de la Galaxia, y eso no me hace un ser repulsivo, por lo tanto no soy un pervertido o violador, respeto a las mujeres, al decir esto se levantó de la cama, se fue al baño, cambiándose de ropa para dormir.

Rose al sentirse libre, respiro profundamente, se sintió nacer de nuevo, era cierto Hux, pudo hacerle daño, pero no lo hizo, ella solo pudo tocar su collar, y agradecer.

Armitage Hux sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado en la noche, era otro día, nuevamente ver a Korra de daba un flojea mortal, sabía que ahora, después de decir que él había matado a Kylo Ren, supuestamente, era el Líder Supremo, que hueco sonaba ese título ahora, no obstante enfrentaría todo esto, con suerte pensaría como derribar a un usuario tan poderoso como la hija del Emperador, era algo realmente difícil, pero no imposible, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos un droide de protocolo

—Su alteza, le manda este vestido a su novia y exige que ambos se presente cuanto antes, ante su presencia—expreso el droide.

Rose se levantó al escuchar al droide de protocolo, pero más se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo.

— ¿Ahora que quiere?—dijo Rose

—No lo sé—respondió HUX


	18. ROUX

**Capítulo 17 ROUX**

El despacho estaba plenamente iluminado por el Sol de Rakata, una figura femenina, contemplaba serenamente a través de los ventanales, todo el movimiento que se llevaba a cabo, pensaba que todo estaba saliendo como ella, lo había imaginado, pero siendo la hija del emperador, no cometería los mismos errores de su padre, el subestimo el amor, ella no lo haría.

—Por el amor se hacen cosas estúpidas Rax, por el amor se mata, se sacrifica la propia vida, por el amor, somos capacees de hacer las peores crueldades, pero también somos capaces de hacer los más sublimes actos—Korra Sheev, suspiro al decir esto, pero en sus ojos se reflejó un extraña furia contenidas, y pensó que su padre fue traicionado por Lord Vader, él lo mato por salvar a su hijo, hubiera sido más digno que lo matara por ocupar su lugar, por ambición; pero no, lo mato por amor, se redimió por amor.

—Su alteza, ¿su padre le mostro ese pensamiento en sus Holocrones?—pregunto Rax

—No, es conclusión mía, después de todo lo que he aprendido a través de sus Holocrones de mi padre, me muestra este lógico razonamiento, por lo tanto —dijo sigilosamente—jugare bien mis cartas, pues sé que si subestimo lo que se puede hacer por amor, entonces estaré perdida, como por ejemplo Hux, sé que es un gran estratega, tú mismo me lo dijiste, tiene un enorme potencial, aunque sea muchas de las veces, un niño malcriado, tiene potencial, sin embargo no ama a nadie, pero si le das algo, que lo haga perder la cabeza y luego se lo quitas, entonces te jurara lealtad, aunque no quiera con tal de no perder lo que ama.

—Mi Lady, disculpe que se lo diga, pero es un juego muy arriesgado, aunque Armitage es un militar, no se deja llevar por sus pasiones, por lo que no creo que Rose, sea la solución…—dijo Rax

—¡oh! No lo creo, aunque…. si tienes razón, pero acuérdate que su madre, era la cocinera, su padre si se dejó llevar por sus pasiones, pero entonces ¿qué haremos? Es la pregunta, bueno el creció siendo un niño maltratado, tú mismo te apiadaste de él, y lo ayudaste ¿cierto?

—Si su alteza, le regale el liderazgo de los niños salvajes que tenía su padre, Armitage era golpeado, sin piedad, nunca entendí el odio que Brendol sentía por el—conrfimo Rax

—Un punto más a mi favor, entonces seguro se sintió mal por ser un bastardo, y odiado por su padre, así como otras tantas cosas más que me dan flojera expresar….por lo tanto Rax, le dare algo que él no quiere, pero amara, ya lo veras ahorita—

—Si usted lo dice— dijo Rax desconfiando

—Te comprendo mi buen amigo, pero las piezas son clave para este juego, como por ejemplo a Ben Solo, otro, que está en mi tablero de juego, al que quiero cazar personalmente y destruir junto con su estúpida Jedi, bueno ellos, se aman, el daría todo por ella, que patético ¿no crees? Pero bueno ellos son mi enemigo más próximo, incluso más que la resistencia; sin embargo morirán en mis manos, antes los hare sufrir, lo disfrutare por la muerte de mi padre, claro está; pero sobre todo debo encontrarlos antes de que dejen descendencia, porque si me tardo más de nueve meses, ¡no lo quiero ni pensar! Su hijo seria mi verdadero enemigo a vencer —con tono de verdadera preocupación dijo Korra

—Su Alteza, ya los estamos buscando, atacaremos a Chandrila, tal como me lo dijo, igual buscaremos en los planetas como Lothal, también atacaremos ahí, no se preocupe, seguiremos sus instrucciones y le aportare lo que necesite saber, para su pronta localización, puede estar tranquila.

Korra se irguió sonriéndole de medio lado a su mentor.

—Lo sé, mi amigo, sé que harás todo por el Imperio, ahora la Primera Orden.

Un Droide de protocolo entro para informar que el Juez había llegado, aunque ya no ejercía su profesión, si tenía todavía su licencia, trabajaba ahora en Rakata, pero se supo de su anterior trabajo y fue llevado ante la emperatriz, por otra parte en camino al despacho se encontraban, Armitage Hux y Rose Tico.

Rose estaba molesta con ese incomodo vestido blanco ajustado al cuerpo, que mostraba más de lo que ella quería enseñar, su cuello era muy escotado y estando bien proporcionada, se veía realmente hermosa, no llevaba maquillaje, pero su piel era lisa, no iba con peinado laborioso, pero su pelo suelto se había vuelto muy liso, haciéndola lucir, espectacular, al menos eso pensó Armitage al verla salir del baño, con ese ridículo atuendo como lo llamo Rose. Aunque para él no tenía nada de ridículo, sino todo lo contrario.

Korra los esperaba, ella vestía un sencillo vestido crema, que parecía más una túnica, sin casi nada de maquillaje, su pelo también estaba completamente liso; pero su actitud seguía siendo igual regia, burlona, desenfadada, soberbia.

Al verlos entrar ella se rio, se dirigió a Rose.

—En la mañana, muy temprano hable con Finn y Poe, están en Devaron, me contaron tu terrible secuestro,—dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho, como si le doliera, y hablaba como si le lastimara el hecho— ¡por la Fuerza, que cruel es la Primera Orden y su Líder Supremo!, como te pudo secuestrar, a ti que eres un encanto, claro este hecho nadie lo sabe, solo las chica que los ayudo, aquella que es tu rival—dijo burlonamente esto último—y mira para que veas que no miento deja te muestro el Holo, se llama Sanya—señalo Korra

Se abrió el holo y mostro las trasmisión, efectivamente estaban ahí Poe, Finn y esta chica, se veían preocupados realmente. Korra les decía que los alcanzaría en cuanto se fuera de Battu, pero Rose se percató que Finn vio extrañamente a la chica, cuando se la presento a Korra, sin embargo no lo admitiría.

—Viste, y ella siente lo mismo, Rose soy una usaría de la Fuerza, puedo ahocar si así lo deseo a través de un Holo, por lo tanto puedo leer a mente, lamentablemente a Finn le gusta Sanya y esta le corresponde, te lo digo porque soy tu amiga, para que no sufras, y aceptes tu nueva realidad.

—No es cierto bruja, es mentira, mátame, no te sirvo, no quiero estar aquí, odio este lugar, te odio a ti—Rose trato de correr, pero Korra elevo su brazo y alzando su mano trajo a Rose hasta ella

—Estoy siendo demasiando buena persona contigo, pero no me hartes, acéptalo Finn no es tu destino, no te ama, él lo cree, pero no es así cariño, el cree que te ama, porque esta agradecido contigo que le hayas salvado la vida, acaso nunca lo adivinaste, por eso te propuso ser su esposa—dijo cínicamente Korra

Al decir esto Hux se sorprendió y alzo la mirada en dirección a Rose.

—Suéltala, no tiene caso que la lastimes, la podemos tomar como rehén e intercambiarla por Leia o—no terminaba la frase cuando Korra lo interrumpió

—No seas estúpido Hux, puedo tomar lo que quiera de la resistencia, cuando quiera, a lo dices por tu Rose—dijo esto Korra volviendo a ver a Rose, que la ahorcaba a través de la Fuerza—no te voy a matar, porque me sirves más de lo que te imaginas—al terminar de decir esto la soltó, cayendo al suelo a poca distancia.

Korra le hablo a Rax, y este a su vez al Juez.

—De verdad, uno quiere ser buena persona, pero tú, no me ayudas mucho mi querida Rose, muy bien, para que me reafirmar el poder de la Primera Orden, vamos a alzar su poder desde Battu, ahí instalaremos todo lo que necesitamos, en Rakata tenemos la maquinaria, pero Battu es fuerte en la Fuerza, además que ahí tengo mi fuente de poder directamente, aunado con esto el poder militar será implacable, es ahí donde usted entra Líder Supremo, usted los guiara, será su guía, para esto tenemos que hacer ver bien la imagen de nuestro gobierno, y desacreditar a la Resistencia, daremos apoyo a los sistemas más pobres, claro solo en apariencia, por lo tanto también necesitaremos que usted mi queridísimo Líder Supremo, reafirme su poder casándose con un miembro de la Resistencia, ¿me entiende?, los sistemas no le creerán, pero cuando vean a Rose, pensaran, ¿quizá no sea tan mal gobierno la Primera Orden? así que para no dar más explicaciones, pues tengo que partir a Devaron, hoy ustedes se casan…ha otra cosa, el primer hijo que tengas Armitage, será para mí, me lo entregaras de lo contrario lo matare a tu hijo, y a la que hoy será tu esposa—concluyo Korra

Rose, no podía creer lo que oía, no podría creer tan cruel destino, deseaba llorar, pero no se lo permitirá, se quitaría la vida antes de llevar acabo tan espantoso plan. Pero esto lo percibió Korra

— Si no te casas con Hux, Rose, te juro que hoy mato a Finn, haciéndolo desear morirse, ante todo el sufrimiento que le provoque después seguiré con Poe, y entonces ¿que hará la pobrecita de Leia Organa? Sin sus fieles seguidores, ¿quieres llevarte ese horrible sentimiento de culpa?

—¡No!—musito Rose, y agacho la mirada, sabía que si no se casaba con Hux, Finn moría y Poe también, sus lágrimas empaparon su rostro, pero se recompuso, quitándose el agua que había brotado de su ojos y solo puedo decir—Acepto.

—No querida, a mí no me lo tienes que decir, al Juez, por eso tú vestido blanco, no ves que bella luces, te lo escogí para la ocasión, he de reconocer que eres bonita, claro no más hermosa que yo, pero si eres guapa— al decir esto Armitage intervino

—Discúlpame pero yo no me quiero casar, mucho menos tener hijos, dirigiré tu imperio en lo militar, como lo hizo una vez el Grand Moff Tarkin, pero hasta ahí, ¡no tienes porqué decidir en mi vida, no somos tus juguetes!

Korra se rio al escuchar esto, pero entonces vio directamente a Hux, su mirada era como la de una víbora al acecho, Hux ya había viso esa mirada, pero no le tuvo miedo.

—Que imbécil eres Armitage, no quieres que sufra, Rose ¡oh! Ni tus hijos, si los tuvieras, te sientes culpable por tus sentimientos…..puede que ahí tengas razón, no obstante, en mis planes entraba Rose para desequilibrar la Resistencia, solo que, le saque una mejor ventaja, ya que no me esperaba encontrar esto en ti, por lo tanto acepta tu destino, o así como le dije a Rose, te lo digo a ti, ¿quieres verla morir?, ¿quieres suplicarme que la deje de lastimar? Te prometo que morirá de la peor manera— los ojos de Hux se encontraron con los de Korra, pero este cedió con un….

—Está bien, acepto—dijo finalmente Hux, Korra sonrió satisfecha al escuchar esto, Rose observo como se negó Armitage, ante Korra, pero al decirle como la mataría vio en Hux una mirada parecida al dolor, Rose no podía creer que le importara a Hux, había aceptado casarse con ella, solo para salvarla de un martirio, como de una muerte dolorosa, también se sorprendió cuando supo que Korra tenía planes para ella, aun sin saber que Hux, la admiraba, aun si saber que ella estaba viva.

El Juez se dispuso a celebrar la boda, les pidió a los contrayente, que se tomaran de las manos, Armitage tomo las manos de Rose, y esta las acepto, Korra los observaba con orgullo, sabía que esta unión le traería ventajas, un hijo de ellos para ser un futuro Líder Militar, los novios parecía aceptar el hecho, ya sin reproches, firmaron en el datapad, un acta de matrimonio que decía valido en todos los sistemas de la Galaxia.

Rose vio a los ojos Hux, con un dejo de reproche, pero de resignación a la vez. Hux solo pudo expresar muy quedamente, con voz baja, casi audible.

—Lo siento Rose—

—Más lo siento yo— dijo tristemente Rose

Termino la ceremonia y Korra dijo

— ¿Qué, no se van a besar?, ¡por favor!, no sea tan fríos, después de todo es una boda—dijo burlonamente Korra— Solo un beso no sean amargados

Rose le dijo a Armitage

—Dame el beso o Korra estará molestando, ya no importa—Rose quería llorar, se sentía miserable.

Hux, sintió pena por ella, entonces sin que la chica de Otamok, se lo esperara la tomo por la cintura, apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, se inclinó hacia ella, y beso sus labios tibios, como una caricia de pluma, suavemente, pero con una electricidad, que hizo que Rose se estremeciera, al sentir ese beso tan suave como la brisa, pero tan fulminante como un rayo.


	19. REY Y BEN

**CAPITULO 18 REY Y BEN.**

La Finca se encontraba justo en la costa de un espectacular arrecife de coral de Hanna, a la orilla del Lago Sah'ot, era un hermoso espectáculo, volver ver todo aquello pensó Ben que se había levantado antes que Rey.

Llegaron casi en la tarde apenas comieron, cayeron rendidos en la cama, pues estaban realmente cansados, le fue difícil a Ben encontrar medios para llegar hasta ahí, pero lo hicieron tal como su abuelo lo pidió, ahora él se encontraba meditando en ese lugar, tenía tanto que pensar, pero también tenía mucho que hacer, no sabía por dónde empezar.

Se sentó en un tronco, cuando una voz le hablo.

—Joven Solo, confusión en usted siento, abrumado esta—Ben otra vez se sobre salto, y solo pudo decir

— ¿Es que ustedes no avisan? Digo para no sorprenderme cada vez que los veo, siempre aparecen cuando menos los espero—dijo riendo y tomando una ramita, se puso a jugar con ella.

Yoda rio y meneo la cabeza

—Joven Solo, guías somos, aparecemos cuando más nos necesitan, y usted, necesita orientación, su abuelo una vez vino a mi preguntar, yo no le di la respuesta correcta, gran sufrimiento se produjo, empezar un camino usted, no sabe, el amor recuerde es la respuesta, amor que la Filosofía JEDI, no supo entender en ese momento, como lo explico a la joven Rey, dudas tiene pero como ella le dijo, leer debe, lo bueno tomar, de lo malo solo aprender para no volver a repetir.

—¿Entonces qué hago?, es verdad no sé qué hacer, tengo que reparar los sables, tengo que buscar a mi mama, pedirle perdón, detener a Hux o a quien esté detrás de él, por último leer los libros Jedi, claro el orden seria, primero leer los libros—rio al decir esto— y no quiero decepcionar a Rey, ah, y también ya no quiero ver arder a la Galaxia, Chandrila tiene un aspecto muy diferente, ha sufrido, por culpa de la Primera Orden—al decir esto se lamentó profundamente el hecho.

—Y por eso le digo, el amor es la respuesta, promesa de matrimonio le dio a Rey, porque no la cumple, la mejor respuesta es, aprender de ambos necesitan, la Fuerza necesita el balance, ustedes son el balance, casarse ustedes deben, porque una guerra ambos deben detener, tiempo correr—

Al oír esto Ben, pensó que tenía razón el Maestro Yoda, y como si todos sus sentidos se despertaran, le pregunto al Maestro.

— ¿pero hoy?—

—Sí, hasta se puso un nuevo traje para la ocasión—señalo Yoda el vestuario de Ben

—Si me puse algo mío, no es que no me guste la ropa de mi abuelo, solo que hoy quise ser yo.

—Ve lo que le digo, casarse hoy debe, Luke lo espera, pase ese camino, más allá del sendero oscuro, hay un sendero luminoso, pero aún debe de caminar, hasta llegar a un sitio, una cueva donde habita una hermosa cascada, donde la luz y la oscuridad se unen, ahí lo espera Rey.

—Maestro, otra vez lo tengo que contra decir….—Yoda lo interrumpio

—Sin cansancio lo veo, ya durmió, ahora su deber, es cumplir su promesa—señalo Yoda tajantemente.

—Yo soy el más dispuesto a casarme con la mujer que amo, pero, ahorita tenemos muchos problemas que enfrentar, como para pensar en una unión, ¿una boda?—expreso Ben con preocupación.

Rey despertaba de ese largo sueño, tenía los ojos todavía adormilados, sin embargo no sintió a Ben a su lado, cayeron rendidos de sueño, después de haber comido, pero ahora él, ya no estaba, le pregunto a Beex, este solo le respondió que había salido a caminar, que regresaría, y que el cuidaría de ella, le pregunto si quería comer, Rey le dijo que no; frustrada por no saber de Ben, se regresó a la recamara, tomo uno de los libros, cuando una suave brisa entro por la ventana, pensó que era esas brisas de Chandrila, que pronto se percató de ellas, suaves como una pluma, pero no, se había equivocado, era alguien más.

—Rey, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, Luke te espera— Rey se espantó, al ver que era el mismo Anakin Skywalker, otra vez mas.

— ¿Perdón, usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? Quiero decir, nos dijo que viniéramos aquí, y aquí estamos, arreglaremos los sables, nos prepararemos para luchar—dijo Rey entre asombrada e intrigada

—Si lo sé, pero lo importante, es que busques a Luke, él te espera, por un sendero que atraviesa un bosque donde habitan las sombras y los rayos de sol, pasando ese bosque hay una cascada, te necesita Rey, debes de ir.—dijo Anakin con tono algo intranquilo.

— ¿Y Ben? Él tiene que ir también, los dos necesitamos a Luke…—dijo Rey

—Ben estará ahí, también, pero antes de que te vayas en busca de Luke, tienes que ir con un vestido diferente—sonrió Anakin

— ¿Diferente?, no entiendo—más extrañada que nunca se encontraba Rey

—Si, en la ropa que te regalo mi hija, hay un vestido que jamás uso mi adorada esposa Padme—Anakin observo a Rey, y con visible ternura le dijo—eres tan parecida a ella, el mismo pelo castaño, su carácter fuerte, su espíritu independiente, ella era una guerrera igual que tú Rey—dijo casi con un nudo en la garganta Anakin—es un vestido blanco de seda, lo recuerdo bien, porque ella me dijo, que no lo usaría, que a lo mejor lo dejaría para una de nuestras hijas o porque no para su nieta, y mira, tu eres la nieta que usara ese vestido—dijo alegremente Anakin, pero en sus ojos, se veía algo parecido a las lágrimas.

Rey suspiro y seguía sin entender nada

—Entonces quiere que me ponga ese vestido para ir ver a Luke, ok, no puedo ¿para qué necesito ir vestida así?

—Y eres igual de terca que Padme—dijo riendo Anakin— confía en mí, por favor hazte también un tocado, algo que te guste, tu cabello es largo—finalizo con tono risueño el patriarca de los Skywalker

—Está bien…..—dijo dándose por vencida Rey—pero ya va anochecer

—No te preocupes, yo te cuido, no tarde por favor.—y el desapareció entre esas brisas.

Rey busco ese vestido, efectivamente había un vestido hermoso, busco unos zapatos que por suerte también estaban ahí, se preguntó si esto no era una confabulación entre Anakin y Ben, pero bueno igual ella se pondría el vestido y los zapatos, el peinado no batallo se hizo una cebolla y Listo.

—Anakin, no sé si estas todavía aquí, pero ya estoy lista, solo indícame por donde tengo que caminar…—no recibió respuesta, sin embargo recordó que él le había dicho que pasando un bosque, el único bosque, que veía era el que tenía enfrente, efectivamente, los últimos rayos del sol, se estaban difuminando, la sombras habitaban esa bosque, pero la Luz también, atraves de los últimos rayos de sol, camino un poco más, cuando vio unas luces que la guiaban, era como mariposas de color azul.

Al terminas de caminar por ese bosque, se encontró con una cueva iluminada, por un fuego, adentro había una hermosa cascada, su sonido era tranquilizante, se adentró a ella y recordó a Ben cuando lo vio por primera vez en Ahch-To, rememoro sus ojos oscuros, como él le había preguntado, si veían lo mismo, rio al recordar que esa pregunta la puso furiosa, luego en su segunda visión recordó lo que le había preguntado, ¿porque la fuerza los había unidos?, le pregunto Ben, ella lo insulto diciéndole que era un monstro, y él lo acepto con dolor, con miseria, se confundió totalmente al ver esa reacción, aunque recordó muy bien que ya se preguntaba qué pasaría si se tocaran a través del espacio.

Ben vio cuando Rey entro a la cueva, se veía espléndidamente bella, con ese vestido blanco, ella no lo había visto, pero el sí; sonrió al recordar cuando su tío los sorprendió en aquella choza, y lo que vieron al tocarse las manos, recordó como salvo su vida, ante Snoke, como sufrió al verla sufrir, era como si caminara sobre el fuego, lo desgarraba la sola idea de que Rey sufriera, Snoke había firmado su sentencia de muerte al maltratar a Rey, pero eso ya era cosa del pasado, ahora estaban vivos y Luke los necesitaba ver, solo pensaba que Yoda dijo que cumpliera su palabra. Matrimonio.

—Rey….—dijo dulcemente Ben—así que seguro Yoda, te dijo que vinieras, estas hermosa con ese vestido—dijo Ben tocando su hombro desnudo como la vez que se vieron en Naboo

—No fue Yoda, el que me dijo que me presentara así vestida y aquí, fue tu abuelo, realmente me sorprendí, me dijo que me parecía mucho a tu abuela y que era urgente que viniera, que Luke estaría aquí, pero no lo veo, solo veo este fuego y mira—Rey señalo un símbolo en el piso de la cueva—este símbolo estaba en Ahch-To.

Un presencia familiar se hizo presente, una tranquilidad apacible se manifestó en la Fuerza. Era el maestro Luke Skywalker.

Rey y Ben se inmutaron al verlo, casi no lo crean, pero ahí estaba, aunque Ben ya lo había visto, verlo de nuevo, le sorprendió igual.

—Es el primer JEDI Rey, es una historia antigua, relata que en él vivía la luz y la oscuridad, él era el balance, también se dice que el volverá, pero en dos personas, una que represente el Ashala que es la luz y el otro en el Buga que es la oscuridad, la unión de esas dos personas será el BENDU, donde habitan ambos lados, en completo equilibrio.

—oh! — Dijo Rey —que interesante, también me da gusto verlo maestro Luke

—Lo sé Rey, pero ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

En ese momento Anakin Skywalker y el maestro Yoda aparecieron, la Fuerza se percibió en todo su esplendor, los tres maestros se encontraban en aquel recinto, donde solo el amor podía gobernar.

—Se te olvido esto Rey— le dijo Anakin dándole un velo de novia a Rey, Yoda por su parte, le dijo a Ben.

—Momento es—Ben así lo entendió.

Ben se acercó a Rey, tendió su mano hacia ella, la vio a los ojos, y como si la acariciara con la mirada le pregunto

— ¿Rey te casarías ahora mismo conmigo?—Rey se quedó con el sí en la garganta, de la emoción por la pregunta, no se lo esperaba, ni en los más remotos sueños que hoy, en este día, ella se convirtiera en la esposa de Ben Solo.

—Si…claro que si—dijo Rey con la emoción todavía en la garganta, su corazón era una bomba a punto de explotar, y lloro.

—Rey, amor no llores, te amo—tomando sus manos, besándolas, le dijo… —te prometo que te hare la mujer más feliz de la Galaxia, lo eres todo para mí, eres el aire de mis pulmones, eres el alma de mi alma, eres todo aquello que nunca pensé tener.

Ben amaba a Rey desde el momento en que la conoció, sabía que ella era la mitad de su corazón, que era su compañera eterna, jamás la dejaría, siempre la amaría, y siempre lucharía por ella.

—Rey, me lo das todo sin merecerlo, solo con respirar ya me das la vida—Ben se acercó para darle un beso que no podía contener, pero Luke le dijo

—Primero acérquese aquí, y luego la besas Ben—dijo Luke

Ben y Rey, se tomaron de la mano, acercándose al fuego donde estaba parado Luke, el lugar era mágico, el ambiente era la Fuerza misma, el fuego era caliente, pero daba un calor calido, Luke dijo

—Siendo un fantasma de la Fuerza, se cuál es mi propósito, Ben ¿aceptas a Rey como tu legitima esposa, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en los buenos y malos tiempos?

— Acepto—dijo Ben

—Rey ¿aceptas a Ben como tu legítimo esposo, en los tiempos difíciles, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en los buenos tiempos y en los malos?

—Sí, acepto—Rey no cabía de felicidad, sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero de felicidad, la mano de Ben apretó suevamente la mano de Rey, para darle aliento, Rey volteo dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa

—Lo que la Fuerza unió, no lo separe el hombre, ahora si Ben puedes besar a la novia.—dijo Luke

Ben no escatimo ni un segundo más y cargo a Rey, siempre amaba cargarla, suavemente sus bocas se besaron, era un beso tierno, cálido, intenso, pero sobre todo cargado de amor verdadero, de eso amores que se dan cada mil años.

Anakin contemplaba la escena, pensó en su adorada Padme, al menos su nieto sería feliz, como ellos no lo fueron, esa herida se estaba cerrando a través de la felicidad de Ben Solo, su nieto tenia un camino largo por recorrer, pero lo haría a lado de su esposa, y sería tan feliz como él no lo pudo ser.

Yoda por su parte, comprendió el error de los Jedis, ver a estos dos jóvenes, hijos de la Fuerza amándose como se aman y sentir, el pulso de la Fuerza con más armonía que nunca, el amor es la respuesta.

Luke seguirá ayudando a su sobrino, pero por lo pronto él y Rey tendría que emprender su camino por el momento sin él.

—Bueno chicos, les falta algo más, nunca he casado a nadie, pero les falta estas anillos, Ben por favor, ponle este anillo a Rey, y tu Rey ponle este anillo a Ben—dijo Luke

Los chicos así lo hicieron, sellando así su Boda, su amor

—Nos tenemos que ir Ben —dijo su Abuelo Anakin— nuestro trabajo casi está terminado con ustedes, pero antes, tengo que darle mi regalo de Bodas— sonrió de medio lado Anakin

Saco el cristal roto, ¿que como lo consiguió? si Rey lo tenía, bueno él es un fantasma de la Fuerza, Rey lo vio asombrada y sonrió, solo pensó que con Anakin nunca se sabe.

El abuelo de Ben junto el cristarl Kyber partido en dos, los puso entre sus manos y creo una fuerza inmensa entre sus manos.

—Este Cristal junto con su sable, simboliza el amor que le profesaba a Padme, ella—Anakin volvió a recordar a su esposa, y continuo— era la luz de mis ojos, cuando el sable se partió en dos, es porque a ambos les pertenecía, por eso he reconstruido el cristal, pero ahora lo he divido en dos, cada quien tendrá la mitad del cristal, ahora que se pertenecen el uno al otro, el mismo cristal, pero la mitad para cada quien, funciona perfectamente como un cristal Kyber entero.

Anakin les tendió el cristal dividido, el hermosa mitad, era un bello cristal, perfecto, se veía de un azul radiante, intenso transparente, era bello.

—Y yo también le tengo un regalo de bodas—dijo Yoda tendiendo un sable— aquí pueden poner su cristal, la Fuerza ahora es su aliada y una poderosa aliada es, recuérdenlo siempre—termino de decir el maestro Yoda.

Ben y Rey recibieron sus regalos, estaban agradecidos, con sus maestros, su amor sellando estaba con su matrimonio, Luke le había regalado esos hermosos anillos, Anakin reconstruyo su Cristal y para finalizar, el maestro Yoda, les regalo a cada uno un sable, la Fuerza, le había regalado el mejor momento de si vida, casarse.

Así los tres espíritus de la Fuerza se despidieron, pero recordándoles que siempre estarían con ellos, siempre.

Después de que se fueron la chica de Jakku hablo

—Ben—

— ¿Dime amor?—dijo Ben sonriendo

—Te Amo— con los ojos y la alegría Rey confeso esto, como si nunca lo hubiera dicho

Ben solo tomo su carita, besándola nuevamente, sintiendo la calidez de su boca, el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma de su piel, tocando su cabello; Rey no pudo evitar tocar su cabello también, se sentía también tocar su pelo, sentir su abrazo con su fuertes brazos, ellos se entregaban en cada beso ahora los esposos, en aquella cueva donde habitaba una cascada, donde la luz iluminaba la entrada, pero donde también la oscuridad residía, viviendo en concordancia la una con la otra.


	20. Sweet and Wild

**CAPITULO 19 Sweet and Wild**

Cuantas Lunas, cuantos Soles, cuantos Años de soledad, dolor, amargura y sufrimientos, tuvieron que vivir, Rey de Jakku y Ben Solo para que hoy, disfrutaran de lo que es la auténtica felicidad, estaban besándose, frente a frente, tomados de la manos, perdidos en sus bocas, unidos en matrimonio, en el Amor y por decisión de la misma Fuerza.

Rey separó sus labios de Ben, solo para tomar aire, y expresar lo que el corazón y su cuerpo exigían agritos. Un leve sonrojo asomo a sus mejillas, ella nunca se había sentido así, de esa manera, estaba tan excitada, tan humedad en su centro, que tenía que confesarle a su esposo algo increíble.

—Ben, yo….nunca he tenido sexo—musito con la voz entrecortada, y algo de vergüenza, se puso roja de repente y empezó a temblar, quizá de miedo, quizá de necesidad de ser tocada por Ben, en todos los sentidos, o miedo de que su inexperiencia eche a perder este momento tan maravilloso que tiene por vivir con el amor de su vida, aunque le da mucha felicidad que su primera vez en toda su vida, sea con Ben, si alguien ha de ser el dueño de su virginidad que sea Ben, porque lo ama, como jamás en la vida pensó amar a alguien, se alegra de ser ella misma, y haberse dado a respetar, de ser esa chica honorable.

Ben la mira, le quita el mechón que le cae en la cara, sonríe tiernamente, deposita un beso suave en su frente

—Eso ya lo sé…..perdón cuando leí tu mente, en Takodana, pues leí más de la cuenta, perdóname, vi si tenías un interés amoroso, vi que no habías tenido novio, que le tenías aprecio al traidor, reconozco que sentí celos, pero luego…—se mordió el labio Ben

—….¿luego que Ben?—le pregunto inquisitiva Rey

—En el interrogatorio, pues vi mas allá, quería saber todo de ti, quería saber tu vida, si había habido alguien a quien hayas amado, y fue cuando te descubrí, cuando vi que habías sufrido igual que yo…y que nunca habías tenido —rio al decir la siguiente palabra—sexo, pero Rey, siento que tienes miedo, te sentí vibrante en tus besos y ahora veo que tiemblas ¿es por eso? Amor.

Rey asintió, levantando la mirada a Ben

—Tengo miedo de…. echarlo a perder, seguro tú…. Has…ya sabes—dijo Rey enrojecida.

Ben rio al adivinar lo que ella pensaba y la abrazo contra si.

—Entonces tenemos que ser justos, porque yo tampoco he tenido sexo, en mi caso, bueno, mi tío, es un Jedi, me tenía como un santo Rey, después de ahí, pues me enfoque, tu sabes, al lado oscuro, pero te descubrí—al decir esto tomo a Rey de los brazos— y gracias a ellos soy el hombre más feliz de la Galaxia, no tengas miedo amor, yo también lo siento, te cuidare, seremos un poco torpes al principio pero dejaremos que el amor sea nuestro maestro— al decir esto la beso en el cuello, haciendo que Rey gimiera e inmediatamente Ben la cargo.

— ¿Qué haces? Ben—dijo Rey sorprendida al verse nuevamente en sus brazos.

—Recuerda que te dije que nací para cargarte y honestamente, llevándote a nuestra casa, no me agrada la idea de hacerte mía en una cueva donde está un símbolo Jedi—dijo Ben algo disgustado

— ¿Crees que sea profano?—dijo Rey riéndose

— ¿no lo es?, pero por si las dudas….—dijo Ben riendo de lado

— ¿Pero eso no implica que me cargues?, puedo caminar—dijo Rey determinante, pero con algo burla.

—Rey, porque siempre tenemos que discutir, si amo cargarte, te cargare y punto—respondió Ben

—Pues no, bájame puedo caminar y correr hasta que me alcances ¿si es que puedes?—dijo retándolo

—Está bien no batallo contigo, si no quieres ser cargada como una novia, será cargada como una niña malcriada— al decir esto la puso la cintura de Rey en su hombro derecho, que era tan fácil para él, Rey no se esperaba esto, de verdad no la iba a bajar

— ¿Qué te crees Ben Solo? Que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo

—Eso en unos momentos lo veremos, mi amor—dijo divertido Ben

—Ni creas que con sexo me vas a convencer de hacer lo que quieras conmigo—dijo Rey pareciendo ser estricta pero riéndose a la vez, Rey solo veía lo que Ben iba dejando atrás al caminar

—No Rey no quiero hacer lo que quiere contigo, pero si con el sexo, no te es suficiente, que sé que no lo es; te ofrezco mi amor, mi protección, aunque no la necesites, mis cuidados, y todo esto que siento por ti, sin con eso no te basta, entonces mi vida, o mi muerte, un sacrificio si es necesario todo esto te ofrezco, y si aún no es suficiente también mi alma—se detuvo para decir esto que llevaba en su pecho, guardado desde el día que la enfrento en bosque de la Base Starkiller—Rey, pero lo que no te he ofrecido, porque ya lo tienes es mi corazón, y te lo ofrezco, es enteramente tuyo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.

Rey se apresuró a bajarse del hombro de Ben, tenía que verlo a la cara.

—Ben—lo miro a los ojos—mi corazón también es tuyo, mi vida entera es tuya—dijo esto y tomo las manos de Ben, besándolas— te amo, prometo cuidar tu corazón y todo lo que me haz estregado, tu me das la vida con tan solo verme, y mirarme como me miras, pero prométeme algo, no hables de muerte y que moriremos juntos de viejitos, nada que no te mueras antes, porque si lo haces, yo no poder vivir sin ti y moriré de tristeza, promételo—Los ojos de Ben se abrieron más, no esperaba tal confesión y menos tal petición de promesa

—Rey yo….—dijo Ben dudando

—Prométemelo Ben, promete que moriremos juntos, jóvenes o viejos pero juntos.—dijo con mirada decidida y actitud de que no cedería ni un ápice.

—Está bien Rey, te lo prometo—dijo Ben, la cara de Rey se ilumino al escuchar su promesa.

Ya había llegado a la Finca, el nuevo matrimonio Solo, Ben volvió a cargar Rey, que por fin esta no se opuso, entraron a su hogar, donde se sentía esa enorme paz.

Ben toco las manos de Rey, sintiendo su piel, recordando la primera vez que tocaron su manos en la choza de Ahch-to, y lo que vieron en sus visiones, vio a los ojos Rey; ella pensaba los mismo, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los dedos de Ben, sintiendo su tacto, Ben la acerco hacia él, la empezó a besar dulcemente, sin restricciones, sus labios acariciaron su cuello, luego mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Rey, esta se estremeció, que empezó ser guiada por Ben hasta la alcoba principal, Ben no paraba de llenarla de besos, sus manos empezaron a trabajar sobre la ropa de su esposa, bajando eso tirantes del vestido, mientras que Rey, deslizaba sus manos sobres su pectorales, quitando su camisa, siento su calor, su respiración, su olor tan masculino, tan seductor.

Rey estaba embriagada de Ben.

—Te necesito Ben, solo para mi Ben, te necesito en cada centímetro de mi piel, te necesito más que nunca—dijo en un mormullo que solo Ben pudo oír.

Ben en respuesta la miro anhelante, hambriento; entraron a su alcoba, donde la recostó sobre su cama, que en un tirón de arrebato y pasión, la había quitado el vestido a Rey, dejándola en ropa interior, Ben ya no trae su camisa, pero todavía traía sus pantalones, que también de un tirón se los quito.

—Rey—Ben estaba encima de ella apoyándose sobre sus propios brazos, para poder ver a Rey de frente— te dije que te cuidaría, es tú primera vez, puede que te duela, no quiero lastimarte… me dejas tocarte primero quiero hacerte sentir bien—dijo Ben viéndola a los ojos, Rey toco su cara y con una alegría inmensa por ver como Ben se preocupaba por ella, le dijo—Si, amor tu nunca me lastimarías.

Rey contuvo el aliento al sentir los cálidos labios de Ben, en los suyos, un hormiguero siempre se presentaba en su estómago cuando él, la besaba; pero esta vez, se sentía diferente, el sabor de Ben siempre era dulce, pero intenso, siempre te dejaba con ganas de más, pero este beso, era dulce y salvaje, una ráfaga de fuego fue lo que sintió Rey en su estómago, Ben lo sabía, había sentido lo mismo.

Entonces empezó a besarla lentamente desde sus pechos blancos hasta su estómago, las manos de Ben tocaban el cuerpo de su amada Rey, como si fuera un mapa, descubriendo cada parte; memorizando el cuerpo de Rey, su piel, sus pecas, el olor de su cuerpo, empezó a tocar sus muslos, sus piernas, empezando despojar a Rey de su ropa interior y la vio desnuda, la admiro por completo quedando fascinado, estaba a punto de llegar a ese lugar que jamás pensó llegar, súbitamente no se resistió, su impulso fue mayor, que sumergió su cara en la parte más íntima de Rey, besándola ahí, justo ahí en su centro, sintió toda esa emoción de que él será el primer hombre en la vida de Rey, y el ultimo, pues ella era de él y de nadie más.

—Rey….eres mía—dijo separándose solo un poco. Para ahora besar las paredes de sus muslos internos mientras que iba subiendo por el cuerpo de Rey.

Rey jadeo y grito al sentir todos carga de besos, se sentía también, tan ardiente, pero tan de él, era una sensación que hacía que Rey sintiera recorrer un calor en la sangre, los besos de Ben la excitaron, eran suaves, intensos, estaba sintiendo una abundante humedad entre sus piernas, nunca en su vida se había sentido extramente así. Estaba experimentando una necesidad, en todo su cuerpo. Que la hacía consumirse de placer.

Ben por su parte seguía bebiendo de la piel de Rey, tal como el la imagino, muchas veces, incluso en el interrogatorio cuando le toco la mejilla, pero llevaba su guante, ahora ya no, su mano ahora estaba en la intimidad de Rey, que ya se encontraba mojada, y necesitada, entonces Ben con sumo cuidado adentro un dedo y esto hizo estremecer de placer a Rey, aferrándose al hombro de Ben, y este besando el pecoso hombro de Rey y gimiendo en el oído de ella.

—Rey te necesito….—dijo Ben

—…yo también, no pares, por favor…—Rey dijo sintiendo ese éxtasis en su centro, mientras los dedos de Ben exploraban más adentro de ella, y su pulgar hacia círculos suaves en la clítoris.

Para Rey era demasiado y a la vez insuficiente, era como respirar y que te faltara el aire, Ben probó sus labios y Rey dejo escapar un gemido, ella estaba urgentemente necesitada, era como un incendio que no podía apagar.

Mientras Ben en cada caricia, en cada toque descubría los secretos, las necesidades y lo que le gustaba a Rey, deseaba penetrarla hasta que fueran uno, Ben no paraba de pensar en ello, desde que la vio en Takodana, siempre deseo hacerla suya, costara lo que costara —era tan bella en ese momento que la conocí y ahora es una Diosa —pensó Ben.

—Ben te…..necesito—Rey respiro el mismo aire de Ben, y este separo lentamente con sus rodillas las de piernas Rey, que se tensó, por un momento, sentir que sus piernas se separaban, por la rodillas de Ben, era señal que la iba hacer su mujer ahora, en este momento, ella vio hacia abajo y vio el miembro de Ben, justo en su entrada.

— ¿Te sientes lista amor?— le pregunto con ternura Ben, que se encontraba sobre ella, Ben sintió su tensión y su acelerado corazón— te prometo que seré cuidadoso…..te amo Rey—

—Si…. Ben—dijo jadeando Rey—solo…que estoy nerviosa, me tenso, pero necesito…. ser tuya—la respiración de Rey era entrecortada, Ben beso nuevamente su cuello, y entonces empujo, llenando a Rey, que gimió en un grito, sintió un dolor agudo al principio, pero el placer era mayor, sentir a Ben en ella, llenándola como nunca se imaginó ser llenada. Era como lanzarse al vacio.

Ben gimió, estaba sobre ella entrando y saliendo, experimentando Ben todo ese placer, sintiéndola tan apretada, y tan mojada, tan de él, ahora era completamente de él, en todos los sentidos, estar en Rey, era estar en el alma de la Galaxia, Rey era la Galaxia misma.

—Rey….. te amo—dijo Ben mientras gemía cerca del oído de Rey, esta rasgo su espalda con sus uñas, mientas las embestidas fueron cada vez más profundas, más intensas, más necesitadas para ambos.

Rey solo pudo decir.

—No pares, no pares—en tono de súplica.

Sus latidos empezaron hacerse uno, sus cuerpos se movían sincronizados, el sudor de ambos se volvió uno solo, Rey arqueó su espalda en el regazo de Ben, gritando, sintiendo como un rayo la atravesaba, y beso a Ben que atrapo sus labios, este sintió ese mismo rayo, un gemido se escapó de su boca.

Entonces ambos se vinieron, se corrieron, soltando un fuerte gemido; Ben derramo su semen en Rey, que hizo que ella explotara de placer, consumida de deseo por él.

Ben cayo rendido sobre Rey, que lo abrazo, él se rodó hacia un lado para no aplastarla con su peso, la beso en la frente, Rey lo abrazo, aferrándose a su cuerpo, diciéndole.

—Te amo Ben—

—Lo sé—dijo Ben, abrazándola aún más, como si fuera un tesoro que se lo pudieran arrebatar estando aun dormido.

Ambos quedándose dormidos abrazados. Exhaustos.

Pero siendo de madrugada, Rey se despertó, muy despacio se fue separando del agarre de Ben, y vio que en su lado de la cama, había sangre, sonrió para sí, recordando a las mujeres de Jakku, y sus historias terríficas sobre el sangrado de la primera vez, entonces vio a Ben, era perfecto aun cuando estaba dormido, no sé resistió, y muy quitamente beso su cabello negro, ese hermoso cabello que tanto amaba.

Ella se envolvió en una sábana, salió al balcón, pudo contemplar las estrellas, sentir la frescura de la noche, ese viento que rosa la piel, ese viento tan característico de Chandrilla, suspiro y respiro toda ella olía a él, todo su cuerpo había sido marcado por el, agradeció a la Fuerza por estar viviendo esto.

Ben no tardó nada en darse cuenta de que ella ya no dormía su lado, toco su lado, noto que no estaba, sé asusto, quitando las sabanas, se asustó más cuando vio la sangre, pronto se levantó de la cama, quizá Rey este mal, pero al levantarse se puso la mano en la frente y se dijo

—Su primera vez—más tranquilo la busco, ella estaba en el balcón contemplando el cielo.

Se acercó a ella preguntándole

—¿Qué haces, amor? —dijo él.

—Agradezco a la Fuerza el estar contigo y ser tu esposa. —Ben sonrió con una dulzura que Rey no había visto en él hasta ese momento, y fue tan particular que la derritió.

—Yo soy el que debería agradecer por ser tu esposo. —Ben la besó en la frente, la abrazó y continuó hablando:

—Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, Rey—dijo seriamente Ben.

—Sí, Ben, una galaxia que salvar —dijo Rey, casi suspirando.

—No me refería a eso, Rey —dijo Ben, sorprendido. Rey se estremeció y desconcertó no esperaba esa respuesta, no después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

—¿Entonces a qué te refieres? —preguntó con Rey con recelo.

—¡A todos los hijos que vamos a tener! —dijo riendo Ben. Rey abrió la boca, impresionada.

—Pero ¡Ben! —Este la abrazó y besó en la frente. Tomó su mandíbula, besándola dulcemente.

—No es broma lo de los hijos, ¿eh? Y sí es verdad; vamos a salvar la Galaxia, amor, los dos juntos —dicho esto, tomo la mano de Rey y la besó, volviendo a rodear a su esposa, quedando abrazados viendo las estrellas.


	21. ALIANZAS

**Capítulo 20 ALIANZAS**

 **DAVARON**

—¡Traidora! Eso es lo que eres, una maldita traidora, si nuestro Padre viviera se avergonzaría de tu proceder— exclamo Niho Ren a su hermana Sanya, que no le afectaba en nada sus reclamos y gritos, era tan sin sentido para ella.

—¡Y de que te de quejas!, si tú, nos abandonaste, no confiaste en nosotros, y mírate varado aquí, necesitando mi ayuda

Marek bostezaba mientras veía esta pelea familiar, él no era dado a pelear por tonterías y para el esto era una clara tontería, Zirrut siempre con una paciencia de santo solo observaba, hasta que Marek se fastidio e intervino.

—Preciosa, estamos aquí dos días capturados por ti, porque así lo queremos, no porque tú lo hayas hecho, ves a Zirrut, este hombre, es experto en varias técnicas de combate así como un fuerte usuario de la Fuerza, yo también soy un usuario de la Fuerza, un creyente y practicante del Soresu, así que por favor, dejen de discutir, ya descansamos lo suficiente, ahora sabemos por ti que estas en alianza con la Resistencia, bueno déjanos hablar con ellos, ya que nuestro enemigo ahora es Hux, y el enemigo de mi enemigo, mi amigo será, así que deja a un lado a Niho, que esta de fatalista

—Yo no estoy de fatalista, solo que ella, ¿Por qué no, nos dijo?, soy su hermano después de todo, y la Resistencia….—no termino de hablar cuando lo interrumpio Zirrut

— ¡Ya cállate Niho! ¡Por favor! Tenemos cosas más importantes, primero apoyar al maestro han declarado que ha muerto Kylo Ren, bueno nosotros sabemos que Ben Solo está vivo, así nos lo dijo Marek, cuando lo vio con su novia la Jedi.

— ¿Quién es Ben Solo?—pregunto Sanya Calrissan

— ¿No puede ser que no te acuerdes?, Ben Solo, el sobrino de nuestro padre, el hijo del Han Solo, Sanya, acuérdate que dijiste que te casarías con él, cuando éramos niños, lástima porque ya tiene novia—dijo Niho, burlándose, Sanya se sonrojo al recordar esto.

Mientras decían esto, Sanya, les abrió la puerta de la celda y los invito a salir.

—¡oh!¡ Ben Solo!, pero él se fue con su tío Luke, cuando era adolecente, después de dos años más tarde te fuiste también, y ahora descubro que estabas con ellos, y que eres un usuario de la Fuerza, mi padre murió sin saber de ti, nos hubiera dicho que la Fuerza se manifestó en ti Niho, nuestro Padre, te pudo haber ayudado, o yo.

Aquí se detuvieron en sus pasos, Niho, suspiro sabía que tenía que afrontar este punto, Marek y Zirrut lo entendieron, Niho se giró enfrentándose a su hermana.

—Si vine cuando padre murió, Sanya, la Fuerza me lo hizo sentir, me escape porque no me sentía fuerte, cuando la Fuerza se manifestó en mí, tenía solo diecisiete años, llegue hasta donde estaba Luke, pero no le dije quién era, si él lo adivino, me dio la privacidad de no molestarme con preguntas, peor cuando, oye me bien, cuando el mismo Luke intento matar a Ben, que para entonces ya era mi mejor amigo, como nuestros padres; así que no dude ni un segundo en sacar mi sable, y defender a mi amigo, después sentí que padre moría, vine a buscarlo, Sanya; le platique todo lo que había pasado, le pedí que me dejara seguir mi camino y él lo respeto, nos abrazamos—Niho volvió a bajar los ojos, reflejando una mirada llorosa, sin embargo levanto la mirada con un pesar—murió en mis brazos, Sanya, no somos los criminales que dicen, nos hicimos esa fama, porque era necesario, pero así como mi padre me respeto, así te pido que respetes mi decisión—Finalizo Niho Carlissan

Sanya, quiso llorar y abrazar a su hermano, pero no había momento para eso, por lo que expreso con determinación.

—Te respeto, pero ¿cómo nos puedes ayudar?, desde que la Primera Orden se levantó, no ha dejado de poner bajo su yugo a la Galaxia, he estado trabajando, desde que todo eso empezó, la ciudad de las nubes, fue a atacada, yo hui, aunque se me dio la invitación de unirme a ellos pero no les di respuesta, así que empecé a reclutar, ahora Davaron se ha convertido mi hogar, pero principalmente mi centro de operaciones, y como les dije aquí se encuentran el Comandante Poe Dameron de la Resistencia y Finn, él es un Héroe, así que como dice Marek, ahora tenemos un frente común derrocar a la Primera Orden— concluyo la hermana de Niho.

Zirru, y Marek asintieron.

Llegaron Sanya, y el resto de su compañía a un centro de operaciones, Poe se veía preocupado y Finn mas.

— ¿Qué pasa?, no los veo bien, ¿ya hablaron con la General Leia? —inquirió la bella Chica de piel de ébano, hermosa como un princesa.

Poe contesto pensativo

—Sí, le dijimos todo, el ataque en Chandrila, el secuestro de Rose, que eso fue lo que la preocupo más, pero cuando le dijimos que Rey se había enamorado de Kylo Ren, y se había escapado con él en Naboo, pues simplemente, dijo que la Fuerza tiene caminos que uno personalmente, no conoce, lo tomo sin mucha preocupación, así sin más—contesto sorprendido el Comandante.

—Creo que Leia, presentía sobre los sentimientos de Rey, sino porque no se opuso, yo por mi parte, estoy preocupado que Rey este en problemas ahora— dijo Finn—y ¿Quién son ellos?

Finn y Poe observaron a los tres chicos de negro, austeros, pero de presencia imponente. Eran Guerreros.

—Son los Caballeros de Ren, Niho mi hermano, y ellos son su compañeros, Marek y Zirru—presento Sanya

— ¡Estás loca! Sanya porque los trajiste aquí, nos van a matar, son los asesinos de Kylo Ren—dijo alterado Poe.

—Espérate tantito, no nos juzgues, Dameron, para empezar, Hux ataco nuestra base, y mato a tres de nuestros hermanos, Ben iba a ser la cosas diferentes en la Galaxia, si no es por tu Jedi, que se fue a buscarla a Naboo, dejando sola a Rakata Prime, nada de esto hubiera pasado, ha no somos unos asesinos, es cierto que esa fama nos hicimos, no lo niego, pero estamos con un fin y es derrotar a la Primera Orden— aclaro Marek Ren, que en sus ojos se veía la furia por la acusación de Poe.

—Es cierto, estamos aquí, para enfrentar un mal mayor, Hux no es su verdadero Líder, Poe, hay alguien atrás de todo esto, alguien del imperio y te digo esto porque leí la mente de nuestro atacante, su nombre es Rax, y trabajo con el emperador, tengo teorías, pero no sé cuál de ellas pueda encajar, lo que si se, es que necesitan nuestra ayuda, como nosotros necesitamos de la suya, conoces a Sanya, que por lo que veo es una verdadera Líder y ella no tiene la culpa de que el Niho sea su hermano.

Finn y Poe se miraron rápidamente, intuía que el Zirrut no mentía, pero hacer un trato con los caballero de Ren, era mucho más arriesgado, era mejor hacer un trato con una banda de delincuentes que con ellos.

—Y si derribamos a la Primera Orden, ¿Qué van a pedir, de vuelta el terror que impuso Kylo Ren?

—No sabemos quién muera o viva esta guerra Comandante Dameron, ¿sí?, si es que vivimos al final de ella, ha de saber que pensamos diferente, todos podemos vivir en esta Galaxia tan golpeada por la guerra y los bandos, los Jedis los Sith, la Republica, el Imperio; solo hay que rescatar la vida después tratar de vivir en armonía.—concluyo Zirrut

Pero Finn no lo convencía y le pregunto.

— ¿Y si piensas así?, porque eres un caballero de Ren, ¿porque?—

Zirrut comprendió a lo que se refería Finn , pero Marek respondió

—Porque no somos crees, ni Kylo Ren, su nombre es Ben Solo, y ahora que ha pasado esto, que el mismo ha sido atacado, y derrocado, pueda ver por fin la Luz que hay en él, quizá ahora que esta con su Jedi, ella lo traiga de vuelta….—insinuó Marek

—Está loco, Kylo sedujo a Rey, le lavo el cerebro—respondió enojadamente Poe

—Eso no fue lo que vi cuando me comunique con ellos, después del ataque a Rakata, ella se veía muy a gusto con él y no tiene la apariencia de ser una chica que se deje manipular, al contrario, yo podría decir que fue al revés que ella lo sedujo— arremetió Marek a Poe

— ¡Claro que no!, Rey no es así, no hables de ella de esa manera, quizá tu maestro es un vil mentiroso aparte de asesino—Finn le respondió con un golpe en la mesa que tenía enfrente de el

Entonces Marek, saco su sable y lo hizo rugir, su sable era de color verde Esmeralda. Esto lo hizo brillar ante ellos en tono amenazante, Niho solo puso la mano en la cabeza y Sanya se puso a la defensiva, Zirrut solo pudo rodar los ojos, pensando este es Marek el diplomático.

En cambio Finn ni Poe, no se asustaron, lo enfrentaron con mirada desafiante.

—Ya me están cansando, mi maestro no es todo lo que dicen, ni siquiera saben que su tio el honorable Luke lo quiso matar, ¡que por eso huyo de su lado!, ha pero como es el honorable Luke, a él nadie lo juzga, en cambio a Ben nadie le dio la oportunidad de defenderse, no saben, solo hablan porque tienen boca— al decir esto, enfundo su sable nuevamente.

—¡Basta! Marek, compórtate necesitamos aliados, no perderlos— dijo Niho

—No creo eso que dices, de Luke, él nos ayudó a escapar en Crait, el no sería capaz…—dijo Finn, arrastrando desconfianza en sus últimas palabras.

—Es verdad, Ben lo vio con el sable dispuesto a matarlo, después de ahí Ben, se sintió traicionado y quemo todo el templo, pero los estudiantes pensaron otra cosa, no lo dejaron hablar y tuvimos que salvarlo, si no él hubiera muerto a manos de sus propios compañeros, no miento—dijo Zirrut, con autoridad, siendo sus palabras tan verídicas como el aire que respiraban.

En eso entro al centro de operaciones, una chica de sonrisa angelical, esbelta figura, y cabello de oro, miro intrigada a los Caballeros de Ren, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, sin embargo hablo con ese dulce tono de voz, que la caracteriza ante sus amigos.

—Entonces ¿proponen una alianza?, mucho gusto mi nombre es Korra Sheev— extendiendo la mano a los Caballeros que sorprendidos la saludaron, sin embargo Sanya no vio la presencia de la chica con buenos ojos.

—Discúlpame, pero ¿Porque Finn, dieron la localización de esta base?, no te conozco amiga, y no te ofendas ¿Pero quién eres?, para entrar así a nuestra base — expreso molesta Sanya

Finn y Poe se avergonzaron al ver la reacción de Sanya, pero inmediatamente respondieron que ella era una aliada, que le dieron las coordenadas porque saben que es alguien de confianza, ella los ayudo en Naboo, además de prestar todas las naves que poseía en Naboo

—Te comprendo discúlpame, vine porque supe lo que paso con Rose, no soy una enemiga, Sanya, al contrario traje alimento, así como otras cosas que se pueden ocupar las tropas, solo quiero ayudar, Finn me informo de la maravillosa labor que haces, de hecho, partí a Battu, y creo que la Primera Orden por un mensaje que me mando un amigo de Lothal, instalara su base ahí, además creo que Rose se casó con Hux, ¿no sé qué planea ese sádico, o que tengan en mente? Pero hay que salvar a Rose, ¿Finn cómo te sientes al saber esto? — un asomo de preocupación se dejaba ver en las palabras de Korra.

Finn no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pensó Rose secuestrada para ser la esposa de Hux, esto no tiene sentido; Poe se encontraba peor, Rose era responsabilidad suya, y ahora estaba en las garrar de ese malnacido, Sanya por su parte solo pudo sentir pena por la chica y los Caballeros de Ren, estaban más confundidos que nunca.

—Bueno supongo que la quiere por algo, a lo mejor una estrategia, algo que le de la posibilidad de ganar aliados, digo la guerra se gana con alidos ¿no creen?…—dijo Korra muy suavemente.

—Bueno, rescataremos a Rose, y gracias Korra por lo que nos trajiste, nos servirá, pero dijiste que Battu podría ser la base de la Primera Orden, y ¿quién es tu amigo que te informo?— intuitivamente le pregunto Sanya a Korra.

—Él es un espía yo le pago, para eso, estoy decidida a hacer todo lo que este de mi lado para ganar esta guerra, ¿si quieres le mandamos un Holo, para que lo conozcas? ¿Cómo vez Sanya? En cuanto a ellos, son los Caballeros de Ren, escuche lo último, ¿así que necesitan nuestra ayuda?

—Si, Hux nos apuñalo, atacando nuestra base cuando el Líder Supremo no estaba, ahora solo tenemos nuestro único objetivo rescatar lo que queda a, Niho es hermano de Sanya, es también por eso que estamos aquí — dijo Marek

—Entonces yo no confiaría en ustedes, ¿Cómo sé que no nos quieren vender a la Primera Orden?— le refuto Korra

—No lo haremos, esto sería una alianza necesaria— reafirmo Zirrut

—Entonces, por mi está bien, que sea un alianza ¿ustedes que opinan, Finn , Poe, Sanya?—pregunto Korra

Los tres se vieron rápidamente, sabían que tenían que hacer algo más que unir fuerzas, y los caballeros en realidad no representaba el peligro que parecía que podía provocar, así que sintieron y Poe contesto.

—Que sea una alianza— dijo extendiendo una mano en dirección a Zirrut, este la estrecho firmemente.

 **Lothal**

Ella era una Princesa, ahora es un General, pero ante todo ella era madre, y cuando se enteró que la Ultima Jedi, se había escapado de Naboo con su hijo, el ahora Líder Supremo, no puedo sentir más que un enorme gozo en su corazón.

Por las pláticas que había sostenido con Rey en él Halcón, y después en Naboo, ella sentía que algo pasaba entre Rey y Ben, siempre fue prudente, pero su instinto de madre, le gritaba que su hijo sentía cierta predilección por Rey, para empezar en la base Starkiller, él pudo matarla y no lo hizo, después en Crait, ¿cómo llego Rey tan repentinamente, al planeta, si se encontraba con Luke? Tenía que estar cerca de ellos, de alguna manera.

Estos pensamientos sabían que no eran incorrectos, su corazón descansaba un poco al saber que su hijo se encontraba en las manos de Rey, y ahora Hux al mando de la Primera Orden, era más fácil de recuperar a su adorado Ben, se encontraba en Lothal, pero nadie sabía, solo Chewie, fue su escolta, estaba para llegar a esa chica, Jo Price, ella había diseñado una nave, que le daría el triunfo definitivo, además del plan que tenía en mente, era sin duda una apuesta arriesgada, pero Leia Organa no se detendría hasta ganar esta guerra y traer de vuelta a casa a Ben.

Chewie, le dio un gruñido, indicándole que alguien la buscaba, es to la intrigo pues nadie sabia que ella se encontraba aquí, se encontraba en un departamento de la ciudad, en un área muy común, nadie sospecharía que se encontraba aquí, sin embargo los gruñidos de Chewie le hicieron pensar lo contrario.

Se presentó en la sala con esa presencia regia y hermosa, y vio a dos chicas jóvenes, se presentaron inmediatamente, se veían nerviosas, sin embargo una de ellos, se presento

—Mi nombre es Jo, Jo Price, y mi amiga es Aleinad Barrel, dirá usted que para que la busco, bueno nadie sabe que usted está aquí, solo que tengo muchos buenos contactos y solo una persona puede saber quién entra y quién sale de Lothal, casualmente esa persona, me debe un favor, y sabe cuánto necesito hablar con usted—dijo la chica de Lothal

—Bueno siendo así, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—Leia no cabía de la emoción, la chica por la que vino estaba enfrente de ella, solo que ¿Por qué la buscaba?

—Quiero ofrecerle mi proyecto a la Resistencia, sabe mi novio era Roan Ren, uno de los caballeros de Ren, murió en el ataque a Rakata Prime, obviamente como vera, no deseó venderle este proyecto al que ahora es el Líder Supremo Hux; porque lo que quiero ofrecérselo a usted, es un gran proyecto casi nadie sabe de él, solo por unas indiscreciones que sufrí meses atrás con unos de mis colaboradores, pero ahora trabajo sola, sin nadie, que interfiera, el motivo como vera es la clara venganza, de hecho…—Jo se calló un momento tenía que decirle por quien se enteró indirectamente de la muerte de su novio

—Conozco a su hijo, General Organa, él fue a Lah´mu; él y su novia Rey, me conto personalmente lo que sucedió, ya que también un caballero de Ren era mi novio—contesto Aleinad tristemente

—¿Cómo se encuentra el, físicamente Ale?—pregunto Leia preocupada

—Bien general, es un joven muy apuesto, no pensé que el maestro de mi novio fuera tan joven, aunque bueno, es casi de la misma edad de mi novio, pero parece más joven de la edad que tiene

—Oh! Que bueno que están bien, ambos Rey y Ben

—¿Ben?…—dijo Jo Price

—Si así se llama Ben Solo, Kylo Ren es un alias, entonces ¿quieres ser parte de la Resistencia Jo?

—Sí, le daré mi proyecto, yo misma lo supervisare, también mi amiga nos ayudara ¿si usted acepta?

—Muy bien Jo, pero sabes que te tienes que comprometer, porque está de por medio una Galaxia, quizá no te interese, pero a mi si, y si quieres ser parte de esto, también tienes que asumir la responsabilidad—Dijo Leia firmemente

—Claro que sí, ambas, Aleinad y yo, estamos con usted esto es una Alianzas—Dijo Jo

Leia Organa extendió su mano.

 **Chandrila**

La tenía abrazada contra su pecho, respirando su mismo aire, podía sentir su piel, su aroma, su calidez, Rey de Jakku le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a Ben Solo, la apretó un poco más cuando sintió que se estaba despertando Rey, esta se movió abrazándolo más, eran tan felices, tan dichosos que no creo que exista en el planeta felicidad más completa que la que sentían Ben Solo y Rey, entre esas sábanas blancas, en aquella bella Finca, a lado del Lago de Chandrilla

—Me tengo que levantar amor ¿me puedes soltar Ben?—dijo Rey con los ojos cerrados, pero sin despegar su cara del pecho de Ben

—Tú no te quieres levantar y yo tampoco, un poco más Rey, no me quiero mover de aquí—Ben acerco su cara al pelo de Rey, respirando el aroma del pelo de su ahora esposa

—Ben, tenemos que trabajar, hay mucho….—decía Rey con voz adormilada.

Entonces Ben se despertó alejándose de Rey, que sintió que ya le faltaba el olor de Ben para respirar, este se puso en pie y le dijo a Rey.

—Tienes razón, dame un momento, regreso en unos diez minutos, duerme, regreso no tardo—Dijo Ben saliendo ya de su recamara

—Pero Ben, yo soy la que me tengo que levantar…— Rey lo vio salir tomo la almohada de Ben, para sentir su calor, lo amaba tanto.

Al regresar Ben traía todo un banquete para desayunar, todo olía y se veía delicioso, esto hizo que Rey se despertara casi inmediatamente, a lo que le reprochó a Ben

—Amor, ¿enserio?, yo quería prepárate el desayuno—dijo Rey

—Lo sé, por eso me adelante, quería ser yo quien te consintiera amor—dijo Ben tocando los labios de Rey suavemente, con sus dedos, cuando sin pensarlo, la beso suavemente, dejando su fogosidad su deseo ardiente en los labios de Rey, haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

—Ben ¿Qué me hiciste?—dijo juntando su frente con la de Ben, mientras ella después de ese beso, también tocaba los suaves labios de su esposo—¿Qué me hiciste que ahora no puedo vivir sin ti, eres mi todo, mi aire— dijo esto y ahora ella lo beso a él, se abrazaron, haciendo que Ben recostara Rey en la cama, quedando el desayuno a un lado.

Ben ya estaba sobre Rey, amándola, embistiéndola una y otra vez, sintiéndola tan humedad, tan deliciosamente de él, apreciando toda la entrega de Rey, en cada beso, en cada gemido, que era música para los oídos de Ben.

—Te amo…Ben—dijo entre jadeo Rey

—Soy tuyo….Rey —dijo Ben mientras la hacía suya, en cada momento que él estaba dentro de ella, era para Ben como tocar las estrellas.

—Y… yo Ben soy tuya…tuya—dijo jadeante Rey, que ya estaba al borde de ser lanzada al orgasmo, experimentado otra vez ese explosión en su cuerpo, deseando más y más.

Se hicieron un solo sentimiento, una sola alma, al estallar el punto de ebullición en sus cuerpos, así como sus corazones latían, ahora solo era un latido.

Ben se corrió, y Rey hizo lo mismo, al mismo tiempo, estaban tan complementados hasta en eso, que solo se oía su respiración y una paz profunda.


	22. ESTRATEGIAS

**Capítulo 21 Estrategias**

Ella se encontraba prácticamente llorando, en pie, viendo atreves del cristal de su ventana que más que viendo el paisaje, veía sus sentimientos aplastados, desechos; ella había soñado con una boda con Finn, simple pero llena de amor, no esto, jamás se imaginó esto; convertirse en la esposa, de…..Armitage Hux, del General de la Primera Orden ahora Líder Supremo, empezó a llorar.

Rose pensó, ¿porque?, ¿porque ella? maldita la hora en que se conocieron, ella solo lo había mordido, porque se lo merecía, vio de reojo al joven alto que estaba dentro de un pequeño cuarto, donde se encontraba el elegante guardarropa, de él; sin embargo se recompuso, Finn iría por ella, la rescataría, eso haría, al pensar esto , recordó las palabras de Korra, ¿puede que sean ciertas?, además que la perra de Korra leyó la mente de Finn —¿maldita sea porque Finn, porque te gusto esa chica?— entonces lo único que restaba es que al menos la rescatara, si Finn no lo amaba lo suficiente eso ya no importaba, no deseaba ser la esposa de este hombre, no deseaba ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que él.

Armitage por su parte, estaba buscando en ese amplio guardarropa, herramientas que lo sacaran de ese lugar, el conocía la Galaxia, tenía influencias, era un hombre practico, pero científico, así que esta vez no se detendría, ante nada, es cierto su rival era Kylo Ren, pero ahora estaba realmente atrapado, Korra había superado incluso a Snoke, él no era tonto, necesitaba actuar rápido, para empezar necesitaba aliados, y en Rakata no los tenía.

Entonces observado a Rose, el desprecio que le dirigía, le dolía era cierto, pero que podía esperar nada, simplemente porque él, la mando a matar ¿Por qué el destino le cruzo a este chica en su camino? El estaba muy bien siendo ese hombre metódico y lo era, claro que todavía lo era, pero Rose, era como una espina clavada, muy difícil de sacar, —Te odio Rose por hacerme sentir así, pero más me odio a mí, por sentir esto que me domina—espanto estos pensamientos, no era correctos en estos momentos, él no era Kylo Ren, él no se dejaba dominar por sus emociones o más bien por sus sentimientos, además, ya le había salvado la vida a Rose, ahora tenía que sacarla de Rakata, y se regañó nuevamente por este pensamiento—Hux, deja de pensar en Rose y concéntrate, ¡por favor!— así que miro al chica morena que estaba llorado frente a ese ventana.

—Rose por favor no llores, esto no es un matrimonio ¿lo sabes?, Korra está loca, olvida lo que te dijo, ¿quieres?— al decir esto salió del cuarto con una caja en la manos, de tamaño grande, —es momento de pensar cómo salir de Rakata, en lugar de llorar, ¿pensé que eras más fuerte, no me decepciones? —mientras decía esto saco de esa caja varios dagas especiales así como unas pistolas, unos blaster, así como otras herramientas que puso sobre su cama.

Rose reaccióno ante el comentario de Hux, — ¿No me decepciones?— ¿porque ella tendría que agradarle?, pero tenía razón, así que se acercó a él, viendo todo lo que estaba revisando.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —dijo en tono seco— hay cámaras pueden observarte, le dirán a Korra

—No me preocupa, las cámaras no sirven en mi habitación, lo tengo arreglado, por si no sabías, también soy un promotor de la invención tecnológica, Rax, no se dará cuenta, Rose— al decir su nombre suspiro, pensando en su proposición, en ese momento solo ella podía ayudarlo.

—Rose…sé que me odias, sé que todo esto es de locos, pero…. te necesito—dijo Hux muy quedamente, con un tono extrañamente tierno.

Al decir esto la mirada de Rose se levantó para encontrarse con los ojos de Hux, este le sostuvo la mirada, y por unos segundos sus corazones se alinearon, Rose nunca había sido necesitada y Armitage nunca había dicho… te necesito.

Pero pronto Hux esquivo su mirada, poniendo sus manos atrás, como siempre en tono autoritario para que ella no viera su vulnerabilidad, que ella misma le provocaba, le ordeno.

—Rose tienes que ser mi aliada, para que salgamos de aquí necesitamos trabajar en equipo, sino tu terminaras muerta, y yo después de ti, o puede que a lo mejor yo muero antes, pero estoy seguro que tu después, mira todas estar armas que tengo, nos servirán de algo, elegí alguna que te guste, ya pensé en una estrategia.— dijo con más seguridad, aunque sus rodillas no le estaban funcionando bien…..temblaban; estaba demasiado cerca de Rose, podía ver su escote, su perfume; Hux solo meneo la cabeza en desaprobación para el mismo; porque tuvo que besarla, el ya no es el mismo.

— ¿Por qué me besaste? No era necesario— le reprocho Rose, aunque ella recordó su beso, fue cálido, extraño porque despertó algo que no había experimentado, reconoce —Hux besa bien ….no Rose no pienses eso, Hux él es mi enemigo, y tú tienes novio, aunque a él le gusta otra—la mirada de Rose se desvió al piso.

El Líder Supremos se puso la mano en la cara, como pensando —¿Qué tiene esta mujer?

—Mira Rose si no lo hacía, Korra te hubiera matado, es que no entiendes, con ella no se juega, además te salve la vida, acepte todo lo que ella me dijo, pero no por eso, lo vamos hacer, ¿cierto? así que ¿o coperas o te quedas aquí?, porque no pienso hacer más por ti— refuto Hux

—Eres un desgraciado Hux, después de que por tu culpa estoy aquí, me dices que ya no piensas hacer más por mí, pero está bien seamos aliados, para salir de este sitio, déjame ver que elijo "entre tus juguetes"— al decir esto Rose observo una pistola SE-44C y una hermosa daga monocular, las tomo y dijo.

—Quiero estas son muy hermosas—

—ah… perdón esas no puedes llevártelas—

— ¿Por qué?, ¿no que podía escoger?—dijo Rose contrariada

—Es que esas son mis armas, y son mis favoritas, por el peso, el tamaño, mira la daga monucular se esconde muy bien en tu manga , en mi abrigo puedo esconder perfectamente la pistola, pero está bien si las quieres tómalas, al menos…—Hux no termino la frase, pero se fue de regreso al pequeño cuarto de guardarropa.

Rose lo siguió, ahora ella lo perseguía

—¿ al menos qué Hux?— cuestiono Rose.

—Al menos nada Rose, nada, ahora tienes que hacer lo que te pida, ¿cuál es tu profesión?—pregunto Armitage

Rose torció la boca, quería saber lo que pensaba, pero Hux no le respondió.

—Soy técnico… ¿para qué quieres saber?—respondio Rose

—Tendremos que fingir entonces que nos llevamos mal, mucho más de lo que ya lo hacemos, pero te daré un trabajo aquí, yo me encargo, necesito unos planos si voy yo pueden sospechar, lo harás tu— Hux seguía buscando entre su ropa, algo que había escondido, pero no le encontraba.

Rose se recargo en la pared y suspiro, su mirada era melancólica, su ánimo igual, pero no era tiempo de llorar.

—Otra vez con esa tristeza, ¿piensas en…el?— dijo con amargura, quizá nunca pensó que esta pregunta le doliera, pero ya se estaba cansando, al fin Rose era su esposa, legítimamente, era suya y no del traidor.

—No puedo evitarlo, lo siento— dijo Rose mordiéndose los labios, pero Armitage, sintió ese pesar en su voz, no pudo evitar preguntar

— ¿Qué te hizo el, que no lo puedes olvidar?— al preguntar esto Hux se giró hacia Rose, acercándose quedando muy cerca de ella, Rose se sintió peligrosamente cerca de él— ¿Qué hicieron, que te dejo marcada?, porque si es así, yo lo puedo superar, al fin que soy tu esposo— Como respuesta a esto solo vio la palma de la mano de Rose estamparse en su mejilla, los ojos de Hux se encendieron de furia, de algo más llamado… Celos.

Y Tomo por los hombros a Rose, recargándola sobre la pared, recibiendo esa intensidad en sus venas que nunca había sentido, ese fuego que lo hacía sentir más vivo que nunca, cuando estaba cerca de ella, pero Rose no se amedrento y le refuto en la cara acercándose más a él, tan cerca como para darse un beso.

—Imbécil, Finn no es como tú, no hemos hecho nada, para tu conocimiento, aunque no tengo porque decírtelo.

—Ahora me vas decir que eres virgen—dijo burlonamente Hux

—Y si eso fuera cierto ¿Qué?, ¿Qué tiene de malo?—Rose se lamentó de haber dicho esto, que torpe había sido, era mejor que Hux pensara que no lo era.

Armitage se sorprendió ante tal confesión, aunque se dio cuenta que Rose se había lamentado de haberlo dicho. Su cara lo expreso.

— ¿Eres….?—Hux estaba más que impresionado, pero no termino la frase cuando Rose lo interrumpió

—No lo digas, ni si se te ocurra, me entendiste, este es el trato, yo te ayudo en todo y tú me sacas de aquí y nos olvidamos el uno del otro, y por favor no hagas otro ataque de celos, ¿quieres?

Armitage se retiró de ella, la dejo libre de su agarre, se volvió a corregir a sí mismo, al paso que iba, se iba a convertir en Kylo Ren, no eso no lo podía permitir él había nacido para un propósito, gobernar, solo pudo responder.

—Está bien, pero tú no suspires por el en mi presencia, ¿quieres? —Concluyo Hux.

 **LOTHAL**

— ¿Tres meses?, considerando como está la situación, es poco tiempo, pero ¿porque no quieres que se los diga a los demás miembros de la Resistencia?, será necesario, uno de ellos es mi comandadme Poe Dameron, él tiene un amplio conocimiento de naves y Martillo de Guerra Jo, es algo realmente increíble necesitaras ayuda y que mejor el para ayudarte—dijo Leia Organa

—¡ah! No me lo tome a mal, pero es que no confió en nadie, solo en usted, por ser usted, además que yo tengo mi propio equipo de trabajo, y está súper arma se necesita construirse en Battu, aunque sé que ahí la Primera Orden tiene una nueva base, pero mi equipo de trabajo está ahí, y las herramienta que necesito también

—Discúlpame Jo, los miembros más cercanos a mi lo tienen que saber, claro a lo mejor no todos, pero si Finn y Poe, pues todos somos un equipo, la Resistencia nunca deja nadie atrás — replico la General

—Está bien, si no hay de otra, pero mi equipo de trabajo también estará presente—respondió la chica de Lothal

—Si comparten nuestra causa, si y bueno si estas más tranquila, solo le diré a Finn y Poe — contesto Leia con una sonrisa— entonces partirás para Battu muy bien iré contigo.

 **DEVARON**

Se encontraban viendo las estrellas, habían preparado todo para su viaje, seguirían reclutando gente, visitarían los planetas más cercanos a Devaron tal como lo sugirió Sanya, también estaban pensando en cómo rescatar a Rose, pero aunque sabía la localización de la Primera Orden, necesitaban más que eso, para salvar a Rose, pero la rescatarían.

—No le caí muy bien a Sanya, aunque cuando la vi por el Holo contándome ustedes, lo que sucedió con Rose, no parecía una chica, ¿tú sabes?—dijo riéndose Korra— algo a la defensiva, a mí me cayó muy bien—dijo muy con un dejo de ternura la bella rubia.

—No digas eso Korra, entiéndela, ha pasado por mucho, traiciones, dificultades, aunque bueno todos las hemos pasado—dijo Poe con una franca sonrisa

—Poe ¿tienes novia?—soltó así si mas Korra, Poe se puso rojo, era evidente que a Korra le gustaba Poe, este lo había intuido desde que se vieron en Naboo, pero Korra era muy a veces muy inocente y muy creyente en historias fantásticas, no pensaba que pudiera funcionar.

—No Korra, no tengo—dijo esto bajando la cabeza y riéndose— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna novia para mi?— contesto Poe

—No, ninguna Poe, pero…—Korra se puso algo tensa, dejando ver que estaba nerviosa, soltando así un libro que llevaba en las manos, inmediatamente Poe se agacho para recogerlo, pero Korra hizo lo mismo, encontrándose los dos agarrando el libro, sus manos se tocaron, y un leve rubor en las mejillas de Korra se dejó ver, mirando a Poe de una manera especial, este se sintió atraído hacia ella.

Korra no pudo evitarlo, lanzándose sobre él, besándolo, haciendo que Poe se olvidara por un momento de todos los problemas que la Galaxia tenía.

A lo lejos este hecho lo vio Zirrut, que moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación, ante esta nueva pareja.

 **Chandrila**

La Felicidad se puede sentir irreal, o se pude sentir como en un sueño, aunque hagas todas las cosas normales, pero sientas que son irreales. Esto pensaba Rey que se encontraba en la biblioteca de la Finca, después de ese maravilloso desayuno que le preparo Ben, aunque bueno fue algo diferente a su primer desayuno juntos; rio, se estremeció al recordar todo lo que hicieron, pero es que con Ben Solo, nunca tenía suficiente y eso que apenas va a cumplir un día de ser su esposa, claro ahora estaba aquí, para estudiar y entender los textos Jedis; tenían trabajo por delante, enfrentar toda los problemas, pero no estaba sola, Ben estaba a su lado, eso la reconfortaba más de lo que ella misma se imaginaba.

Y que mejor lugar para prepararse que esta finca, seguía con sus pensamientos, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Ben que toco la puerta.

—Adelante Ben, no tienes que tocar —

—No soy un grosero amor—dijo Ben besando la frente de Rey, trayendo sus sables de cada uno

—Tenemos que leer primero, veo que traes los sables, pero ¿no crees, que primero debemos de estudiar?

—Sí, pero creo que el entrenamiento es primero, ya que podemos meditar al aire libre, además de entrenarnos, también quiero mostrarte la Finca, así como unas aguas termales, como también una cabaña donde podemos pasar unos días, para mejorar muchas cosas de nosotros mismos— Ben le ofreció la más dulce de su sonrisas.

—No amor, no lo creo, primero tenemos que estudiar y más al rato el entrenamiento, tu plan me suena más a distracción—dijo con una sonrisa acusatoria Rey

—Está bien, tú ganas, se hará como digas, pero a cambio, deberás aprender las nueve habilidades de la Fuerza—dijo Ben como un maestro que instruirá a su alumna.

—Deseabas decir eso ¿cierto?, siempre me quisiste de alumna—Dijo Rey con una sonrisa y un ligero tono de reproche.

—Si amor, es mi estrategia.


	23. NECESITO UNA COMPAÑERA

**Capítulo 22 Necesito una Compañera**

— ¿Tu estrategia, es que nos entrenemos en las habilidades de la Fuerza? En lugar de Leer los textos Jedi—Enarco la ceja Rey, suspirando prosiguió—honestamente, creo que podemos hacer ambas, ¿Cuál es tu temor de no querer leer los texto Ben?— ahora el tono de la Chica de Jakku era directo, sabía que Ben, estaba eludiendo los Textos Antiguos.

Ben Solo se recargo en el respaldo de uno de los sofás de la amplia biblioteca, cruzando los brazos, Rey lo había atrapado no deseaba pelear con ella, sin embargo era imposible no discutir con ella en estas cuestiones, como explicarle a Rey, sus temores, sus dudas, todavía quedaba un resquicio de su pasado, el no deseaba ser un Jedi, el solo quería ser un usuario de la Fuerza, así, sin más.

—Rey, no es eso—dijo finalmente Ben

— ¿y ahora porque mientes Ben? Dime lo que te sucede, o no vamos hacer nada, ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —acercándose Rey a Ben, viéndolo a los ojos, le puso su mano en su brazo, este sintió una punzada en el corazón y con esa mirada de ella, él se derritió, expresándole así sus temores

—Amor, no quiero estudiar la filosofía Jedi, pienso que al estudiarlos, es como volver atrás,—dijo bajando la mirada con tono triste, sin embargo prosiguió levantando la mirada—sé que esos libros son importantes, se la tragedia de mi familia, de mis abuelos, y que soy Ben Solo, un usuario de la Fuerza en el que habita la Luz y la Oscuridad, sé que soy oscuridad, pero en un parte de mi reside la luz, esa luz que jamás me abandono, ahora lo se Rey, ella siempre me cuido, ella nunca me dejo, solo que ahora leyendo los texto, no sé qué vayamos a encontrar, a lo mejor sus enseñanzas me rechazan de nuevo, como alguna vez lo hicieron mis padres—dijo finalmente, sus temores habían sido liberados.

Rey lo observo meditando lo que decía su esposo, ella ahora le explicaría que estaba totalmente equivocado.

—Después de la batalla de Crait, cuando nos fuimos en el carguero de tu padre, me dispuse a leerlos, con el droide de tu mama C-3PO, lo que pude entender en las primeras frases, o más bien lo que ellos explicaban, era que la luz es la Fuerza, la oscuridad es la Fuerza, que ambas facciones era una misma, es más déjame enseñarte—Rey tomo uno de los libros, mostrándoselo a Ben, este lo tomo en sus manos leyendo justo esa parte.

Ben se acercó al escritorio sentándose en la silla, leyendo mejor el libro, empezó a estudiarlo, Rey lo observaba, y supo inmediatamente que Ben, tenía mejor entendimiento que ella, bueno era obvio, el recibió un entrenamiento de varios años, y no de unos cuantos días.

—Entonces ¿Qué opinas?…crees que debamos primero estudiarlos, amor estamos en el camino correcto, tu oscuridad es buena, así como tu luz y claro podemos entrenar, serás mi maestro—dijo esto sonriendo, era una broma en lo que se estaba convirtiendo esa frase, la sensual boca de Ben dibujo una sonrisa, entendió el sarcasmo, no dejaba de leer.

—Tienes razón, aquí habla, de cómo se fusionan ambas fuerzas, para dar balance a las cosas, a la vida misma, Rey tomemos los libros tenemos que salir— dijo Ben con prisa, tomo dos libros y los sables, Rey tomo los dos libros que restaban.

—Claro amor, como tú digas — respondió la chica de Jakku, con una expresión radiante de felicidad.

Habían caminado hasta adentrarse en el Bosque, el clima era caliente ya era casi mediodía, se detuvieron en un Claro, Ben observo el lugar, con aire de nostalgia.

—Aquí venia cuando mis padres me regañaban, por romper las cosas, esa era mi manera de decirles que me pusieran atención—dijo con algo de sarcasmo—sin embargo, aquí llore cuando supe que me enviarían con Luke, eso Rey me partió el alma, sabía que se estaban deshaciendo de mí, no pudieron con mi oscuridad, unas semanas antes los escuche hablando en la biblioteca, hablaban de mí, no como su hijo, si no como un mostro al que no podían entender, mi padre se opuso al principio a enviarme con Luke, pero luego cedió —dijo esto bajando la cabeza, era muy dolorosos esos recuerdos.—pero eso ya paso, ellos no fueron culpables del todo, el maldito de Snoke, metido en mi cabeza, diciéndome que mi familia no me quería, cuando en realidad estaban asustados— al decir esto movió la cabeza en señal de negación, recordando aquellos momentos con una nostalgia amarga.

Rey lo observaba, calladamente, lo entendía, deseaba poder cargar con el sufrimiento de esos recuerdos, para que el ya no los recordara más. Se acercó a él a casi nada y dijo.

—Pero ahora yo estoy aquí, siempre—dijo susurrando a la vez que iba rosando sus labios contra los de ella, mientras iba lentamente besándolos, un rose se convirtiendo en un placer para ambos, todo lo que podían sentir el uno por el otro, lo podía demostrar la intensidad de ese ósculo, apasionado, dulce, sensual, donde sus lenguas se perdían en el sabor de su amor.

Ben la abrazo más fuerte, no deseaba saltarla jamás, ella era un faro de luz en sus sombras, ella era el sendero que el siempre deseaba caminar. Ella era de él.

Rey se separó sin querer alejarse demasiado de él, le sonrió, percibió su calor corporal, pegando su cara a su pecho y diciéndole.

—Nunca más estarás solo, te amo Ben, me oyes ¿y no podrás librarte de mí? Entendéis eso—dijo con una voz que para Ben era música.

—Si señora Solo, y usted también no podrá librarse de mi— dijo Ben besando su pelo.

—Eso para mí es un placer, que jamás me voy a negar— Rey lo abrazo más fuerte al decir esto.

Se quedaron abrazados uno minuto, cuando Ben le dijo

—Rey dirás que para que vinimos aquí, bueno por lo que pude leer en los libros vienen unas técnicas o habilidades, tanto del lado oscuro como del lado luminoso—al decir esto se separó de Rey, tomando el sable, que se encontraba en el pasto, lo encendió, escuchándose el rugir de del mismo, era el sable de su esposa, con un hermoso azul.

—Bueno, recuerdo la última vez que luchamos juntos, Rey, que bien se siente luchar junto a ti, eres increíble— mientras decía esto observaba la luz del sable, que lo apago casi al instante

—Gracias, eso es un cumplido que no me esperaba—dijo Rey con extrañeza, ¿que estaría pensado su esposo?

—Rey….cuando peleamos en la base Starkiller, te dije que necesitabas un maestro, me ofrecí a ser tu maestro, estaba tan deseoso que me aceptaras, le rogaba a la Fuerza que me aceptaras.

— ¿sí?, como olvidarlo Ben, pero ¿a qué viene esto?

—Rey ahora yo necesito una compañera…. ¿aceptarías ser mi compañera?—Ben tendió su mano hacia Rey, esta se asombró de tal manera, pero una resplandeciente sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Claro, por supuesto que sí—al decir esto acepto la mano de Ben

—¡Por fin! Soy aceptado— expreso con euforia Ben Solo.

—Ben ¿soy tu esposa?, ya fuiste aceptado. — dijo riendo Rey

—Si amor, pero quiero que lo seas todo, mi esposa, mi compañera en la Fuerza, mi amante —al decir esto se acercó a Rey, mordiéndole el labio.— mi amiga, mi cómplice—Ben acaricio el cabello de su esposa y finalizo diciendo— mi corazón, mi alma.

—Ben, todo eso, eres para mí—Rey quería llorar por tan sublime declaración, pero agrego— ahora que también te acepte como tu compañera en la Fuerza, ¿podemos ir a esas aguas termales que mencionaste? Es que me dio curiosidad cuando me lo dijiste.

—Por supuesto señora Solo, sus deseos son ordenes, pero primero te digo por que vinimos aquí, en lo texto, como te dije, mencionan habilidades, te dije que te quería mostrar las habilidades de la Fuerza, pero por lo que veo estas son más interesantes, te enseñare las que conozco, aunque se de ambos lados, las del lado oscuro y las del lado luminoso, que en el libro dice que se complementan, siendo esto más interesante todavía.—dijo pensando Ben en lo que significaba.

 **DEVARON**

Poe siempre fue un chico popular entre las chicas, apuesto sonriente, intrépido, decidido, por lo que admiradoras no le faltaban, pero ninguna lo había hecho sentir lo que esta joven rubia, con tan solo un beso lo había hecho sentir. Y es que se preguntaba, como Korra en un cuerpo tan delicado podía trasmitir, toda esa pasión, toda esa energía, todo ese magnetismo en sus caricias, y es que ella lo beso, luego lo sedujo orillándolo hasta su recamara, donde se entregó a él sin reserva alguna.

Al principio fue tímida, se sonrojo y él se detuvo inmediatamente, se estaba propasando con ella, su dulzura se lo dejaba ver, él se convertiría en un canalla si exigía mas de ella, pero instantes después cuando él se disponía a salir de la habitación de Korra, el volteo para verla, ella estaba ahí, quieta, no le pidió que se quedara, era lo correcto, que él saliera de su habitación, pero los ojos luminosos y ardientes de ella, fueron una clara invitación para que el retrocediera y la besara con más pasión que antes, ahora él la deseaba; la deseaba intensamente, viviendo una de las mejores noches de su vida Poe Dameron.

Era media noche cuando Korra se dispuso a salir de su habitación, Poe seguía profundamente dormido, ella se levantó como una pluma tan suave, que ni se sentía su caminar, se dirigió a un lugar que no fuera visto por nadie, cuando tomo una pulsera que era un pequeño transmisor, hacia una llamada.

—Rax, ¿Por qué no mataron a todos los Caballeros de Ren?, están vivos, al menos la mitad, cuando los vi, no lo podía creer, estuve platicando con Poe, ahora es mi fuente más confiable y segura, me dirá sin dudar todos los movimientos de la Resistencia, y vigila a Hux, no creo que nos traicione, pero siento que nos dará problemas, además de la visión que tuve acerca de él, se puede convertir en uno de mis peores enemigos.

—Su Alteza, con los Caballeros de Ren, se extermino todo, hubo una gran explosión, ¿no puede ser que hayan sobrevivido a eso?

—Pues lo hicieron mi estimado Rax y estoy hecha una furia—dijo con sarcasmo enervado Korra—ya localizaron a Ben Solo y su estúpida Jedi, necesito encontrarlos, cuanto antes, ha pasado tiempo no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo, ellos pueden tener un hijo y eso será mi fin, ¿ si lo entiendes no?

—Si su alteza, claro que lo entiendo, mañana atacaremos a Chandrila, para ponerla en nuestro dominio es un planeta rico en todo, así que actuaremos con guerra, pero volviendo al problema de que si tienen un hijo, lo podemos matar y listo.

Korra se rio ante este comentario

—Solo porque eres Rax te permito ese tipo de comentarios, es que no entiendes, ellos siempre han buscado el sentido de pertenencia, esos niños tan necesitados de amor, de afecto y el día que tengan hijos, que Ben Solo tenga un hijo, sabrá lo que es realmente la pertenencia, que sepa lo que es ser padre, ese día al igual que Rey, lucharan como dos monstros, defendiendo a su hijo y honestamente no quiero pelear contra eso, por eso tenemos que evitarlo, la tengo que matar a ella, para romperle el corazón a Skywalker, que sepa él, que nació para sufrir, y no se ande haciendo ideas, de que puede ser feliz—determinantemente expreso Korra dejando ver una maldad enervante en su mirada.

—Está bien su alteza discúlpeme, deme tres días para la localización de Ben Solo.

 **Rakata Prime**

El Líder supremo observaba el trabajo, a la vez que pensaba en la manera de escapar, necesitaba los planos, Rose estaba ya en el lugar que él le había asignado, tenía contactos en el Borde exterior, así como en las Regiones Desconocidas, si el escapaba con Rose; Korra aunque no lo deseaba tomaría el control, de esa manera la obligaría a actuar y no a usarlo a él como su máscara ante la Galaxia, porque el definitivamente era el chivo expiatorio.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Rax, que le dio una palmada en la espalda, lo había conocido de niño, gracias a él, Hux, tuvo el control de los niños salvajes de su padre, de no ser por Rax, quizá Armitage no habría sobrevivido.

—¿Qué piensas Armitage? Escapar no es una buena opción, ella te encontraría y seguro te mataría, lo sabes—dijo Rax, mientras observaba el trabajo en el enorme Centro de Comando.

Hux, se sorprendió y pensó. — ¿es que acaso, eso de leer mentes se volvió una habilidad?

—No sé de qué estás hablando, y ahora lees mentes como Korra—dijo con desdén Hux.

—No para nada, no soy hijo de la fuerza, pero no lo necesito para saber que no estás aquí, vi a tu esposa, ¿trabajando?, no se supone que debe estar en tus aposentos.

—No le gusta estar sin hacer nada—dijo secamente Hux

— ¡ah!...que mujer tan independiente, pero sabes, ella nos puede servir de ayuda, al fin que trabajo para la Resistencia, sería bueno que yo personalmente platicara con ella.

—No es necesario, ya le pregunte todo lo que necesitamos saber—dijo en tono receloso Armitage

—Vaya, vaya, parece que no quieres que sea molestada en nada, bien dijo Korra que ella es tu punto débil, muy mal muchacho, pero te digo algo, es mejor que no traiciones a la Emperatriz, Korra no es mala, es bastante buena de hecho, solo quiere ofrecer orden y estabilidad a la Galaxia como tú, puede ser como en los tiempos del Imperio, tu puedes ser un Thrawn, un magnifico líder.

—Con Korra uno, no puede crecer, sino todo lo contrario, además los tiempos del Imperio son obsoletos, no hay nada en ellos que podamos rescatar, Korra será diferente a el Emperador, pero bueno aquí estoy yo, haciendo el trabajo, por lo demás sinceramente no deseo ser molestado—dijo fastidiado el Líder Supremo

—Sí, comprendo tu ideología, creciste con una idea, pero te diré algo, que debes tomar en cuenta, a Korra le hable de ti, le dije que eras un hijo de la Academia Imperial, que fuiste rescatado por mí, confiaba en tu potencial, veo tu excelente trabajo, Snoke siempre te tuvo en el puesto de General, pero el trabajo que tu hacías, era de un Gran Mariscal y ¿acaso él te reconoció tu talento, acaso él te dio el título?, jamás lo hizo, siempre te tuvo a la sombra de Kylo Ren, su favorito; en cambio nuestra majestad te dio el título de Líder Supremo, solo en poder estas debajo de ella, y tuvo una visión de tu futuro, una, que creo que no se equivoque, ella vio que tu primer hijo estará destinado al poder, ejercerá el poder en la Galaxia.

El Líder Supremo se burló ante esa visión.

—Con eso puedo pensar, que mi hijo también puede asesinarme como lo hice yo, con mi padre, no es una visión muy satisfactoria, pero al menos yo no vivo con remordimiento, si tuviera un hijo, no desearía que tuviera remordimientos por haberme matado, y la verdad no, si eso pasa, pues su madre seguro será Rose, por lo tanto el niño tendrá mucho sentido de la moral, pensándolo bien, ¿no creo que me mate?

—Tú no vives con remordimiento, porque Brendol no se lo merece, tú y yo sabemos que el mato a tu madre… solo vengaste su muerte….eso es todo— dijo fríamente Rax.

Hux giro a ver a Rax, la mirada de Armitage se volvió roja como el mismo fuego, odiándolo le respondió.

— ¿Tú qué sabes de mi madre? A ella ni siquiera la conociste, no me conoces ni a mí y te atreves a hablar de ella— denoto Hux con mucha rabia en sus palabras.

—Te equivocas Armitage, si conocí a tu madre, demasiado bonita para la cocina, una mujer bella, pero en el lugar equivocado.

Hux era una tormenta de cólera, sin embargo no sabía nada de ella, solo el hecho de su trágica muerte, por lo que se tragó su ira y le pregunto a Gallius Rax

— ¿Qué sabes de ella?—pregunto Hux.

—Para empezar su nombre, se llamaba Liv, y tienes el color de sus ojos.


	24. VISIONES DE LA FUERZA

**Capítulo 23 VISIONES DE LA FUERZA**

Sus sables chocaron, el entrenamiento les estaba constando a ambos, fuertes en la Fuerza y magníficos guerreros, solo se podía tener un empate, ni Rey cedía ante Ben, ni Ben ante Rey, era una majestuosa danza, donde sus sables esquivaban cada embate de su contrincante.

—No me rendiré Rey, porque si bien sé, mi entrenamiento ahora es el tuyo—dijo jadeando Ben de cansancio.

— ¿y de quien es la Culpa?, creo que solo tuya—le respondió Rey, exhausta.

Ben rio ante esto, era cierto, si él no hubiera entrado en la mente de la chica de Jakku aquel día en el interrogatorio, sus miedos, su pesadillas, pero sobre todo su entrenamiento en la Fuerza, no hubieran sido revelados a Rey. Ella gano más que perder.

—Y pido una disculpa por eso Rey, si quieres descansamos un rato, podemos ¿si quieres leer los libros?— le sugirió Ben, porque ambos realmente estaban cansados.

Rey accedió con un asentamiento de cabeza, separándose de Ben, cuando ligeramente su cuerpo se desvaneció, como una pluma ante los ojos de su esposo.

Ben corrió hacia ella, la sostuvo en los brazos y asustado, la acostó en el césped del Claro donde se encontraban

—¡Rey! Amor, ¿Qué tienes?, que estúpido soy, debí bajar el entrenamiento —tomándole el pulso, verifico que estaba viva, pero el tono de su piel se volvió de pronto pálido, inmediatamente cargo a Rey, llevándosela en los brazos, la respiración de Ben se volvió entre cortada, estaba corriendo prácticamente con Rey en los brazos.

Rey se desmayó, por dos motivos, fatiga o una advertencia de la Fuerza.

 _Rey escucho una voz_

—Entre días encontrare a Ben Solo—dijo la voz de un hombre

 _Rey no entendía solo pudo decir— ¿Entre días que? ¿Quién eres?—no recibió respuesta._

 _Se encontraba en Chandrila, en el Bosque lo reconocía muy bien, pero que era lo que sucedía, estaba con Ben y ahora estaba sola, había niebla, una densa niebla, en la Fuerza podía percibir la oscuridad cruda, esa voz que te aconseja siempre lo peor, como cuando le aconsejo matar a Ben en la Base Starkiller, pero esta vez, era peor, todo se nublo, no podía ver bien, sentía frio, y una inmensa soledad, pero pronto entre esa niebla, vio una mujer con un sable de doble hoja en color rojo, se dirigía a ella, con rabia y furia, Rey inmediatamente busco con que defenderse pero no encontró nada, ni su báculo, ni su sable, nada._

 _Decidió usar la Fuerza, se preparó para la pelea, empuñando sus manos._

 _La Mujer salió de esa niebla y le dijo con voz ronca_

— _Pobre huérfana —dijo en burla la mujer que traía una capucha, no le pudo ver el rostro, pero sabía que lo haría pronto—niña abandonada por sus padres, me das tanta lastima, pero Rey de Jakku, morirás hoy por tu osadía._

— _No sé quién eres, ni me importa, pero si vienes de parte de la Primera Orden, de una vez te digo que no llegaras muy lejos, Ben y yo te detendremos, seas quien seas.—dijo con determinación Rey._

— _Jajajajajaja, en enserio, tu, una pobre chatarrera, nacida en un planeta olvidado por la Galaxia, un planeta que vio morir al imperio, eres estúpida imbécil. Ni Ben Solo te salvara de morir…—dijo la extraña mujer._

 _Rey corrió en dirección a ella, y usando la Fuerza alzo una mano, para enfrentarla, pero la mujer de negro fue más hábil, que desapareció en el momento que Rey fue a confrontarla_

— _No eres rival—dijo la mujer con burla descarada._

 _Rey se sumergió en la Fuerza, tratando de no enojarse, buscando una salida, pues todo se puso más oscuro que nunca, sin embargo sintió algo mucho peor._

 _La extraña mujer de Negro se irguió, tomando su sable de doble hoja lo empezó a mover en círculos_

— _Morirás hoy, Jedi estúpida— Y justo cuando dejó caer su sable sobre Rey, a tracción, pues Rey no podía ver nada, un Sable de hoja azul, detuvo el golpe, Rey se cayó, pero vio a Ben Solo, vestido negro, otra vez, esto la entristeció un poco, pero la actitud de Ben no era la de Kylo, no, era Ben vestido de negro, solo aceptando su oscuridad._

— _No lo mataras—dijo Ben viendo con enconado enojo, su venas ardían_

 _Pero la mujer con la Fuerza lanzo a Rey un lago, sumergiéndola en sus aguas, Rey cayo, cayo, profundamente, le empezó a faltar el oxígeno, sus sentidos empezaron apagarse, sus fuerzas disminuían, su vida se consumía._

 _Y solo un pensamiento la mantuvo viva, o lo poco que estaría viva….Ben…Ben_

 _Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse este era el fin._

" _Quizá esta es la vida, y casarse con BEN solo era un sueño"_

 _Un tirón en la fuerza sintió, su corazón estaba a punto de dejar de latir, cuando vio una mano enguantada, era Ben, ella rio, muy apenas, pero vio como con la Fuerza, la sacaba de aquellas profundidades, ella empezó a ver la luz, y más cerca vio la mano de Ben; era cierto cuando ella estaba en Jakku estaba a punto de morirse, ahogada por su soledad, pero descubrirlo, aunque él estaba en lugar equivocado, ella supo lo mucho que BEN sufría, la soledad y el abandono que vivió al igual que ella; él conocerlo la había salvado, le había dado una razón para vivir ._

— ¡Rey! por favor, despierta, no me dejes, te amo, moriré si tu mueres—empezaba a llorar el Joven Solo

—¡Papa! Ella está respirando, solo esta inconsciente, mejor retírese de ella, le está robando el aire—Dijo su Droide Beex

—Tienes razón, perdón—pero Ben no se retiró mucho

Rey se encontraba acostada en uno de los esplendidos sofás de la sala. Ben llego con ella en brazos, gritándole a Beex, este que para satisfacción de Ben estaba programado con un curso básico de primeros auxilios, así como algunas cosas técnicas de Droide Medico

Rey empezó a moverse, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no sabía dónde estaba, busco a su esposo con la mirada, y sonrió al verlo ahí, junto a ella, su Ben.

—Nos encontraron, ellos estarán aquí….pronto, tenemos que irnos amor—Dijo Rey con cansancio

—Amor, perdón debimos detener el entrenamiento, por mi culpa te desmayaste, te fatigaste—

—No, oye lo que te digo, no fue eso, tuve una visión, una rara visión, vendrán por nosotros, tenemos que irnos— dijo Rey con resolución.

Ben se detuvo, vio la mirada de Rey, estaba cansada, pero asustada.

—Amor ¿puedo?—dijo Ben tacando la frente de Rey

—Si amor, pero ten cuidado—dijo riendo Rey, que en un susurro dijo —te puedes espantar.

Ben con toda la calidez que pueda existir, acaricio la frente de Rey, quitándole todo el dolor que pudo experimentar en su visión, se acercó a ella y recargo su cabeza en su pecho, sus caricias era un bálsamo para el dolor de cabeza que Rey sentía, aunque ella sabía que sutilmente estaba viendo en su mente.

Beex al ver que su mama se encontraba bien, se dispuso a salir para preparar la comida, era ya muy tarde y sus papas no había comido.

Ben se estremeció al ver la visión de Rey

—Rey, tenemos que partir inmediatamente, Marek, ya nos había dicho que te quieren muerta, no lo voy a permitir—dijo sobresaltado, Ben, pero Rey lo tranquilizo

—Y no me pasara nada, podemos partir mañana, hoy podemos descansar, ¿quieres?—dijo Rey con mirada serena.

Ben la mira, ve sus preciosos ojos avellana, ve ese esa mirada que es su salvación, simplemente la besa, gentilmente mientras sus dedos se enredan en el cabello de Rey, ahora todo están fácil, antes Ben se detenía ante su pasión, por respeto a Rey, pero ahora ella es su mujer.

El corazón de Rey se acelera ante ese suave, pero poderoso beso, tan caliente que la hace humedecerse en su centro, gime cuando Ben se separa de ella, y este muerde su labio en respuesta ante ese gemido que es música para los oídos de Ben.

Ben no puede detenerse, cuando ya está encima de Rey, desvistiéndola, quitándole la ropa como si fueran intrusos en el cuerpo de su bella esposa. Rey, hace lo mismo con él, pero Ben es ágil y está listo, desnudo besando su cuello, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, que esto hace en Rey pierda el sentido de su existencia, que es cuando ella cae en cuanta de algo.

—Ben…por favor….soy adicta… a tu cuerpo…—dice Rey entre jadeos.

— ¿Dime que quieres?—dice Ben con voz áspera, que hace que el corazón de Rey se detenga.

—Te quiero… a ti….ahora, sin importar que—la voz de Rey casi no se oye, pero Ben la escucha perfectamente, él la mira, sus miradas son intensas, necesitadas.

Ben la vuelve a besar perdiéndose en Rey, ella es su salvación.

El se desliza dentro de ella, y ella gime de placer, arqueándose en su regazo. Él se empieza a mover más rítmico, pero Rey quiere más y más… hasta morir.

—Más rápido….por favor…..Ben—entre jadeos pidió una necesitada Rey

Él se vuelve más rápido, más desesperado, porque al escuchar su nombre, con esa voz de Rey, todos sus sentidos se eclipsaron, solo quería estar dentro de ella, llenándola, satisfaciéndola, haciéndola suya, con cada embate.

—Te amo Ben…te amo Ben….…—dice Rey mientras que con sus brazos lo envuelve alrededor de su espalda, Ben empieza a empujar más fuerte, poniendo su frente en la frente de Rey.

—Te amo Rey — y Ben la besa, un choque de estrellas, es lo que experimentan, un orgasmo compartido. Una sensación de lleno total.

Ben cae en el pecho de Rey, ella esta sudorosa, con la respiración acelerada, pero feliz, feliz como nunca lo había estado, toca el cabello de Ben, tan suave, sedoso, besa su cabello, el simplemente está descansando en sus pechos, Rey sonríe, porque se siente tan espléndidamente estar debajo de Ben, ya sea porque él está dentro de ella o porque él está descansando en ella.

Es cierto Ben es pesado, pero ella disfruta de ese peso, ella goza su olor, ese olor que la embriaga, tocar su piel, su cuerpo que ahora es de ella, solo de ella. Esta desnuda debajo de él, y la acaba de hacer suya, ella vivirá siempre feliz así.

 **Rakata Prime**

Su estilo impecable era una de sus características, era parte de la disciplina, sin embargo en estos momentos era lo que menos le importaba al Líder Supremo Armitage Hux, después de lo que supo de su madre, después de lo que le dijo Rax.

Caminaba apresuradamente, necesitaba un descanso, lo necesitaba ya, sin embargo cuando vio en la sala de entrenamientos a una bella chica de Otamok, su coraje disminuyo, y en contra de sus deseos se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? te dije que estuvieras en la área que te asigne, este no es lugar para ti Rose.—Hux lo dijo con ese tono tan severo que tiene, hecho que hizo reír a Rose

—Perdón, ¿Qué te crees?, es verdad acabo de terminar mi trabajo estoy en mi descanso, todavía no llego con lo que necesitas, pero tú no eres nadie para decirme donde tengo que estar— refuto Rose

—Te equivocas soy tu esposo, no lo olvides, pero no contestaste ¿porque estás aquí?—dijo Hux

Rose suspiro, y rodo los ojos, enserio Hux a veces es…..raro

—No ves, es una sala de entrenamiento de blaster, yo bueno….no soy muy buena, pensé que podía practicar aquí, no hay nadie, claro antes de que llegaras tú…— recalco Rose

Armitage levanto la ceja pensando "no es muy buena en el blaster"

—Ven, ¿traes mi pistola?—dijo Hux mientras veía todas los blaster y otras armas de la Primera Orden.

— ¿Obvio no?, no voy por la vida con una pistola—le señalo Rose

— ¡Deberías!, yo siempre traigo la mía, muchas veces este trabajo es vivir una carrera contra la muerte—y mostro en su abrigo su pistola, Rose solo pudo decir.

— ¡Que me sorprende!— Pero Hux tomo un blaster y le dijo a Rose.

—Dame tu mano, te voy a enseñar unos trucos—dijo extendiendo su mano a Rose, está la vio asombrada, y dudo pero Hux le dijo con tono serio

—No muerdo Rose, y esto te servirá, necesitas un maestro después de todo. —

—Está bien, que puedo perder—dijo Rose con resignación.

Rose le daba la mano a Hux y este puso su blaster en su mano derecha, fue inevitable que se tocaran las manos, Armitage sintió la suavidad de sus manos, era una mano bonita, pequeña, con piel tersa, pensó " raro para ser técnico"

—Tienes la mano muy suave, ¿de verdad eras técnico?—dijo esbozando una sonrisa algo burlona

—Ya vas a empezar, si lo soy, solo cuido mis manos, tantas cremas que uso para que no me lastimen la piel, además de los guantes que uso…. — Pero Rose se sorprendió hablando tan casual con Armitage, de algo tan trivial, que la asusto, no ella no bajaría sus defensas, eso jamás.

Armitage al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba Rose, por la forma en que ella misma se interrumpió, pero no hizo caso, esto solo era un avance, de él sobre ella, uno muy pequeño, Armitage lo quería todo.

Así que cuando Hux le dijo como apuntar correctamente el blaster al objetivo marcado, se acercó a ella, puso el blaster en sus manos, y las sostuvo en las manos de él, haciendo que Rose se sintiera extraña, con un dolor en el estómago, ligeramente trago saliva, el Líder Supremo estaba a centímetros de ella. Rose oyó su respiración, no pudo evitar distraerse en la melodía de su voz, así como esos hermosos ojos verdes, Hux explicaba muy bien, calmado, sereno, señalaba todo a su medida, pero para Rose fue como si la hipnotizara, ya había estado cerca de él, como cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pero ahora era diferente, un pensamiento salto a su mente….."Noooo Armitage Hux no le podía estar gustando, eso noooooo"

De repente Rose soltó la mano de Hux y se tocó la cabeza, en señal de dolor, Armitage se preocupó, preguntando.

— ¿Estas bien Rose?—

—No, llévame a le enfermería, pido algo y regreso a mi trabajo, se me pasara, mi descanso ya termino—dijo Rose

—Rose si quieres regresar, regresas, sino, no; para eso eres mi esposa, no vas a regresar, vamos a nuestros aposentos, ahí descansaras—ordeno Hux que inmediatamente hablo a un Droide para que llevaran todo lo necesario para Rose.

Se encontraba Rose recostada en la cama, cuando tomaba unas pastillas, vio a Hux que no se iba, se le hizo extraño, ¿de verdad le gustaba tanto como para preocuparse por ella?

—Si quieres ya puedes irte, me sentiré mejor más tarde, solo fue un dolor de cabeza—

Hux se acercó a ella, la vio con una de esas miradas extrañas que le dirige, pero esta vez, le hacía saltar el corazón a Rose. Y su pensamiento le dijo—"maldita sea otra vez ese pensamiento No Rose, Armitage es el enemigo, y tú tienes novio"

—a lo mejor te hizo daño estar muy cerca de mí Rose—dijo irónicamente Hux

—Somos un equipo Hux, ¿no? ahorita no me caes mal, solo me sentí mal de repente, quizá el calor de sala de entrenamiento, me…. dime tú, ¿qué tal tu día?—tan serena le pregunto Rose, tan honesta, tan paciente, que esto solo sirvió para que Hux hablara, necesitaba desahogarse.

—Hoy…me dijeron como murió mi madre—dijo Hux mordiéndose el labio de coraje.

—¡oh! Cuéntame, ¿si quieres? Te escucho—Hux ya estaba sentado en la cama de Rose, que esta no pudo evitar poner su mano sobre la de Armitage, el alzo la mirada, encontrando en los ojos de Rose una paz que no conocía. Sintió la mano de ella, su corazón exploto, pero se contuvo diciendo.

—Es largo te aburrirá—dijo Hux

—Tengo la tarde libre—Dijo Rose con una sonrisa tranquilizante.


	25. ORIGEN

Capítulo 24 ORIGEN

DEVARON

Finn se levantó temprano, se dirigió a la sala de Operaciones, necesitaba encontrar a Rose y recatarla, a como diera lugar, él tenía una deuda con ella, él sentía culpa.

En el Holonet, pasaban los sucesos del día, La Primera Orden atacaba aquellos planetas que lo enfrentaban, pero a los planetas que habían estado en su contra, pero que después se unieron a él, recibían grandes benéficos, ayuda descomunal. El Líder Supremo se había casado con una chica de la Resistencia después de todo, la Primera Orden no podía ser tan cruel, lo que significaba que la ahora Resistencia era un grupo de terroristas, gente sin escrúpulos.

— ¿Qué haces, Finn? —Pregunto Sanya, que llego sin que Finn se diera cuenta, este se giró para encontrarse con ella.

— Estoy tratando de encontrar a Rose, de hecho tu hermano nos pude ayudar, estuvo en la base de la Primera Orden, Sanya —dijo Finn con pesar.

—Claro ya le dije, pero me dijo que…..ahorita es muy difícil hacer una operación de ese nivel, necesitamos más municiones, armamento, ella seguro está bien, veo que ya viste las noticias, La Primera Orden está manejando la política del engaño, como los detesto, todo es una mentira, ahora nosotros somos, los malos—decía esto pero Sanya, vio en Finn preocupación.

—Sé que amas a Rose, te prometo que…..la rescataremos—dijo Sanya, entre tristeza y alegría

Finn vio a Sanya, esos hermosos ojos oscuros y ese pelo color café, esa sonrisa radiante, era una mala persona, por pensar en la chica que tiene enfrente, el lugar de seguir pensando en Rose.

—Ella salvo mi vida, Sanya, sin pensarlo, ella pudo morir por mí, y no le importo ahora, es mi deber rescatarla, más de las garras de Hux.

— Claro que si ¿Y eso fue motivo, para ganarse tu amor? Es muy afortunada, de verdad—dijo sonriendo Sanya

—Gracias, pero tu novio también ha de ser afortunado— Finn dijo esto con cierto curiosidad

—No, yo no tengo novio, no tengo tiempo, desde que me escape de la Ciudad de las Nubes no he tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, aunque bueno a veces la persona llega sin buscarlo—Al decir esto la hermosa chica bajo la mirada sonrojándose.

En ese momento llego Niho Ren, iba entrando con aire despreocupado, sin embargo noto cierta tensión entre los jóvenes, cosa que no le extraño, pero se sentía algo incómodo el ambiente.

—Vaya, vaya, que tenemos por aquí, más mentiras de la Primera Orden, tenemos que buscar pronto una solución a esto, ya hable con Marek y Zirrut, iremos a Battu, podremos sacar información, y conectar algunos aliados que tenemos, entre ellos a una de las novias de nuestros hermanos caídos ¿Cómo ven?—sugirió Niho

—Me parece muy bien, pero crees que me puedas ayudar Niho con Rose, necesito rescatarla—dijo Finn angustiado.

— ¡oh! Sí, me imagino, por la familia se tiene que hacer todo, ¿es tu hermana, cierto?—pregunto Niho.

Sanya se rio al escuchar esto.

—No, es mi novia—respondió Finn algo disgusto

—Tu sabes que puedo usar la Fuerza, pero ella no solo sirve como defensa, ella te dice cosas—Niho decía esto mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Finn con actitud de compañerismo—y honestamente, percibo tus sentimientos confusos, no es amor carnal lo que sientes por Rose, no mi estimado yo sé lo que es amor carnal, y lo que tu sientes, es más amor de hermanos, que como otra cosa, espero que tomes enserio mis consejos—dijo Niho señalándolo con el dedo índice a Finn

—Está bien, lo que tú digas, solo ayúdame con Rose—

—Mira ahí viene Poe y con Korra —dijo rodando los ojos Sanya de disgusto

—No te cae, para nada, debes conocerla mejor, ella fue la única que nos ayudó cuando estábamos en Naboo, convenció al gobernador de que nos apoyara, además de que su ayuda ha sido útil—dijo Finn

—Supongo que tiene razón, pero sonríe demasiado, su actitud es arrogante, aunque disimule que no lo es, solo que como ustedes son hombres, no lo ven, mira Poe ya cayo, pero bueno allá el.—al decir esto Sanya se dio la vuelta acercándose a su hermano

— ¿entonces te vas? ¿No que nos ibas apoyar? Y que es eso que le dijiste a Finn, ¿Qué fue Niho?— con mirada inquisidora le pregunto Sanya a su hermano.

—Le gustas, me atreví a leer su mente y a ti también te gusta, no lo niegues—dijo riendo Niho

Sanya puso cara de disgusto

—Pero tiene novia—dijo Sanya con desazón

—No lleva anillo—dijo riendo Niho

Se encontraban los cinco discutiendo los siguientes planes que llevarían a cabo, no coincidían en muchas cosas, pero un mensaje en el datapad de Korra hizo que se retirara.

Esta se encerró en un cuarto y con el trasmisor que lleva en su pulsera, hablo con el dueño del mensaje.

— ¿Qué paso Rax?

—Están en Chandrila, pero no en su casa, le daré las coordenadas, no están muy lejos de la Ciudad de Hanna

—Excelente Rax, en menos de tres días, me diste el resultado que necesitaba, como siempre tu trabajo es brillante— dijo Korra con una amplia sonrisa, ella estaba inmensamente feliz, por fin conocería a BEN SOLO.

Ya de regreso Korra les comunico que tendría que partir, era necesario, pero que regresaría en cuanto pudiera; Sanya le pregunto de que asunto trataba, para que ella los dejara tan inesperadamente, pero Korra les dijo que en Battu ella auspiciaba un orfanato, y que uno de los niños se estaba muriendo, ese pequeño era su adoración, así que partiría, le dio un beso a Poe, todos se miraron entre sí, Poe estaba empezando a amar a Korra, pues a sus ojos su corazón era Puro.

 **Rakata Prime**

—Tú tienes la tarde libre pero yo no Rose, tengo trabajo —Dijo el Líder Supremo que se levantó de la cama, donde se encontraba sentado, no quería hablar aunque lo necesitara—nos vemos en la Noche.

— ¿Me estas evadiendo, Armitage? Tu puedes regresar al trabajo si quieres, o no regresar—Dijo Rose con un ligera sonrisa— ¿Dime que pasa? Es mejor que me lo digas, soy muy terca, no te dejare en paz.

Armitage movió la cabeza en señal de negación, ella no entendería, ella solo sentiría pena por él.

—Rose no es necesario que tengas lastima por mí—dijo irónicamente Armitage

—No te tengo lastima, ¿no tendría porque?— al decir esto Rose se levantó de su cama, pero sus pies se tropezaron torpemente que casi se cae, pero como siempre desde que llego a Rakata Prime, Hux estaba para sostenerla, levantarla o salvarle la vida.

Y esta no fue la excepción, pues pronto la sostuvo en sus brazos como una muñeca.

—Rose, ¿Qué tienes, para que te levantas?— Mientras decía esto la cargo con cuidado, con ternura, Rose lo observaba, recordó que Finn nunca había sido…..así de protector, era juguetón como un buen amigo, pero Armitage era muy a su pesar diferente.

— ¿Ahora que me ves Rose?—Hux se estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo normal, tenía que salir de esa habitación porque corría peligro de dos cosas, la primera de besar a Rose aun en contra de su voluntad, la segunda de confesarle a ella, lo que paso con su madre, no deseaba hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, pero Rose no se la estaba poniendo fácil.

Rose fue atrevida, y tomando de las solapas del abrigo de Hux, lo jalo a hacia ella y le dijo en su cara.

— ¿Dime que paso? O te juro que no te suelto… —dijo Rose viéndolo a los ojos

Armitage se puso tenso cuando Rose lo jalo hacia él, sentir esa violencia y arrebato de parte de ella sobre él, le hizo preguntarse cosas, como…. "será salvaje en la cama….obvio no, es virgen, pero si yo le enseño…sería distinto".

Hux fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Rose le volvió a preguntar, y el no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacia los labios de Rose, y es que la verdad como deseaba volverla a besar, hacerla suya un pensamiento constante.

—Está bien Rose, si tanto insistes—El Líder Supremo se separó de su esposa, si hablaría de este tema, no lo haría estando demasiado cerca de ella. Podría ver unas grietas de dolor, y eso no lo permitiría.

—Te escucho—dijo Rose con la mirada atenta en él.

—Mi padre siempre me odio, desde que tengo uso de razón, desde los cuatro años, recuerdo los moretones que dejaba en mi piel, me escondía cada que lo oía llegar, temiendo lo peor, un nuevo golpe, un azote injustificado, era débil, niño escuálido, frágil como una pluma, sin embargo, observaba la violencia que mi padre ejercía sobre sus estudiantes, así que pensé que era normal, una educación basada en la violencia, lo que nunca creí normal era ese odio injustificado, ese coraje que le emanaba de los poros en contra mía.

—Y tu madre ¿no podía defenderte?—le pregunto Rose

Hux se burló ante la pregunta de Rose

—Siempre pregunte por mi madre, pero mi padre me abofeteaba cada que le preguntaba por ella, decía que era una cualquiera, yo no entendía lo que significaba esa palabra, pero un día llego la almirante Rae Slone y le dijo a mi padre "sé que tienes un hijo, que no es de tu esposa" entonces comprendí que mi padre era casado, no entendía nada, ¿Dónde estaba mi madre? Aprovechando que uno de los amigos de mi padre había bebido demasiado, le pregunte donde estaba mi madre, este casi borracho, me dijo fácilmente la verdad "tu madre fue la cocinera, una mujer joven, guapa, pero te dejo en cuanto naciste, tu padre quiso que se quedara a cuidarte pero ella se negó, entonces discutió con tu padre y este la mato, eres el bastardo de tu padre"—

Al decir esto Hux torció la boca conteniéndose, todo su pasado, también se basaba en su origen.

—Siempre se burlaron de mí, por ser el bastardo de mi padre, no solo tenía los golpes de mi padre, sino el desprecio de la sociedad, por ser un bastardo, ¿Cómo si yo hubiera pedido nacer? pero un día para mi suerte llego Gallius Rax, me regalo el control de los niños que entrenaba mi padre, y me volví más salvaje, más fiero y no me arrepiento Rose, pero hoy justo hoy Rax me dice lo que siempre desee saber ¿Cómo se llamaba mi madre, como era físicamente? Porque no la juzgo si me abandono, mi padre era un desgraciado, creo que la comprendo, lo que no puedo comprender, es lo que mi padre le hizo a ella—Hux empuño sus manos, poniéndose rojo, callándose por un momento.

—Armitage ¿Qué le hizo tu padre?—pregunto muy sutilmente Rose

—Fui criado desde mi nacimiento por un droide niñera, esos droides que tienen la mirada siniestra, y un día ese droide cuidaba a un bebe pelirrojo, que estaba dormido plácidamente, cuando entro una mujer a la habitación, se llamaba Liv—Hux se calló, se estaba conteniendo solo de recordar lo que sucedió ese día. — buscando a su hijo, venia por él; se lo llevaría lejos de su padre, pero este la vio y se fue tras ella; la mujer ya había cargado a su bebe, se disponía a salir, cuando Brendol la detuvo, la mujer le grito, que como pudo ser capaz de quitárselo al nacer, que era también su hijo, que ni siquiera lo pudo ver, pero ahora él bebe se iría con ella, Brendol le arranco al niño de sus brazos, pero esta peleo por su bebe, Brendol sin embargo no tuvo piedad de ella, la aventó con tal violencia que su cabeza se pegó con uno de los muebles, matándola en ese instante y ahí murió Liv, mi madre, Rax me dijo esto y que tengo el color de sus ojos—dijo Hux con una sonrisa fingida, se sentó en la cama, con la rabia todavía vibrando en su pecho.

—Armitage, yo…lo siento….de verdad lo siento—Dijo Rose poniendo su mano en el hombro de Armitage.

—Mate a mi padre, porque el mato a mi madre Rose, y no me lamente por toda la vida de miseria que me dio, pero ahora que se la verdad, deseo matarlo otra vez—dijo Hux con la voz entrecortada, soportando todavía el dolor.

Rose se acercó más él, ya estaba a su lado, e hizo que la viera de frente, cuando le dijo muy suavemente.

—No tienes por qué ser más fuerte Armitage, no tienes por qué serlo más, es mejor dejarlo salir, todos somos humanos…..no serás menos fuerte si lloras…al contrario. —musito Rose acariciando la cara de Armitage.

Y nunca en su vida Armitage Hux había llorado, jamás que el recordara, sus lágrimas eran un torrencial que no tenían fin, el apoyo su cara sobre el hombro de Rose, empapando su blusa, Rose toco con afecto su cabello, e hizo que Hux se apoyara mejor en ella, cuando Armitage se separó de su hombro, Rose contemplo su rostro, eran perfectos esos ojos verdes, pero lucían enormemente tristes, la chica de Otomok, no pudo resistirse al ver tanto dolor en esa mirada, que se acercó a él.

Sin pensarlo Rose, sus labios acariciaron los labios de Armitage, mientras tomaba su cabello para acercarlo más a ella, degustándolos, tratando así de calmar todo el sufrimiento que él llevaba a cuesta; pero Rose también era egoísta, quería probarlo nuevamente.

Hux se dejó ir cuando ella lo beso, no se lo esperaba, su beso se tornó vehemente, apasionado; sinceramente se gustaban, pues saborearon de sus bocas, todo lo que les dio la gana, sin importar nada, era una sensación que ninguno de los dos había vivido; esa llamarada que se enciende en su cuerpo y se vuelve fuego, que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Pero para la mala suerte de Hux; Rose reacciono esto no podía llegar más allá de su límites.

—No, espera no puedo, no….lo siento, me deje llevar, esto no está bien, discúlpame

Los labios de Hux estaban enrojecidos, y el sorprendido, que pregunto

— ¿Qué está mal Rose? ¡Ah! ya veo, es esa falla en el sistema, es ese miserable de Finn—Hux se puso rojo, si algo no soportaba en estos últimos días, era ese maldito infeliz.

—Perdóname, yo no debí besarte, lo siento—dijo Rose con remordimiento, sin querer había empeorado las cosas.

— ¡ah! No, no me digas que lo sientes, cuando tú misma lo buscaste, porque lo necesitas igual que yo—Hux caminaba de un lado a otro estaba enfurecido y no solo porque Rose lo rechazo, sino porque lo rechazo por pensar en ese desgraciado.

—No puedo enamorarme de un hombre como tú—le soltó Rose.

Hux se quedó petrificado

— ¿Un Hombre como yo?—le inquirió otra vez Hux entre ofendido, disgustado y sorprendido.

—Tus manos están manchadas de sangre, por culpa de la Primera Orden, donde tú eres su general, Hosnia Prime dejo de existir, por culpa de ustedes mi planeta murió, por culpa de ustedes la vida se colapsó, y todavía me preguntas; sé que tu vida no fue fácil, tu padre no sirvió de nada, lo de tu madre me partió el alma, comprendo que esta sea tu vida, pero no me quiero enamorar de ti, porque sé que corro ese riesgo, por la manera en que me tratas, por cómo me cuidas, tu celos, nunca nadie me había celado, pero tu Armitage ante la vida, no eres lo que busco, no compartimos los mismos ideales —dijo con voz triste Rose

Hux abrió los ojos ante lo último que dijo Rose, ella no había sido inmune a sus sentimientos, había una posibilidad después de todo, pero él no era el tipo de persona que Rose buscaba, por eso preferiría a Finn.

—Tienes razón, no somos iguales, no puedo enamorarme de ti, eso no puede suceder en personas tan diferentes como nosotros, tu mírate, eres la luz, lo correcto, yo pues soy la oscuridad, lo incorrecto, cuando se ha visto semejante unión —Hux rio al decir lo último…Que tonto no sabe que existe el REYLO— Aunque te voy a decir una cosa, yo solo busco el Orden, la estabilidad en la Galaxia, pero está bien, si tú crees que estoy en el camino equivocado, lo acepto; buscare la manera de que regreses con los tuyos, solo dame unos días, localízalos y yo mismo te doy una nave—dijo finalmente Hux

Rose levanto la mirada, él la dejaría ir; Rose debió de sentir felicidad, pero su corazón solo sintió desanimo. Ya no volvería a ver a Armitage.

 **CHANDRILA**

Era de Noche, la atmosfera era cálida, reinaba la felicidad en aquella finca, dos jóvenes y un droide se encontraba sentados en la mesa de la cocina, se oían las risas; Ben sostenía la mano de Rey, mientras Beex contaba las tragedias que le sucedían en Naboo, nunca fue un buen Droide de cocina, pero desde que Rey y Ben lo arreglaron esa tarde, su vida fue mejor que nunca.

—Beex eres catastrófico, pero y luego que paso con la señora—pregunto Rey con un risa que no podía contener, Ben contemplaba a Rey, sus risas, sus movimientos, su gestos, él era feliz viendo como su amor disfrutaba aquella cena familiar, esto era felicidad, esto es un hogar, así se siente, pensó él.

—Pues la señora se enojó, casi me mata, pero fue un accidente, para que se me atraviesa—dijo el droide.

Y los tres rieron, al unísono, Rey se levantó a servir más comida, pronto Beex quizo pararse para servir, pero Rey le dijo que no se moviera, que era su hijo y que ella podía servirse sola, que siguiera contando más historias

— ¿Amor quieres más filete Nerf? O quieres ensalada Shian—dijo Rey

—No amor, mejor dame más postre—dijo Ben, que sigilosamente se acercó a Beex, preguntándole

— ¿te llevaste lo que te pedí a la cabaña, Beex?—

—Sí, pero la nave, donde la puso se ve mucho, y los libros, mama se enojara—dijo Beex con miedo

— ¿Que están murmurando, jovencitos? —Rey se volteó a verlos, con cara suspicaz

—Nada amor, que mañana nos vamos de aquí, no quiero esperar, ni un minuto más—dijo impaciente Ben

—Sí, lo sé, ¿a qué saliste antes de cenar? te fuiste, y apenas acabas de volver—preguntaba Rey mientas serbia la comida.

—Es una sorpresa, te gustara—dijo Ben con una sonrisa de complicidad viendo a Beex.

Unos estruendos se escucharon, Ben y Rey, se levantón de la mesa, Beex batallo un poco, pero empezaron a escuchar como atacaban su Finca.

—Nos encontraron Ben—dijo Rey

Korra había llegado.


	26. UNETE A MI

**Capítulo 25 Únete a Mí**

Una Fuerte Perturbación se percibió en la Fuerza, odio, destrucción, sufrimiento, la oscuridad en su totalidad, sin un atisbo de luz, solo perversidad y una sed de venganza insaciable.

Ben lo sintió, era esa clase de sentimientos que sentirá en Snoke, pero la Fuerza de este usuario era más fuerte, era tan poderosa, que sintió un deseo inevitable de combatirla.

—Rey, tenemos que salir de aquí, quien acaba de llegar ¿no lo sientes? es un usuario oscuro—Rey asintió, cuando unos disparan rompieron los cristales de la enorme sala

—Salgamos Beex, —Dijo Rey, mientras Ben la tomaba del brazo izquierdo, para salir por una puerta que estaba en la parte trasera de la cocina.

De la Nave que ataco la Finca, bajaba una figura alta, con capa oscura, y una capucha que cubría su cabeza, traía una máscara blanca con rayas rojas, bastante tenebrosa el diseño, inspeccionaba el lugar, olfateando, buscando dos presencias de la Fuerza, cuando fue interrumpida de su búsqueda, por Rax.

La Figura Oscura se tocó la oreja donde traía el transmisor para recibir la llamada. Aunque de mala gana le contesto.

— ¿Qué quieres estoy ocupada?— contesto la figura con tono enfadado

—Alteza trae la máscara de Darth Nihilus, solo necesito recordarle que la Habilidad de la succión de la Fuerza lo hizo adicto a ella, tenga cuidado de usarla, aunque es una gran ventaja para matar a Skywalker, el costo es la misma vida del que la ejerce, si la usa demasiado. —Dijo Rax tratando de evitar lo que podría ser el inicio de una catástrofe.

—Lo sé, solo tengo pensado matar a uno con este poder, el otro morirá diferente—dijo con tono lúgubre. —No soy tan idiota para hacerme adicta a ella, ahora si me permites tengo que acabar con esto de una vez.

Apagando su intercomunicador, se dispuso avanzar, sus ojos se entrecerraron, ellos estaban en la parte trasera de la Finca, corrió en dirección hacia ese lado, descubrió que se estaban escapando, no lo iba a permitir, y un rugido salió de su corazón, como si su presa se fuera a escapar, esa presa que tanto había saboreado.

Y finalmente, ella los encontró… se apareció ante a ellos, el rugir de su sable rojo, de doble hoja se escuchó, su presencia desafiante y altanera los enfrento.

Ben se puso delante de Rey, protegiéndola, pero Rey movió la cabeza y se puso a un lado de este, Ben solo pudo rodar los ojos de enfado.

—Beex, corre, no te puedes quedar aquí —dijo Rey en posición de ataque.

Ben observo a esa usuario de lado oscuro, era una mujer, aunque traía una máscara, claramente se veía que era una mujer Sith.

—he esperado por tanto tiempo este momento, desde que nací

—¿Tu mataste a mis amigos? Tú atacaste Rakata Prime, vienes de parte de Hux, pues pagaras tú y Hux por esto—Dijo Ben desenfundando su sable, poniéndose en posición de ataque, viéndola con una mirada de ira, recordando a sus amigos y la traición de Hux

— Así que eres tú la mujer que soñé, no ganaras de una vez te digo—Dijo Rey con determinación.

— ¿Y entonces, porque huyen?— dijo Korra burlonamente.

—Es verdad, queríamos hacer la cosas bien, pero si tu insistes, te mataremos ahorita—Dijo Ben con toda la simpatía que le era posible, si ella era sarcástica, él lo era más.

Korra observo el lugar era bonito, una Finca mimada por los árboles y bellos paisajes, el lugar donde se encontraban era igual de esplendido.

Camino un poco con ese sable encendido, sin todavía iniciar el ataque, media la situación, observo que Ben era mucho más guapo de lo que ella se podía imaginar, ahora sabia porque Rey estaba tan enamorada de él. Simplemente Ben Solo era hermoso, era perfecto.

—Con que jugando a ser felices, lastima les arruine el plan. Y disculpen, que yo no venga de parte de Hux, el gobierna en mi lugar, sabes Ben te diré algo para que aprendas, Snoke fue muy hábil, puso a su mejor General en contra de su mejor Guerrero, de esta manera, ellos jamás se unirían en contra suya; fuiste un idiota, pudiste destruir a Snoke mucho antes aliándote con Hux, porque el muchacho no es tan tonto como parece, y tus amigos lastima, merecían vivir….pero pues murieron cuanto lo siento—dijo esto con un sarcasmo tan ensordecedor que Ben no pudo evitar dar el primer ataque.

Ben se lanzó sobre ella, asestando un golpe tan contundente, que solo un buen contrincante lo pudo detener, Korra lo detuvo fácilmente, sin embargo esto no detuvo a Ben, que giro dando otro golpe, ganando fuerza en su furia, le dolía en su corazón, que sus hermanos murieran por su culpa, y esta bruja pagaría por ello.

Rey se unió a la batalla, proveyendo una estocada con su sable, pero Korra era vigorosamente eficaz, detuvo la estocada de Rey, y asesto un golpe a Ben, esa mujer era formidable en la lucha.

—No me detendré hasta acabarlos, sobre todo a ti Ben Solo Skywalker, tu que has sido mi alimento de venganza, durante estos treinta años, ni idea tienes de quien soy—

Dijo Korra retirándose de ellos, para tomar las medidas a seguir.

—Ni me importa, seas quien seas, morirás hoy—dijo un exhausto Ben, qué sintió que le robaban la energía al pelar.

—Soy la hija del imperio imbécil, tu maldito abuelo mato a mi padre, soy la hija del Emperador ahora si sabes quién soy, tu maldita dinastía, morirá hoy contigo. —escupió Korra

Rey no soporto más, lanzándose contra la Guerrera Oscura, con una tremenda furia y un giro, dejando caer todo su poder sobre esta, que ahora, si sintió su verdadero poder, la hija de Palpitine aunque lo esquivo, si alcanzo a ser lastimada, y le dolió.

Este hecho la puso iracunda, que aventó a Rey con la Fuerza y lanzo rayos, sobre un indefenso Droide de cocina llamado Beex, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Ben y Rey vieron la muerte de su amado hijo droide, el hecho no solo les partió el corazón si no que ahora matarían a la Sith a como diera lugar.

Ben medito, ella lanzaba rayos de la Fuerza y succionaba la energía, él lo había sentido, claro ella dominaba ese poder, por eso, su máscara. Entonces Ben blandió su sable, tendría que usar todo su poder oscuro y concentrándose, uso una técnica el Vaapad.

—Sabía que sentían afecto por ese estúpido droide, puedo sondear, sentir lo sentimientos y saber lo que quiera, Rey es mejor que te rindas, soy tan poderosa como ustedes, o incluso más.

Ben se disponía atacar, cuando Rey en la Fuerza, descubrió las intenciones de la Guerrera Sith, ella dejaría que Ben usura su técnica de combate y en medio de su lucha, aprovechando su concentración, la Sith succionaría la energía de Ben en su totalidad, era una trampa.

—Nooooooooooooo—Grito Rey que se lanzó sobre Ben, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, Korra se asombró, de que Rey lo protegiera, ¿la Fuerza le revelo la trampa?, no obstante la Sith no dejo escapar la oportunidad que empezó a drenar inmediatamente la energía de Rey.

—¡No REY!— grito Ben al ver que Rey se moría en su brazos, ella su amor, había dado todo hasta su vida por él, Rey le había dado todo hasta la vida.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos, cuando Rey se desmayó en los brazos de Ben, casi dejando de respirar, él estaba en Shock, conmocionado, perdiendo la cordura, doliéndole el corazón con una agonía, que lo aniquilaba lentamente, a pedacitos, no podía ni siquiera articular palabra.

Solo un grito que partió el aire como navaja, salió de su garganta; Ben dejo a Rey acostada en el suelo, se disponía a enfrentar a la maldita Sith que tenía enfrente, caminaba hacia ella con los ojos llenos de coraje, con la furia de una tormenta, la mataría sin piedad.

Korra se burló ante el hecho.

—Todavía está viva—dijo riendo sarcásticamente— ¿podemos hacer un trato?, si la quieres de vuelta.

Ben la miro con el odio más profundo que haya existido jamás.

—Yo no soy mi abuelo—dijo con frialdad el Ultimo Skywalker—prepárate para morir sin piedad.

Solo se escuchó el zumbido de un sable de color azul, la Sith lo vio desafiante, y rio de medio lado.

—Ben Solo únete a mí, está tu ultima oportunidad, a Rey le puedo regresar su energía—tendió su mano hacia Ben, este la vio con incredulidad, y sorpresa, él ni en sueños aceptaría— ¿crees que te puedes redimir solo por el hecho de arrepentirte y jugar a la pareja enamorada con tu esposita? Recuerda mataste a tu padre, eres un asesino y los asesinos no tiene un final feliz, aunque se arrepientan, porque el perdón no se hizo para ellos— con estas palabras remataba Korra, lo que Ben pensaba después de lo sucedido con su padre, sin embargo él se irguió.

—Entonces que sea haga la voluntad de la Fuerza, no seré quien yo quien interfiera en sus planes, es verdad soy un asesino, pero no tengo porque negarlo, pero mi futuro lo decido yo, mi padre me perdono, ahora lo sé, se sacrificó por mí, no me engañaras con tu mentiras, Snoke era mejor manipulador que tú y casi matas a Rey.

Korra se burló de él, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, con ese odio que cortaba el alma, con esa furia, por ser rechazada, sin embargo insistía.

—Ben Solo, déjame decirte que apestas, al amor que sienes por Rey, es asqueroso, pero ese amor no te salvara de nada, ya me estas cansando, eres orgulloso como tu legado, ese maldito legado, sabes que tu abuelo se fue a lado oscuro por amor, tú crees que ese amor te salvara, es mejor que aceptes para lo que naciste, es mejor que seamos el equilibrio, tu puedes ser la luz, que necesita la Galaxia, al fin que también eres luz, ella habita en ti, yo puedes ser la oscuridad, no te digo que pidas que dejes a REY, de hecho tu amor por ella me da asco, pero puedo, óyeme bien puedo dejarla vivir, ¿Por qué yo puedo matarla, partirla en dos frente a tus ojos, o mejor estando viva, arrancarle el corazón, sin que tu hagas nada, recuerda soy la hija del emperador, se todos los secretos del universo, tengo los holocrones Sith ¿y tú que tienes? En cambio si te unes a mí, podemos ser como lo fue mi padre con tu abuelo, como una vez le dijo mi padre a tu abuelo, podremos traer paz a la galaxia, sin embargo si sigues así, Rey morirá en tu cara niño, y lo disfrutare tanto.— dijo esto Korra con un regocijo y deleite.

—No le harás más daño a Rey, ya mate a Snoke, eres más que un recuerdo muerto, el imperio jamás regresara, jamás, de eso me encargo y a Rey no la vuelves a tocar.

Korra, casi se muere de burla

—Entonces quieres que te termine con lo que empezó, si eso quieres, muy bien.

Saco su sable de doble hojas, con ese rojo intenso, carmesí, Korra sin duda era una Reyna del mal, se veía desafiante, decidida; corrió en dirección a Ben que asesto el primer golpe, Ben lo paro en seco con su sable, en los ojos de Ben, se demostró la sangre Skywalker, él no se rendiría, nunca, y menos ahora que Rey estaba con muy poco de vida.

Ben empezó a tacar, una estocada que Korra atajo, pero ella no se detuvo, ambos luchaban frenéticamente, con furia, con ardor de vencer cada quien a su contrincante, la venganza del imperio contra la sangre de ultimo Skywalker.


	27. RAYO DE LA FUERZA

**Capítulo 26**

 **Chandrila**

Ben Solo estaba luchando con todo lo que su poder ofrecía, era ardiente, su poder como un volcán, en erupción, pero Korra era igual de poderosa, que él; la Furia que emana de ella, era fuertemente maligna, cuando ella cometio un error.

—No ganaras Ben Solo, perderás, así luches como lo estás haciendo, esta guerra la gano yo—dijo Korra—mientras sus sables chocaban con el mismo temperamento que sus contendientes.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, no saldrás viva de esta, bruja maldita.—dijo Ben.

—Claro que sí, te matare y después matare a Rey, lastima no la veras morir—dijo burlonamente Korra mientras lanzaba un rayo de la Fuerza sobre Ben, que cayó hasta al otro lado, pero Ben se levantó y grito.

—¡A Rey no la mataras!— dijo Ben corriendo con su sable en dirección a Korra, esta movió la cabeza en señal de negación

—Cometes un error—dijo Korra volviendo a lanzar otro rayo, pero esta vez un poder salió de la mano de Ben, que detuvo el rayo de Korra, era otro Rayo de la Fuerza.

Korra se quedó sorprendida, abriendo los ojos, no lo podía creer, el potente rayo de la Fuerza son solo para personas como ellas, no para seres que tienen también luz.

Ben entonces sintió ese extraño poder, y viéndola a los ojos con mucha furia le sonrió burlonamente, ahora era su turno, lanzándole un fuerte rayo a Korra, que está ya se encontraba cansada, mas enojada que nunca, ella había despertado una de las habilidades de la Fuerza en Ben, seguro al ver amenazada la vida de Rey, su odio se intensifico y también su poder de protección, se maldecía, le había dado una habilidad a Ben Solo Skywalker.

Detuvo el rayo de Ben, pero sabía que no duraría mucho, tenía que escapar, planificar, apelo a su buen juicio y busco la manera de irse, percibía la rabia de Ben, él la mataría.

Y lanzando un rayo sobre uno de los árboles, lo partió y lo aventó con la Fuerza a Ben, este que no se previno a tiempo, casi lo aplasta, pero lo esquivo, dándole la oportunidad a Korra de escapar en su nave.

Ben la vio partir, con mucho coraje se le había escapado, sin embargo eso ya no importaba, lo que más le importaba era su Rey, corrió hacia ella, y levantándole la cabeza toco su pulso, estaba a muerta.

 **RAKATA PRIME**

Era un lugar oscuro, era una especia de guarida, donde encontraba un joven pelirrojo, sentado en una silla alta, en una barra de bebidas, tomando vino Coreliano; dio con este lugar por casualidad, desde que Korra tomo el poder nadie había venido por aquí, él lo encontró, claro primero hakeo la contraseña, para poder entrar a dicho lugar, y cuando entro, se dio cuenta de que era el lugar de los Caballeros de Ren, ni Rax ni Korra, lo usaban, estaba tan bien escondido, que nadie percibía su presencia, así que Armitage lo reclamo para sí, traía su impecable camisa blanca, desajustada, su pelo despeinado, su actitud desorientada, en ese momento solo vivía para beber.

—Al menos los imbéciles de Ren tenían buen vino…pero ni este vino, puede quitarme de la cabeza el color de sus ojos, ni el sabor de su boca, espero que no encuentra a los idiotas de la Resistencia — dijo con amargura, y moqueando, tomo de la botella, nadie que viera así al Líder Supremo, lo reconocería—Maldita sea Rose, ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de amar a maldito traidor? ¿Por qué te tengo que amar, Rose? Te amo, te amo para mi desgracia—y recargándose sobre la mesa, empezó a llorar, otra vez. El ya no quería Gobernar la Galaxia, el solo quería gobernar el corazón de cierta chica de Otomok.

Se disponía a dormir y buscando que ponerse, observo en el inmenso armario la ropa que su Alteza le mando.

—¡Por la Fuerza! Seguro esto usa Korra—dijo asombrada Rose que vio ropa de lencería fina, con estilos sumamente sexys, —a de pensar que soy igual que ella, en la manera de vestir, esto no tapa nada, ósea nada, ¿qué me pongo?, bueno esto está mejor, y esto también—dijo Rose encontrando un camisón de seda, largo, pero sugerente del pecho—bueno no esta tan mal.

Se fue a dormir Rose, pero se percató que Hux, no había llegado, entonces no podía conciliar el sueño, se daba vueltas en la inmensa cama, suspiraba pensado en lo que discutieron ella y Armitage, quizá ella fue demasiado lejos, después de todo él se había abierto a ella, le había contado lo de su madre, y ella lo había besado, ella lo provoco, ella tenía la culpa pero es que él, con todo ese dolor, con lo guapo que lucía, con sus lágrimas cayendo en su hombro, y con ese brazo que ella le dio suavemente, sentir la firmeza de su cuerpo, le fue irresistible no besarlo, Armitage era irresistible. Y ahora el no había llegado a dormir. Siempre lo hacía.

Rose se puso en pie, ella lo buscaría, porque era después de todo su responsabilidad, ahora precisamente Hux no la estaba pasando bien, ¿pero dónde estaba?

Pero recordó que el cinto de Hux tenía un dispositivo de localización, lo busco y lo encontro. Entro despacio a lugar estaba muy oscuro, sin embargo esa luces tenues dejaban ver a alguien, sentado reclinado en una barra, era él.

—Armitage ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿estas bebiendo?, Por la Fuerza, deja eso—dijo Rose quitándole la botella.

Hux la vio con enojo y flojera, sin embargo la ignoro, y no se dejó quitar la botella, pero se percató de cómo iba vestida, viendo el collar en su cuello que el une vez le puso.

—Eso es lo que yo debería de preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías de estar buscando a tus amigos, en especial a tu novio—dijo sarcásticamente el líder Supremo y dejarme den paz de una vez Rose, no quiero verte, vete, ¿ y qué haces vestida así caminando por los pasillos? Te pueden ver.

—No has ido a dormir ya es muy tarde, y me preocupe, en cuanto a lo que traigo, puesto es lo más decente que encontré, Korra me mando ropa que no propiamente me pondría, y no me ha visto nadie—dijo Rose cruzando los brazos.

—Rose ya me viste estoy bien, vete por favor—dijo Armitage con un ligero hipo, el alcohol ya estaba haciendo de las suyas.

—No me voy a ir, te encuentras mal, ven vámonos—dijo Rose acercándose a él, tratando de llevárselo.

—No Rose, vete, yo sé porque te lo digo—dijo Armitage sintiendo todo el ardor de su pasión, no se controlaría, y menos con el alcohol en su sangre.

Armitage viéndola vestida con ese camisón blanco que se pegaba a su piel, con ese color encendido en sus mejillas, con ese escote, le fue inevitable no tomarla por la cintura, pegarla junto al él, deslizando sus manos sobre cuerpo, mientras la veía a los ojos. El corazón de Rose latió más fuerte, respiro el aliento de Armitage, en sus ojos encontró algo peligroso, algo que la excitaba.

—Ahora vez porque te tienes que ir, no podre resistirme a ti, sabes lo que siento por ti, estoy ebrio, no hay nadie, todo esto esta oscuro y tu Rose—dijo mientras lentamente acariciaba su brazo—tu Rose, estás sola; no quiero hacer algo por lo cual me odias más, de lo que ya lo haces— dijo mientras la veía a los ojos.

—No me pasara nada, porque me protejo con el escudo de tu caballerosidad, tu no me lastimaras—dijo Rose tragando saliva, entonces Armitage se dejó ir a su cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo, Rose solo emitió un pequeño gemido, mientras Armitage besaba ahora suavemente su hombro, y se aferraba al cuerpo de Rose, que era caliente, su piel era tersa, su aroma era embriagante, Hux siguió besando hasta llegar a sus senos, aunque trajera aquel camisón de seda, el los beso, y repentinamente cargo a Rose, era tan pequeña para él, Rose enredo sus piernas sobre la cintura de Armitage, mientras se besaban, y el la llevo a un mueble de cuero negro, empezó a bajarle los tirantes del camisón.

Cuando él se detuvo. Él se odiaría el resto de su vida por esto. Ella había dicho, que él era un caballero, que él la respetaría porque él era un caballero.

—No Rose, perdón, estoy ebrio, no voy a propasarme, te amo demasiado, siempre pensé que este sentimiento te hace débil, patético, pero creo que si tuviera tu amor, sería más fuerte, y ahorita ardo en deseos de hacerte mía, pero tú no me amas, amas al imbecil

Rose se quedó inesperadamente sorprendida, y muy agitada por el beso apasionado y los toques que Armitage le había dado, ella se había dejado llevar por…..la pasión que Armitage despertaba en ella, porque sin duda era eso, o ¿no? Estaba más confundida que nunca, pero también más frustrada, es Armitage era la pasión que ella llevaba oculta, ahora ella lo sabía.

—Entonces vámonos, vámonos a dormir, tienes que descasar—dijo Rose dándole la mano a Hux, que ahora ella estaba más consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo, ¿Cómo paso, no lo sabe?

—Sí, Rose vámonos, ya necesito dormir—Dijo Hux dándole la mano a Rose

Salieron juntos de esa guarida, tomados de la mano. El Matrimonio Hux Tico.


	28. DESPERTAR

Sabes que tu mundo se colapsó, cuando tu corazón no quiere latir, aunque este latiendo, cada latido es como un golpe a tu alma, pues tú ya no quieres respirar, la vida ante tus ojos se va y tú no lo puedes evitar, no puedes hacer nada, el terror de perder lo que más amas se ha hecho realidad.

Así se encontraba Ben Solo, con el cuerpo de Rey sobre sus brazos, sus lágrimas caen como un torrente que no tiene fin, una brecha invisible en su pecho se abre, el dolor más grande que jamás haya imaginado sentir, lo está viviendo hoy en carne propia, él está muriendo junto con ella. El no podrá vivir sin ella

—Rey, perdóname, te amo, yo tenía que morir, no tú, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué me salvaste? Eres un niña necia, tu amor por mí, te llevo a esto, tu no tenías por qué morir, no sabes que moriré como quiera, no me importa la vida sin ti, no la quiero vivir, no la necesito vivir — en ese momento Ben, empezó hacer uso de su poder oscuro, creando una daga oscura con la firme intención de morir, no soportaba ver el cuerpo inerte de Rey, sin vida, era tan desgarrador. Que su existencia dejo de importarle.

Pero una presencia de la Fuerza lo interrumpió justo en el momento.

— ¿Qué haces ingrato?—dijo Anakin Skywalker— a ella le quedan minutos, parece muerta, pero solo le quedan minutos, tienes que usar tu poder de sanación, Ben me escuchas, son solo minutos

— ¿Abuelo, porque…ella está muerta?

—Dijo Ben, con voz ahogada entre lágrimas, sin embargo, pronto se acercó a la boca de Rey para escuchar su respiración, una posibilidad de vida, era lo que necesitaba, pero no oía nada.—¡No la pude salvar! ¡Está muerta! Los Skywalkers nunca podemos salvar lo que amamos—Dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo de Rey.

—No, esta vez no será así, ella está viva, escúchame, usa tu poder de sanación, como Luke te enseño cuando viajaban, —Anakin tomo de los hombros a Ben y lo vio a los ojos, este seguía en shock total, pero Anakin, lo ayudo con esta palabras—en ti viven las dos Fuerzas, usa la habilidad de Sanación, la Luz, sálvala, ¡pero ya que el tiempo se acaba! ¡Usa tu fuerza, yo confió en ti Ben, siempre he confiado, mi nieto querido!

Ben inmediatamente, puso la mano en la frente de Rey, y la otra mano la puso en su pecho, empezó a concentrarse, era cierto Rey todavía tenía pulsaciones en su corazón, casi imperceptibles, casi no se sentía, mucho menos oírse, por ser hija de la Fuerza, su energía duraba un poco más, pero esto no duraría mucho, se le estaba acabando la vida, le quedaban ya minutos.

Ben se concentró, cerrando los ojos, la Fuerza le empezó a hablar, recordándole que en él también vivía la Luz, él podía salvar a Rey, con determinación y confianza en sí mismo, Ben uso la Fuerza, dejándose guiar por esta, de las manos de Ben una energía luminosa empezó a salir, el veía lo que estaba sucediendo, no lo podría creer, pero estaba sucediendo,

Ben estaba pasándole toda la energía a Rey, pero se necesitaba más, no era suficiente, retenía la vida de Rey, pero no podía hacerla volver, la Fuerza nuevamente lo guio….Respiración de boca a boca.

Entonces Ben se inclinó hacia Rey, no quitando sus manos ni de su frente, ni de su pecho, puso levemente sus labios sobre su esposa, pero al momento que sus labios hicieron contacto, él fue transportado a un mundo diferente, era su oportunidad, Ben Solo rescataría de las garras de la muerta a Rey de Jakku.

—Rey, donde estas, por favor respóndanme, te lo suplico, te amo, vuelve, perdóname por no protegerte, amor te amo, no te vayas, no me dejes, Rey—

Era un bosque, parecido a Takodana, al final de este había un lago y Rey estaba a punto a entrar a ese lago.

La mirada de Rey, era ausente, como si no estuviera en esa parte, amaba demasiado a Ben, pero su vida se estaba acabando, el daño que le infligió Korra fue mortal, pero ella lo volviera a cometar ese acto, porque amaba a Ben, tanto que ella morirá por él, ya no importaba nada, lo había salvado, ella había amado y había sido amada, Ben le pertenecía y ella le pertenecía a Ben, lo único que deseaba era volverlo aunque sea una vez más, pero era imposible ya. Su vida terminaría hoy.

—Rey, Rey contéstame—gritaba Ben

Entonces Rey volteo, él estaba aquí, el había ido por ella, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— ¡Ben! Estoy aquí, pero no cruces esos árboles, porque si no morirás, tú también; lo vivos no pueden entrar a esta área del lago, sabes yo soñé esto, en mi visión, ¿te acuerdas? —Rey estaba feliz, lo vería por última vez.

Ben se detuvo, consternado, pero siguió caminando.

—Ben, no por favor, mi tiempo se acaba entrare al Lago, te amo solo quiero que lo sepas, pero por favor ya no camines hacia mí.

—¡Está loca, vine por ti, he venido por ti!, Nadie me va a detener, ni siquiera tú—dijo decidido Ben que caminaba a pasos agitados

— ¡Ben, morirás, que no lo entiendes, si llegas a mí, morirás!—dijo Rey tratando de convencerlo, pero Ben ya estaba a unos pasos de ella

— ¡Entonces que así sea!—dijo el Ultimo Skywalker, lanzándose sobre Rey, besándola con la mayor pasión, ternura, devoción y adoración que en un beso se pueda dar.

Rey recibió ese beso con la mayor emoción posible, su pecho se inundó de amor, un amor que empezó a regresarle la luminosidad a sus ojos, vio a Ben, esos hermosos ojos oscuros.

—Te amo, Rey, si mueres yo moriré contigo, use mi poder de sanación, después de todo, hay Luz en mí también, y estás viva, por eso la Fuerza me guio hasta ti¬—dijo Ben que la volvió a besar—vámonos, este no es lugar para ti—Ben la tomo de la mano

Rey estaba llorando mientras iba de la mano de Ben que caminaban por aquel bosque, cuando un rayo de Sol, lo ilumino directamente, entonces Ben, la volvió a besar con la más viva, y penetrante ternura, regresándola a la vida.

Rey abrió los ojos mientras Ben la besaba, esta le devolvió el beso, abrazándolo y acariciándole su cabello.

Ben se retiró de ella, estaba despierta, había vuelto, sus ojos se eliminaron, su corazón salto tanto que parecía que saldría de su pecho, la abrazo nuevamente, llorando ahora si de emoción y alegría, este era el día más feliz para Ben Solo Skywalker

—Rey, me moría, te juro que me moría…—dijo llorando—por favor no te vuelvas a sacrificar por mí, porque yo estaba a punto de…..—dijo Ben cerrando los ojos y abrazando a Rey con mas ímpetu.

— ¿de qué Ben? ¿Que locura ibas a cometer?—dijo Rey preocupada, observando su rostro, e inmediatamente supuso lo peor, vio en la mente de su esposo—Esta loco, ¿pero que tienes? Mi sacrificio no hubiera servido de nada—ladro Rey al decir esto, estaba enojada

—Perdóname, pero me volví loco, ahora ya lo sabes, si te mueres, me muero, no puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo simplemente, eres mi sol, eres mi aire, eres mi corazón—Ben acariciaba el cabello de su esposa mientras decía estas palabras, la veía, ella era su tesoro que defendería con todo lo que el poseía, no volvería a vivir esto. —Te amo Rey

Rey lo miro a los ojos con dulzura, pero también había descubierto el nivel de amor que Ben sentía por ella, era un amor que no tenía fin, era un amor más grande que la Galaxia misma, los ojos de Rey se humedecieron, sonriendo de una inmensa alegría.

Pero Ben no se resistió ante la bella sonrisa de Rey, que la volvió a besar, pero esta vez ambos estaban llorando de alegría.

Desde lejos un fantasma de la Fuerza veía gustosamente que la esposa de su nieto había sido salvada por su mismo nieto. Rio de medio lado, y recordó a su esposa Padme.

—Bueno Padme, al menos ellos serán felices por lo que nosotros no pudimos serlo.—nostálgicamente dijo Anakin Skywalker.

***** Battu Su cabello era castaño rojizo, su tez era blanca, y sus ojos era cafés claros, con una mirada inteligente, su sonrisa era franca, pero en este momento Lu Sori estaba terr...

Battu

Su cabello era castaño rojizo, su tez era blanca, y sus ojos era cafés claros, con una mirada inteligente, su sonrisa era franca, pero en este momento Lu Sori estaba terriblemente disgustada con su novio Temiri Ren, porque se había levantado de la cama sin previo aviso, después de la batalla de Rakata Prime, en esa enorme explosión que provocaron, de pura suerte siguen vivos Roan, Temiri y Storni Ren, llegaron a Battu, porque Lah´mu estaba muy lejos de Rakata Prime, pero Battu, era más accesible. Y ahí vivía Lu la novia de Temiri.

—Estás loco, todavía no estás bien, tienes que acostarte—dijo Lu regañando a Temiri, mientras esté le daba un dulce beso de buenos dias— No me distraigas Temiri, debemos decirles a Jo y Aleinad, que están vivos, ¿saben que Jo, me hablo para decirme lo que les paso y que se puso a disposición de Leia Organa? Tuve que mentirle,sabes lo que me costó Temiri?, son mis amigas, están sufriendo por eso dos que tenemos ahí, ¿o me equivoco Roan y Storni?—dijo esto Lu, cuando los otros dos caballeros salían de sus habitaciones.

—Lu, amor, no te enojes, sabes que no es conveniente que nadie sepa que estamos vivos, nunca pensé que la novia de Roan, Jo, fuera a buscar a Leia Organa, pero creo que esta bien, ahora ya me siento mejor, y tú sabes que Hux no tiene el poder totalmente, hay alguien detrás, estoy seguro y Storni me apoya—dijo Temiri, que era un chico alto, de piel clara, ojos oscuros.

—Cierto, Lu, por eso tenemos que buscar a los demás a Marek, Zirrut y Niho, los sentimos en la Fuerza, ellos están vivos, tenemos que encontrarlo y buscar al Maestro junto con su novia la Jedi—dijo Storni

—Amor, si tú, tan siquiera te entrenaras en la Fuerza, podrías ayudarnos, sé que eres hábil, eres muy sensible a la Fuerza, solo que sigues con eso, de la iglesia de la Fuerza —dijo Temiri algo molesto

—No soy una guerrera como tú, no me vestiré de negro, ni usare un sable, no nací para eso, tú sabes que la voluntad de mi padre era que no fuera un usuario de la Fuerza, y así lo hare, además si quieren mi ayuda, puedo ayudarles con los contactos que tengo aquí, sé que al sur de Battu, se alza la nueva base de la Primera Orden, pero esa base, ya estaba ahí, además hay una perturbación de la Fuerza intensa en ese sitio, así que es verdad Storni, Hux no es el verdadero Lider Supremo, y con los conocimientos que tengo también los puedo ayudar, si encuentra a su maestro, yo quiero hablar con su novia, la Jedi.—finalizo Lu.

Lothal

Leia se disponía a partir al día siguiente de Lothal, para irse con Jo y Aleinad, rumbo a Battu, pero lamentablemente, amaneció algo enferma, Chewie le gruño diciéndole que descansara que partirían en unos días, pero Leia era terca, no quiso hacer caso, sin embargo, su estado no mejoraba y su preocupación aumentaba, no podía darse el lujo de enfermarse, no en estos momentos.

—Chewie, tenemos que hablar con Finn y Poe, pero no le diremos que estoy enferma, necesito saber cómo van las cosas en Ikkrukk y en Davaron, la Flota de seguro ya tiene que estar lista en Ikkrukk, así como los demás planetas del borde Exterior que se sumaron a nuestra causa—dijo la hermosa Princesa con aire meditativo pero cansado

Chewie le gruño respondiéndole a su hermosa Princesa.

—Lo sé, me cuidare, pero sabes estoy feliz que Ben este con Rey, sin embargo quiero verlo, necesito verlo, algo me dice que estuvo en peligro, encuanto a esta empresa que vamos a realizar con estas chicas, sé que nos ira bien, Jo trabaja bien y Alienad es muy risueña, pero aun con esto no puedo, de dejar de pensar en Ben necesito verlo—dijo Leia con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazando a Chewie, que este la consolaba con un abrazo tierno.

En ese momento entro a la habitación una chica era Jo Pryce

—Leia, no nos moveremos de aquí, puedo dirigir Martillo de Guerra desde aquí, y cuando este casi listo iré a verlo personalmente, confié en mi puedo hacerlo sola—afirmo Jo

—Sí, ya veo que eres muy capaz, pero tiene que saberlo Poe también, él es mi comandante y uno de los mejores, acordamos que sería así—respondió Leia Organa.

Jo rodo los ojos, no le gustaba la idea, sin embargo acepto

—Está bien Leia, como tú digas—dijo Jo con la más triste aceptación.

RAKATA PRIME

Rose estaba en una área restringida de monitoreo, buscando la trayectoria de Korra, el lugar exacto era Davaron, ahí tenía que estar Finn, tratando de buscar señal, hacia esto y recordó a Hux en la mañana, con ese terrible dolor de cabeza, producto de lo mucho que había bebido la noche anterior, le había preguntado Armitage a Rose que como había llegado hasta ahí, esta simplemente le dijo que ella lo fue a buscar, lo trajo hasta su cama que seguía siendo ese sofá, el no recordaba nada, el no recordaba lo que paso, ni como la beso. Era mejor así penso Rose

También recordó la advertencia de Hux, que si buscaría el planeta donde se encontraban sus amigos, no delatara a Korra hasta que estuviera con ellos, de lo contraía, Korra se daría cuenta, y sería peor para todos, incluso para él, pues el mismo le había dado autorización.

La saco de sus pensamientos un pitido, había encontrado la señal, y para su suerte era Finn, el corazón le salto de gusto, se puso nerviosa, pero feliz.

— ¿Quién es?, ¿Rose eres tú?—dijo Finn

—Sí, Finn, soy Rose, no te preocupes estoy bien, no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar.

Un Holograma se dejó ver, era Finn

—Rose está bien, estas bien, ese maldito de Hux ¿Qué te ha hecho?—dijo Finn con ojos enojados

—Estoy bien, saldré de esta, e iré a Davaron, solo no confíes en nadie, por favor, otra cosa—Rose no pudo evitarlo y le pregunto—¿Finn de verdad me amas? ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

—Rose este, no es momento, tu y yo tenemos un compromiso, que cumpliere, de eso no tengas la menor duda—dijo Finn ahora nervioso

—El amor no es una carga, que tengas que cumplir o un compromiso, por una deuda de vida, ¿cierto? Por eso me pediste que me casara contigo ¿verdad?—pregunto Rose

Finn se quedó callado, esquivando la mirada de Rose.

—Eso pensé, pues te devuelvo tu compromiso, eres libre, seguiremos siendo amigos—dijo Rose ahora más segura de sí, era cierto lo que dijo Korra, sintiendo el pinchazo de dolor en su corazón, pero a la vez esta verdad le trajo paz.

—Rose no es momento, cuando te vea platicamos ¿quieres?—insistió Finn

—No, Finn no, la verdad es que no me amas, te devuelvo tu compromiso, por favor acéptalo

—Está bien, perdóname Rose, yo…..lo siento….siempre serás a mi amiga—dijo Finn aceptando el hecho de que no amaba a Rose.

—Muy bien ahora por favor no le digas a nadie que te hable, ni mucho menos que te dije que no confiaras en nadie, por favor, yo ire a ustedes no vengan por mi, me tengo que ir adios

—dijo Rose apresuradamente, apagando todo, pero cuando daba el último paso, una mano se puso en su hombro. Era Rax.


	29. Las Habilidades de la Fuerza

**Capítulo 28 Las Habilidades de la Fuerza**

Gallius Rax la sujeto por el hombro, tomándola con fuerza, inmediatamente verificando lo que estaba investigando, efectivamente era la ruta que su alteza Korra, había tomado, los ojos de Rax se fijaron con cólera sobre Rose, que la arrojo sobre la consola de monitores, con furia la tomo de los cabellos y le escupió estas palabras.

— ¡Niña estúpida! ¿Crees que porque eres la esposa de Armitage, vas hacer lo que quieres? Recuerda cuál es tu lugar aquí, solo vives por la visión que Korra tuvo de Armitage y para que ella pudiera estar en tu asquerosa Resistencia, vives de milagro— las palabras de Rax eran hoscas, le sujetaba fuertemente el cabello, como una fiera salvaje que no estaba dispuesta a soltar a su presa.

Sin embargo Rose no se inmuto, soportando el dolor que este le infligía, y le contesto con rencor.

—Tu estúpida alteza, no ganara, no me importa vivir, mátame de una vez—dijo Rose tratando de soltarse del agarre de Rax.

—Claro que no, vivirás, para darle un hijo a Hux, y morirás luego, pero mientras te daré una lección para que en tu vida, vuelvas a cometer traición o lo que te reste de vida—mientras decía esto Rax, la volvió a lanzar sobre la consola, Rose callo sobre esta, pero Rax estaba furico, que la hizo girar para verle la cara, y alzo su mano para dejarle caer un golpe severo, sobre el bello rostro de la chica de Otamok. Lástima para Rax, que no pudo terminar su acción.

Un agarre violento se dejó sentir sobre Rax, empujándolo hasta el piso y liberando a Rose, era Armitage Hux, que en ese momento no era un ser humano si no una fiera, atacando.

— ¿Cómo te atreves imbécil? Idiota, abusivo, animal—Hux vociferaba esto mientras golpeaba con sus puños a Rax, que lo tenía bajo de él, pese a los 60 años que tenía Rax, era un hombre en forma, que aparentaba unos 45 años, razón por la que empujo con un puñetazo agil y contundente a Hux.

—¡Eres un niño estúpido, ella no pertenece a nuestro rango, ella nunca será una de nosotros!, ¡eres un imbécil, ella será tu fin, por ella morirás Armitage!—dijo Rax mientras se limpiaba la boca, Hux, se puso en pie, y con mirada desafiante lo reto.

—Ella no vino por voluntad propia, ahora ella es mi esposa, así que si, ahora ella es una de nosotros—dijo Hux señalando a Rose, que estaba más que sorprendida, asustada y muy sorprendida, Rose le había salvado la vida a Finn, porque sentía algo por él, ahora Hux la había salvado a ella de una paliza.

—No me hagas reír, —dijo Rax sarcásticamente— ¿pregúntale, que estaba haciendo aquí, anda pregúntale? mira Armitage no me importa, si la amas o no, puede que sea un capricho, está bien, gózalo, que para eso es tu mujer, pero ella te traicionara en cuento pueda, no te ama, es basura—al decir esto Rax, el Lider Supremo se abalanzó sobre él, amenazándolo con su daga monocular sobre su garganta, pero Rax es un viejo zorro que a la vez puso su pistola sobre el estómago de Hux.

—¡Cuidado Armitage! —grito Rose

—Vaya tu esposita, se asustó—burlonamente Rax le dijo a Hux, que no quitaba la daga de la garganta de Rax.— Y no le preguntaste que estaba haciendo aquí Hux, a tu esposa

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí Rose?—pregunto secamente el Líder Supremo

—Yo solo…estaba haciendo el monitoreo correspondiente, y si vi que Korra se dirigía a Devaron, pero cambie inmediatamente de trabajo, para evitar esto precisamente—dijo Rose segura de sí, aunque se pudo percibir el nerviosismo

—Vez Rax, ya te dijo lo que hizo—

Rax y Hux se vieron a los ojos midiendo las fuerzas, Hux no perdería esta batalla

—Bueno si tú le crees, pero cuidado Hux, si ella está aquí por ti, porque entonces será peor para ella, —mientras decía esto Hux lo fue soltando hasta dejarlo libre.

Rax observo a Armitage, el chico estaba enamorado, al parecer realmente enamorado, pero la chica en lo absoluto no lo estaba; para Rax, Rose tenía en su poder a Armitage, una ventaja que el usaría de ser necesario. Y no pudo evitar aconsejar a Hux

— no dejes que los sentimientos nublen tu juicio, ella no te ama, ten un hijo con ella, tal como lo vio mi alteza, entrégaselo y serás libre de todo esto.

Al decir esto se acomodó su traje por el forcejeo, saliendo por la puerta, Armitage se sentó en una de las sillas, poniendo su mano en su frente en señal de preocupación.

—Te dije Rose que fueras cuidadosa, te dije que lo fueras, ahora Gallius te estará observando, al menos sabes ahora ¿dónde está tu adorada Resistencia?— dijo Armitage con preocupación y algo de cansancio

—¿Qué es eso, de un hijo?, ¿de qué visión habla el imbécil de Rax? Hux contéstame

—Primero ¿estás bien?—pregunto Armitage

—Si lo estoy, gracia de verdad, pero….que paso con eso de un hijo, no pienso…..—dijo Rose

—Rose, no tendremos ningún hijo, porque nunca pasara nada entre nosotros, correcto, según Rax, su Alteza Korra vio que el primer hijo que tenga con mi mujer que….bueno con la mujer que yo….—Hux no encontraba como decir las palabras que seguían, así que soltó sin más dilación—que yo siento algo por ella, ese hijo estará en el poder, gozara de un inmenso Poder, estará en la cúspide de la Galaxia, por eso Korra insiste en que tenga un hijo.—Dijo Hux

—Entonces a eso se refería Rax—Rose enarco la ceja, pensando ¿quién sería la madre de los hijos de Armitage? Una incomodidad sintió, y los celos se apoderaron de su pensamiento.

—Bueno Rose, ¿entonces cuando te vas?, ya sabes dónde están, dame dos días para prepararlo todo, Korra regresa según se, hasta dentro de una semana—dijo Hux mientras se dirija a la salida de la sala de Monitoreo.

Rose se sintió confundida, era de verdad, él le daría la libertad, pero un dolor en el estómago se hizo presente en ella, que le estaba pasando ahora, no quería irse.

— ¿Rose estas bien? Ven vamos a nuestros aposentos, necesitas descansar.

—Sí, creo que sí, dentro de dos días está bien, me parece perfecto ¿y tú?¿qué harás?—pregunto Rose con una leve temor.

—Rose no tienes que fingir preocupación por mí—dijo Hux despreocupado

Pero Rose lo enfrento, atacándolo del pecho para detenerlo, Armitage se estremeció al sentir su tacto, y Rose se puso roja, sin embargo tuvo el valor de preguntarle.

—No te tienes que quedar aquí, vámonos, huyamos—dijo Rose

Hux se rio de medio lado

—Con la Resistencia, no lo creo, ¿y tu novio que dirá cuando sepa que estamos casados?

—Ya no tengo novio, le devolví su compromiso, estoy libre. — dijo tristemente Rose.

Al oír esto Hux alzo la mirada a Rose.

 **Bosques de Chandrila**

Ella se encontraba dormida en esa cama, su semblante era sereno, Ben la observaba velando así su sueño, mirando su rostro, sus pecas, el color de su piel, lo hermosa que era, hasta verla como su pecho subía y bajaba, a causa de respirar le parecía perfecto, recordó cuando la observo de esta manera, estaba en la Lanzadera de Mando, cuando la secuestro en Takodana, y la cargo como lo más valioso, la llevaba en brazos, como era debido, ella era su carga más preciada, ella era lo que él, buscaba en realidad.

Rey despertó, buscándolo por la habitación, lo miro parado enfrente de ella.

— ¿Dónde estamos?, me dormiste ¿cierto?, gracias amor, pero no era necesario.—dijo Rey

Ben se acercó a ella y tomo su mano, sonriéndole. Se sentó a un lado de ella.

—Lo siento Rey, es que tenías que descansar, después de lo que paso…..—dijo Ben que se ponía su mano derecha en la frente, había realmente mucho por hacer.

— ¿Beex, murió?—dijo Rey con un nudo en la garganta

—Sí, amor, lo siento muchísimo….yo debí defenderlos…..es mi culpa—dijo Ben con pesar y dolor

—No te culpes, porque es de ambos, ella es un demonio, ¿Quién es?¿ te dijo?

—Es la hija del Emperador, ha de ser un experimento, Palpatine estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de experimentos, seguro al saber que iba a perder, la creo a ella, me odia y yo la odio a ella, por Beex, por lo que te hizo a ti, te juro Rey ella pagara por esto.—dijo Ben con una extraña furia en sus ojos.

—Ben, pero la Galaxia, ella está al mando en realidad, tenemos que buscar aliados, y terminar de comprender los textos sagrados y ¿Dónde estamos? Es muy bonita esta habitación—dijo Rey que observaba el lugar

—Era la sorpresa que teníamos Beex y yo para ti, estamos en las profundidades de los Bosques de Chandrila, es una pequeña cabaña, pero no podemos quedarnos mucho, tenemos que irnos, solo quiero que te recuperes pronto

—Gracias amor, entonces vamos a leer los textos tal como acordamos—expreso Rey

—Ya los leí Rey, te mostrare, hay unas habilidades que se tenía perdidas, como la pared de la Luz, o la Transferencia de la Fuerza Oscura, así como la de la Hibernación—dijo Ben—mis amigos, por lo que me dijo Marek, usaron la Pared de la Luz, pero esta técnica tiene que ser usada con cuidado, si no paso lo que paso con ellos, con Roan, Storni y Temirí, yo les enseñe esa técnica, pero Luke la prohibió, dijo que era muy peligrosa, a la vez que no era necesaria—dijo Ben haciendo una mueca de disgusto

—Muy bien, pero ¿porque las conoces?, si están en el libro—le pregunto Rey

Ben en anarco la ceja

—Buena pregunta Rey, siempre me gusto investigar y aprender, saber lo que era un Jedi en esta Galaxia, siempre pensé que algún día usaría todos estos poderes, por alguna razón, por si un día, un Sith llegara, entonces yo tendría como enfrentarlo, de esta manera, salvaría la Galaxia, pero ya vez la vida no me llevo a ser Jedi, sino un usuario de la Fuerza—dijo Ben con una ligera tristeza.

—Entonces Ben predijiste el destino, sabes manejar los dos bandos, la luz y la oscuridad, estas más que preparado, yo estoy contigo, lucharemos juntos, y ganaremos te lo prometo—dijo Rey esto mientras ponía su manos sobre la mano de Ben.

Ben vio esos hermoso ojos avellanas y solo pudo decir

—Te Amo Rey—

Rey le respondió con un beso dulce, cálido. Ben la abrazo fuertemente.

—Rey me morí al pensar que te perdía —dijo Ben cerrando sus ojos, oliendo el olor de su cabello

—Pero me salvaste, usaste tu poder de sanación ahora, por favor, volvamos a lo que dice los libros—dijo riendo Rey, porque Ben se distraía muy fácilmente con ella.

Ben saco más libros señalando las habilidades faltantes.

9.- _La Proyección de la Fuerza sirve a lado luminoso_

 _8.-La Navegación de la Fuerza sirve a ambos lados de la Fuerza_

 _7.-La Meditación de Combate sirve a lado luminoso_

 _6.-La Succión de la Fuerza sirve al lado Oscuro_

 _5.-Trance de Hibernación, sirve a lado luminoso_

 _4.-Súper Nova, sirve al poder de Oscuro_

 _3.-Transferencia Oscura….doble uso de acuerdo a su ejecutor_

 _2.-Tormentan de la Fuerza sirve a lado oscuro_

 _1.- Pared de Luz, sirve al lado Luminoso._

—Y estas habilidades mi hermosa Rey, son habilidades que se tienen por perdidas, pero tú y yo las vamos a practicar—dijo Ben con una sonrisa

—Muy bien ¿cuando empezamos?— dijo Rey ansiosa

 **Una Nave Rumbo a DEVARON**

Su padre era un experto en los planes de Contingencia, meditaba Palpatine, según lo informa los Holocrones SITH, él siempre estaba un paso adelante, tuvo varios planes por si el Imperio caía, ella misma es un plan de Contingencia; pero ahora por culpa de ella, por su osadía y soberbia estúpida, había liberado un poder en Ben Solo, que ni el mismo sabía que poseía, estaba en pocas palabras furiosa, tenía que ser más rápida que él; solo esperaba que Rey haya muerto, pero se lamentó otra vez, no fue determinante, no hizo bien su trabajo, fue una estúpida, Korra Sheev se regañaba por ello, pero no era tiempo de perder el tiempo culpándose, así que debilitaría a Ben de alguna manera.

—Rax, destruye a Ikkrukk, donde se encuentra Leia Organa, la quiero muerta, hazlo, activa los ship que están en las naves que les regale, pero antes manda un ataque, no negocies solo ataca, y activa los ships que te digo que no quede nada, ni nadie vivo, me entendiste…—dijo Korra con esa voz imperiosa que suele usar en situaciones como esta

—Pero Alteza, ese no es el plan, ella tiene que morir en manos de la Primera Orden cuando la Resistencia este en su punto más alto, no antes, solo hará que se sientan motivados al perder a su líder, y por venganza hacia nosotros se harán más fuertes, no está siguiendo el plan que usted se trazó—le respondió Rax

—¿Crees que no lo sé?, pero tuve problemas con Skywalker, no lo mate, ni a su estúpida Jedi, al contrario, un poder de la Fuerza surgió de él….lo peor es que lo provoque yo, nunca pensé que fuera tan poderoso, es por eso, que tenemos que matar a Leia, ni modo será un pieza que tendré que sacrificar, pero…..es necesario, ahorita voy a DEVARON, para estar cuando se dé el ataque a Ikkrukk, sé que varios planetas se alinearon con la Resistencia, seguro se Base será Devaron, pero convenceré a Poe que mejor sea en Battu, ahí es más fácil terminar con todo esto de una vez, por todas, ya me estoy fastidiando, espero ese ataque Rax, lo más pronto posible—y corto la comunicación Korra. Rax solo pudo mover la cabeza en señal de negación, esto era un error.


	30. NO TARDES

**Capítulo 29 No Tardes**

—Me voy, hice todo cuanto pude y creo que lo hice bien, hemos reclutado gente, hay planetas que nos apoyan—dijo Marek firmemente, sin querer retroceder en su decisión

— ¿Cómo que te vas?—pregunto Niho, enojado—solo llevamos dos planetas, visitados, estás loco, ellos nos necesitan Marek, mi hermana me necesita, no la voy a dejar, esta vez no—dijo Niho

—Entonces quédate tú, yo me voy a buscar a mis hermanos, y principalmente a Ben, ellos son mi familia, esta no es mi causa, sabes, la Fuerza siempre pelea conmigo, pero esta vez me dice que debo a buscar a Ren, así como Roan, al arrogante de Temiri, y no nos podemos olvidar de Storni, que siegue siendo un niño grandote, lo percibo ellos están vivos, no les daré la espalda Niho, no como tú, ¿Qué parece que ya te olvidaste de tus hermanos?—Marek lo dijo con tono recriminatorio.

—No peleen, es verdad Niho, tenemos que irnos, además yo no confió en ella, percibo punzadas en la Fuerza cuando ella está cerca ¿sabes a quien me refiero? —dijo Zirrut pensativo

—Yo percibo unos enormes pechos Zirrut cuando ella está cerca—dijo riendo Marek mientras tomaba vino Devoriano— más bien creo que te gusta Korra, lo intuyo mi estimado Zirrut, pero ya te gano el lugar el Dameron, que por lo que veo, desde que llego, no se le despega, además que han ido a reclutar al igual que nosotros, pero bueno ya basta de tanta charla, ¿Quién viene conmigo Battu?—pregunto Marek

Zirrut rodo los ojos al escuchar lo que dijo Marek

—No lo niego, Korra es muy guapa, pero no es mi tipo, es superficial, honestamente creo que no es sincera, la Fuerza…me lo dice, es cierto, no me vean con esa cara de incredulidad, y Niho, no tienes que ir con nosotros, quédate, pero si tenemos que buscar a nuestros Hermanos, y Battu, podemos encontrar apoyo, además debemos de buscar a Ben…—dijo Zirrut esto viendo a Niho, que no quería irse

—Está bien, vámonos, no los voy a dejar, pero en cuanto encontremos a nuestros hermanos, nos regresamos, o ayudamos a esta causa—dijo Niho

En ese momento Finn, que se sorprendió al escuchar esto último.

—¿Qué se van?, ¿Por qué?, ¿tenemos un acuerdo?, no nos pueden dejar—dijo Finn sorprendido

—Finn, apoyamos cuanto pudimos pero creo, que nuestros hermanos viven, ellos nos necesitan, se que nadie se salva de una explosión como la de Rakata, pero ellos son los Caballeros de Ren, entonces tengo Fe en la Fuerza que estén vivos, le diré a Sanya que partimos mañana—dijo Zirrut

—A Poe no le gustara esto, ustedes realmente nos han ayudado en el reclutamiento, pero si se tienen que ir, está bien—dijo Finn aceptando el hecho.

—Lo que piense Dameron me tiene sin cuidado, pero gracias Finn por tu compresión —respondió Marek.—Entonces con permiso, vamos Niho tenemos que arreglar la nave para nuestra salidad

—Pues ya que, se pasan los dos, tú y Zirrut, eso fue chantaje, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar Sanya—dijo Niho a regañadientes

Marek salió de la sala común junto con Niho, cuando Finn se acercó a Zirrut que se preparaba para su partida

—Zirrut puedo hablar contigo, necesito consultarte algo—

—Sí, dime—decía Zirrut esto mientras encendía su sable de color violeta

—Mira tengo poco tiempo de conocerte, pero creo que eres el más sabio de todos nosotros, aunque seas un Ren, pero hay algo, ayer di con….. te contare, cuando Sanya nos encontró, dos días después secuestraron a la que era mi Novia, Rose, de hecho le dije a Niho que nos ayudara, el mismo me dijo que era imposible rescatar a Rose pero ayer…. ella me mando una señal, yo estaba en los monitores, me dijo con mucha insistencia que no confiara en nadie, le dije que iríamos por ella, pero se negó, dijo que ella iba a escapar, que ya tenía todo listo, de hecho terminamos nuestra relacion, creo que se dio cuenta de que no la amaba en realidad—Finn esbozo una sonrisa avergonzada—pero lo que más me insistió ella es que me dijo claramente, no confíes en nadie, de hecho te sorprenderá porque te lo estoy diciendo a ti, pero es que Poe, ya no puedo contar con él desde que conoció a Korra, se ha desubicado, es verdad sigue siendo un líder, pero lo veo muy cambiado, y necesito un consejo—confeso Finn

—Haz lo que dice tu amiga, no confíes en nadie, ni siquiera en Poe, la Fuerza siempre me habla de muchas maneras, algo me dice que Korra, toda esa amabilidad, toda esa lucha, por nuestra causa, disculpa es tu amiga, pero hay picos en la Fuerza cuando ella está cerca, así que si, no confíes en nadie.—sentencio Zirrut

—¿Korra? ¿Tú crees que ella? No lo creo, pero si tú lo dices—dijo Finn algo escéptico

—No lo sé, pero la Fuerza siempre me guía—dijo Zirrut

Un escándalo se suscitó, en la Sala Común, Finn y Zirrut se acercaron al escuchar los gritos.

—Yo no tengo porque se portar a un cretino, como tú, me entiendes, nunca he obedecido órdenes de nadie, no voy a empezar ahora, así que me voy—Marek le respondía a Poe.

Korra solo estaba callada a un lado de Poe no hablaba, solo observaba.

—Pero están locos, Niho, tu no, ustedes no pueden dejar, los necesitamos—alego Sanya

—Van a buscar a Kylo Ren, el un asesino—ladro Poe

—No hables así de mi maestro ves, estos sables—Marek en cedió su sable—ves su color es verde, él nos dejó libres de corromperlo, él no, nos pidió que fuéramos como él, es cierto es un asesino, destruyo aldeas, pero él no las ordenaba, era Snoke, si y si reconozco en las ejecutaba, pero tú no lo conoces, no sabes la vida de abandono que llevo, la traición de Luke, y todo lo que llevo a cuestas ahora, preguntas que si lo voy a buscar, pues en tu cara Dameron, te lo digo, si lo voy a buscar, porque el ya no es la primera Orden si no Hux, entonces ahora no lo buscar a él, sino a ese cretino de Hux, pues tu estas pleito es contra la Primera Orden, así que no me vengas con discursos, entiendo el punto de todos, pero esto se trata de salvar la Galaxia bueno, ¿Cómo saben si él, la puede salvar?

—Haz perdido la razón Marek—le respondio Poe— si quieres ir vete, aquí nadie te detiene

Sanya trago saliva, no quería que su hermano se fuera, era tan duro separarse del otra vez.

—Hermana, comprende por favor, son mis hermanos y me necesitan, te lo suplico—dijo Niho poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

—Sí, cumple con tu deber, búscalos, pero vuelve hermano por favor—dijo Sanya con lágrimas en los ojos —lo hare, además tienes a Finn—dijo riendo

—Él tiene novia, mejor no hablemos de eso—dijo Sanya molesta.

Finn se acercó a ellos

—¿Podemos hablar Sanya?— le pregunto Finn a la hermosa chica Carlissan

—Claro Finn—respondió Sanya con ligera tristeza

Zirrut se acercó a Niho y le pregunto

—Sabes que no todos podemos leer la mente, yo solo puedo tener la visión de las cosas, las personas, pero tu Niho si, trata de leer la mente de Korra—dijo Zirrut, inmediatamente Niho hizo lo que su compañero le dijo, pero le respondió sorprendió a Zirrtu

—La Fuerza no me deja—dijo Niho

Zirrut solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo.

—Ya veo—

 **LOTHAL**

Ella era una Reyna enferma, no podía salir de esta rara enfermedad, su corazón era fuerte, pero su salud en lo absoluto, el tiempo se acababa como reloj de Arena, y lloraba a pesar que no lo mostraba, sus lágrimas eran para las noches, cuando Chiwie después de cuidarla tanto se quedaba dormido, él estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a Han su adorado esposo—Cuida a la Princesa—recordó aquella palabras, cuando Han fue enterrado en carbonita, odio tanto ese momento, odiando así a Darth Vader, lo odio por el resto de su vida, agacho su mirada, pensó en su hijo, su corazón se estrujo.

Pensando —Moriré sin verlo, quizá me lo merezco, no fui una buena madre, Ben por favor, perdóname, te lo suplico—cerro sus ojos nuevamente, sus lágrimas fueron libres, su alma agotada, a su adorado hijo lejos de ella, su corazón grito.

"Ben, Ben, por favor vuelve….te necesito….no quiero morir sin verte"

 **Bosque de Chandrila**

Un hermoso joven de tez blanca como él mármol, dormía plácidamente al pie de la cama, donde cuidaba a su esposa, de repente se despertó, escucho una voz, alguien lo llamaba, salió de la cabaña y contemplo el cielo bañado por estrellas, el buscaba algo, había oído una voz, era ella.

— ¿Mama?¿ dónde estás? ¿Mama?—Ben Solo volvió en ese instante, a ser ese pequeño que buscaba a su mama, desesperado, intranquilo, y que solo en los brazos de su madre, volvía a sentir esa paz.

Y fue cuando la volvió a escuchar.

"Ben, Ben, por favor vuelve….te necesito….no quiero morir sin verte"

—Te buscare, te lo juro mama, nos volveremos a ver—dijo Ben mirando las estrellas, con unos ojos oscuros tan hermosos, como las mismas estrellas. Mientras en su corazón se hacía una Promesa.

"Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo, solo resiste, resiste Mama, ya voy, en donde quieres que estés, te encontrare"

 **LOTHAL**

Un estremecimiento en toda su piel sintió Leia Organa, había escuchado la voz de Ben su único hijo, su tono no era de reproche como la última vez; él su Ben, se había comunicado a través de la Fuerza con ella, le había dicho que la buscaría, Leia solo respondió….."No Tardes"

 **Rakata Prime**

Él sabía que Rose no tenía novio, ella misma se lo dijo, además que le había dicho que huyeran juntos, meditaba todo esto sentado es su cama, que seguía siendo ese sofá blanco, cuando Rose lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas?

— ¿en que no pudiste encontrar el archivo que te pedí que me consiguieras, ahora Rax te estará observando, no te dejara en paz—el mintió, ni siquiera se acordaba de ese tesoro de archivo, que vaya que era importante.

—Bueno pues me subestimas, mira—Rose saco de una bolsa lo que le había pedido Armitage—aquí tienes tu archivo y ¿Por qué no lo sacaste cuando estaba Kylo Ren?

—Honestamente, porque nunca pensé en esta invasión, cuando Korra llego inmediatamente oculto estos archivos, así que aquí están—dijo con mirada suspicaz— esta es mi libertad Rose, y algo más, no voy a ser el chivo expiatorio de nadie—dijo mientras se disponía a dormir.

Sin embargo no podía dormir Armitage daba vueltas en el sofá, pensando lo que iba hacer, esto lo tenía inquieto, aparte de Rose, solo necesitaba dormir, pero también el mueble no ayudaba mucho, Rose escuchaba todas las vueltas que daba, se sento en su cama diciéndole

—Armitage, por favor deja de dar vueltas ¿Qué tienes?, no dejas dormir—dijo Rose con sueño

—Nada, solo es que no puedo dormir, eso es todo, duerme—dijo Armitage mientras volvió a dar otra vuelta

Rose se desesperó, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a él.

— ¿Seguro? O es que el sofá es incómodo, mejor duerme en la cama, es muy grande, hay lugar para los dos, ahora sé que no me harías daño, no después de lo de hoy, y siempre me has respetado, por lo tanto, toma tu lugar, que yo tomare el mío de la cama—dijo mientras le daba su mano a Hux, este se sorprendió, pero la tomo, levantándose del incomodo sofá.

—Está bien, Rose ¿te puedo preguntar algo?— le dijo Hux

—Claro—le respondió Rose bastante tranquila

— ¿Qué paso ayer? Donde me encontraste, también me diste la mano como hoy, eso es lo único que recuerdo—le pregunto Hux

Rose nunca pensó que eso le preguntara, poniéndose de todos los colores, afortunadamente Armitage no le vio la cara, de lo contrario seguiría con las preguntas, _estaba_ nerviosa. Totalmente nerviosa.

—Ya te dije, vámonos a dormir, tengo sueño—Hux extrañaba su cama, se reflejó en sus movimientos, su espalda se lo agradecía, se dejó caer del lado izquierdo, dando su cara a la cara de Rose que tomo el lado derecho, ella empezó a cerras sus ojos tapada con una sábana, Hux la contemplaba, era tan hermosa, tan de él, porque era de él, pero recordó las amargas palabras de Rax

" _Ella será tu fin, por ella morirás Armitage"_

Entonces Hux respondió a ese pensamiento "Pero sería un hermoso Fin"

Y con estas palabras el sueño se apodero de él, entonces Armitage vio su destino o lo que podría ser su destino.

Estaba en un planeta de Nevado, era la Base Starkiller, había ido a rescatar a Kylo Ren, así lo había ordenado el Líder Supremo, cuando entre los bosques Nevados, vio a una mujer vestida de Negro, traía una Capa, la conocía era Rose.

—Rose, ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto Hux

La Mujer caminaba no se detenía, pero Armitage como seducido por ella, la seguía, era inevitable, el planeta se colapsaba a sus pies, no le importaba, él iba tras Rose, cuando esta se acerca a Armitage, le toca el rostro, tal como él, le toco el rostro a ella, cuando se conocieron, Rose se acerca pero Armitage no la pudo ver bien, su capucha se lo impedía, entonces Rose lo incita a que la siga y él lo hace, lo hace, porque ella es…..no sabe que es….pero la sigue sin preguntar…a la vez que escucha las palabras de Rax.

" _ELLA SERA TU FIN" "ELLA SERA TU MUERTE"_

Entonces Rose se detiene, Hux traga saliva, ella se quita lentamente la capucha, él se da cuenta, es verdad, ella será su Fin, la ama, ahora lo sabe, él la ama, pero es demasiado tarde, ahora su vida le pertenece a Rose y esta la tomara, al verlo de frente, el cae pozo de Hielo…..trata de salir, pero no puede, Armitage siente que ella lo puede salvar pero no lo hace, golpea el techo de hielo, simplemente no lo puede romper.

Sigue peleando por salir, siente una mano en su hombro mientras golpea, es Rose, esta abajo ahí, con él, Rose lo ve, le sonríe, lo besa…..lo muerde, bebe su calor y lo sumerge con ella.

Rose es su LOVE LIKE WINTER


	31. LOVE LIKE WINTER

**Capítulo 30 LOVE LIKE WINTER**

Había llegado a Devaron, con su encantadora sonrisa y su disposición a prueba de sospechas, ella misma había hecho el trazo de su plan, con Rax; atacarían a Ikkrukk lo antes posible, para eliminar a Leia Organa, con lo que no contaba, era que la General Leia se encontraba en otro lugar de la Galaxia, muy lejos de su alcance, en una misión que ni ella misma conocía, por eso cuando llego la teniente Kydel y la Comandante D'Acy, en un trasbordador así como, con otros miembros de la Resistencia a Devaron, su sorpresa fue mayúscula, Leia Organa no había muerto. Seguía viva.

—¿Y Leia, dónde está?—pregunto Korra con más fingida preocupación

—Ella afortunadamente, no está con nosotros, Leia partió desde hace un mes con Chewie a un planeta que desconocemos—dijo Kydel triste y afligida—de repente llegaron las naves de la Primera Orden, bombardearon todo, al menos nosotros pudimos escapar, pero lamentablemente muchos murieron, Finn, Poe, la flota, pereció toda, se puede decir que estamos como en un principio—dijo Kydel con una profunda tristeza y hueco en el corazón, todo por lo que han trabajado, se había ido.

—Te dije Poe, debimos ir a Ikkrukk, ¿quién sabia de nuestra base? Estoy seguro que alguien les informo, tenemos que hacer algo y pronto tenemos que atacar, pero de inmediato a la Primera Orden—refuto un enojado Finn

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero también hemos trabajo aquí, tenemos más aliados, podemos salir de esta—explico Poe tratándose de convencer a el mismo y a los demás.

—Fue quizá fácil, por todos los espías que hay en la Galaxia—dijo Korra

Finn tomo del brazo a Poe, orillándolo para hablar a solas con el mientras, todos atendían a los recién llegados, Sanya era una gran anfitriona, ella misma indicaba a sus nuevos huéspedes las habitaciones para descansar, sin embargo Sanya estaba triste, habían perdido gran parte la Resistencia, de su flota, esto lo hacía más difícil.

—Que tienes Poe, ¿dime que tienes?, desde que estas con Korra no te concentras, acabamos de perder otra vez todo, por lo que se ha trabajado, hasta las naves de Korra, por favor, concéntrate, es cierto tenemos nuevos aliados, pero nos bastara con esa ayuda, tenemos que tomar el mando, pues Leia está desaparecida, aunque por las veces que hablamos con ella, nunca nos dijo donde se encontraba siempre asumimos que estaba en Ikkrukk, ahora tenemos que hablar con ella, yo mismo lo hare, ve si quieres con los demás—dijo Finn con ánimos tristes, pero preocupados

—No, Finn yo lo hare, tienes razón, he estado desconcentrado—En ese momento llego Korra para decirle a Poe que hay personas heridas, que necesitaba su ayuda.

Finn rodo los ojos, vio a Poe, solo pudo expresar

—Ellos te necesitan, voy con Leia, ella tiene que saber esto cuanto antes. —dijo Finn resignado.

 **BOSQUES DE CHANDRILA**

—Ben ¿era necesario que me vendaras los ojos? Desde la mañana estas muy pensativo, sé que algo te paso, ¿Qué es?—dijo Rey que caminaba guiada por Ben, pues ella trae una banda blanca alrededor de sus ojos.

Caminaban rumbo a un rio, por esos bellos y altos árboles, la calidez del viento se hacía presente, acariciando el rostro de Rey.

—Rey, ayer hable con mi mamá, ella me necesita, pero antes de que partamos de aquí, mi deber es cumplir mi promesa, debes conocer la aguas termales, de hecho ya llegamos —Dijo Ben que le quitaba la venda, esta se sorprendió al ver el lugar, era esplendido, una vegetación que solo pudo ser concebida en la imaginación misma, los ojos de Rey se humedecieron de la emoción.

—Ben esto es hermoso, gracias, te amo— intempestivamente Rey abrazo a Ben tan fuerte, que este la tomo de la cintura, cargadora.

—Entonces hablaste con Leia ayer, claro tenemos que ir a buscarla, ella es una increíble persona, tan humana y generosa, una Reyna—dijo Rey con las palabras entrecortadas al recordar como Leia la había tratado cuando tuvo oportunidad

—Sí, mi mama es grandiosa, bueno Rey aquí también seguiremos con las lecciones de las habilidades, soy un maestro muy exigente—dijo Ben con una seriedad disimulada

—Como usted diga maestro—sonrió Rey en tono gracioso

—Conoces cuatro habilidades, primero la proyección de la Fuerza, esa fue la que empleo Luke en Crait, luego la Succion de la Fuerza, esa que la maldita Sith empleo, por la cual casi mueres—al decir esto Ben empuño su mano, y continuo— la navegación esa ya la usamos cuando escapamos de Naboo, y por ultimo esta que vas a conocer por mi.

En ese momento Ben lanzo un rayo de la Fuerza, dirigido árbol, partiéndolo en dos, Rey se quedó impresionada, pero espantada a la vez ¿Qué había pasado?

—Ben, dominas también esta habilidad ¿desde cuándo?, no la hacías—dijo Rey inquieta

—Desde el enfrentamiento con la Sith, ella me estaba atacando, cuando de mis manos en respuesta lanzaron rayos—suspiro— sé que a lo mejor no te gusta, pero gracias a esta habilidad, pude salvarme, ella tiene gran conocimiento, menciono los Holocrones Sith, por lo tanto tenemos que ser más poderosos que ella, nosotros tenemos los textos Sagrados—dijo guiñándole un ojo Ben.

—Claro amor, muy bien entonces ya vi cuatro habilidades ¿y las demás?

Ben tomo la mano, y la beso, sonriéndole,

—También por eso te traje aquí, una de esas habilidades es la Hibernación, te voy a poner en trance, para que entiendas de lo que se trata, en esta habilidad quedas dormida, y puedes permanecer así durante días, Luke era excelente en esa habilidad.—dijo el Joven Solo deleitándose en los ojos de Rey

Ben conducía a Rey hasta el rio, en la orilla de este, Rey empezó a jugar aventándole agua a su esposo, este hizo lo propio y se pusieron a jugar, la chica de Jakku se puso de puntillas, viéndole a los ojos de Ben, eran los ojos más bellos que jamás había visto en su vida.

—Sabes algo amor, si te quedas viendo a un estrella fijamente, es como ver el brillo de tus ojos—dijo Rey no perdiendo la mirada de Ben.

Este se sonrojo, nunca en su vida, le había dicho algo tan hermoso.

—Gracias Rey, nadie ha descrito mis ojos de esa manera, es muy…descriptivo—dijo el Joven Solo que estaba acercándose cada vez a los labios de su esposa. —Tenemos que seguir con las lecciones—dijo Ben en un susurro, mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rey.

—Si tienes razón, tenemos que seguir aprendiendo, pero ahora…..en este momento…..solo deseo…..—y Rey empujo a Ben sobre el rio, este cayó de espaldas, al mismo tiempo que Rey se aventaba sobre él, Rey lo tomo de su hermosa caballera negra, besándolo al mismo tiempo que nadaban, Ben se aferró a los labios, mordiéndolos, deseándolos, Rey solo respondió a esta intensidad con la fogosidad de su lengua, se amaban, se entregarían el uno al otro entre esas aguas termales, nada en el mundo les importaba, más que sentirse el uno al otro, una vez más, nunca era suficiente.

Llegaron a una cascada, y la caída del agua, el pelo mojado de Ben, su hermosa piel, su cuerpo esculpido, sus brazos, y el amor que el le profesaba a Rey, solo hicieron que ella lo deseara tanto.

—Solo deseo que me ames Ben, es lo único—musito en un susurro Rey.

Para Ben fue una clara invitación a tomarle, Ben la aventó a un pared de la cascada, con deseo incontrolable, mordiéndole el cuello, entrando en ella, tan duro, tan fuerte, que Rey gimió de placer, ella deseaba ser suya, Rey lo encerró entre sus piernas, apresándolo con energía, era codiciosa, necesitaba todo de él.

—Más fuerte…Ben—Rey casi dijo esto en un susurro, porque estaba tan necesitada de él, que quería ser saciada de esta hambre que se había despertado en ella.

Ben se turbo sobre ella, embistiéndola más rápido, cuando se volcó sobre el hombro de Rey, su orgasmo lo dejo sin aliento, cansado, Rey se colapsó segundos después, era tan tranquilizante, sentir esta calma en su ser.

Rey lo volvió a besar, era un beso tierno, puso su cara en el cuello de Ben, el agua caía, la abrazo, no deseando soltarla jamás.

—Tenemos que irnos amor, y no solo de aquí, sino del planeta, tenemos que buscar a tu mama—dijo Rey

—Sí, cariño, te amo, lo sabes, pero deseo volver aquí, de verdad que lo deseo—Ben decía esto mientras sentía el cuerpo de su mujer junto al suyo, era tan perfecto este momento, que no quería que terminara.

 **RAKATA PRIME**

— ¿Qué no puedo entrar aquí?, si este es mi lugar, soy el Líder Supremo—dijo Hux furioso que se disponía a entrar a su enorme oficina, pero se le había negado el acceso, Rax y unos Soldados de asalto, se dirigieron a él.

—Armitage, sígueme, tenemos que hablar—dijo Rax con tono condescendiente, Hux lo vio airadamente y no obedeció.

—Bueno si quieres, que te lo diga aquí, está bien, desde ahora eres un rebelde, haz fallado a su majestad, aliándote con esa niña estúpida, la pelea que sostuvimos significo eso, así que eres nuestro prisionero, hasta que llegue su alteza, ella sabrá que hacer contigo, elegiste mal tus cartas Hux, ella como te dije, será tu muerte, ahora te llevaran a tus aposentos, con tu Rose—dijo Rax con sonrisa burlona.

—No me toquen, yo puedo caminar solo, esto Rax lo pagaras caro, te lo juro—dijo fríamente Hux

Entro a sus habitaciones, se desabrocho el cuello de la camisa, dirigiéndose a una terraza, estaba cansado, enojado, furioso, toda su vida, había sido maltratado, y odiado, el hacia lo mismo, maltrataba, odiaba, porque así le había enseñado, porque esta era la vida. Sin embargo esto, era el colmo, se apoyó en una de las banderilla de la terraza, aunque era de noche, nunca aprecio la belleza de las Lunas de Lehon, se preguntó que si el pensar en Rose, le había causado este efecto, otra vez ella, pensó en voz alto y dijo.

—Ese dolor de cabeza que no te deja, por cierto ¿Rose, donde estás?

Recordó el sueño que tuvo, como Rose lo hundía en aquel lago, pero como ella se hundía con él, a lo mejor era cierto lo que decía Rax, quizá moriría por ella, o quizá no.

—Rose, ¿Dónde estás? Por un carajo contesta—Dijo Hux ya molesto

Escucho la regadera, se tranquilizó, Rax pudo haber vuelto, y tal vez matarla, inmediatamente alejo ese pensamiento de su mente, el no…. ahora él no podría vivir si ella.

— ¿Qué quieres?—dijo Rose saliendo del baño, en vuelta en una toalla—no puedo ni siquiera bañarme tranquilamente y ¿Por qué estás aquí, no es muy temprano? —le pregunto Rose

—En este momento somos prisioneros de la Primera Orden, Rax me destituyo de mi puesto, como si fuera un puesto ser el títere de una loca, como Korra, todo el día estuve dirigiendo el ataque a Ikkrukk, en el Puente de Mando, y hasta ahorita fui a mi despacho, no me dejaron entrar—Armitage se voltio, porque al ver a Rose así, era mucho sufrimiento para él, podía verla pero no tocarla.

Así que se dirigió a la barra de Bebidas, que tenía en la otra habitación, era mejor beber, más saludable para sus nervios, abrió una botella, empezando a beber, Rose se cambió de ropa, pero cuando vio a Hux beber, torció la boca y se dirigió a él, no pasaría por lo mismo, que paso la otra noche.

—No vas a beber, eso no ayuda en nada, me oyes, tenemos que pensar, en como escapar de aquí, ya tienes lo que quieres, tu famoso archivo, lo único que tenemos que hacer es fugarnos,—Dijo Rose mientras le quitaba la copa de vino a Hux, pero este trato de quitársela

—Rose, no seas niña, dame esa copa, o mejor no, mira, aquí está la botella—dijo Hux mientras tomaba la botella y bebía de su pico, pero Armitage observo el camisón de Rose, liso pegado a su piel, de color blanco, recordó lo que paso esa noche que estaba borracho, recordó que el había besado a Rose, que la cargo y solo porque él la respeto, no paso realmente algo entre ellos, en ese momento se sintió confundido.

—No soy una niña, solo me preocupo, tenemos un trato ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, te ayudo a escapar y tú me das mi archivo—levanto sus hermosos ojos verdes viendo directamente a la chica de Otamok, esta le sostuvo la mirada, no le tuvo miedo, pero en el estómago de Rose, sintió un nudo, sus manos sudaron, ella era quemada por él, con esa mirada tan intensa, tan seductora, esos labios tan sensuales, ella no estaba segura de sí misma en ese momento, ella no estaba segura de nada.

Hux le sonrió, no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Rose dime la verdad, ¿qué paso, cuando me encontraste borracho?—dijo Hux muy despacio, él ya estaba empezando a recordar.

Rose vio para el otro lado, dio la vuelta no respondería esa pregunta, pues no podría mentir, no ahora. Hux la tomo del brazo, girándola hacia él, tocando su piel, tan suave.

—Te hice una pregunta, Rose, puedo reclamarte como mía, porque Rose, te amo—Hux lo soltó así, sin más, el hombre que jamás en la Galaxia se enamoraría, lo acababa de decir.

Rose levanto la mirada, ese….Te Amo, estaba lleno de pasión y seguridad, ¿Quién se puede resistir a eso, después de como él ha sido con ella, como la ha tratado?

—Me besaste, nos besamos, te dije que me protegería en el escudo de tu Caballerosidad y tú me respetaste, eso fue todo.—Fue como una confesión lo que decía finalmente Rose.

—¿Tu respondiste a mi beso, entonces? Rose—dijo Hux, que se acercaba a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. La presencia de Hux era embriagante, Rose solo pudo ponerse más nerviosa, buscaría una salida a esta situación.

—Armitage—Rose no podía articular palabra—Si….si lo hice—y salió disparada rumbo a la pequeña habitación del guardarropa, esa habitación donde tanto habían discutido desde el principio.

Pero Hux la siguió, no la dejaría escapar, porque si no hacía que Rose reconociera en este momentos sus sentimientos por él, jamás lo haría, las puertas estarías cerradas para él, para siempre.

—Porque no reconoces que ardes en deseos de estar en mis brazos, así como yo deseo hacerte mía, hacerte el amor toda la noche—dijo Hux casi gritando y la vez alcanzando a Rose, que la abrazo intempestivamente por atrás, enredándola en su brazos apretándola contra sí, sujetándola solo para él, Rose se estremeció, sintiendo su pecho, su brazos, su olor.

Se encontraban en esa habitación de guardarropa.

Rose se zafó de su abrazo, volteándose para enfrentarlo. Eran tan alto, tan apuesto, cuando no era prepotente era guapo, irremediablemente guapo, el corazón de Rose latía sin control, ella estaba a punto de hacer una locura, su respiración se aceleró, lo que haría cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Hux la miro como hipnotizado, parecía que Rose haría algo, se reflejaba en su actitud y fue cuando ella le pregunto

— ¿Por qué me amas? Si apenas me conoces, puedes que me quieras en tu cama solo por diversión, ¿pero amor? No lo creo—Rose estaba midiendo el terreno, pero sus palabras era certeras, pensadas, para el siguiente movimiento.

—Te responderé con una pregunta, ¿Por qué respiras sin nadie te enseño? Ese es un acto, innato, y yo Rose, nací con este sentimiento por ti, no me lo puedo arrancar, aunque quiera—callo por un segundo y prosiguió— amo tu coraje, tu determinación, tu osadía, amo que no me tengas miedo, amo que me hayas abrazado cuando más lo necesitaba, a mí solo me importaba el poder, porque era mi único compañero, pero…..me retaste, mordiéndome, yo estúpidamente te mande a matar, me lamente mucho por ese acto, perdóname Rose, perdóname—dijo tocando la mejilla de Rose, delicadamente, con adoración— para suerte mía, estas viva, y no me equivoque, eres increíblemente perfecta—Armitage abrió su corazón, pero quizá no sería correspondido o sí.

Rose bajo la mirada, la desvió, esa era toda su respuesta para Armitage el silencio sepulcral, así lo entendió el, que no quiso molestar más la chica de Otamok, quizá el había comprendido mal, pues ningún sentimiento se despertó en Rose hacia él; quizá él no tendría la suerte de ser amado por una mujer como Rose, trago saliva antes este pensamiento, se dio la media vuelta, mientras en su pecho se anidaba una profunda tristeza, se acercó al borde la cama, se dejó caer en ella, se sentía estúpido, e imbécil.

Rose se acercó, sentándose a su lado, siendo rehenes del silencio, pero ella lo rompió.

—En Hays Minor, como sabes era un planeta minero, pobre es cierto, pero era estricto con ciertas normas, una de ella, era que las chicas deberían tener su primera vez con el hombre que realmente amaban, no a la ligera, si no con el que pensaban pasar el resto de su vida, era como casarse con su hombre, pero algo muy difícil de hacer en estos tiempos, sin embargo mi mama, nos dio esa educación y ese firme pensamiento, que para mí honestamente me parece perfecto, tengo veintiséis años, pero nunca, jamás, y con Finn nunca paso nada —Rose volteo buscando la mirada de Armitage, este se sintió contrariado ante tal declaración, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, no obstante le regreso la mirada a Rose y le pregunto con desanimo pero tratando de sobreponerse.

— ¿Y qué te detuvo?—pregunto Hux

—Que no lo amaba— respondió Rose con determinación.

Rose entonces cometería una locura, ella estaba al borde de un precipicio, por esta decisión, ella se arriesgaría por él.

Ella lo beso.

Ella lo amaría sin importar las consecuencias.

Rose se abalanzó sobre él, tomando sus cabellos rojos de su cabeza, para sujetarlo, por si Hux escapara de ella, devorando sus labios, su lengua extrañando todo el sabor de la boca de Armitage, él no se esperaba esto, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad, reaccionando al momento, que no sé detuvo, pues se dejó ir en cada beso, sus impulsos más primitivos salieron, que subyugo a Rose en la cama, estaba debajo de él, rompió su camisón con pasión, dejándola solo en bragas, a Rose no le importo, ella solo quería que él la tomara, que la hiciera suya, era lo único que importaba. Porque ella ya había decidido que el seria su marido, su esposo, aunque bueno ya lo era legalmente.

Armitage la contemplo, era hermosa, paso las yemas de sus dedos por la piel de Rose, tocando sus pechos, no se resistió y los beso, dejando un ligero mordisco que provoco un gemido en Rose, la vio nuevamente, no lo podía creer la tenía como él la deseaba, su sueño estaba por hacerse realidad.

La beso frenéticamente, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por el cuerpo de Rose, hasta llegar a su intimidad, el toque de Armitage, era la gloria misma, era delicioso como su tacto, quemaba su ser, era sublime estar debajo de él, pero Rose le pregunto.

—Te vas a quitar la ropa, o te la quito yo, quiero tocarte, quiero….—Al decir esto Rose, sus piernas encerraron a Armitage, sintiendo su dureza contra su centro, inmediatamente Armitage se liberó de su camisa y Rose le ayudo a quitarse el pantalón.

Rose toco su pecho firme, su piel blanca, el mordió su cuello, provocando el placer en Rose que esta le dijo.

— ¿Es una venganza por la mordida? —dijo agitada

—No, es más que eso, eres mía Rose, solo estoy marcando mi territorio, perdón soy posesivo—dijo mientras volvía a morder

Rose solo pudo jadear, pero Armitage ahora la beso en los labios, ella siempre había soñado con un beso apasionado, dulce y potente, esto era sin duda mejor que sus sueños, nunca había imaginado encontrar tanto apasionamiento como en los labios de Armitage.

Por fin no había nada entre ellos dos, solo piel con piel, no existía el espacio entre ellos dos, Armitage toco suavemente la intimidad de Rose, sus pliegues, y por la Fuerza, estaba tan mojada que Armitage le susurro.

—Rose, te prometo que no te hare daño—dijo Armitage

—Me harás daño sino me tomas, me estás haciendo arder, por un carajo—dijo Rose furiosa

—Te prometo que te cuidare—y lentamente la volvió a besar, mientras abría sus piernas cuidadosamente, y con un beso en el cuello, la embistió, Rose gimió de dolor, que se estremeció, pero Armitage, la volvió a besar, sintiéndose en ella, que empezó acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas, el dolor en Rose se fue drenando, hasta que solo quedo el dulce placer de sentirlo dentro de ella.

Armitage así lo noto, que la tomo por las caderas, marcando su piel con sus dedos, asiéndola suya, más frenéticamente, en cada estocada era un gemido de placer por parte de ambos, que estaban sintiendo el orgasmo próximo, pero Rose se estremeció cayendo al vacío y solo pudo gritar un nombre

—¡Armitage!—

Para Armitage, fue un placer escuchar su nombre de esa manera, tan sucia e embriagadora, el no tardo, se estremeció sobre Rose, que la tomo por los hombros mientras embestía, estaba a punto de llegar y llego, él supo lo que era ver las estrellas

—¡Rose!—

Su semen se derramo en Rose, para ella fue tan sublime sentirlo así en ella, que lo abrazo, tocando esa espalda blanca, ese cuerpo que ahora era suyo, por que Armitage era suyo.

Armitage descanso en el cuerpo de Rosé acurrucando su cara en ella.

-Te Amo Rosé, te amo- dijo Armitage-nunca me dejes, no podría vivir sin ti- Armitage levantó su cara y vio directamente a los ojos de Rosé

-Eres mi vida Rose- la Chica de Otamok contempló esa mirada, tan necesitada, tan angustiada y esas palabras, tan urgentes, que le tocó los cabellos de la frente haciéndoselos aún lado

-y yo te amo bebé, sino te amará, jamás me hubiera entregado a ti, te amo Armitage-Rose le dio un dulce beso mientras abrazaban tiernamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Rose amaneció acurrucada cómodamente en los brazos de Armitage, este se despertó primero, recordando la intensidad de su noche, pués el anhelaba a su esposa, le pregunto a Rose si estaba cansada, está solo lo besó con la misma fuerza, con la que lo besó momentos atrás, cuando ella se le entrego, haciendo el Amor toda la noche. Armitage abrazó con más cariño a Rose, al recordar su noche, nadie le quitaría a Rosé, ni siquiera ese Finn, la defendería contra todo, pués nunca había conocido la felicidad, sin duda esto era, entonces él la sacaría de aquí, salvaría la vida de Rose con la suya de ser necesario.


	32. UNA DESPEDIDA UN ESCAPE UN REENCUENTRO

**Capítulo 31 Una Despedida. Un Escape. Un Reencuentro**

Caminaban rumbo al bosque, iba saliendo de esa Cueva donde habían vivido los mejores momentos de su vida, se habían entregado su amor nuevamente, con la misma intensidad, que se demostraban su amor, con tan solo una mirada, Ben sujetaba la mano a Rey, esta iba radiante de felicidad, acercándose más a él para abrazarlo, Ben con su fuerte brazo, lo paso por el cuello de Rey, dándole un beso en su cabello mojado.

Rey le dijo.

—Saldremos hoy, antes de que anochece o ¿prefieres mañana temprano?

—Exactamente a donde iremos Rey ?—dijo Ben que caminaba a paso lento con su esposa a su lado, meditaba todo lo que podía—¿sabes dónde está mi mamá, cierto Rey?

—Si Ben, pero tenemos que—se detuvo—tengo que hablar con Finn, para saber su ubicación, aunque espera— se detuvo y busco en su bolsa, la pulsera que Leia le dio, cuando se fue a Ahch-To, y al encontrarla sonrió con singular alegría, levantando el localizador, en forma de pulsera— la luz de vuelta a casa, mira Ben, la podemos encontrar, claro que sí, se dónde está, por las coordenadas, sé que está en Lothal—los ojos de Ben se abrieron de asombro y felicidad, vería de nuevo a su mama.

—Rey, amor...te amo—no resistió, cargándola lleno de satisfacción, y dicha, una tan pura que no había experimentado desde que se casó con Rey.

Sin Embargo fue interrumpido por alguien que estaba habitualmente acostumbrado a interrumpir, era el Maestro Luke Skywalker.

Sin Embargo fue interrumpido por alguien que estaba habitualmente acostumbrado a interrumpir, era el Maestro Luke Skywalker

—Mis sobrinos queridos tendrán que interrumpir su luna de miel.

Ambos jóvenes se extrañaron al verlo ahí, pero Ben fue el primero que se acercó a su tío.

— ¿Pensé que no te volvería a ver?, tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿es esa mujer la que soñé, cuando te vi la primera vez en Lah'mu?, tú me dijiste que me dirías quién era ella, ayer por poco pierdo a Rey, no estoy dispuesto permitirlo, y menos que lastime a nuestro hijo.

En ese momento Rey, volteo a ver a Ben, con temor y desconcierto

— ¿de qué hablas Ben, de que hijo?—pregunto Rey alarmada

—Tuve un sueño Rey, antes de irme a Mustafar, la soñé a ella que te hacía daño, soñé que teníamos un hijo y que ella lo...—Ben no quizo terminar la frase

—No, eso no, claro que no va a pasar—dijo Rey horrorizada, a la vez que sorprendida—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste Ben?

—No quería alarmarte, pero te prometo que no te pasara nada—Dijo Ben tomando las manos de Rey

Luke observaba las reacciones de ambos, y por fin hablo.

—Ha eso eh venido, soy guía, en esta cuestión, como una vez lo fue mi maestro Kenobi, cuando me dijo que tu madre, sobrino era mi hermana, asi yo les diré quien esa esa mujer, pero antes Rey, ¿te acuerdas quien te dijo de la Meditación en Combate?

—Claro, Korra una chica que es la benefactora de la Resistencia, ella nos apoyó con naves, para ir a Ikkrukk, de hecho ella me dijo también de él Caseract, un artefacto que está hecho de la luz y la oscuridad, es una seguidora de la Iglesia de la Fuerza—concluyo la Chica de Jakku

Luke escucho lo que decía Rey, y rio ante lo último

—Claro una seguidora de la Iglesia de la Fuerza—Luke dijo esto con sarcasmo— Rey, si me lo permites y a mi sobrino, quiero que Ben vea en tu pensamiento a Korra.

Ben se asombró, sin embargo no desobedecería a su tío.

—Por supuesto, acércate Ben—dijo Rey

Ben se acercó, tocando la mejilla de Rey, acariciando su piel, y fue cuando sus ojos se llamaron de una poderosa rabia, tornándose más oscuros que la misma noche; una furia incontrolable lo dominaba, retiro la mano de la piel de Rey, le quemo el hecho de saber que su amada esposa compartió momentos con esa Sith, que ahora sabia como se llamaba Korra Sheevv

—¡Es ella, Rey, es ella, maldita perra! Te Juro por la Fuerza que la matare con mis propias manos—Ben Solo era un volcán a punto de explotar, cerro sus puños, el odio y la ira lo estaban dominando—Korra es la Sith, Rey, ella lo planeo todo, ella planeo el ataque a Rakata Prime, a Naboo ella sabia que nos veríamos, te sondeo cuando platicabas con ella, pero es una maldita perra hábil, escondió su poder ante ti, por eso no la detectaste, ella...—Ben ya no podía articular más palabras ante este odio.

Rey se quedó petrificada, Korra lo sabia todo

—Tenemos que irnos, tu mama corre peligro Ben—dijo Rey ahora con una angustia en su garganta.

— ¡Cálmate Ben! No ganaremos nada, ahora lo sabes, tienes que ganar tiempo y Rey, tiene que saber lo que es la Meditación en Combate, se vienen grandes Guerras, ella puede desarrollar ese poder, que es alimentar el ánimo en sus tropas, y disminuir el ánimo del adversario—Dijo Luke

—Pero ¿Cómo es la hija de Palpatine? Luke—pregunto Ben con más furia que nunca

—Es el plan de Contingencia de Palpatine, un digno heredero, el creaba los mas terríficos experimentos en un planeta llamado Byss, seguro la creo a ella en ese lugar—respondio Luke

—Si ella dijo que era de Byss, tanto tiempo enfrente de nosotros el enemigo, ¿Cómo no lo pude ver?— dijo Rey recriminándose, ella todavía los puede salvar, pensó

—Por eso mismo les ayudare en esto, vayan a Lothal, rescata a tu mama Ben, pues ella tomara el poder, pues sucederá algo en Rakata que hará que ella tenga que asumir el poder, Korra es la maldad absoluta hecha mujer—sentencio Luke

— ¿Quieres decir que matara a Hux? Ese maldito traidor, siempre buscando el poder, como el...—ladró Ben al decir esto.

—No Ben, él no la ayudo, el, digamos que no te traiciono, pero escucha bien, debes rescatar a tu mama y llevarla Battu, ahí sabrás que hacer, es hora que tomes tu lugar, siendo el Héroe que necesita la Galaxia, Rey cuida a mi sobrino, es una cabeza dura, pero, con tu amor, sabrá cual es el camino, usted también jovencita tiene mucho que hacer, como la Transferencia de la Oscuridad, ahí creo que Ben te puede enseñar—Ben achico los ojos al oír eso de su tío.

—Gracias por todo Luke, te prometo que salvaremos la Galaxia—dijo Rey más calmada y tranquila.

—Bueno, me retiro chicos, aunque estaré con ustedes, de alguna forma—al decir esto Luke sonrió y su imagen se difuminaba en el aire, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí.

Ben se puso sus manos en su cara, pensado, en todo lo que había escuchado, Rey, pudo ser asesinada, cuando se encontraba en Naboo, por eso las advertencias de la Fuerza, vio a Rey, no pudo evitar abrazarla, tan intensamente, que la sumió en su pecho.

—Ben, me estas aplastan...do—dijo Rey con la cara aplastada en el pecho de Ben.

—Perdón amor, es que, solo de pensar, que esa maldita de Korra...—dijo el Joven Solo con una genuina angustia

—Pero nada me paso, ahora, vámonos, pero antes de irme, dame un beso, quiero recordar estos bosques de Chandrila, con un beso tuyo, donde han sido los mejores días de mi vida—dijo Rey con los ojos llenos de alegría, preocupación, tristeza, enojo, todo a la vez, pero al menos tendría este último beso en Chandrila, de su amado Ben.

Ben tomo su cara, acunándola entre sus manos, la beso muy lentamente, disfrutando de cada sensación, deleitándose en el sabor de los labios de su Rey, el también no quería irse, así que ahora lo tomo por la cintura, su manos empezaron a acariciar su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su pelo, Rey se sentía en la gloria, embelesada en la boca de Ben, y sintiendo sus manos sobre su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos, quedo dormida.

Ben la había dormido, la llevo en sus brazos a su nave, acostó a Rey en una cama, tomo todo lo necesario de la cabaña, partiendo rumbo a Lothal. Volvería a ver a su mama. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

 **Rakata Prime**

Eran unos enormes pasillos, con altas Torres, unas figuras se asomaban a lo lejos, dirigiéndose al hangar, iban casi corriendo, el Sol se dejaba ver, pero todavía por ese lado no se percibía, eran Armitage y Rose; después de la confesión de amor por parte de ambos, sumado a su ardiente entrega, dejándolos extasiados el uno en el otro; Armitage Hux, había sufrido una seria modificación en su conducta, pues a todo lo que le preguntaba Rose, este respondía con un Sí.

Esa misma mañana Rose le dijo que no era lógico seguir esperando, que era mejor escapar, ella había averiguado todo, en el poco tiempo que fue a trabajar, se construyó una ruta de escape, así que era hora de irse, reconocía el camino que la llevaría a esa nave, que ella misma había seleccionado, rápida, funcional, perfecta.

—Eres muy eficiente e inteligente Rose, en tampoco tiempo, bloqueaste esto, eres más hábil de lo que crees—dijo Armitage asombrado

—Gracias corazón, digo...Armitage—dijo Rose ruborizándose, no quería ser empalagosa, ella era cariñosa, pero tendría que darle su espacio a su esposo.

Armitage se percató de esto, ruborizándose también, pues nadie en su vida le había dicho corazón y mucho menos con amor.

—Puedes llamarme así Rose, no tengo ningún problema—respondió Hux entre tímido y serio.

Hux seguía con su usual peinado, inquebrantable, pero ahora no estaba tan formal en su ropa, traía una camisa blanca, con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, y su cuello desabrochado, su mirada seguía siendo adusta, sus movimientos severos, pero lucia más joven de lo que era, lucia como lo que era un joven, estricto, pero joven al final de cuentas.

Subieron al trasbordador, Hux estaba impresionado, Rose se sentó en la silla del Piloto, Hux se sentó aun lado de ella en el asiento del copiloto, ambos estaban manejando los controles Rose lo había logrado, pensó Hux, una sonrisa burlona se formó en su cara, al imaginarse la cara que pondrá Rax, cuando se entere que ellos no están,pero Rose lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Entonces si cumpliste parte de tu trato, les diste tiempo para escapar, gracias Armitage—dijo Rose mientras preparaba el vuelo

—Sí, Rose, ya te lo dije, Ikkrukk fue invadida, pero les di oportunidad de escapar, la orden de Rax era que todos murieran, pero no fue así, de eso me encargue, claro él no lo sabrá, hasta que Korra se lo diga, desearía ver su cara de enojo—dijo Hux, que ayudaba a Rose al despegue.

Rose era hábil, pero Hux también, que puso las coordenadas...Battu

—¿Battu?, ¿Por qué Battu?, Hux—dijo Rose contrariada

—Te lo digo ahorita, ¿lista para el despegue?

—Sí, nací lista—dijo Rose guiñándole un ojo a Armitage, que respondió viendo a Rose

—Esa es mi mujer—dijo esbozando una sonrisa complaciente.

Las Puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver la inmensidad del espacio, el transbordar salió disparado, a la velocidad de la luz, esto era la auténtica libertad, para Rose y Armitage.

Ya en el espacio, respiraron con alivio, lo habían logrado, de verdad lo habían logrado, fue el momento perfecto; Rose fue acertada en su decisión, que Armitage la abrazo efusivamente, y no pudo evitar besarla, la beso ahora con los mismos deseos que sintió, cuando ella lo beso la primera vez, aquella vez, que lo consoló cuando le confeso lo de su mama.

Rose se retiró para respirar, pero al parecer Hux quería seguir besándola, él pensó... "es que siempre me voy a quedar con ganar de más"

Pero se controló, como lo suele hacer, y respondió una pregunta que le hizo Rose.

—Me preguntaste porque Battu, tengo una vieja amiga, yo diría que es más que mi amiga—dijo Hux con esa famoso archivo que traía en sus manos.

Rose enarco la ceja

— ¿Mas que tu amiga?, que clase de amiga—pregunto Rose recelosa

—No de esa clase de amiga—dijo Hux con una sonrisa traviesa, viendo que Rose se ponía celosa, — ella podría ser la madre que no tuve Rose, ahora tengo que hacer algo que jamás pensé hacer, pero creo que es la única solución, aunque conociéndolo sé que pensara que lo traicione, bueno él sabe leer la mente, sabrá que digo la verdad —dijo Hux hablando más para sí que para Rose.

— ¿De quién hablas?—pregunto Rose

—De Kylo Ren, solo que no sé, si está vivo o muerto—dijo Hux

—Tiene que estar vivo, esta con Rey, ellos se enamoran Hux ¿no lo sabias?—Dijo Rose incrédula

—¡Que!—la cara de Hux fue de desconcierto y sorpresa total—¿ cómo lo sabes? Kylo Ren enamorado, eso lo tengo que ver—dijo Hux con un mayúsculo asombro, que no lo podía concebir.

—Ella deserto, por seguirlo, Poe se puso furioso, fue todo un drama, pero ahora la comprendo—dijo Rose agachando la mirada y sonriendo para sí misma—Ella se enamoró—Rose levanto la mirada viendo a Hux, este seguía perplejo.

—Espera, me estás diciendo que ¡Kylo Ren se enamoró!

—Sí, y por favor Hux, no lo critiques tu estas igual, créeme nadie lo creería de ti—dijo Rose

—Tienes razón, entonces sí está vivo hay que buscarlo, hasta ahorita se me hace raro que no haya enfrentado a Korra, solo él y su novia, podrán derribar a esa bruja, por lo pronto tenemos que ir a Battu— dijo Hux

Rose lo volvió a ver y le pregunto

— ¿Ahora si me vas decir, que contiene ese famoso archivo?

—Claro corazón—Rose, abrió la boca de emoción, le había llamado corazón— pero hasta que lleguemos a Battu— le sonrió y guiño nuevamente Armitage

 **BATTU**

—Por la Fuerza, al fin llegamos a Battu, esta es la casa de Lu Sori, espero este bien—dijo Marek, que bajaba de la nave color negro.

—Si, esta es su casa, ¿pero quién le dice, lo de su novio?—dijo Zirrut

—Para estas fechas ya ha de saber, que no los encontramos, o que lamentablemente se hicieron uno con la Fuerza, aunque Lu nos puede ayudar, ella es sensible a...—dijo Make que fue interrumpido con un golpe lento en el estómago por Niho

—¡Callate Marek!, no seas imprudente, sabes que ella no le gusta ese tema—dijo Niho

Los Caballeros de Ren, tocaron la casa y abrió, una hermosa chica de tez clara y cabello castaño rojizo.

—¡Chicos! Están vivos—grito al verlos, abrazando a Zirrut con el que se llevaba mejor, Marek, como perro por su casa, entro a ella, el olfato de su nariz, lo guio hasta la cocina, oliendo pan de Battu recién horneado, esto le dio más hambre, tomando un pedazo de pan, empezó a comer, pero había otro cosa más, la Fuerza le decía que fuera al patio trasero.

Lu invito a Zirrut y Niho a pasar, pues ya había visto a Marek que había entrado.

Marek caminaba despacio, escucho unos sables chocar, era ese sonido tan característico, eran esas voces, eran los sonidos de los sables al encontrarse, reconocía los estilos de pelea, de cada uno de ellos, claro eran ellos, eran sus hermanos. Corrió hacia el final del pasillo, eran ellos.

—Storni, grandísimo idiota, ven aquí, Temiri arrogante de poca madre, y por último el señor siempre correcto Roan, vengan aquí pedazos de imbéciles— dijo Marek con un gusto, que sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos

Los Caballeros de REN se quedaron impactados, pero una carga de Felicidad invadió su cuerpo, ver al más irreverente de todos los caballeros, fue un verdadero placer, aunque Marek nunca dejo de ser Marek.

—Idiota—dijo Roan que lo abrazo.

Storni por su parte lo abrazo de igual manera, pero al saber que estaba ahí, seguro los demás también, Temiri igual lo abrazo, con efusión, pero también fue a buscar a los demás.

—¿Qué paso ese día? A donde fueron— pregunto Roan—nosotros estamos vivos por la Fuerza misma.

—Hable con Ben, ya sabes a espaldas de él...—dijo Marek

— Le decimos Ben—dijo Roan sonriendo

—Bueno le dije lo que nos pasó, lo que vimos, que el imperio había regresado, no sabía que habían sobrevivido, temimos lo peor, también eso se lo hice saber, él estaba con su chica la Jedi—dijo Marek—al menos sé que él está vivo, lo siento—finalizo Marek

—También yo, tenemos que buscarlo

Todos llegaron al Patio, con Roan y Marek, era una fiesta, Lu los miraba feliz, ella disfrutaba esa unión entre ellos, y amaba mucho a su novio Temiri, sin embargo tuvo que interrumpir la celebración para decir algo muy cierto.

—Chicos, disculpen no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero Roan, Storni, Marek, tienen que hablar con sus novias, por favor, ellas piensan que están muertos, ahora que ya están todos juntos, deben buscar a su maestro, no miento cuando les digo que tiempos de muerte se acercan, se los digo, muy enserio, en estos momentos nadie tiene la vida asegurada—Dijo Lu con un asomo de triste y seguridad en sus palabras.

Zirrut hablo

—Es tiempo de buscar no al maestro Kylo Ren, sino al único que nos puede ayudar realmente a Ben Solo Skywalker.

 **Devaron**

En Rakata Prime se encontraba Rax, enardecido de cólera.

—Es que no pueden hacer nada bien, les dije que el ya no tenía acceso a nada, él es un traidor, ahora que le voy a decir, comunícame con su Alteza—decía esto mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza, solo pensando que le iba decir de la fuga de Hux y la rebelde.

—Señor todos los controles fueron hakeados, ya está entrando en comunicación—

 **En DEVARON**

Korra se encontraba en su habitación habia recibido una alerta, fingió que se sentía mal y se retiró sus aposentos, en ese momento hablo con Rax.

—¿Porque siempre me molestas cuando estoy ocupada?, los caballeros de Ren se fueron, lastima, no les pude poner el ship de rastreo, pero bueno ya no importa dime, ¿que paso?

—Hux y la rebelde huyeron—dijo Rax así sin mas.

Korra, no se enojó, solo torció la boca, conteniéndose su encono.

—Bueno le dije que no me traicionara, matara a Rose enfrente de él, luego lo matare el, así morirá dos veces,—medito buscando las palabras, no iba perder los estribos, así que exhalo, y vio a los ojos a Gallius Rax— es momento de destruir la Galaxia, solo dejar lo que sirve de ella, es tiempo de que sepan quién es Korra Sheev y que he venido a reclamar mi Imperio.

—Como usted diga su Alteza

—Prepara las instalaciones de Battu, vamos para allá.—sentencio Korra


	33. LEIA Y SU BEBE

**Capítulo 32 Leia y su Bebe**

 **LOTHAL**

El parto fue difícil, los dolores empezaron justo después de firmar el acta de la Nueva República, Han la ayudo tomándola del brazo, Leia se apoyó en el brazo de su esposo, la llevaron a la clínica, ella no soportaba los dolores, eran infernales sentía que se moría, pero mas que preocuparse por ella, se preocupaba por su bebe, ese bebe que lleva en su vientre.

Leia entro en labor de parto, fue duro, sus gritos se oían muy alto, Han estaba nervioso y ansioso, Luke estaba con él, animando a su cuñado, los droides salían y entraban de la habitación, Han preguntaba cómo estaba su hijo y Leia, pero no le respondían, esas horas que pasaron se le hicieron siglos a Han, cuando de repente todo estuvo en silencio, Leia ya no gritaba, pero un llanto de un bebe se dejó oír, Han no soporto más la espera, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, lo primero que vio, fue un hermoso bebe con pelo negro, Leia lo tenía en sus brazos, él bebe ya no lloraba estaba tan tranquilo en los brazos de su mama.

Sin duda Leia era un campeona, después de todo lo que sufrió por dar a luz a su bebe, jamás se oyo un quejido por lo que sufrió por traer a este Galaxia a su hijo, ella contemplaba con el más puro amor a su vástago, su hermoso hijo, tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan hermoso, lo amaba desesperadamente, lo tenía en sus brazos acariciando ese melenita negra, su pelo era tan suave.

Han se acercó a ella, la vio a la cara, el rostro de su esposa, era el rostro de una mujer enamorada de su hijo, era el rostro de la tranquilidad absoluta, de un corazón complacido.

—Leia, hiciste un maravilloso trabajo, te amo—dijo Han sonriendo

—Lo sé—le respondió Leia con esa característica respuesta, que ya era una broma entre ellos, pero que significaba mucho para su relación.

Han cargo a su bebe, la cosita más hermosa de la galaxia, lo tenía en su brazos, su hijo, su perfecto amor, Han jamás se había sentido de esta manera, un rayo de esperanza entre tanta tragedia, un bálsamo de luz había llegado a su vida, su vida estaba más que completa, pero Han se preguntó ¿seré un buen padre?, sintiendo una enorme responsabilidad, algo que le dio miedo, porque él se conocía, el sabia como era; pero no quiso pensar en eso.

Leia adivino su pensamiento.

—Lo haremos bien Han, seremos buenos padres, no te preocupes—le dijo Leia tranquilizándolo

Luke entro también a la habitación, también cargo al Bebe, que este empezó a llorar.

—Creo que le gusta muchos los brazos de sus padres—dijo Luke, pero al poco tiempo él bebe se durmió con el arrullo de su tío—serás un muchachote fuerte, un guerrero como dijo tu mamá, y ¿Cómo se va a llamar? Han, tiene pensando algún nombre—dijo Luke

—Que se llame Ben, como Obi Wan, ¿Cómo ves Han?, ¿te gusta ese nombre?—dijo Leia,

—Por mí está perfecto, si no hubiera sido por él, no te habría conocido Leia—respondió Han

—Entonces tu nombre será Ben, jovencito—le dijo Luke a su sobrino mientras lo arrullaba, pero Leia lo reclamo de vuelta, quería tenerlo en su brazos, era como si ahora su regazo necesitara de ese bebe para sentirse completa.

Leia Organa lloro, al recordar estos momentos de su vida, lloro amargamente, sus lágrimas caían como una lluvia torrencial, toda su vida había sido fuerte, toda su vida, siempre enfrentado el peligro, y le gustaba, pero ver que por salvar a la Galaxia, ahora se encontraba sin la luz de su vida, un hueco en el corazón, un dolor insaciable que la consumía, por eso dejo ir las lágrimas, habían sido muchos años, era momento de llorar, de dejarlo ir, de expresarlo, en esa habitación que se encontraba ella ahora en Lothal.

Tocaron la puerta, ella se levantó de su cama, habían pasado días, en los que ella, no se podía ni parar, estaba viva solo para salvar a Ben, pero la salud en estos momentos no ayudaba mucho, respondió con un—Adelante, pase—

Era Chewie y Jo, tenía malas noticias, su cara lo decía todo.

—Supimos lo de Ikkrukk Leia, es momento de que me vaya a Battu, me necesitan para seguir con el plan, Aleinad se va a quedar contigo, creo que por tu estado de salud, no podrás moverte, ¿alguien ya hablo contigo, de lo sucedido?—pregunto Jo, con timidez tratando de molestar lo menos posible a la Princesa.

Finn había hablado con Leia, le había informado, que la Primera Orden atacó a Ikkrukk, afortunadamente, hubo sobrevivientes.

—Si ya hable con Finn, me dijo lo sucedido ayer en la noche, pero por favor, no tengas miedo de irte, estoy bien, Jo, y gracias, lo que me preocupan son ahora ellos, la Resistencia, en estos momentos se encuentran en Devaron, por lo tanto, creo que tenemos que irnos todos a Battu, el tiempo corre, la Resistencia no puede ser diezmada otra vez, así que partiremos hoy, le informare a Poe y Finn —dijo Leia, dijo con voz algo trémula, pero como siempre firme, tristezas para después.

Una Nave de color plateado descendía en el planeta de Lothal, era Ben Solo, teniendo todo bajo control, verificaba donde se encontraba su mama, según las coordenada que marcaban la pulsera de Rey, que todavía seguía dormida.

Ella se fue despertando, observando que se encontraba en su nave, realmente se sentía descansada, se puso una bata, y salió de la pequeña habitación, buscando a Ben, entro a la cabina, y ahí estaba, tan majestuoso como siempre, con ese cabello negro, esa espalda ancha, su sola presencia la enloquecía, Rey estaba profundamente enamorada de su esposo.

Rey lo abrazo por detrás, envolviéndolo con su brazos, besando su mejilla, Ben sonrió al verse en envuelto en tan bella presencia, se giró hacia ella para besarla, el beso de los buenos días.

—¿Por qué eres tan atrevido, me dormiste en Chandrila, no dejaste que te ayudara en nada?, pude hacer mucho Ben—dijo Rey fingiendo enfado.

—Pero descansaste, eso importa más—Ben se puso serio, se encontraba nervioso—Rey, en unos momentos veré a mi madre—dijo bajando la mirada, mientras se disponía aterrizar—sabes ella me espera, pero no sé, como reaccionar, me siento tan avergonzado, la amo demasiado, pero hay tantas cosas que decirnos, le falle como hijo, no merezco su perdón, si es que me lo concede—ahora Ben se encontraba más afligido que nunca.

Rey lo abrazo más tiernamente, apretó su cara contra su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos y le dijo a su esposo.

—Ben, Leia ya te perdono, desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho solo quiere que vuelvas con ella, solo eso amor, sé que hemos pasado por mucho, pero es tiempo de volver, para siempre—dijo ahora Rey despegándose de Ben y sentándose en la silla del copiloto, puso su mano en la mano de Ben—Cariño, Leia te ama por sobre todas la cosas, cuando sucedió la explosión en el puente de Mando, Leia solo volvió por ti, no por la Resistencia, por ti, solo por ti—Ben la vio a los ojos, solo era la verdad que hablaba en la boca de Rey.

—Gracias Rey, por hacérmelo saber—Ben se acercó a Rey, dándole un suave beso, esta rio de medio lado y le dijo—Mira ya llegamos.—Era el momento.

Chewie también se quedaría con Leia, no la dejaría ni un momento sola, pero como decía su amada Princesa, el tiempo corre, Jo Pryce tenía que irse a supervisar el plan y el arma, así como Finn también tenía que ir a Battu, Poe se quedaría en Davaron, cuando se oyó el timbre del ascensor, este fue abrir, por su mente nunca imagino a quien vería de nuevo.

El Ascensor se abrió, era Rey, detrás de ella venia Ben, Chewie se quedó perplejo, con las emociones en el pecho, Ben se sonrojo, se tensó todavía más de lo que ya estaba, se inquietó, Rey así lo noto, que se adelantó, a Chewie para decirle

—¡Chewie, Ben regreso! Por favor, el necesita hablar con su madre

Chewie gruño, estaba enojado, pero confundido, en la cara de Ben se veía, un chico arrepentido, alguien asustado, Ben estaba asustado.

—Lo sé, Chewie, pero Kylo Ren, murió, él es Ben, el sufrió mucho con la muerte de su padre, es el se partió en dos—dijo Rey—necesita ver a su mama, y Leia necesita ver a su hijo.

Chewie, volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez indicaba que continuaran, el mismo los llevaría ante Leia Organa. Chewie no quitaba los ojos de Ben, y gruño otra vez

—Sí, Chewie Ben regreso, y esta vez para siempre —dijo Rey satisfactoriamente.

Chewie abrió la puerta, Leia estaba sentada viendo un holograma, era unos planos que le había dejado Jo, levanto la vista al ver que la puerta se abría, pero sus ojos se abrieron de alegría al mirar que Rey entraba por aquella puerta, pero lo mejor era que detrás de ella, estaba su tesoro, su hijo.

—¡Ben!, ¡hijo!—Leia se abalanzó sobre los brazos de Ben, no lo pensó, era todo lo que ella anhelaba en esta vida, volver a sentir a su pequeño en su brazos, ese bebe que la vida le había arrancado, a la vez que por culpa de sus errores, ella también lo había perdido, su hijo está otra vez en sus brazos.

Rey le indico a Chewie que salieran, esto lo comprendio de inmediato, haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta, Leia era lo que necesitaba, él sabía que su salud, estaba cada vez peor, pero la medicina del amor, siempre es efectiva, y Ben era esa medicina.

—Hijo, te amo, perdóname, perdóname—dijo Leia levanto su cara para ver el rostro de su hijo, hace tantos años, que no veía esos hermosos ojos oscuros, esa piel tan blanca como la nieve, esa mirada tan dulce—Leia lo abrazo de nuevo—estas aquí, estas aquí conmigo

—Mama, perdóname tu a mí, soy el peor de los hijos, yo…—

—Tu, no eres del todo culpable, mi querido hijo, todos contribuimos a tu caída—decía Leia con lágrimas en los ojos—Tu padre, yo, Luke, todos Ben, obviamente Snoke, pero nosotros no te apoyamos como lo necesitabas, es cierto mataste a tu padre, él se arriesgó, pero nosotros ya te perdonamos, te deje los dados en Crait, ¿lo recuerdas?, era como decirte, que te perdonaba y que tu padre siempre estaría contigo, yo siempre estaré contigo mi amado hijo—dijo Leia

—Mama, te amo….lo siento mucho…el dolor esta grande….que siento que no lo supero—dijo Ben dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de su mama—Perdóname, por todo el dolor que te he dado, por todo lo que te hecho sufrir, por todo lo que…—Ben estaba llorando como un niño perdido, quería ser consolado, su corazón estaba destrozado, tenía tanto que decir, pero su madre estaba ahí, otra vez con él, él había vuelto a casa.

—Ben, nosotros ya te perdonamos, por favor, perdónate a ti mismo, si quieres hacer las cosas bien, empieza por perdonarte, y déjame abrazarte otra vez, mi niño precioso, mi corazón—Leia lo abrazo aferrándose a Ben, como si temiera perderlo otra vez

Ben le devolvió el abrazo, su corazón se ilumino al sentir el fuerte abrazo de su madre, se sentía en casa, él había vuelto definitivamente.

—Mama….te amo, y a mi padre también—dijo Ben llorando— los amo, esta vez no les fallare, se los prometo—exclamo Ben

—Ni yo a ti, Ben, no te dejare, te lo prometo—Leia se separó de su hijo para verlo a los ojos, y este le devolvió la mirada, esa mirada tierna, dulce, esos ojos antiguos.

El momento era perfecto, madre e hijo se volvieron a ver, reconciliándose con su pasado, aceptando sus errores, cuando de repente Rey entro precipitadamente a la habitación.

—¡Ben, Leia están atacando a Lothal!


	34. ILUSIONES ROTAS

**Capítulo 33 ILUSIONES ROTAS**

 **DEVARON**

Todos estaban ocupados cada quien en una tarea, después del ataque a Ikkrukk, se desplegarían a otra base, que no fuera ya Devaron, esto supondría un riesgo potencial, para un Planeta que le había ayudado tanto, Finn llevaba acabo la evacuación, el recibió órdenes de la misma Leia Organa, que marcharan al Planeta de Battu, tenía una flota en construcción y algo más, Poe por otro lado, estaba también ocupado, pero como seguía en sus asuntos con Korra, pues su ayuda ya no era tan eficaz como antes.

Finn sin embargo estaba más enfocado que nunca, y Sanya se convirtió en una aliada formidable, era tenaz, inteligente, alegre, pero muy decidida, Sanya Carlissan era sin duda una gran compañera, no revelaron sus sentiemientos, no era momento, pero después de esta lucha, quizá cuando la Galaxia encontrara su paz, entonces él se le declararía, ahora primero el deber, salvar la Galaxia, pensando en esto, Poe le hablo .

—Finn, que te dijo Leia no me dijiste, solo nos comunicamos que partiremos a Battu, ¿pero que mas?—dijo Dameron con inquietud.

—Solo eso, que tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, oye y Korra, ¿Dónde está?—pregunto Finn

Korra se encontraba en su habitación, hablando con Rax por su intercomunicador.

—Se encuentran en Lothal, Leia su hijo y la Jedi, mandamos naves para atacar, además todas las armas de Rakata las estamos preparando para su llegada a Battu, ¿Cuándo viene su majestad?—con actitud solemne le pregunto Rax.

—Ahora mismo, tengo que asumir el Poder, y debiste de esperar a que llegara a Battu para atacar a Lothal, yo misma quería acabar con ellos, desperdiciemos una oportunidad única, Leia escapara es una mujer muy astuta, junto con su vástago, ahora tendré que dejar Devaron, para buscarlos, Rax no abuses de mi paciencia por favor—Dijo Korra molestas, pero no perdía esa serenidad, en esos momentos era cuando más miedo infundía, el no mostrar rabia

—Mi Alteza, pero si mueren en el fuego cruzado, es una posibilidad—inquirió Rax

—No, ellos son Skywalker, escaparan estoy segura, pero te dejo es hora de irme, otra cosa, destruye Devaron en cuanto me vaya, de aquí, todavía esta se están preparando, eso me dara tiempo de acabar con esto también, quizá el pobre de Dameron muera también—dijo Korra con sonrisa burlona—mejor para él, porque el corazón se le romperá cuando sepa quien soy

Korra cerró el transmisor, se dirigió a la salida, abriendo la puerta con la Fuerza, iba con sus ropas de color crema, siempre mostrando esa Luz que no habitaba en ella.

A su paso se encontró con su amante, Poe Dameron, este le sonrió y la beso intempestivamente, tomándola por sorpresa, el había dejado de ser el Comandante que era, gracias a ella, su poder de persuasión, sobre él era tan seductor, que Poe se había enamorado de ella perdidamente.

—Poe ¿Cuándo partirán?, sabes tengo que irme hoy, otra vez a Battu, pero ustedes seguirán aquí supongo, esta será su base ¿cierto?—pregunto Korra insistentemente, Dameron la observo, vio sus hermosos ojos azules, su figura tan frágil, pero sensual a la vez, que mintió.

—Sabes, Leia le dijo a Finn que tenemos que quedarnos en Davaron, así lo haremos, ¿ahora porque te vas otra vez a Battu?, —pregunto Poe

—Tengo asuntos que resolver allá, y si queremos ganar, tenemos que ser intrépidos, no podemos darnos por vencidos—dijo Korra con las más clara de sus sonrisas mientras ahora ella besaba a Dameron.

—Korra, te tengo que preguntar algo, quizá este no sea el momento, pero ¿cásate conmigo, ahora mismo?, me amas, me lo ha demostrado, yo te amo—dijo Poe tomando las manos de Korra, esta se quedó petrificada, a la vez con ganas de soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo, no obstante, miro a Poe, en sus planes, jamás pensó en casarse, uso la Fuerza viendo las emociones del chico, sus sentimientos, era puros, sinceros; pero Korra reconoció que no despertaba nada en ella, como mujer pudo sentirse alagada, pero ella solo sintió pena ajena, el amor para ella era absurdo, estúpido y tonto, definitivamente no lo entendía, por lo que jugo su última carta con Poe. Quiso ser honesta, claro solo a la mitad.

—En estos momentos no puedo aceptar, tenemos mucho en que trabajar, la Primera Orden, puede atacar en cualquier momento, pero solo te digo algo, recuérdame siempre así, como me ves hoy, con este atuendo, y diciéndote estas palabras, yo también te amo Poe—dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, su piel suave, a la vez que Korra besaba a Poe, su beso de despedida.

Dameron recibió ese beso con suavidad, sintiéndose extraño ante Korra, ella le habia dijo de algina manera que no lo aceptaba, pero nunca le había dicho te amo. Sin duda Korra era a veces fría pero dulce.

—Entonces, no te quieres casar conmigo—dijo Poe

—No, hoy no, pero te Amo Poe—respondió Korra

—Está bien Korra, te lo volveré a preguntar cuando la guerra termine—expreso Poe

Korra sonrió ante esa declaración, cuanto cambiaria todo a partir de este momento.

Poe llevo a su novia hasta el hangar, ella se subió a su nave, Poe veía como su rubia chica caminaba, sus actitud siempre fue la de una Reyna, Korra era dulce, pero sus maneras eran de una princesa, el sonrió cuando ella volteo para despedirse de él. Sería la última vez que se mirarían como aliados, la próxima serian enemigos jurados.

Korra ya en la nave, piloteaba rumbo a Battu, se comunicó con Rax.

—Destruye a Devaron, en tres horas, pero rescata a Poe, lo quiero vivo.

—Como diga su majestad—confirmo Rax

 **Lothal**

El Halcón Milenario se encontraba aparcado en uno de los hangares de Lothal, así que cuando Rey les informo que estaba siendo atacados, Chewie fue inmediatamente por el Carguero, los ataques no cesaban, toda Lothal estaba siendo invadida, mientras que Ben Solo tomo del brazo a su madre y a Rey, juntos con las jóvenes que vivian en aquel departamento, Jo Pryce y Aleinad Barrel que Rey le dio gusto ver de nuevo, al igual que a Ben, siendo muy amables con ella.

Pero lamentablemente cuando Chewie llego estaba herido, una bala lastimo su hombro, Ben inmediatamente ayudo a Chewie, subiendo todos al Halcón Milenario, se dirigió a la cabina, Rey se dispuso ayudar Leia, que parecía desmayarse, el semblante de Leia era terrible, demacrado, se estaba muriendo, Jo y Aleinad, intercambiaron miradas, Leia podía morir en cualquier momento.

Ben estaban en el asiento del piloto, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón, estaba manejando el Carguero de su padre, el famoso Halcón, un nudo en la garganta se hizo en Ben, el seria digno, esta vez seria digno de ser el hijo de su padre, Rey entro también en la cabina, ocupando el asiento del copiloto, para ayudar a Ben al despegue.

—Rey ¿Cómo esta mama?, puedo manejar este chatarro, pero por favor, vez con mama, ella te necesita ahora—expreso Ben mortificado, mientras movía todos los controles.

—Lo sé, pero necesitas un copiloto, Jo sabe de medicina, esta con ella, la está ateniendo, y Chewie está siendo atendido por Aleinad, todos estaremos bien—le dijo Rey mientras ponía su mano en la mano de Ben, este sintió su apoyo, su fortaleza que lo hacía más fuerte a el.

Despegaron, pero dos cazas TIE los atacaron, y otra tres más por la parte trasera, esto desespero a Ben, que volaba como si el mismo hubiera nacido para ser una nave humana, atacando a todo con disparos certeros, sin embargo un enjambre de Cazas TIE, los envolvieron, Rey empezó a disparar, ella era igual que Ben veloz, certera, se completaban hasta en eso, mientras Ben volaba ella atacaba, mientras Ben disparaba ella volaba, era un equipo perfecto.

—Usa la Fuerza, Ben como la otra vez en Naboo, la navegación a través de la luz,

—Eso es lo que hago Rey, dispara, hare un salto certero a Battu,—Ben se concentró, dejando todo en manos de Rey, cerrando sus ojos, se concentró en las coordenadas de las regiones desconocidas, y de un solo salto llegaron justo a esa área.

Las Regiones Desconocidas, era Battu así como otros lugares, pero aunque faltaba un poco para llegar a Battu, Ben estaba preocupado, inmediatamente le dijo a Rey

—Amor, tengo que ir a ver a mi mama, ¿puedes quedarte acargo?

—Claro Ben, yo me encargo

Ben se acercó a su mama, ella estaba dormida, se veía apacible, Jo habia controlado su enfermedad, pero sabia Ben que su mama estaba ya muy enferman, tomo la manao de su mama y la beso suavemente

—Te amo mama, siempre te he tenido presente—dijo Ben mientras una lagrima se derramaba de su ojo—y Chewie ¿Cómo esta?—pregunto Ben

—Está Bien, solo que su hombro tardara en sanar, debemos de llegar a un lugar medico, porque puede ser grave—Dijo Aleinada

—Claro, en cuanto lleguemos—dijo Ben

Jo se presentó poniendo al corriente del plan que tenía su madre sobre la Súper arma, a la vez que le informo que la Resistencia en Devaron llegaría en cualquier momento.

Ben asintió, pero por ahora no sé separaría de su mama hasta llegar a Battu.

Rey puso el control automático, se dirigió a Ben, que no se movía del lado de Leia

—Ben, tengo que informarle a Finn y Poe de quien es Korra, puedes quedarte en la cabina, igual puse el control automático—dijo Rey con suma ternura y compresión

—Si, por supuesto diles quien es, solo que no se lo hagan saber, de lo contrario, los pude matar o tomar como rehenes, es mejor la sorpresa, así como ella los estuvo engañando —dijo Ben con sincera preocupacion.

Rey movió la cabeza en afirmando y se dispuso a comunicarse con Poe Dameron.

El holograma se abrió, Rey vería de nuevo a sus amigos, Poe se estraño de ver a la chica de Jakku, pero Finn sonrió claramente, estaba viendo a su hermana.

—Finn, Poe, hola, sé que se sorprenderán de esto que les voy a decir, pero es importante, estamos en Battu, nos atacó la Primera Orden, Ben Solo dejo de ser Kylo Ren, ahora estamos con Leia…..la mama de Ben, eso ya lo saben, Leia está muy enferma, lo que más quería, era volver ver a su hijo, lo ha visto, Ben está de regreso, pero bueno sé que esto no les interesa, lo que de verdad importa es…—Rey fue interrupida.

—¿Como!que dices! Leia está bien?—pregunto Poe, Finn le dijo que se callara, que dejara Rey hablar, este asintió.

—Korra, no es lo que dice ser, pero no lo digan, por favor, no hasta que estemos con ustedes o ver la manera de ayudarlos, Korra es una Sith, ella tomo el control de la Primera Orden, usa a Hux de marioneta, ella es la hija del emperador, ella es la verdadera amenaza, nos engañó a todos, casi me mata, pero Ben me salvo, y matara a quien se le interponga en su camino, obviamente Ben y yo somos sus objetivos a la vez que Leia, destruíra la Resistencia, en cuanto tenga oportunidad, pero de una manera que ella quede como la Heroína de esta historia, ante la Galaxia, es por eso que todavía no los ha matado…—dijo Rey soltando esto, como la verdadera desgracia que era.

Poe movía la cabeza, no lo podía creer, no lo entendía, ella su Korra, no era una mentira, tenía que ser una mentira.

—No, porque iba a mentir, es verdad—dijo Rey

—Mientes Rey, eso no puede ser cierto, ella no….—dijo Poe, Finn trato de controlarlo, pero Poe estaba conmocionado, enfurecido…—No Rey esto es una mentira, mientes para que aceptemos al asesino que elegiste—Poe estaba cada vez peor, él no podía haber caído tan fácilmente.

—No Poe, que tienes, claro que no, ella misma quiso matarme, estoy viva porque Ben se enfrento a ella, luego a través de la Fuerza me salvo, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué Poe esta asi?—pregunto Rey contrariada

—Rey…. Poe y Korra eran pareja….ahora ya sabemos porque sus idas tan seguidas a Battu, Poe tranquilízate, por favor—Dameron no le hizo caso, se fue, dejando todo a un lado, sus ilusiones estaban rotas.


	35. BATTU

**Capítulo 34 BATTU**

 **DEVARON**

Poe honestamente amaba a Korra, nunca pensó que ella fuera le verdadera enemiga, se dirigía a sus aposentos, caminaba como si no llevara rumbo, entro en ellos, y se sentó en su cama, se oía el murmullo y ajetreo de todos, partirían hoy mismo a Battu.

Poe se puso las manos en la frente, recordando lo que le habia dicho Kydel cuando llego de Ikkrukk

— _Las Naves que Korra nos regaló, fueron las primeras que explotaron, parecía como si trajeran un dispositivo—dijo Kydel con aseveración._

— _Eso no puede ser Kydel, ¿estas segura?—pregunto Poe_

— _Si, por eso te lo digo a ti, porque te conozco, sé que harás algo al respecto, aunque avece estes equivocado—dijo esto último riendo Kydel, conocía a su Comandante, que era terco._

 _Y por eso mismo Dameron, no le informo todo a Korra, la amaba pero tenía que investigar el asunto de las naves, pero ahora saber que ella lo engaño, que solo lo utilizo_

— ¡Por la Fuerza, ella es una Sith, me enamore de una Sith!, lo peor es que la amo!—dijo Dameron con una amargura que le dolía la garganta, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, él la amaba a pesar de todo—No, ella no puede ser una Sith—tocaron la puerta era Finn—Adelante, pasa Finn

—Poe, hermano, sé que no es fácil, pero tenemos que actuar inmediatamente, Korra lo sabe todo, ¿Qué le has dicho, necesito saber? Perdóname si soy tan duro, pero no hay tiempo que perder, hay vidas en juego—pregunto Finn con ansiedad, a la vez con una enorme preocupacion.

—Sí, lo entiendo—dijo Dameron con algo de desgano—no le dije lo importante, ella cree, que nos quedaremos aquí, se lo dije honestamente, pero la verdad es que le mentí, Kydel me informo cuando llego aquí, de un dispositivo que exploto en las naves, entonces seguro ella fue, iba a terminar con la Resistencia de una manera perfecta—respondió Poe con rencor y una aguda tristeza—Tenemos que irnos, dile a Sanya que partamos con lo que tengamos, no importa lo que se quede, Devaron corre peligro.

Poe Dameron hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, enterrando su dolor en lo más profundo de su ser, tendría que salvar a su gente. Tenía que ser ese Líder que Leia confiaba, no la decepcionaría a ella.

Sanya entro también en la habitación estaba buscando a Finn.

—Finn que bueno que te veo, quería checar contigo los proyectos, estos escudos, para proteger al planeta después de que partamos.

Sanya se detuvo, observando la situación.

—¿Qué pasa?—dijo viendo a Finn y a Poe, este último tenía una cara que parecía que estaba muerto.

—Korra es una Sith, nos acaba de informar Rey, por fin se comunicó con nosotros, también está en Battu, con Leia, nos dijo que Korra habia planeado todo lo que paso en BATTU, ella es la verdadera Líder del Primera ORDEN, ella ataco a Ikkrukk, al parecer, también las supuestas naves que nos cedió por lo que dice Poe, estaban con algún dispositivo explotando y dando ventaja a las TIE de la Primera Orden, ahora ya sabemos quien es realmente el enemigo

—¡No puede ser, me cai mal Korra, pero eso de ser una Sith!, pues escondio muy bien su Fuerza, los caballeros de Ren no la reconocieron, ni mi hermano!

Un estruendo fatal, se oyó la final de ese pasillo, los TIE de la Primera Orden empezaron atacar, Korra, había mandado a destruirlos. Poe empuño las manos, el saldría al rescate

—Activare los escudos, antes de que invaden todo—dijo Sanya mientras salía casi corriendo a la a la habitación

Poe y Finn la siguieron

—Finn, yo volare todo lo que vea, subiré en mi X-Wing Negro, tu apoya a Sanya por favor evacuemos por la parte norte, ese sendero está protegido.

Y así fue como Poe junto a varios pilotos se enfrentaron en el aire, los cazas TIE, los escudos que activo Sanya impidieron el paso de más cazas TIE, lo que les dio tiempo para evacuar, gracias a que iba irse a Battu, no tardaron casi nada en estar todos preparados.

Poe hizo alarde del brillante Piloto que es, destruyo gran parte de los Cazas, la Resistencia de Devaron logro evacuar, dirigiéndose rumbo a Battu.

 **BATTU**

Battu era un planeta desafiante, ahí se escondía razas de todo tipo, así como alineaciones de todo tipo, contrabandistas, gente que huye de la Primera Orden, caza recompensas, y ahora gente de la Resistencia, poseía muchos árboles petrificados de gran altura, esas agujas convirtiéndose en puntos de referencia para los habitantes, su clima era templado cubierto con bosques y montañas, se encuentra al borde de la Galaxia, tiene un puesto de avanzada, es un planeta muy pintoresco también.

Su mundo era un puesto de avanzada, llamado la Aguja Negra, donde se podía ver de todo, pero claro, también se podía esconder todo, dependiendo la situación, y en ese planeta descendió el Halcón Milenario.

Ben descendió del Carguero con su madre en brazos, Jo lo dirigió a una casa donde habitaban una de sus mejores amigas, y novia de uno de los Caballeros de Ren, Lu Sori, esta al saber que Leia Organa la misma General, venia enferma de gravedad, mando a llamar uno de los mejores droides médicos que Battu tenía, este ya estaba esperándola.

Pero las sorpresas se dejaron caer, para todos, primero para Ben, al ver a sus amigos ahí, a todos, estos los saludaron, pero viendo la situación dejaron a Ben, este paso de largo para dejar a su mamá en la cama, Jo Pryce, vio a su novio Roan y Aleinad, casi se desmaya al ver a Storni, fue un impacto para todos.

Lu Sori solo pude decir.

—Hay una explicación para todo—Pues Jo la vio con incredulidad a su amiga, que más bien parecía que estaba enojada con ella.

Aleinad se acercó con miedo a su novio, pero al verlo de nuevo, vivo esa cara de niño, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo sintiéndolo que estaba vivo, eso era lo único que importaba, Storni la abrazo más fuerte, respondiendo a ese abrazo.

Rey estaba a un lado de Ben, pendiente de Leia.

—La salvaremos amor, con la Fuerza, juntos—le dijo Rey a Ben que no soltaba la mano de su mama.

—Rey siento que ella está muy cansada, como si ya no quisiera vivir, como si su único propósito fuera el verme…—dijo con la voz entre cortada— ella ya me vio, me pidió perdón, pero yo era el que tenía que pedirle perdón, y a si lo hice….Rey no la quiero perder, no ahora que le he recuperado después de tantos años, después de que me dejaron con Luke, Rey….—dijo Ben con lágrimas en los ojos…—es mi madre.—dijo Ben que se recargaba en el pecho de su madre, dejando sus lágrimas en su pecho

El droide Medico les dijo que se retiraran, el saldría en un momento

Chewie estaba muy triste, demasiado triste, el momento parecía llegar para Leia, todo era tan lúgubre, este le gruño a Ben.

—Si Chewie, sé que es fuerte, pero es mi madre, no la quiero perder, no otra vez, su salud, esta muy delicada.

Chewie se acercó a él, recordando como cuando era niño lo abrazo, era ese niño de melena negra, y sonrisa traviesa, ojos con mirada dulce, pero ahora era un joven que lloraba por no perder a su madre,Chewie volvió a gruñir, como diciéndole a Ben Solo…. "que el siempre estaría con él".

—Gracias Chewie, gracias—dijo Ben siendo abrazado por Chewie

El droide salió de la habitación

—¡Esta Estable! Por el momento, necesita descansar, nade de preocupaciones, ni de mortificaciones—El droide le entrego las instrucciones a Rey, esta las tomo, asintiendo.

Ben quiso entrar, pero el droide no lo permitió

—Descansar dije—asevero el droide Medico. Ben tuvo que respirar y aceptar lo que decía el Droide. Que se disponía salir.

Por fin los Caballeros de REN y su Maestro estaban reunidos otra vez, Zirrut tomo la palabra

—Maestro tenemos que hablar, de lo que pasó en Rakata Prime…—inquirió Zirrut

—Ya no soy Kylo Ren, he retomado mi verdadero nombre Ben Solo, regrese —dijo con seriedad— por lo tanto, tampoco soy su maestro, son libres de hacer con su vida lo que mejor les parezca, cada quien puede decir, si seguir conmigo en esta lucha, o irse, no los juzgare—dijo el Joven Solo.

Se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Lu, todos ahí reunidos, la presencia de Ben imponía mucho, era un verdadero Líder, Rey a su lado como su Reyna, escuchaba lo que decía su esposo.

Marek hablo primero

—Está bien, no más caballeros de Ren, pero dejarte eso jamás hermano, si tú me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba, a nadie para ser sincero, entonces nosotros tampoco te abandonaremos.

—Si Maestro, yo no puede dejarle de llamarle de otra manera, para mí siempre será mi maestro—dijo Storni

—Tienes mi sable a tu disposición—dijo Zirrut

—Y el mío—dijo Roan

—Ben Solo, que bueno que regresaste, mi sable a tu disposición—dijo Niho

—Obviamente mi sable está más que dispuesto a luchar por ti Hermano—dijo Temiri

Rey estaba sorprendida gratamente, Ben era querido por sus amigos, la lealtad de estos era aprueba de todo, comprendió entonces como Ben sufrio cuando supo que podía estar muertos.

—Para empezar Hux no es el verdadero Líder, tenías razón Marek, es el imperio mismo, se llama Korra es la hija del Emperador—dijo Ben, pero Marek grito de la sopresa

—¡¿que!Korra, ella, no, eso no puede ser, Zirrut, la Resistencia está en peligro, nosotros cuando salimos de Rakata, llegamos a Devaron ahí estaba la hermana de Niho, y llego esa chica, con su cara de ángel, hasta se hizo novia de Poe Dameron es cretino es un verdadero idiota, cuando sepa que anduvo con ella, morirá de la vergüenza—dijo Marek entre sorprendido, e impactado

—Ya les avisamos, yo misma le dije a Poe y Finn—dijo Rey.

Ben inmediatamente presento a Rey

—Chicos ella es mi esposa, Rey de Jakku—dijo Ben con gran orgullo

—Te casaste, ¿y no nos invitaste?—pregunto Temiri, en tono de burla, pero seriamente según el—eres un mal amigo, yo tampoco te invitare cundo me case con Lu—dijo besando en la mejilla a Lu.

—Amor, no seas tonto—dijo Lu con algo de pena, ruborizándose

—Mucho gusto Rey, soy Zirrut…—dijo Zirrut que fue interrupido por Marek

—es el consejero de Ben, para que no meta la pata Ben ya sabes se cayó de chiquito y pues no quedo bien, mucho gusto soy Marek—dijo sonriendo el Caballero

—Hola mi nombre es Storni, soy el novio de Aleinad

—Yo soy Temiri…—

—Yo Roan para servile mi Lady—dijo Roan tan correcto como siempre

—mi nombre es Niho, el gusto es mio, de hecho conozco a FINN, es como tu hermano ¿cierto? Te adora

—Gracias chicos, me siento feliz, de que Ben tenga tan buenos amigos

—Amor, ellos son muy gorrosos, así que no les hagas mucha confianza, después no te sacan de su bromas pesadas

—Espérate tantito Ben, a ti sí te molestamos, pero ella es una Reyna, solo mírala, una domadora de fieras—dijo Marek, que le provocó una sonrisa a Rey

Niho se acercó a la puerta, algo le llamo la atención, una presencia familiar, cuál fue su sorpresa que vio bajar de una nave, primero a su hermana, que le decía a otra persona que se dirigieran hacia al otro lado, esa persona era Finn y después de él, venia Poe Dameron.

—Chicos la Resistencia está aquí—exclamo Niho Calrissan


	36. EN UNA GALAXIA MUY MUY LEJANA

**Capítulo 35 En una Galaxia muy Lejana**

Hace más de treinta años tres jóvenes cambiaron la historia, una Princesa, un granjero que después se convertiría en Jedi y un guapo Contrabandista, fueron amigos de toda la vida, sus vidas estaban unidas, destinadas a servir a la Galaxia, vivieron aventuras inimaginables, como los héroes de famosas Historias, ellos junto con Chewie formaron una gran familia, Han se enamoró de Leia, siempre seria la mujer de su vida, el amor de su vida, jamás quiso a otra como a ella, la madre de su único hijo y Leia lo amo tan profundamente como ninguna mujer amaría en la Galaxia.

Han Solo, el único amor de Leia, su hijo fue el resultado de ese amor, Ben Solo era hijo del amor, de un amor puro y genuino, eso pensaba Leia que en sus manos sostenía una Holopicture, donde podía ver a Luke Han y ella, en YAVIN, a criterio de ella se sentía mejor, que pronto le hablo a Chewie, este que estaba tan sorprendido de que las Resistencia estuviera ahí, sin embargo al escuchar a su Princesa, dejo lo que estaba viendo para dirigirse a ella.

—¿Qué Chewie?, se oyen voces

Chewie le gruño para regañarla, porque no debía de estar despierta, debía descansar.

—No Chewie, descansare cuando este muerta, necesito hablar con Rey y con Ben, localiza a Finn y Poe, necesito de la Resistencia después del ataque, con Jo, quiero saber cómo va su proyecto, pero por favor no me mires así, no hay tiempo que perder—Chewie estaba enojado, realmente enojado, pero solo gruño como contestación, su Princesa era lo que sigue de terca.

Rey salió al encuentro de Finn en cuanto Niho dijo que la Resistencia estaba aquí, al verse Finn y Rey se abrazaron como los amigos y hermanos que son, Rey se retiró, tocando la cara de Finn, que emocionada le dijo

—Finn, me case, me case con Ben, nos casamos en Chandrila, dejo de ser Kylo Ren, para ser Ben Solo, Leia está adentro, Poe—dijo Rey mientras lo veía caminar a lado de Sanya

—¡Que! ¿Te casaste!?, ¡con Ben! Es verdad, ese es su verdadero nombre—dijo Finn asombrado, que observo la mano de Rey, en su dedo anular traía una sortija —pues felicidades, bueno mira te presento a Sanya, ella es de la Resistencia formada en Devaron

—Mucho gusto—dijo Rey, Sanya pronto la saludo, Poe también saludo a Rey, que ahora se veía distinto.

Las Naves que los acompañaron se estacionaron al Norte, justo donde Jo Pryce les indico, ya que ahí era mucho más grande el lugar, además que justo ahí, residía su proyecto.

Ben estaba a la expectativa vería de nuevo a Poe y Finn, no sabía que esperar de ellos, pero poco le importaba la opinión de Poe o Finn.

Chewie le gruño Ben, indicándole que su mama le hablaba, pero antes de entrar atender a su mamá, ya estaban los tres jóvenes en la sala.

Todos estaban más que gratamente sorprendidos, los amigos de Ben apoyarían al joven Solo eso lo tenían claro, Jo Pryce sin embargo había ayudado a Leia, ella apoyaría a la Resistencia, solo esperaba que su novio Roan no se enojara.

Finn pregunto por Leia

—¿Cómo esta Leia?, sé que ya la viste—Finn le pregunto a Ben, con actitud cero prejuiciosa, era más el tono de un amigo.

Poe también pregunto por Leia, e igual que Finn, su tono fue, sino amistoso al menos cortés

—¿Puedo verla? Ben, nos dice Rey que retomaste tu nombre, bienvenido entonces—dijo Poe que le extendía la mano a él Joven Solo—Ben se sorprendió por este cambio de actitud, pero no sería descortés, hasta los amigos de Ben se extrañaron de este cambio tan considerable.

—Bueno me acaba de hablar, si veo que está en condiciones pueden pasar, solo que no la cansen, por favor.

Ben entro a su habitación, su madre estaba hermosa, ella sonrió, tenía en su mano esa Holopicture, donde estaba su padre y su tío junto con ella, cuando era jóvenes.

Ben se sentó en la cama, tomo la mano de su mama besándola dulcemente.

—Vaya Ben, mira como haz crecido, tus ojos son más hermosos, no te pude apreciar en Lothal, por la emoción de volverte a ver, pero es que eres muy guapo, tu pelo siempre fue hermoso, lo más suave que he tocado, tu sonrisa, siempre fue una cascada de paz para mí—Ben beso la frente de su mama.

—Mamá por favor no te fatigues, déjenos a nosotros trabajar, tenemos mucho a nuestro favor, y tienes que saber algo, Korra es la hija de Palpitne, tienes que saberlo, así como todos nosotros vamos a ganar esta batalla, por todo lo que haz luchado la Galaxia volverá a tener paz, te lo juro.

—¿Pero qué dices, Korra? ¿Hija del emperador? Ella….no lo puedo creer, pásalos a todos necesitamos hablar.

—Mama, por favor descansa, el droide medi…—pero Ben fue interrumpido por su mama.

—Ben haz me caso, pasa a todos…. Tenemos que hablar, me necesitan—Su hijo solo pudo asentir de mala gana, su mamá era la misma, terca igual que él.

Entraron a la pequeña habitación, que pronto se inundó por la Resistencia, y los que alguna vez fueron los Caballeros de Ren

Leia estaba recostada en su cama, los observo a todos, jóvenes, era jóvenes habían vivido, dolor, desesperanza, lucha, observo a una chica de pile de Ebano, e inmediatamente recordó a alguien

—Tu haz de ser Sanya Carlissan, ¿cierto? Tu padre fue un gran amigo de nosotros, como bien lo sabes, sé que tienes un hermano, o míralo ahí esta, Niho ¿verdad?—dijo Leia con una sonrisa habitual, era más fuerte de lo que muchos pensaban.

—Sí, mi padre siempre los recordó como sus mejores amigos—dijo la joven Sanya con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia. Niho por su parte se inclinó ligeramente ante Leia, como se hace cuando estas en presencia de una Reyna.

—Bueno, ya conocen a mi hijo, Ben; veo que aquí están sus amigos, ya me platico algo Finn, me conto que ustedes chicos le ayudaron mucho en Devaron a reclutar gente, para la Resistencia, gracias por todo, por ser amigos de Ben también, bueno y Poe, ¿Por qué tan callado? Que ha pasado que no has abierto la boca—pregunto Leia con algo de sarcasmo.

—Nada Leia, nada ha pasado—dijo Dameron con una sonrisa fingida.

—¡oh! Ya veo que nada ha pasado, no eres el mismo, me imagino que la vida te ha enseñado a ser un mejor líder, más sensato—Leia lo observaba, Poe si experimento algo en estos tiempos que no lo vio, pero ya hablaría de eso con él, cuando fuera el momento.— Si los convoque es porque aunque me estoy muriendo, hay una causa mayor que la muerte de una vieja como yo, Ben me ha dicho que Korra es la hija del emperador y que es la verdadera Líder de la Primera Orden—

—Si Leia, así es—dijo Rey— ya combatimos con ella, pero llevaba una máscara cuando yo la enfrente, después casi me mata, Ben me salvo la vida, sino fuera por él, en estos momentos estaría muerta, Luke se nos presentó, diciéndonos quien era ella en realidad—dijo Rey con vergüenza por no haberla descubierto a ella antes.

—Se cómo te sientes Rey, todos nos sentimos así, nos vio la cara, pero por eso debemos de encontrar a Rose ¿Dónde está Rose?, ¿Por qué no la rescataron?, según se, tiene que estar en Rakata, seguro ella la secuestro, obligándola a casar con Hux—dijo Leia molesta con Finn y Poe

Finn movió la cabeza en negación ante esto.

—Leia, yo hable con ella, le dije que nos diera las coordenadas, pero ella dijo que no fuéramos por ella, porque se encargaría del problema sola, era como si quisiera estar en ese lugar, es cierto lo que te digo, creo que….no la han maltratado—dijo Finn pensativo.

—Entonces Hux tiene que ser su aliado, porque si es solo, la marioneta, no creo que a Hux le guste representar este papel—dijo Leia

—Si Hux es solo la máscara de ella, eso dijo cuándo nos encontró a Ben y a mí—dijo Rey aclarando los hechos.

—Entonces es un hecho tenemos un aliado—dijo Leia confirmando—el punto ¿Dónde están?, en Rakata, Finn localízala, ha y eres un mal novio.

—Ya no somos Novios Leia, termino cuando la vi por el transmisor, historia larga, luego les cuento—dijo Finn, todos se sorprendieron aún más Sanya, que se le ilumino la cara, de absoluta emoción, Finn era libre.

—Jo, ya conoces a mi comandante Poe Dameron, bueno él te ayudara en el proyecto, Sanya y los amigos de Ben, así como sus respectivas novias, tiene que movilizar a Battu para hacerlo nuestro firme aliado, una de las cosas que me dijo Jo, es que muchos de los de aquí no quieren a la Primera Orden, entonces podemos ganar la batalla desde aquí, pero antes debemos de saber dónde está su Base, por ultimo Ben, Rey tiene una obligación mayor, enfrentarse directamente con Korra, ella desea matarlos, pero sé que no podrá, su enfrentamiento es inevitable, por eso necesito que se preparen lo más que puedan, Lu ¿hay un lugar cerca para la meditación o un bosque o algo donde ellos puedan entrenar?

—Mama no es necesario, nosotros….—no terminaba la frase Ben, cuando fue interrumpido por Leia

—Ben cállate, por favor, necesitan de un lugar para entrenar—dijo Leia mientras veía a Lu, esperando por la respuesta

—Si Leia, hay un lugar, pero tengo algo que ofrecerles, soy seguidora de la Iglesia de la Fuerza, se quién es Ben y Rey, en esta vida, se para lo que vinieron—dijo Lu

Todos los presentes se quedaron anonadados con estas palabras.

 **Rakata Prime**

Ella había llegado, su presencia contaminaba el ambiente, su maldad era la misma, de hecho más pura que en un principio, Korra Sheev terminaría lo que su padre no pudo, ella dominaría por completo la Galaxia y mataría al Ultimo Skywalker

—Lo capturaste—dijo con tono lúgubre, preguntando por Poe

—No su alteza, me sorprendió mucho que todos tuvieran una ruta de escape, cuando llegamos, nos recibieron con X-Wings y personalmente Poe con su X-Wing Negro destruyo gran parte de nuestros Cazas, por la evacuación que llevaron a cabo, deduje que estaban preparados para la Huida.

Korra asintió sin hacer la mayor insinuando de coraje alguno, arrastro su capa, mientras caminaba por los escalones, para llegar a su trono y dijo

—Me mintió, debí pensarlo—rio de medio lado—me deje llevar por su confesión de amor, le hubiera leído la mente, pero eso ya no importa, tenemos trabajo pendiente, una Galaxia—sentencio Korra

—Su Alteza, ¿Poe Dameron despertó un sentimiento en usted?—pregunto Rax con curiosidad

Korra se burló sonoramente

—No. Claro que no, lo dices porque te dije que lo capturaras, ¿cierto? bueno quiero que ocupe el lugar de Hux, eso es todo, Poe está enamorado de mí, es mejor un aliado que tenga semejante cualidades.—dijo Korra con desdén.

—Su Alteza, Dameron está enamorado de la mujer que le presento, no de usted en realidad, de la Hija del Emperador.

—Puede ser, pero quizá lo puedo convencer de que me acepte como soy, así tendría trabajando para mí a un incondicional, ¿no crees?, Bueno convocaste a todos los ministros de los planetas, necesito dejarles en claro que si no se rinden ante el poder de la Primera Orden, será masacrados sin piedad—siseo Korra

—Ya lo hice, la junta se llevará acabo en unos momentos, pero hay serias dudas, pues quieren saber dónde está Hux, al parecer tenía buenas conexiones con ellos, y no confían en usted, ¿seguro habrá rebelión, más de lo que esperamos?

—Muy bien tendrán entonces lo que quieren, además tengo que averiguar dónde está la escoria de la Resistencia, tienes que trabajar en eso Rax, ahora vamos a esa junta con los Ministros.

La Sala era inmensa y todos los Hologramas de los Ministros de los diferentes Planetas se dejaban ver, era cierto Korra con su plan de ayuda, había ganado adeptos, pero su cara era nueva totalmente ante toda la Galaxia, había desconfianza, pues perdieron primero a Kylo Ren, que seguro estaba muerto, después a Hux, y ahora resulta que esta mujer, la que se dice hija del Emperador, era la verdadera mente maestra de todo, en quien podían confían ahora, ella sería igual de despiadada que su padre.

Esto se lo dejo muy en claro un ministro, Korra suspiro no toleraría esta falta de respeto, asi que se levantó de su nuevo Trono y con toda la autoridad posible les dejo saber que viviría solo el que estuviera de su lado.

—Señores comprendo su preocupación, pero han de saber que soy la hija de su Emperador, mientras él vivía había prosperidad, orden, seguridad en la Galaxia, pero si ustedes no se sienten capaz de vivir una vida como la que les estoy ofreciendo, entonces déjenmelo saber, para no perder el tiempo con ustedes, pero han de saber que si es así, es mejor que se olviden la paz en su planetas, y de sus vidas, pues no descasare hasta ver la Galaxia en Orden—dijo firmemente.

—¿La Galaxia en Orden? O ¿bajo su yugo?—le inquirió una Ministra a Korra, ella definitivamente no tolero más y la mato, ahorcándola a través de la Fuerza, levanto su mano en dirección a ella.

—Escúchenme ineptos, la Galaxia es mía, toda, por completo, sin excepción de planeta alguno, sino me obedecen, destruiré toda vida que exista, tengo el poder para hacerlo, no me importa si perecen ¿entiende? la Fuerza está conmigo, yo domino la Fuerza, ahora pregunto de nuevo ¿Quién está conmigo?—Korra hablaba con esa voz fría como la muerte y cuando pregunto su voz se tornó dulce y gentil.

Todos levantaron la mano en apoyo a su nuevo Gobierno.

 **Battu al otro lado**

La Nave descendía a territorio plano, según por las coordenadas este era el lugar. Bajaba Rose y Armitage, se encontraban a corta distancia de una enorme casa, pintoresca como todo lo que hay en Battu, pero esta casa estaba alejada del centro de Battu, más bien aislada, pero eso no quitaba que fuera increíblemente hermosa, caminaban en dirección a esa casa, mientras tanto Rose conversaba con Hux.

—Armitage, me vas a decir por fin porque vinimos aquí, ¿y quién es esa mujer?

—¿Estas celosa Rose?, ya te dije que no tiene por qué estarlo, mira ya llegamos —dijo Hux

—Yo no estoy celosa, solo quiero saber, reconozco que estoy muy intrigada, además yo jamás estaría celosa—dijo Rose cruzando los brazos

—¿Segura Rose, que jamás estarías celosa? ¿De nadie?—pregunto Hux, con curiosidad picada, pero por la actitud de Rose sospecho que si era celosa y de las más peligrosas.

—Claro…que si… ¿acaso tienes algo que confesar?—pregunto Rose ahora con celos a la vista.

—No nada—dijo Hux agachando la mirada.

En la casa estaba un droide, era el mayordomo, pero antes de que este saliera, un hermoso gatito salió a su encuentro, acercándose a Hux, el pequeño felino acaricio el pantalón de Hux, levantando su cola, y maullando tiernamente, era muy pequeño, de color naranja.

Rose le dijo

—Creo que le agradas, acércate a el—Armitage rodo los ojos y le dijo

—No, es gato—respondió Hux

—Por favor, se ve que le gustas ándale corazón—insistió Rose, que también era amante de los gatos.

Armitage suspiro, aceptante la petición de su esposa e inclinándose al minino, le toco la cabecita, el gatito respondió dejándose acariciar por Armitage, que lo cargo, se había enamorado del gatito.

—¡Oh! Ya veo que la conocen, es una gatita, llego ayer, al parecer no tiene casa, ya pregunte, a todos los vecinos y nadie la reclama como suya….. es usted supongo el heredero de esta casa—dijo el Droide—me dijeron que vendría, pero no me dijeron cuando, ya llevo dos meses esperándolo, supongo que es usted, porque me dijeron que era pelirrojo el hijo de la dueña Sloane—dijo el Droide mayordomo

Armitage abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa que se llevó, consternación, así como frustración mezclado con dolor fue lo que sintió.

—¿Qué? Perdón ¿Qué dice?, Rae Sloane ¿muerta? Y yo soy su heredero de esta casa

—Sí, se le notifico, pero a lo mejor no le llego el aviso, lo bueno que está aquí, siempre tengo los datapad listos para estos asuntos, bueno firme aquí, esta es su casa, así como lo que tiene en créditos que son muchos, le dejo buena herencia, ella nunca gasto en mucho, aunque muchos la respetaban por aquí, pero bueno firme por favor en el datapad el documento.—El Droide le acerco el datapad a Armitage pero este no lo podía creer, estaba en Shock.

Rose supuso que la mujer que fueron a ver, fue la mujer que lo ayudo cuando era niño, asi lo vio, entonces tomo el datapad acercándoselo a Hux

—Corazón tienes que firmar, por favor, el droide espera—Rose trato de traer de vuelta a Hux, pero este seguía ido—Corazón, por favor tienes que firmar—Rose se acercó a él y le susurro en su oído…—"Recuerda que te amo"

Y Hux volvió en si con las palabras de Rose, se recompuso y trago saliva, tomo el datapad y firmo

—Su cuerpo ¿Dónde está?—pregunto Hux

—La incineraron, y sus cenizas las arrojaron al mar, tal como lo ordeno, pero dejo muy explícito que usted era el legítimo dueño de esa mansión—dijo el Droide—Muy bien como aquí termina mi trabajo me retiro.

Al decir esto el Droide se fue, Armitage entro a la casa con la gatita en brazos, Rose se la retiro de las manos, pues no estaba en condiciones de cargar un gato, su esposo jamás pensó que esto fuera a encontrar, Rae Sloane muerta. Hux se sentó en un sillón de esa inmensa casa.

—Se suponía que la encontraría… cuando Snoke llegó al poder, desterró a Sloane, obvio la obligo a través de la maldita Fuerza, casi la mata, yo la ayude a escapar, a los veinte años, la encontré y vine a esta casa, ella me dijo que tenía el deber de ser tan grande como ella no pudo serlo, que era mi deber como hijo del imperio, me dijo que no regresara a verla, porque mi padre o Snoke me desterrarían como le sucedió a ella, así que bueno, jamás la volví a ver y ahora que soy libre, ella está muerta—dijo Hux torciendo la boca de impotencia, coraje y dolor—No es justo—dijo Hux golpeándose con el puño la rodilla—Tenemos que encontrar a Ren, cuanto antes o esa maldita de Korra destruirá todo, como Snoke casi lo hace con Sloane—dijo Hux con los ojos enrojecidos de coraje, y posiblemente llanto que no externo ante Rose.

—Armitage ¿Qué era ese archivo?—dijo Rose para distraer a Hux

—¡oh! Si este archivo, bueno veras, cuando nos fuimos a Rakata Prime, Ren cerro todas las cuentas en Courusant, dijo que esos millones de créditos, se congelarían, que trabajaríamos con los créditos que teníamos en otro banco, para iniciar la Primera Orden de cero, pero ahí iba mi fortuna, así como su fortuna, y otra cuentas, pero también planos de navegación, por donde puedes viajar por la Galaxia sin ser descubierto, y también equipo tecnológico de la más alta calidad, reconozco que ese es mi vicio—dijo Hux riendo de lado.

—Con razón te interesaba tanto, ese dinero lo ganaron con el sufrimiento de otros, estás loco si crees que lo vamos a usar—respondió Rose sumamente molesta

—Tenemos que usarlo, porque con ese dinero compraremos armas, municiones para enfrentar la guerra contra Korra, esto así es Rose, lo vamos usar para que no muera más gente, gracias a ti aprendí eso, por favor ¿o que prefieres, dejar que ella gane? O lo peor que ella destruya la Galaxia entera, necesitamos este dinero, y lo vamos a usar. —dijo Armitage tratando de hacer entender a Rose, esta se giró con todo y gatita, respondiéndole a su esposo

—Es cierto, la guerra hace poderosos a los que venden armas, pero si como dices tenemos la oportunidad de terminar esto…..entonces adelante—dijo Rose resignada, mientras acariciaba la cabecita de la gatita, se volteó hacia Hux, señalando al felino que llevaba en brazos.

— ¿Cómo la vas a llamar Armitage?—

—¡ah! ¿Tengo que ponerle nombre?, bueno no sé—dijo esto Hux mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Rose guiándola hacia a el segundo piso

—Claro que tienes que ponerle nombre, veo que recuerdas las casa—dijo Rose

—Si tengo que tener todavía la habitación donde me alojo aquella vez que vine a visitarla, espero que la tenga, en cuanto a la gatita, que te parece Milicent, es bueno nombre ¿no crees?—Rose asintió en respuesta.

La Gatita maullo en respuesta ese nombre

—Creo que le gusta, mira esta es mi recamara—dijo Hux mientras entraban a una amplia recamara, estaba más o menos intacta.

La gatita salto de los brazos de Rose para salir del cuarto, Rose quiso atraparla, pero esta no se dejó, Hux solo dijo

—Milicent es muy inteligente—declaro Hux

—¿Por qué Armitage?—pregunto Rose con curiosidad, mientras Armitage se acercaba a Rose besando sus dulces labios, sintiendo su calor, y enjaulando su cuerpo con sus brazos, cargándola, llevándola a la cama, que es donde la quería Hux, en su cama.

—Milicent intuyo que quería platicar contigo de muchas cosas—dijo besando su cuello—una de ellas es que… te amo Rose, te amo, jamás lo dejare de decir—Mientras más decía esto Armitage, más se calentaba en el cuerpo de Rose, era tan vibrante escuchar la voz de Armitage en su oído, sentir su piel contra su piel, mientras él la desvestía con hambre de hacerla suya, Rose ya estaba medio desvestida, pero cuando llego a la cama Hux ya la tenía a su disposición, encima de ella, la vio a los ojos y diciendo estas palabras…..— _Te amo Rose_ — el corazón de Rose palpitaba como un planeta desorbitado, girando vertiginosamente y Armitage tomo uno de sus muslos, los acaricio suavemente, para luego tomarlos con fuerza, Rose ya estaba más que humedad por él, percibiendo esto Hux se deslizo sobre el centro de Rose. Que ella grito del más puro infinito placer, rasgando su espalda. Amándola.

—Armitage…. — Armitage acelero el empuje, que fue incesante, haciendo perder a Rose todos los sentidos.

—Dilo, por favor Rose—dijo Armitage que no paraba las embestidas sobre Rose—Dilo Rose, lo necesito, necesito que lo digas—

—Te amo Armitage…. Te amo—dijo Rose sintiéndose ir, su cuerpo reclamaba cada embestida de Armitage, reclamaba cada centímetro de el en ella.

—Que más…—Armitage estaba a un paso de venirse, pero quería escuchar lo que más anhelaba hasta ese momento de Rose.

—Soy… tuya…..soy tuya —dijo Rose antes de colapsar, pero vio a los ojos Armitage y antes de dejarse ir le dijo—pero tú también eres mío—Armitage la hizo suya con más vehemencia, besándola con pasión desmedida, sin control, viniéndose en ella, su semen llenándola por completo, haciéndola suya de una manera que jamás Rose se imaginó vivir, Armitage experimentado el placer con un sonoro gemido, ambos exprimieron su orgasmo al máximo…Y esto era solo el inicio.


	37. EL ASHLA, EL BOGAN Y EL BENDU

**Capítulo 36 El Ashla, El Bogan y el Bendu**

— ¿Y para que vinieron Ben y Rey, según tu Lu? Pregunto Dameron con curiosidad.

—Para traer equilibrio a la Galaxia, Ben representa al Bogan que es la oscuridad y Rey representa al Ashla que es la luz, en medio de ellos está el Bendu, que es el equilibrio…—Lu no logro termino su frase cuando Poe la interrumpió tajantemente.

— ¡Ah! No otra vez no, discúlpame Lu, pero esas palabras ya las escuche en otra persona, diciendo lo mismo, la luz, la oscuridad, el equilibrio, ¿pero de que ha servido? para ser honesto, no confió en ti Ben, eres hijo de Leia, pero antes fuiste Kylo Ren, sabes a lo que me refiero, la Galaxia y tu familia sufrieron tus decisiones ¿ahora qué sigue? ¿Serás el Héroe que necesite la Galaxia?, ¿se te perdonaran tus crímenes de guerra? ¿Qué harás Leia? Puedes Ben vivir en el Exilio, Rey tu tendrás que irte con él, en cuanto a Korra no hemos sido más determinantes, creo que aceptaron el hecho de que es la hija del emperador, cuando ella precisamente ella, hablo del equilibrio ¿alguien me pude decir, porque no pudimos prevenir semejante intrusa?—dijo Poe Dameron, arrastrando en sus palabras acidez, desilusión y sutilmente dolor. Finn solo se avergonzó de su amigo.

Los Antiguos Caballeros de Ren, solo entrecerraron los ojos, a Marek solo le faltaba muy poco para desenfundar su sable en contra del Comandante de la Resistencia, no obstante se detuvo porque Zirrut le hizo un ademan ordenándole de que no sacara su sable.

Ben Solo no se inmuto al escuchar estas declaraciones, de hecho las esperaba de parte de Poe o de Finn. Pero esas palabras ofendieron a Temirí, pues indirectamente ofendía a su novia, al compararla con Korra

—Mira amigo, yo no sé porque estas tan amargado, ni me importa; pero aquí no estamos para pelear, por quien tuvo la culpa o no, sino para derribar a este monstro que todos dejaron pasar, ahora Lu, es creyente de la Iglesia de la Fuerza, porque ella misma es sensible, pero se ha negado a recibir instrucción, así que ella si sabe de lo que está hablando, en cuanto a Ben ¿tú qué sabes? Snoke era el Líder Supremo, y los crímenes de Guerra que tanto haces alarde, pues te pregunto ¿Quién se preocupó por toda la gente que murió en la Base Starkiller? Pensaron ¡oh¡ si hay que destruirla, por el bien de la Galaxia, les concedo razón, destruyo Hosnia Prime pero ¿y la gente que trabajaba ahí, que? Ustedes y discúlpame Leia, por esto que voy a decir, pero no son tan santos, hay muertes también en lado que combaten, ustedes compran armas, naves, X-Wing al igual que la Primera Orden, imagínate que ganara Ben siendo Kylo, a ti se te acusaría de criminal de Guerra, pero como la que está sobreviviendo es la Resistencia, por eso lo acusas—Termino Temirí su discurso casi a punto de estallar de coraje, solo que se contuvo, por respeto a Leia. Y a Ben.

El hijo de Leia solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación, el no deseaba más confrontaciones, solo anhelaba la paz, y la conseguiría, no importaba si tenía que soportar las rabietas de Poe.

—Poe si después de vencer a Korra, me quieres acusar de todos los cargos que a tu criterio merezco pagar, hazlo, no te detendré, si merezco el exilio está bien, si merezco la muerte, también está bien, solo quiero salvar la Galaxia, Korra tiene el poder de Absorción de la energía, ella puede aniquilar la vida en la Galaxia si así lo desea, por lo tanto ahorita mi única prioridad es detener a Korra—expreso Ben tranquilo, sin enojarse, aceptaba su destino, las consecuencias de sus acciones.

—No Poe, ni la muerte, ni el exilio, Ben ya ha sufrido mucho, y tú no eres Juez de nadie, te juro que si lo lastimas, desearas no haber nacido Poe—vocifero Rey, que salió como una fiera en defensa de su esposo.

—Basta, ¿estoy pintada o qué?, Poe esta lucha, no es por el pasado, sino por el futuro, a nadie le importa lo que paso en los tiempos de Snoke, esta amenaza es más grande, de lo que te imaginas, créeme en los planetas, solo les importa vivir o sobrevivir, en cuanto a Juzgar, ni siquiera hay una corte marcial, todos aquí han matado, hasta yo en la época de la Rebelión, disparaba blaster, sigo siendo buena en el uso de ellos— dijo advirtiendo Leia Organa—Así que hay que enfocarnos, en nuestro objetivo, Lu puedes continuar—finalizo La General

—Muy bien, lo importante ya lo dije, ellos representan el equilibrio, pero me gustaría hablar con ustedes chicos, para mostrarles algunos cosas, por favor—dijo Lu, que no esperaba que por un simple comentario, casi se desatará la guerra.

Todos salieron de la Habitación de Leia, Finn siguió a Poe y le dijo.

—¿Pero que tienes Poe? Necesitamos aliados, no enemigos, además hay que buscar a Rose, ven vamos—Poe acepto a regañadientes, era lógico que el dolor de saber que Korra era su enemigo lo estaba matando por dentro.

Por su parte Lu estaba emocionada les mostraría a Rey y Ben lo que tanto había querido enseñarles desde que pisaron su casa.

—Tenemos los textos antiguos, puedes verlos ¿si quieres?, Chewie, por favor tráeme los textos de los Jedis, los deje en el Halcón—dijo Rey a Chewie, que este gruño, diciéndole que iría por ellos.

—Claro que me gustaría verlos, pasen por favor a mi habitación, bueno en realidad es como un estudio—dijo con Lu con sencillez, paso a los chicos a un pequeño estudio, había pergaminos, cosas antiguas, hasta un juego antiguo de Caligrafía, que robo la atención de Ben Solo.

— ¿Te gusta la Caligrafía Lu?—a Ben se le iluminaron los ojos al tocar esos objetos, era hermosos a la vista de Ben, era completos en todos los sentidos

—No, para nada, solo que los compre, porque se ven bonitos—sonrió al decir esto—me gusto su apariencia antigua, son como pequeños tesoros—Lu vio como los tocaba, mientras ella misma buscaba una caja, una rara pero hermosa caja, que no encontraba, al igual que unos textos—Te los regalos, son tuyos—dijo Lu sonriente

—No, no puedo aceptarlos, yo si escribo, lo reconozco, pero es que son muy valiosos—dijo Ben sosteniendo una bella pluma.

—Entonces no se diga más, es tuyo él Kit, por favor no me contradigas quieres, o tendré que decirle a Temirí, que me ofendiste al no aceptar mi regalo, y ya vez como se pone si me ofenden—dijo riendo de medio lado, al recordar lo que paso en la Habitación de Leia.

Rey se acercó a Ben, puso su mano en el brazo de su esposo y le dijo con un risita.

—Amor, debes de aceptarlo—dijo Rey simulando resignación.

—Está bien, gracias Lu—agradeciendo Ben de esta manera, con una sonrisa.

Lu se puso feliz lo había encontrado, esa objeto tan misterioso, así como su historia.

—Muy bien chicos, les contare una historia—Ben y Rey asintieron, Lu los invito a tomar asiento.

" _Hace 36,000,000 años antes de la batalla de Yavin, existió un planeta llamado Tython, ahí residía la Fuerza, y era guiados por Maestros sensibles a la Fuerza, así como sus alumnos se les llamaba a Je´daii, y había dos lunas una en donde vivía la Luz Ashla y la otra donde vivía la Oscuridad Bogan, pero siempre los estudiosos de la Fuerza se mantenían en el Bendu, en medio, cuando un estudioso caminaba mucho hacia la luz, se le mandaba a la luna de la oscuridad el Bogan, para que encontrara el Bendu, o si se inclinaba mucho a la oscuridad se le mandaba a la luna del Ashla la luz._

 _Pero un día, un Maestro de la Fuerza de nombre Ketu, descubrió que dos sus discípulos se había enamorado, él se llamaba Ryo tenía el pelo en color rojo largo, sus ojos eran oscuros, resplandecientes como estrellas, era alto, atractivo, siempre batallaba Ryo por que se inclinaba hacia la oscuridad con su temperamento violento, pero uno de esos días que el maestro Ketu lo mando a la luna de Ashla a entrar en equilibrio conoció a Rori, una chica de ojos color verde, pelo negro como la noche más hermosa, piel blanca, casi transparente quedo Hipnotizado por su belleza, y ella quedo prendada de él. Ryo le pregunto_

— _¿Estás en Ashla para entrar en equilibrio?—dijo tímidamente Ryo, pensaba que era igual que el._

— _No, para nada—dijo alegremente Rori—estoy aquí porque estoy haciendo guardia, lo más seguro es que me mande a Bogan, ya que he pasado tiempo en Ashla dicen que mi comportamiento se está desequilibrando ¿Cómo ves?—expreso Rori con una sonrisa de incredulidad_

 _Al oír esto Ryo pensó en pedir hacer guardia en Bogan para ver otra vez a Rori_

— _Muy bien entonces te veré de nuevo, yo también soy guardia en Bogan—Mentira, no era guardián, pero lo sería muy pronto, todo lo haría con tal de ver esos ojos verdes de nuevo._

 _Así pasaron los meses y Ryo conquisto el corazón de Rori, se casaron en secreto, pero cuando lo supo su maestro no se enojó, al contrario si tendría un hijo, sería el BENDU en persona, pues estaba claro que Ryo representaba al Oscuridad y Rori la Luz, pero los demás no vieron con buenos ojos este matrimonio, menos cuando Rakata Prime le declaro la guerra, y hubo división._

 _Los que se inclinaban a la oscuridad deseaban, combatir a los Rakatianos, para adueñarse de su poder, pero Ryo se opuso a este plan, entonces le reprocharon que se había ido demasiando a luz, y todo por culpa del amor, en cambio los que se inclinaban a la Luz le reprocharon a Rori, el haberse entregado a un hombre que casi siempre vivía en la oscuridad, o que casi siempre vivía en Ashla para encontrar en equilibrio._

 _Y fue cuando sucedió la guerra, ambas fracciones se pelearon, destruyendo todo a su paso, Ryo decidió huir con su esposa, pero esta fue herida de muerte, Ryo la sostuvo en sus brazos, sintió la muerte de su esposa…..y de alguien más…..su hijo, Rori estaba embarazada…Ryo grito de dolor, matando todo a su paso, la locura se apodero de él, que cuando regreso a ver el cuerpo inerte de Rori, tomo una daga entre sus manos, clavándosela en el corazón._

 _El Maestro Ketu llego, toco a sus alumnos, percibió que la Fuerza había sido herida, el Balance destruido, su corazón destrozado, pero antes de alejarse de sus alumnos, tuvo una visión, ellos regresarían de algún modo, no estaba perdido todo, el Balance, el Bendu retornaría, y siguiendo esa visión, creo un artefacto hecho de Luz y Oscuridad, con un mensaje oculto, para cuando sus alumnos retornaran, y lo llamo el Caseract._

Ben y Rey se vieron a los ojos intrigados, sospecharon de Lu, veía muchas historias de la Fuerza

— ¿Crees que nosotros somos, Ryo y Rori?—pregunto Rey inquieta, pero sonriente

—Claro, y aquí está el Caseract, pero eso tiene que abrirlo en privado—Ben se sorprendió al ver el artefacto, era un caja tan inusual, Rey también se conmociono, era cierto el Caseract existía después de todo.

Lu le puso el artefacto en las manos de Ben, este lo tomo con cuidado

—Dices que contiene un mensaje, ¿Dónde lo podemos abrir?—pregunto Ben mirando el objeto

—En sus aposentos, es más vengan le voy a decir donde van a descansar, esta casa me la heredo mi papa, es muy grande—Lu se levantó de su cómoda silla, dirigiéndolos a una recamara amplia, con vista al mar.

Rey suspiro, se sentía muy cómoda ahí, Lu era muy amable, bondadosa.

Por otra parte Finn buscaba a Rose, pero su trasmisión no era aceptada, eso le preocupaba, pensaba, que a lo mejor si era mal amigo, por no irla a buscar a Rakata.

Lo que no sabía es que alguien no estaba aceptando la señal de transmisión y ese era Armitage.

Rose estaba bañándose, por lo tanto no oía nada, menos lo que pasaba con su transmisor, salió del baño enredada en una toalla, viendo a Hux que se encontraba muy tranquilo, con una pelotita en mano, jugando, Rose se dispuso a buscar ropa y se puso la mano en la frente

—Armitage, no tengo ropa—dijo Rose frustrada

—Por mi te puedes quedar así—, dijo Hux mientras se acercaba a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, y besándole el cuello.

—No lo creo, necesito ropa, ¿oye oíste mi transmisor?—dijo Rose

—No, yo no oigo, nada—dijo Hux tranquilamente

—Si, por la Fuerza, es la señal de Finn, debe de estar buscándome—dijo Rose preocupada

Pero Armitage se abalanzó sobre el transmisor, como gato sobre su presa, no dejando a Rose contestar.

—Armitage, no estoy jugando, dame ese artefacto, ahora—le dijo Rose recriminándole, con mirada algo molesta

—No, no estas vestida, no quiero que te vean así—Rose se vio, contestado

—Tienes razón, pero contesta entonces, me pongo algo— se fue al armario, encontrando ropa de hombre, era de Hux, al fin que esa había sido su habitación.

—No voy a contestar, hasta que no estés cambiada—dijo enérgicamente Hux, Rose ya traía un pantalón y un camisa blanca.

Rose se acercó para quitarle el transmisor que seguía sonando, pero Hux levanto la mano para que Rose no lo pudiera tomar, ahora ella saltaba para tomar el transmisor de las manos de Armitage.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Armitage, me voy a enojar, dame eso, por favor—dijo suplicante Rose, Hux se lo dio de mala gana, la chica de Otomok, lo tomo y fue cuando por fin vio a sus amigos.

Se reflejaron dos figuras azules

—Rose ¿Dónde te has metido?, por favor dime que estas bien—Rose sonrió y vio que Hux estaba al otro lado, con los brazos cruzados, con cara de disgusto, y una mirada furiosa.

—Estoy mejor que nunca Finn, y estoy en Battu, ¿Dónde estás tú? Necesitamos encontrar a Rey y a Kylo Ren—respondió Rose

—¡En Battu! Nosotros también estamos en Battu, pero hacia el norte, ahora sé que Korra es la traidora, pero estas bien ¿Cómo fue que Hux te dejo ir?—pregunto Finn

—Es mi esposo ¿no lo recuerdas?, media Galaxia se enteró—dijo riendo Rose

—Es verdad, pero ¿él está contigo? Porque no entiendo y ¿Por qué vistes así? Y tienes que venir ahora, Leia quiere verte—pregunto Finn

—Estamos bien, vamos para allá, dame las coordenadas, Armitage ira conmigo, ahora es de los nuestros—dijo Rose que disponía a anotar el número de coordenadas.

Finn se quedó estupefacto

—¿Qué estás diciendo, oye Rose ese imbécil no….?—mientras decía esto Finn, Hux empuño los puños, esperaba que atacara Finn para decirle a Rose que no irían a encontrarse con ellos.

—Ese imbécil es mi marido y me lo respetas—espeto Rose enojada.

—Como digas, aquí esta Rey, se casó con Ben Solo antes Kylo Ren, ¿Cómo ves? Ahora él nos ayudara—dijo Finn incrédulo, como si todo fuera algo irreal, pero muy real.

La Transmisión se cortó.

—No voy a ir, así este Kylo—dijo enojado Armitage

—Si, si vas ir, aunque no quieras, ahí está Rey, y ahora su esposo, al parecer su nombre es Ben y no Kylo Ren—dijo Rose dubitativa

—Sí, así se llama, lo sé porque Snoke, me dijo que borra su nombre cuando llego a la Primera Orden, que se le hiciera la fama del Asesino del Jedis, luego ya dio su supuesto nombre Kylo Ren, pero siempre supe cual era el nombre que con el que nació, y fue Ben Solo, ademas no pienso ir, ni tampoco tu—dijo firme Hux

—No entiendo esos celos Armitage, después de todo lo que hicimos en esa cama, no lo comprendo—dijo Rose con tono de consternación—Te amo solo a ti, por un carajo Armitage, te amo solo a ti, ya te lo he demostrado, ¿Qué más quieres?, si sigues así, entonces no hay un futuro para nosotros, te acepte con todo tu pasado, te entregue mi corazón y sigues así—dijo Rose moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación, pero inmediatamente, Hux al escuchar que Rose pensaba en la separación, la tomo de los hombros

—Espera, lo siento, por favor perdóname, perdóname y está bien vamos al lugar donde se encuentra —contesto resignado Hux

La Noche era estrellada, Battu era siempre el mismo, pero para todos los recién llegados era simplemente Hermoso.

Donde se encontraban, era la casa de Lu, que tenía varias habitaciones, y estaba muy iluminada, ella había pensado en venderla y comprar una casa más pequeña, pero ahora agradecía que no lo hubiera hecho. En ese momento Lu Sori se encontraba en la salida de su casa cuando llegaba un Speeder, en el venían una chica morena y un chico pelirrojo, la chica de pelo negro, bajo sonriente acercándose a Lu.

—Hola ¿Disculpa se encuentra Finn?, por las coordenadas, este tiene que ser el lugar—pregunto Rose, Hux se bajaba del Speeder, iba como niño que no quiere ir a la escuela. Malhumorado.

—Claro, eres ¿Rose?, Leia te está buscando—Dijo Lu— pasen por favor, ¿ya cenaron? Les ofrezco algo— dijo Lu tratando de ser atenta, siempre había sido así—Tu eres Armitage ¿cierto?, bueno tú y Ben tiene mucho que hablar, él también te quiere ver—

—Me imagino para que, seguro piensa que lo traicione, pero da igual, necesitamos vencer a Korra—contesto Hux con enfado

En ese momento salió Finn, pues escucho la voz de su amiga, Armitage paso su brazo por el pecho de Rose, casi encerrándola en él, esta se sorprendió y le dijo

—Nadie me va a robar Armitage, suéltame—dijo Rose otra vez molesta

—No te voy a soltar—Rose solo movió la cabeza antes esta respuesta

Pero Finn se detuvo al ver a si a Rose, pues ella ni se movía, aunque parecía un rehén, pero un rehén cómodo. Finn vio con enojo a Hux, este le devolvió la mirada, y Finn se acercó lentamente, retándolo

—Rose, ¿Cómo te ha tratado Hux?—pregunto Finn secamente, pero su voz era de acero

Rose se soltó del agarre de Armitage y le sonrió, con una sonrisa que iluminaba la vida de Armitage. Este solo la observo.

—Te presento Finn a mi esposo, Armitage Hux, sé que te puede sonar extrañamente raro, pero necesitas vivir lo que yo viví, en Rakata Prime,

él me salvo la vida, se enfrentó a Korra por mí, me cuido, me defendió y arriesgo su vida varias veces, además que el mismo me dejaría libre, si yo se lo pidiera, fui secuestrada por Korra, pero bueno al menos aquí hay algo positivo, me he enamorado, perdidamente de él, y no lo pienso dejar por nada, ni por nadie, ni por ninguna causa, me oíste bien Poe—con determinación respondió Rose, su esposo así como Finn se quedaron asombrados, Poe que estaba también saliendo de la casa de Lu, quedo casi en shock, pero luego se acercó.

— ¿entones este animal no te ha lastimado, ni te ha hecho hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad Rose?—pregunto Poe como un hermano protector, Hux solo entre cerro los ojos cuando Poe lo llamo animal.

—No, para nada, lo amo Poe, y quiero que tú lo aceptes y Finn también, por favor ambos son como mis hermanos, no me quiero separar de ustedes, porque si me dan elegir, elegiría a Armitage y les juro que no los volvería a ver—Armitage, vio a Rose con la más profunda y sincera alegría, deseaba abrazarla, besarla, Rose lo amaba realmente. Finn y Poe intercambiaron miradas, ambos suspirando de resignación

—Esto ya lo viví con Rey y no lo acepte en su momento, no cometeré el mismo error, si el General Hugs, es el dueño de tu corazón, entonces ni yo, ni Finn tenemos nada que hacer con eso, pero pobre de ti General, si la lastimas—dijo amenazante Poe Dameron, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

—No necesitas decirlo, yo la amo—respondió Hux con mirada retadora.

Pero las sorpresas no terminaban para nadie, pues al final salió Ben Solo que miro a Hux, Ben se dejó ir sobre Armitage, no usando las Fuerza para golpearlo, si no los puños.


	38. CASERACT

**Capítulo 37 CASERACT**

Ben Solo se abalanzó sobre Armitage Hux soltándole un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo del impacto del golpe, aprovechando que Hux estaba tirado, Ben lo volvió atacar, pero esta vez Armitage le dio un puñetazo certero en el rostro haciéndolo sangrar de la nariz, Hux sangro de los labios. Rey y Rose se horrorizaron al ver como peleaban, todo el odio, la furia que sentían el uno por él otro, acumulado en estos años, por fin encontró una vía de escape, la violencia efectiva pues los dos ya estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, le gritaron a Poe y Finn, para que los separaran, pero Finn solo dijo.

—Tienen asuntos que arreglar—Lu, corrió a la casa para hablarle a su novio Temirí, o a sus amigos, pues estaba claro que se matarían si no los separaban a tiempo.

Ben le grito furico a Armitage

—Eres un maldito Traidor, te deje en Rakata con el puesto de General, te deje vivir después de la muerte de Snoke ¿y me pagaste de esta manera? ¿Debiste de avisarme?—escupió Ben Solo con los manos en puños y sangrando de la nariz, su sangre formaba un pequeño rio rojo que llegaba hasta su boca.

—¡Como querías que te avisara, si me secuestraron ese día de la invasión, o pregúntale algunos de tus perros, si yo estaba ahí, Rax me dijo que la heredera de Palpatine llegaba! ¿Crees que yo serví a Korra por gusto? Estas equivocado Ren, ella es un demonio hecho persona —ladro Hux con ira. Mientras sus labios se encontraban rotos, sus ojos irradiaban ira, violencia.

Los Antiguos Caballeros de Ren llegaron justo a tiempo, a separarlos, pero Ben se retiró, haciendo un ademan, de que no era necesario su intervención, Hux también se alejó, tomando aire, ambos estaba sumamente enojados el uno con el otro, acalorados, su piel estaba enrojecida, teniendo una piel del color del mármol, parecían dos tomates andando.

Todo estos años Snoke los puso en contra, para que pelearan, y no se unieran contra él, gran plan, para no ser derrotado, Snoke tenía a un usuario Poderoso en la Fuerza, así como a un excelente General, el equipo perfecto, pero siempre ganando su favor, siempre furiosos el uno contra el otro.

Así lo entendieron ahora, ya no había porque pelear, existían situaciones más importantes por resolver.

—¿Qué sabes de Korra, Hux?¿Donde tiene su base principal o Rakata es su única base?—pregunto Ben con un filtro de oscuridad en su voz.

Armitage se recompuso, irguiéndose, todos los miraron, pues la clave para saber más de los planes de Korra era Hux y Rose.

—Rakata no es su única base, Rakata solo la usa como fábrica de droides, su poder reside precisamente al Sur de Battu, en una pequeña isla.

—¡Lo sabía! De ahí proviene la perturbación de la Fuerza que percibo—grito Lu, —por favor tenemos que pasar a la casa, Ben y usted Armitage ¿ya están más tranquilos?—dijo Lu preguntando temiendo que explotaran ambos.

—Si, Lu, una disculpa, una disculpa a todos, Hux al parecer está en el mismo barco que nosotros ¿cierto Hux? —

—Sí, Ren— respondió Hux, Ben le corrigió ante ese apellido.

—Deje de ser Kylo Ren, retome mi nombre, que tú sabes cuál es, no finjas inocencia—le señalo Ben

Armitage solo asintió, acercándose a Rose, esta le paso un pañuelo por el rostro, pero cuando vio a un joven vestido de negro, de nombre Zirrut los ojos de Rose se iluminaron, era su primo Zirrut

—¡Zirrut!, Primo—Rose lo abrazo intempestivamente, Zirrut se quedó perplejo pero emocionado, al ver a su prima ahí.

—¡Rose, estas viva! ¡Y casada!, por lo que escuche—Zirrut le devolvió el abrazo—pensé que habías muerto, supe que nuestra querida Peige murió, e imagine que tu ibas también en uno de los Bombarderos—Zirrut la abrazo de nuevo.

Definitivamente esta era una noche de sorpresas, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, quien diría que Rose la esposa de Armitage, era la prima de Zirrut uno de los amigos de Ben. Todos pasaron a una sala de tamaño mediano, Lu la transformo en un centro de Operaciones, ahí estaba Leia, esperándolos, ella sin duda era muy fuerte, a pesar que se veía enferma, era fuerte, estaba decidida a sacar esta misión, por todos, pero principalmente por Ben.

—Mira Zirrut él es mi esposo, Armitage—haciendo la presentación Rose, era extraño pero a Zirrut le cayó bien su nuevo primo, aunque ya lo conocía por Ben, percibió en la Fuerza un notable cambio en Hux, Zirrut sonrió y penso "el amor es la Fuerza misma, hace milagros"

—Ya nos conocemos, en Rakata, siempre discutía con Marek, bueno ahora creo que te tengo que defender de Marek, eres familia—dijo Zirrut riendo de lado.

Leia saludo desde lejos a Rose, advirtiendo que Hux venia como su acompañante, Lu tuvo la amabilidad deponer en cinco minutos de los sucesos más relevante, como que Rose estaba literal con Hux.

—Usted es el General Hux, ¿cierto? Necesito que nos informe de todo sobre Korra Sheev, absolutamente todo, empezando por sus bases—pregunto Leia con esa autoridad que solo ella sabe manifestar

—Disculpe que la corrija General, pero ya no soy un General, soy un disidente del actual gobierno—dijo Armitage

—Yo dirían que un Rebelde ¿o no Hugs?—dijo Dameron burlándose.

— ¿Ya vamos a empezar Poe?, no quiero problemas—miro acusativamente Leia a Dameron

—Para empezar, Korra tiene su base aquí en Battu, su auténtica base, tiene armas que construye en Rakata, pero su verdadero poder reside al Sur de BATTU, ella me imagino que piensa que nos estamos escondiendo, no creo que sospeche que estamos con ustedes, seguro nos buscara a Rose y a mí por Courusant, así que Korra tendrá bajas sus defensas, no creo que sospeche que ustedes tiene esta información—finalizo Armitage.

—Eso está bien, pero entonces Rey y Ben deben de esconder su poder, porque ella los puede percibir más fácilmente, es peligroso para ustedes, que su base este tan cerca de nosotros—declaro Lu con preocupación

—Es cierto, pero entonces tenemos que destruir su fábrica, tenemos que ir a Rakata, yo mismo puedo encabezar el escuadrón y exterminarla—Poe se anticipó diciendo esto, Leia reconsidero su plan.

Pero Jo Pryce señalo algo que no había notado.

—Poe, tengo Martillo de Guerra, pero solo le faltan tres semanas para que quede finalizado, si es que tenemos el dinero, por lo tanto serian dos meses, para su finalización—dijo Jo

— ¡Dos meses es mucho, yo les doy los créditos!—dijo Ben—pero termínalo en tres semanas

—Ben, hijo, seguro tus cuentas en Courusant están congeladas, Korra la ha de tener custodiadas, ante un posible Hakeo—señalo Leia

—Creo que Ben y yo si podemos pagar ese proyecto—dijo Hux mirando a Ben— así que señorita pida lo que necesite—dijo Hux viendo a Jo—para la finalización de Martillo de Guerra, hay más que solvencia en créditos.

Ben lo vio sorprendido queriendo preguntar, sin embargo acepto el hecho, ya tendría respuestas.

—Bueno siendo así, en tres semanas terminare a Martillo—dijo suspirando Jo le esperaba mucho trabajo.

—Entonces iré a Rakata destruiría la fábrica de Korra y ¿después que sigue? —dijo Dameron

—No es tan sencillo, tenemos que ir hasta el Sur de Battu, y averiguar qué es lo que tiene esa bruja en su verdadera Base—dijo Finn

—Eso está bien Finn, pero no ahorita, ella puede darse cuenta, nosotros no estamos preparados todavía lo suficiente, atacamos a Rakata, y entonces ya veremos—dijo la General.

La Reunión concluyo, Ben se acercó a Hux preguntándole

— ¿Qué rayos es eso, de que podemos pagar, el Proyecto Hux?— Ben Solo le preguntaba molesto e intrigado a Armitage Hux

— Ben tengo tu cuenta, la que tenías antes de que muriera Snoke, es cuantiosa, también tengo la mía, nos servirá en estos momentos—Hux le entregaba una tarjeta a Ben, pero este la miro con asco—no, yo no quiero esos créditos, era cuando existía Kylo Ren—Hux rodo los ojos, suspirando por el hecho de tener que convencer a Ben Solo de aceptar su cuenta.

—Tú sabes que no me caes bien, ni yo a ti, jamás seremos amigos, solo estamos aquí por necesidad, entonces por esa misma necesidad toma esto, soluciona este problema, otra cosa—dijo Hux curioso—¿en qué momento te enamoraste de la Jedi? Eras Kylo Ren, cuando me lo dijo Rose no lo podía creer— hablo Armitage contrariado antes el hecho.

Ben lo miro con desagrado, y algo de rabia, pero contesto para luego preguntar.

—Solo…. Paso, ella —Ben veía a Rey platicar con Rose, plácidamente—ella me acepto, me comprendió, y…. tú que me dices eres Hux, ¿Cómo te fuiste a enamorar? Eso no es normal en la Academia Imperial—dijo Ben burlándose de Armitage, este solo torció la boca. —es que solo piensa tu ¿enamorado?—una risa burlona empezaba asomar a los labios de Ben, el chico era sarcástico en todos los aspectos, y esa parte de su personalidad estaba empezando a salir.

—Creo que me enamore por las mismas razones que tú—dijo Hux aceptando sin vergüenza en el hecho.—entonces vas a tomar la tarjeta ¿sí o no? —volvió a preguntar molesto.

—Está bien, dame la tarjeta, pero ¿Korra no nos encontrara?—dijo Ben arrancándole la tarjeta de la mano a Hux, que este se la dio de buena gana.

—No, todo está bien codificado, puedes disponer de los créditos, desde este momento—dijo Hux con determinante simpleza.

 **El Caseract**

Se encontraba Rey en su habitación con la caja en mano que le había dado Lu; Ben entro en ese momento observando lo que miraba Rey.

— ¿Quieres abrir la caja? Para actuar según el mensaje, acuérdate que hay que ocultar nuestra Fuerza, sino queremos exponernos—dijo Ben que se inclinaba hacia Rey para robarle un beso, su esposo roso sus labios, como degustando una fruta paradisiaca, ella solo dejo besarse, un beso suave, tierno, amoroso, Ben se retiró de ella sonriéndole, los ojos de Rey expresaron una mirada de complacencia total, porque Rey pensó "besar a Ben es sentirse amada, ver esa mirada, esa sonrisa, es como ver el cielo mismo, mi piel siempre se eriza ante sus besos, dejándola solo hambrienta de él, es que quiero todo de Ben"

—Rey…..Rey…¿estas bien?—dijo el Joven Solo, con una enorme sonrisa que solo dejaba ver sus radiantes dientes.—parece que te fuiste a otra galaxia Rey, ¿en que estabas pensando?—dijo Ben mientras la guiaba hasta la cama, sentándose los dos a la orilla de esta.

—En ti, estaba pensando en ti— Rey se sonrojo—Si Ben hay que abrir la caja, pero sabes tengo un mal presentimiento, espero que sea un mensaje positivo—dijo Rey dubitativa

—¿Rey que más nos puede pasar?, puede ser que aquí este la manera de cómo vamos a derribar a Korra, no tengas miedos, estoy aquí contigo, siempre para ti, aun después de la muerte Rey, siempre estaré para ti, te amo, lo sabes, te amo, como nadie en esta galaxia puede amar, ni mi padre pudo haber amado tanto a mi madre, como yo te amo a ti—dijo Ben tomándole del hombro—así que Rey, vamos abrir esa caja—dijo esbozando una sonrisa radiante Ben.

Abrieron el objeto, el famoso Caseract, era como un Holocron Jedi, al abrirlo pero salió de él, una luz, una radiante y poderosa luz, su brillo era tan cegador, pero también una potente oscuridad, una oscuridad cruda, todo se empezó a descomponer, Rey se mareo, pues todo giro a su alrededor, Ben la sujeto del brazo, el también vio como todo se separaba, ¿o se unía?, su recamara dejo de ser recamara, para verse en otro sitio, el Caseract los trasportaba a una visión.

Ambas luces se atraían, como imán, Ben observo con mirada atenta como eran contenidas por dos personas, cada una era responsable de su Fuerza, estas personas unieron sus fuerzas respectivas uniéndolas en una, formando una FUERZA, pura innata, cada quien aceptando, sus errores, sus virtudes, sus defectos y que estos se pueden superar, no sabía si esto que escucho salía de su mente o alguien se lo decía, pero esa Fuerza unida, eran un Balance en el ambiente, Rey se separó de Ben en dirección a esas personas, no lo pudo evitar, Ben la siguió, alzando su vista a esa luz mágica, poderosa.

Rey entonces vio imágenes, la caída de la Galaxia, la esclavitud, el hambre, la muerte, la derrota misma de la esperanza, desolación y pobreza, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Rey, no de tristeza, sino de una furia que exhala de su piel.

El hombre de pelo rojo que sostenía una de las Fuerzas, la oscuridad en este caso, hablo.

—Tienen que pelear juntos, para que el Bendu, regrese de lo contrario esto será su destino—dijo viendo a Rey y después su compañera. Ben seguía impresionado.

—La Galaxia los necesita más que nunca, Korra tiene un poder mayor del que ustedes se imaginan, no será fácil, solo recuerden que juntos son invisibles, unan su poder, unan su poder—dijo la chica de pelo negro que sostenía la Fuerza de la Luz—Rey serás madre de niños usuarios de la Fuerza, hijos que tomaras como tuyos, aunque no lo sean por sangre, de nuevos Je´daii pero no llores, si tu vientre no da fruto, la Fuerza se complementa en ustedes dos, el Bendu existe en el amor de ustedes.

Rey movió la cabeza en señal de negación y consternación.

—No….eso no puede ser, no….yo quiero….tener hijos, no por favor, quiero ser madre—dijo Rey llorando con necesidad.

Ben sujeto a Rey

—Eso no puede ser, yo soñé que teníamos un hijo, lo vi, tendremos un hijo—dijo Ben exaltado y no por el hecho de no tener hijos propios, sino por ver a Rey de tal modo, estaba llorando de tristeza.

El Joven de pelo rojo le contesto a Ben

— ¿pero lo viste muerto? Cierto, Soñaste que Korra lo mataba, ella se enfrentó a Rey, hiriéndola de muerte, ella mato la posibilidad, lo sentimos—dijo el hombre tristemente.

Rey grito con furia, con dolor, le estaban arrancando el corazón, se estaba desangrando por dentro, Korra no la había matado, pero si mato una parte de su ser.

Ben giro a Rey hacia él, para verla a los ojos, tomándola de los hombros.

—Rey escúchame, Rey, yo te amo, no por los hijos que me puedas dar, yo te amor por quien eres, porque eres mi igual, porque te amo, porque eres el alma de mi alma, eres el aire que respiro, Rey óyeme, ¿me amas?—Ben trataba de hacer volver en si a Rey, pero esta estaba fuera de sí, una de sus mayores ilusiones era ser madre, ahora ya no había posibilidad, y era terrible.

—Ben mi adorado Ben—decía Rey entre lágrimas tocando la cara de su amado esposo—te amo, con una intensidad que te asustaría, te amo, como la Fuerza misma ama a sus hijos, solo que…..yo deseaba ser madre…ahora que sé que no podre, mi corazón se parte en dos….lo siento—dijo Rey tragando sus lágrimas, su dolor.

—Entonces, es todo lo que necesito saber Rey, no necesitamos de hijos para ser felices, si nos tenemos el uno al otro, aunque no tengamos hijos adoptados, eso no me importaría porque te tengo a ti, me oyes, te tengo a ti, la mujer más increíble de la galaxia, la mujer que amo, la mujer por la que daría mi vida, simplemente por ser tu mi adorada Rey—dijo Ben mientras la abrazaba.

La Mujer de pelo negro, le pregunto a Rey

—¿Aun si, salvaras la Galaxia Rey? Aun sabiendo tu destino—

—Claro que si, la salvaría por ser la Galaxia misma—dijo Rey tratando de recomponerse

El Hombre de pelo rojo le pregunto a Ben

—¿y tú Ben? Salvaras a la Galaxia a pesar de todo—

—Obviamente si, salvaremos a la Galaxia—dijo Ben con determinación.

La Mujer los vio detenidamente a ambos e intercambio una mirada con su acompañante el hombre de pelo rojo.

—Su amor están Fuerte como la misma Fuerza, han demostrado que se aman, aun en contra de los problemas, aun en contra de sus deseos no realizados, Felicidades su amor es verdadero, son la reencarnación perfecta—dijo la Mujer y el Hombre pelirojo hablo.

—Pasada la prueba, luchen y traigan el equilibrio a la Galaxia. —

Todo empezó a oscurecer, la niebla se a dueño del lugar, Ben abrazo a Rey, todo volvió a la normalidad en cuestión de minutos, estaban otra vez en su recamara.

Rey estaba entonces serena, se sentó en su cama y suspiro tocando su vientre

—Tienes razón, no importa si no tenemos hijos, nos tenemos el uno al otro—dijo sonriendo, pero con resignación en sus ojos.

Fue un día largo, cenaron poco, Leia los observo mientras cenaban, los sintió muy callados, en ese instante llego C3-PO.

—General, hicimos un análisis con la ingeniera Jo y el comandante Dameron, sacando los análisis, tenemos grandes probabilidades de ganar esta guerra—en ese momento observo a Ben—amo Ben, que gusto verlo

—Igual C3-PO, me da gusto verte—contesto Ben Solo, r2-d2 emitió unos pitidos, al igual que BB-8, saludando a Rey, esta les sonrió.

Paso la cena de esta manera, minutos después el matrimonio Solo se fue a la habitación ultima, que se encontraba apartada de la casa, Rey estaba en su cama leyendo uno de los textos, descansando, Ben estaba sentado en el suelo leyendo otro libro junto mesita pequeña, era ya de noche, la luz de luna entraba por su ventana.

—Ben, ¿Qué haces ahí? Mejor siente aquí a mi lado, para discutir mejor—dijo Rey sonriendo

Ben se sorprendió ante esa frase, pero sobre todo ante la actitud de su esposa.

— ¿para discutir mejor? Enserio Rey, ¿quieres discutir?—dijo Ben sorprendido, pero gustoso que se levantaba, del suelo para ir hasta Rey.

—Sí, claro señor Solo—Ben se ponía tras su mujer, abrazándola, mientras esta sostenía su libro.

—Y ¿de qué quieres discutir? Amor—dijo Ben intrigado

—Mejor estudiemos, tenemos mucho tiempo para discutir—prefirió Rey riendo de medio lado

—Está bien, pero la verdad no quiero leer Rey, quiero besarte, hacerte mia—dijo Ben viendo a los ojos a Rey, que lo veía con deseo, vio sus labios, deseando sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo—haz lo que se te venga en gana entonces Ben—y Rey lo beso, tomando la iniciativa, acariciando sus labios, tocando su cabellos negros, percibiendo la suavidad, apretándose más al cuerpo de Ben, ese cuerpo fuerte, hermoso, seductor.

Ben entonces la empezó a desvestir, estando sentado el en la cama, pero Rey se sentó arriba de él, besando su pecho, sintiendo sus bíceps, besándolo con ardor, con ímpetu, estaba hambrienta de Ben, Rey le desabrocho el pantalón a Ben para sentirlo, para amarlo como él se merecía

—Rey te quiero, te quiero—decía Ben esto mientras metía sus manos en los cabellos de Rey, hundiendo su cara en su cuello, mordiéndolo, abrazando a su esposa, por la espalda, haciéndola gemir, mientras ella estaba sentada ahorcajadas sobre él.

Rey siempre se ponía rápidamente mojada con Ben cuando se entregaban, esta vez no fue la excepción, sintiendo el miembro de Ben dentro de ella, mientras ella se balanceaba sobre el con fogosidad, con salvajismo puro, pero a la vez con una liquida dulzura,Rey estaba embriagada de Ben.

—Te amo Ben, te amo—decía esto mientras le besaba su cara de manera dulce, pero su balanceo no paraba, las embestidas de Ben era cada vez más profundas, más poderosas, ahora Ben la beso suavemente con las más profunda ternura que se puede sentir en los labios, y fue cuando sucedió.

Ben tomo el cuerpo de Rey acostándolo sobre la cama, tomando sus muñecas en cada lado, fue fiero, duro, directo en cada estocada, haciendo que Rey viera la galaxia misma, sus manos se unieron, quedando apretadas, amándose con adoración, los más devotos amantes, se entregaban sin reservas, Ben la embestía sintiendo la fogosidad de Rey, experimentando ese tierno, salvaje pero incontrolable amor, porque Rey jamás podía controlarse con Ben, y él lo sabía, lo disfrutaba, lo necesitaba, porque de esa misma manera Ben se entregaba a ella, no había otra manera de demostrarse su amor, no existía simplemente para ellos.

Ben dejo caer su cara sobre el pecho de Rey, besando sus suaves pechos, estaban llegando a su clímax, Rey se estremeció gimiendo con una profunda estocada, corriéndose inevitablemente, Ben la beso con devoción, turbándose sobre el cuerpo de Rey, viniéndose sobre ella, llenándola con su semen, viviendo intensamente su orgasmo.

—Rey…..¿lo podemos repetir?—pregunto Ben acalorado, con la respiración entrecortada

—Ya te habías tardado en pedirlo—le respondió Rey atrapando otra vez los labios de Ben.

 **Armitage Hux y Rose Tico**

Habían llegado a la casa que le heredo Sloane, Hux traía una inmensas bolsas en las manos, las dejo en sala, tomando su atención la Playa que tenía enfrente, y recordó su anterior vida, a estas horas si Snoke siguiera vivo, el estaría dando órdenes, siendo la persona que él pensaba que estaba destinaba a ser, pero detestaba esa vida, la odiaba, ¿Cómo pudo vivir sin Rose todo este tiempo? Como pudo ser el cabron que fue, el infeliz que hizo tanto mal, reconocía que su padre lo formo así, pero ahora el destino le presentaba esta vida…Suspiro… el lucharía por esta vida, le costara lo que le costara, porque por nada del mundo, regresaría a lo que fue como persona antes, amaba estar con Rose, amaba esta vida, la amaba a ella, y Rose le demostró que lo amaba, lo eligió a él y no a sus amigos. En este momento Rose lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué tanto piensas?, Armitage y ¿Por qué me compraste tanta ropa?—dijo esto Rose que veía la cantidad de ropa que le compro, además que él también se compró ropa, pero para ella fueron casi todas las compras— digo solo necesitaba algo de ropa, pero tu compraste casi todo, gracias pero creo que te excediste, igual te amo—dijo esto dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hux.

Armitage movió la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos, quería expresarlos, pero si los decía, y Rose pensara equivocadamente de él.

—Rose, necesitabas la ropa, no tenías nada, yo estaba igual, además estuvo bien que fuéramos al centro, hable con unos contactos, ellos dirán que Sloane sigue viva, no nos conviene que sepan que ha muerte y que una joven pareja vive en su casa, Korra se enteraría de inmediato—dijo Hux mientras se entretenía sacando un hermoso abrigo color negro.

—¿Y me vas a decir en que pensabas Armigate? No finjas—dijo Rose con su mirada suspicaz y su carácter enérgico, pero dulce

—Vamos a la playa—dijo finalmente Hux

Caminaban por la playa Armitage la sujetaba de la mano a Rose, ella le platicaba de lo feliz que se sentía de ver a Zirrut su primo, pues la muerte de Peige le partió el alma, se sentía tan sola, tan profundamente sola.

—La Fuerza es generosa, primero te conozco a ti, después me regreso a un familiar—dijo Rose viendo a Armitage que se sentía feliz por ella, pero sumido en sus pensamientos.—¿Qué tienes Armitage desde que llegamos estas ausente? ¿Te paso algo?

—Rose recordaba mi vida en la Primera Orden, yo…tu sabes…todo el daño que hice….aunque estoy arrepentido de mi vida anterior, hoy tú me elegiste ante tu familia, sin importarte nada, no me lo merezco Rose, tengo miedo que cuando todo esto pase, me dejes, que te des cuenta de que no soy…lo mejor para ti, ¡maldita sea te quiero Rose…y te quiero para mi!—dijo Hux exaltado, dolido, avergonzado

Rose tomo la mano de su esposo, poniéndola en su mejilla, veía sus hermosos ojos verdes de los cuales unas lágrimas salieron involuntariamente, eran simplemente hermosos, Hux al sentir la suavidad de mejilla de Rose hablo.

—Temo perderte, por todo lo que hecho en la Galaxia—expreso tristemente afligido, decepcionado de si mismo.

—No me perderás porque yo te amo, y te quiero para mí, solo para mí, te volvería a elegir mil veces —dijo Rose con una extraña ferocidad en su mirada, como si defendiera a Hux de si mismo— no me perderás porque ahora soy tuya, es cierto haz cometido errores imperdonables, pero ahora tenemos que ayudar a la Resistencia, y demostraras porque eres digno de ser perdonado— Rose se paró de puntillas besando los labios de Hux, este se inclinó a ella, besándola, tomándola por la cintura, enredando su cuerpo con sus brazos—Te amo Armitage , te amo y eres mío—y lo volvió a besar.

Se encontraban en su recamara, parados frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, no perdiéndose en otra cosas que no fuera sus miradas, Armitage despacio le quitaba la blusa a Rose, beso la piel de su hombro, estremeciendo a Rose, ella lo abrazo, también despojándolo de su camisa blanca, Armitage la cubrió de besos, primeros sus pechos, luego su vientre, después bajo sus pantalones besando las piernas de Rose, tumbándola en cama, Rose estaba siendo cuidada por sus besos, por sus caricias llenos de amor, de dulzura, nunca se sintió así, de esta manera, Armitge toco sus muslos, sus dedos fueron exploradores tocando la intimidad de Rose, que empezaba a moverse en la cama, su amado la estaba provocando de una manera tan feroz, sus dedos tocando su clítoris, con devoción, pero él fue más allá, bajando hasta llegar a centro, besándolo tan intensamente que Rose experimento la necesidad de ser llenada, su cuerpo explotaba

—Armitage…te necesito, por favor…te necesito—Rose lo decía en un mormullo alto, pero suplicante, necesitado, se sentía tan dolorosamente bien, quería ser curada.

Armitage subió hasta llegar a ella, besando sus labios, degustando ahora el sabor de su boca, que combinado con el sabor de la intimidad de Rose, era para Armitage un placer único, exquisito, algo que solo era para él, sus besos ahora de ser dulces, eran peligrosamente apasionados, devoradores, deslizando su miembro, en el centro de Rose que urgentemente lo necesitaba, sintiéndose Rose curada, invistiéndola incesantemente con fogosidad, como si la vida se fuera acabar, porque ahora sabía que Rose lo amaba de la misma manera como él la amaba a ella, con la misma pasión con la misma intensidad, sin importar nada, sin importar que; pero Rose entonces tomo la delantera queriendo ser atrevida, Armitage la hacía suya deliciosamente, pero era hora, Rose también lo haría suyo a su manera, toco su pecho, y con fuerza lo empujó hacia su costado derecho, montándolo sintiendo tan suyo, tan de ella, Armitage quedo extasiado un mas, ahora ella tomaba el control de al, haciéndolo perder la cabeza, era su amante, su esposa, su mujer, Armitage se corrió sintiéndose liberado, Rose le siguió, sintiéndose perder en el vacío, acostándose sobre el pecho de su esposa, estaba exhausta.

Con la piel sonrojada, descansaba Rose sobre el pecho de su marido, este se recompuso acariciando su cabellera, sintiéndose tan inmensamente feliz, tan dichoso.

—Amor soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, te amo—Rose beso su pecho y se abrazó más a su cuerpo, lo adoraba, adoraba a Armitage—te quiero, te amo—dijo casi gritando y riendo.

Pero Hux la reto con estas palabras.

—Pero nunca tanto como yo Rose, dijo besando su frente—dijo Armitage

Rose lo vio con mirada divertida y enojada

—Vamos a competir ¿por quién ama más a quién?, pues déjame decirte, que vas a perder, yo te amo más y más—dijo Rose

—Rose, no me ganas, así te lo digo—dijo Armitage riendo, Rose lo vio con mirada retadora—bueno declaro empate, para que no te enojes—dijo abrazando a Rose besándola con un beso dulce, caliente, cálido.


	39. KORRA

**CAPÍTULO 38 KORRA**

 **TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

Estaba moviendo la cuchara que se encontraba en su tazón del desayuno, una botella de leche azul se encontraba aun lado de ella, la vio con deseos de tomar un poco de ella, pero el estómago se le revolvió de solo pensarlo, así que seguía moviendo su cuchara, intempestivamente una gatita subió a su regazo, buscando su atención y sus caricias, Rose le acaricio con la mayor de las dulzuras la cabecita, Milicent ronroneo acurrucándose en sus piernas.

—Hay Milicent pase una noche terrible, toda la noche vomitando, me da pena por Armitage, no lo deje dormir, solo lo preocupe, lo bueno que se durmió, apenas hace unas horas, y ahora que quiero desayunar, no me dan ganas de probar alimento—decía esto mientras acariciaba la espalda de Milicent, que se había quedado dormida ya—estoy preocupada Milicent, hoy es el día, Poe saldrá para Rakata, y por fin conoceremos Martillo de Guerra, Armitage ya lo vio, dice que es grandioso que como no se le ocurrió a él—Milicent maulló como respondiéndole a Rose— sí, tu papá batallo para acoplarse con la Resistencia, y con los amigos de Ben, Leia es la que lo trato bien, pero ella siempre es una Reyna, aunque siempre estuve aun lado de él, sé que nunca lo reconocerá tu papá, pero hace un buen equipo con Ben, creo que por conocerse de tiempo atrás—Rose platicaba con Milicent cuando fue interrumpida por la presencia de Hux.

Bajo de su recamara, impecable como siempre, con esa pulcritud, y ese orden que lo caracteriza, Rose se sorprendió, porque lo había dejado dormido….."Entonces casi no durmió" pensó Rose.

—Rose ¿no haz probado alimento?—pregunto Armitage al ver su desayuno intacto, a la vez que depositaba un beso en los labios de su esposa.

—No tengo hambre, fue una mala noche, lo sabes—soltó Rose con poco ánimo, Armitage se sirvió su desayuno, observando a Rose que se veía realmente palidad.

—Voy a llamar al droide médico, en una hora estará aquí, no me gusta tu semblante, estas demasiado pálida, corazón—dijo Armitage viendo su datapad, y solicitando el servicio, Rose al oír la palabra corazón, sintió recomponerse, dándole una sonrisa radiante a Hux, este la vio y le pregunto

—¿Por qué la risa?—con curiosidad pregunto

—Me llamaste corazón—dijo Rose riendo, Armitage se extrañó ante aquella declaración.

—Siempre te dijo corazón, corazón—dijo poniéndose de frente a Rose y robándole un beso

Rose lo recibió con todo su amor, lo amaba.

—Si lo sé, pero siempre lo dices muy dulcemente, y me gusta mucho que me hablas así, que me trates así, que me hagas sentir, lo que siento por ti—para Armitage esto fue como un golpe al corazón, no se esperaba aquello, bueno si, pero no dicho como se lo decía Rose, entonces se sentó en una silla, a su lado y viéndola a los ojos, tocándole su mejilla le dijo.

—Rose, tu sabes que yo no creo en la Fuerza, pero si ella hizo este milagro, se lo agradezco, lo que me acabas decir—dijo bajando la mirada, pero volviendo a subir, y sus ojos verdes brillaron más que nunca—me hace el hombre más dicho de todos los planetas, de todas la Galaxias, si es que hay otra aparte de esta—dijo esto sonriendo, Rose se embobo con esa sonrisa, nunca lo había visto sonreír, lo amo más.

Rose tomo su cara y lo beso, lo beso, él era el cielo para ella.

Rose rompió el beso, que estaba subiendo de nivel, pues el tenia trabajo, y esto iba a parar en otra situación que ambos querían siempre, pero no era el momento. Siempre hay tiempo.

—Armitage tienes trabajo, te esperan en la base, voy a ir después de que venga el Droide, por fin quiero ya conocer el Famoso Martillo de Guerra—soltó Rose

—Si te sientes mal, por favor Rose no te presentes, no es necesario, aunque te agradezco estas semanas que me hayas acompañado, pero por salud mejor quédate—Rose rodo los ojos de flojera

—Estás loco, estoy bien, solo que ayer la cena me cayó mal—Milicent ronroneo despertándose de sueño, e inmediatamente se subió al hombro de Hux y se posó en él.

—Vez Milicent dice que no vayas, ella sabe lo que te conviene—la gatita volvió a ronronear pasando su cara por la mejilla de Hux, acariciándola, Rose pareció que comprendió lo que dijo Milicente, porque le respondió.

—No Milicent, no lo creo—respondió Rose algo inquieta, Armitage la vio con suspicacia que te dijo Milicent, que te pusiste nerviosa.

—Nada, que mejor me vaya contigo, después de que me visite el droide—contesto Rose con una franca sonrisa.

 **BASE DE OPERACIONES DE LA RESISTENCIA: BATTU AL NORTE**

La Base era muy pequeña, pero con lo necesario, para no levantar sospechas todos los aliados de la Resistencia se mantenía en sus planetas, Leia Organa hablo con cada Líder, el día había llegado, el ataque sorpresa a Rakata Prime era inminente.

La Súper Arma, se encontraba escondido entre las montañas de Battu, pero además de eso tenían otra Naves una de ellas sería piloteada por el propio Comandante Poe Dameron, era un X-Wing de color naranja, sus cañones tenían un intensidad sorprendente, a un rayo se asemejaba.

—Bueno Jo, tu trabajo es increíble— dijo Poe—me encanta el X-WING, sobre todo lo que le agregaste, sus cañones son muy eficaces, sus motores, asi como la velocidad con que viajan.—expreso Dameron

—Gracias, sin embargo te di este AX-wing, porque se lo buen piloto que eres, vas a viajar a la velocidad, de manera que ni siquiera el ojo humano te pueda ver—Expreso temerosa Jo.

Leia llego para despedirse de Poe, después de todo era como su hijo, ya que sus padres habia sido amigos de ella en tiempos de su juventud.

—Poe que la Fuerza este contigo, aunque eres rebelde haz madurado, siendo hoy un excelente Comandante, ahora eres un Líder, un verdadero Líder,

—graciaS Leía, tu eres para mí como una madre, sabes que mis padres murieron, tú me apoyaste—al decir esto abrazo a Leia, esta lo abrazo con mucho cariño—bueno Ben, Rey ¿estarán conmigo?

—Si, ahorita están con Chewie han ocultado bien su Fuerza, la hipócrita de Korra no los ha encontrado, pero están ansiosos por pelear, nosotros hemos hecho lo propio—dijo Leia

—No te fallare Leia, destruiremos la Rakata, te lo juro—reafirmo Dameron

En ese momento llego Ben que se acercó a Poe

—Dameron, si pasa lo que me dijiste, que podría pasar, ya sabes cómo detenerlo, —señalo Ben

—Lo sé, gracias por tu ayuda, si pasa lo hare—respondió Poe dándole la mano a Ben de despedida

 **RAKATA PRIME**

El movimiento de la Rakata se había hecho más intenso que nunca, los trabajadores estaban exhaustos, sin embargo no había descanso, Rax era el más cruel de los tiranos, Korra llego ese dia en la mañana todo estaba preparado para dejar definitivamente Rakata Prime, la Galaxia era rebelde, varios pueblos se rebelaron, planetas enteros no deseaban entrar otra vez a un gobierno tiránico como lo fue el del Emperador, entonces Korra Sheew actuó como lo había dicho, ella seria cruel, implacable, dominaría por sobre todo, sabía que tenía de enemiga la Resistencia, ¿dónde se entraban? Una pregunta que le hacia todos los días Rax, pero ella no era tonta, lo intuía, por otra parte el ultimo Skywalker ni a su estúpida Jedi los encontraba, sabía que un plan para detenerla estaban preparando, Korra solo necesitaba un error de ellos, para cazarlos, solo que el maldito error no llegaba, como los había buscado pero no nada, ni de Hux y Rose, aunque poco le importaba, conociendo a Hux, lo más probable es que este en Courusant, pero lo encontraría en su debido momento. El Error de Korra subestimar a sus oponentes.

En ese momento una gran explosión se escuchó, el estruendo más fatal que hayan visto los trabajadores de Rakata, era una clara invasión un enorme Crucero llamado Martillo de Guerra entraba disparando todo a su paso, en especial ese Fabrica de Droides, Poe Dameron le habría paso, era colosal, varias naves de diferente sistemas estelares entraban, pero a la vez una flora de CAZAS TIE salieron en defensa de su planeta.

Rax llego hasta donde se encontraba Korra, venia agitado

—¡Nos están invadiendo! Varios cruceros, así como AX-WING, claramente uno de ellos es lo maneja Poe Dameron, alteza es mejor que salga, todo lo estamos controlando, ellos no ganaran pero es necesario que usted salga, por el bien del IMPERIO—dijo Rax

—El Imperio soy yo, y no tengo miedo, prepara mi CAZA-TIE saldré, traerá a Poe conmigo—dijo Korra empuñando su mano, sin el más rastro de miedo o temor, era furia cruda lo que sentía.

—¡No puedo Alteza, puede morir!—dijo Rax desesperado

—¡No lo hare!, haz lo que te digo, hoy gano esta guerra, es mi oportunidad—pero cuando dijo eso, Martillo de Guerra había destruido la Fabrica—Korra corrió a la ventana, antes sus ojos ardían la fábrica que le estaba preparando el ejército más perfecto que podía existir, una oleada de odio recorrió sus venas.

Corrió desesperadamente en dirección a la salida, dirigiéndose al Hangar, monto su Caza TIE, volando en dirección a Poe Dameron, lo busco en la Fuerza, esto lo pagaría el, pues era obra de él, fue cuando percibió a Poe, era su deseo que ella pagara por lo que les hizo a todos, pero principalmente a él.

—El estúpido me sigue amando—dijo moviendo la cabeza a la vez que se burlaba.

Entonces lo vio, se encontraron en el aire, se desafiaron, disparándose, pero era excelentes pilotos, que esquivaron sus disparos. Korra uso la Fuerza, viendo a su lado izquierdo, donde podía hacer descender a Poe, lo quería vivo para desollarlo, por lo que le había hecho, en ese momento Rax le hablo por el intercomunicador.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué quieres Rax?, voy a atrapar a Dameron y me hablas—dijo iracunda Korra

—¡Su Alteza, nos han dañado todo el lado oeste, tenemos que evacuar, de inmediato!

—Como te odio Poe Dameron, está bien, evacuen, pero yo no me voy sin Poe, los alcanzo en Battu, en las Regiones Desconocidas—Korra corto la comunicación, buscando nuevamente a Dameron que se le había perdido, pero en ese instante sintió un disparo, que ella logro esquivar, era el, Korra sonrió maliciosamente

—Con que ahí estas—Korra se concentró, haciendo que la nave de Poe aterrizara forzosamente en una parte de Rakata, pues todo estaba casi destruido.

Poe salió de la nave, era evidente que Korra controlo su nave, haciéndola aterrizar en ese destruido lugar.

Una Mujer Rubia bajo también de un caza, caminando en dirección a Poe, su respiración era rápida, sus ojos escupían lava, era un volcán.

—¡Poe Dameron! ¡El Honorable Poe Dameron! Enamorado de una Sith, —ni en esos momentos Korra dejaba de ser sarcástica—¿Qué te dijeron, Finn, Leia o la estúpida de Sanya? O ya se, que eres un estúpido—dijo burlándose, Poe solo la vea con asco, y rencor

—Me das lastima Korra, nunca ganaras, te espera solo el fracaso—dijo secamente

Estaban frente a frente, los que un dia fueron amantes, ahora como enemigos declarados.

Korra se burló con descaro

— ¿de verdad crees eso? ¿Crees que soy tan tonta, como para tener solo esto?, pudiste destruirlo, pero soy más hábil que tú, tengo más armas, ¿y tú? Tu si eres un fracaso, mírate estas aquí a mi dispocision, puede matarte si así lo deseo, o puedo dejarte vivir, tu vida ahora es mía—dijo Korra con enojo, sarcasmo.

Poe Dameron se rio

—Matame, no me importa, en este trabajo, uno no tiene la vida comprada, en cambio tú, tu sí vas a morir, y te dolerá—dijo Poe que estaba herido de un brazo

—Eres un imbécil, pero como tú digas, ya estas delirando, vámonos a un lugar donde me vas a decir todo sobre tu adorada Resistencia—dijo Korra que usaba la Fuerza, estrellando a Poe contra su AX-WING, haciéndolo que cayera al suelo inconsciente.

 **Palacio de Korra. Al Sur de Battu. Regiones Desconocidas.**

Poe Dameron se encontraba sentado, en cuarto de detención, poco a poco se iba despertando, Korra lo observaba, se acercó a él como un lobo a su presa.

—Pensé que no ibas a despertar, pero bueno, aquí estas…—Korra lo miro de reojo, y entonces acercando su mano a su cara, acariciándola, Korra nunca había sentido que alguien la quisiera, era extraño, pero a su parecer tonto, muy tonto, cuando el poder, el dominio sobre otros existe, para ella, eso era el verderol amor, no eso que Poe sentía por ella, a pesar de su traición, pero también sintió, su dolor y ahí ella se sintió identificada, pues ella odiaba, odiaba a los Skywalker, eso le daba dolor, y mucho, pero para frustración de ella, el dolor que sentía Poe, era porque la amaba.

—Eres patético, ¿Cómo me puedes amar, todavía?, de verdad no lo entiendo—dijo una confundida Korra

—Amo a la persona que conocí en Naboo y en Davaron, no a esta que tengo enfrente, y me duele que no seas real, que haya sido solo una ilusión—dijo Poe con resignación y tristeza, bajando la cabeza.

—Bueno cuando mueras dejaras de sufrir, ahora dame lo que quiero—Korra se disponía a extraer la ubicación de la base de la Resistencia, pero no lo conseguia, y maldijo

—Ben Solo, te protegió los recuerdos, te puso…..un bloque mental, o cuanto lo odio, el está con ustedes, te aliaste a él, ahora….son una estúpida familia, no te entiendo Poe, tu lo odias—ladro Korra

—NO, Korra yo no lo odio, él está donde siempre debió de estar, con nosotros, con su gente, ahora mátame, no podrás hacer nada—Korra abrió aun mas los ojos ante las palabras de Poe

—Estas concentrado, tienes la mente en blanco, pero me lo darás, claro que me lo daras, lo que necesito, y se cómo —dijo Korra arqueando la ceja, en ese momento beso intempestivamente a Poe, este se sorprendió, pero se dejó llevar, bajando sus defensas.

Pero para enojo de Korra no logro nada. Poe no le dio nada.

—Te dije que no lo lograras lo que quieres, fracasaste Korra —ahora Poe se burlaba

Pero Korra contesto con esa voz cruda, y esa oscuridad fría como la muerte.

—Aun no—


	40. LEIA

**CAPITULO 39 LEIA**

Korra salió del cuarto de detención, sus pasos eran apresurados pero determinados, se dirigió hasta su Salón donde tenía su trono, se acercó a una caja de aspecto antiguo, la abrió lentamente, y de ella salía un Holo, una figura de color azul reflejándose, Korra la vio con veneración, con respeto hincándose ante esa imagen. Era el Emperador Palpatine.

— ¡Padre! Sé que esto solo es una imagen, pero he obtenido toda la sabiduría de usted atreves de este medio, sus enseñanzas quedaron grabadas en este Holocron, pero ahora—dijo con voz profunda—tomare venganza y el Imperio se alzara nuevamente—al decir esto se levantó Korra, viendo de frente a la figura, que hablaba sobre un poder oscuro—usare ese poder, no importa que la Galaxia muera, si con ello conseguimos lo que usted tanto anhelaba.—Korra veía a su padre, deseando matar a el Último Skywalker

En ese momento entro Rax

—Alteza, tenemos el lugar, se molestara con esto que le diga, quizá yo tengo la culpa de ello, pero—se calló Rax, sabía que Korra se iba a enojar—se encuentran en el Norte de Battu, por el puesto de avanzada, como sabe está lejos de aquí, tenemos su ubicación exacta, podemos atacar en este instante—dijo Rax irguiéndose esperando ver la respuesta de Korra

Ella medito poniéndose su dedo índice en la boca, era una oportunidad perfecta.

—Seguro ellos atacaran en cualquier momento— pensó en algo que deseaba tanto, y continuo—tráeme a Poe Dameron, ellos acaban de cometer el peor error de su vida.—dijo Korra

—Como guste Alteza—dijo Rax retirándose del lugar.

 **BATTU: BASE DE OPERACIONES**

La habitación donde entrenaban era un lugar cerrado, solo con una ventana por donde entraba la luz, la Fuerza fluía a su alrededor, era como el aire para ellos, el sentía sus pensamientos, sentimientos, tristezas, la profundidad de su amor por él, Ben siempre se deleitaba en esa profundidad, pero Rey estaba triste, Ben lo sentía, no obstante el valor y coraje de Rey por salvar la Galaxia, era poderoso, se manifestaba en todo este tiempo, en su lucha, en su entrenamiento, su total entrega por la causa, lo hacía sentirse muy orgulloso de ella, pero el sentimiento de tristeza, le dolía a Ben, y el sabia porque.

—Este cuarto de entrenamiento es pequeño, pero justo lo que necesitamos, me encantaría siempre entrenar aquí Rey—Rey estaba sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió viendo a Ben algo molesta.

—Ben ¿Qué tienes, desde que llegamos no has dejado de preguntar cosas o hacer comentarios, no quieres que me concentre?—le dijo Rey

—Amor….estas triste…no lo superas, te haces la fuerte, pero no lo superas—Rey bajo la vista, se levantó del suelo, Ben la imito,— solo que…quiero que hablemos de ellos, lo siento—al decir esto volvió a tocar su mano—Rey te amo, pero necesitamos hablar, hemos estado entrenando sabemos ya dominar todas las habilidades, detendremos a Korra, pero si tu no hablas y dices lo que sientes, puedes bloquearte, por favor, te amo—al decir esto Ben le acariciaba la cara, deleitándose en su pecas, en sus ojos avellana.

Rey suspiro, la Fuerza fluía en ellos, él sabía lo que ella estaba viviendo, no debía de negarlo, no a su amor, no a Ben

—Es cierto—dijo tratando de contenerse, pero dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ben llorando, ella había sido fuerte, Ben la abrazo, protegiéndola de todo, beso su cabello y la acurruco en sus brazos—lo deseo tanto, pero desde hace dos días Ben, ¡me siento extraña! Tuve mareos, y soñé con un bebe, pero seguro me siento de esta manera, por causa de mi deseos de ser madre—dijo la chica de Jakku con desolación.

Ben como siempre la escuchaba, con atención dejando que Rey volcara todo su dolor, el siempre estaría ahí para ella. Sin embargo le dijo a Rey.

— Vamos con la doctora, a lo mejor, Rey a lo mejor si estas embarazada—dijo Ben con entusiasmo

—No, Ben, ya fui hoy en la mañana antes que te despertaras, la doctora me hizo unos exámenes, y me dijo que no, que no estaba embarazada, seguro siento esos mareos, sueño con un bebe, que por cierto se parece mucho a ti—al decir esto se rio, con alegría que arrastraba pena—porque deseo ser madre—al decir esto Rey abrazo más a Ben, pero inmediatamente se recompuso, los ojos de Rey volvieron a brillar, y beso intempestivamente a Ben,—Te quiero Ben, y me moriría si no estás conmigo.

Ben seguía pensativo, pero sonrió al ver que Rey volvía a sonreír.

—Solo quiero que sepas algo Rey, siempre te amare, siempre seré tuyo, y te protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario—

—Lo sé Ben, sé que me amas igual que yo a ti, ahora no hay que distraernos, tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento—dijo Rey

—Dame tus manos Rey, hemos formado una pared de luz, de nuestra Fuerza, pero no lo hemos hecho de nuestra unión—Ben tomo las manos de Rey—cierra los ojos Rey, vamos a sentarnos —se sentaron en el piso, uniendo sus manos, creando energía que salía de su alma, de su pecho, de su ser, una ola agitada se elevó en la habitación, la Fuerza rugía, se liberó a sí misma en su unión, pero también se llenaba de paz, una inmensa paz que calmaba cualquier dolor, ellos era hijos de la Fuerza, la luz y la oscuridad, son parte de ella, todo es parte de una sola cosa, Rey y Ben sintieron como la Fuerza los abrazaba, envolviéndolos, uniéndolos, de sus manos unidas un rayo de energía salió disparado, Rey abrió los ojos, viendo a Ben que miraba como ese rayo tan potente se expandía, formando una defensa infranqueable.

—Hay que levantarnos, y formar la pared de Luz Rey—dijo Ben tratando de no separarse de Rey para no romper la conexión y la Fuerza.

—Claro amor—Rey se levantó y ambos dieron todo de sí, formando esa energía, esa potencia infinita, ese poder extraordinario.

La Pared de Luz se formó, era el mayor poder creado desde los tiempos de Darth Nihilus, que se había creado una.

Rey y Ben vieron su luz, pero no era una luz, cualquiera, era la Fuerza misma, ellos crearon una pared de la Fuerza, Rey se quedó asombrada, maravillada; Ben la observaba con felicidad, ver la mirada de Rey con ese brillo de asombro total, para él no tenía precio, que acercándose más a su esposa, la beso, fue inevitable.

Sus labios se encontraron y Rey recibió una descarga de todo el amor que Ben sentía por ella, nunca lo había sentido tan crudo y natural como ahora, Ben la amaba de todas la manera posibles, y la Fuerza se lo dejo sentir, llenándola por completo, su cuerpo empezaba a vibrar de felicidad, la Fuerza la había inundado y los besos de Ben eran el catalizador, el Amor de ellos era la Fuerza misma.

Después de ese torrencial maravilloso, Ben y Rey ahora sabían cómo detendría a Korra, se dirigieron a la pequeña Sala de Operaciones se encontraban todos; Sanya, Finn, Kydel, sus amigos y sus novias, y obviamente la General Leia Organa.

—Hijo veo que han entrenado mucho, eso es bueno porque Rakata fue destruida, ahora les toca a ustedes hacer su parte, primero iremos…—Leia estaba hablando cuando del Holo transmisor salió una imagen azul. Era Korra

La Imagen era altiva, serena pero con la autosuficiencia que siempre la caracteriza. Leia la vio con desprecio, la pondría en su lugar.

—¡Hola Leia! O debería llamar Princesa o General, es un gusto verte tan sana y llena de vida, sabes creo que por tu bien es mejor que hubieras muerto, porque te dolerá ver como todo lo que amas se caen a pedazos, empezando por Poe—dijo burlonamente Korra

—Maldita desgraciada ¿Qué le has hecho a Poe?—Dijo Leia, Rey y Ben se miraron consternados, Finn vio furioso a Korra.

—Nada todavía…pero aquí lo tienen—dijo Korra mostrando muy mal herido a Poe, estaba golpeado, lleno de hematomas, parecía que agonizaba.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Korra? Poe….—dijo Finn con cólera

—…..Me amaba a eso te refieres, bueno el amor nunca paga bien, he aquí la prueba, pero felicidades Ben, el trabajo que hiciste con Dameron fue grandioso, no pude sacarle nada al imbécil, así que…. si lo quieren vivo vengan por él—al decir esto tomo a Poe y lo lanzo hacia al frente, para que lo vieran mejor— acabemos con esto de una vez, pero solo quiero que venga Ben y tú me querida Rey, que por cierto sobreviste, vaya, sí que eres fuerte, los espero ya saben dónde estoy—dijo con sorna Korra mientras cortaba la comunicación.

En ese momento llego Hux, que vio la cara de desconcierto de todos, solo pudo decir.

—Verifique todo…..y ¿Qué paso?—pregunto Armitage

—Korra se comunicó con nosotros tiene a Poe, quiere que vayamos Rey y yo, para….cree que va a ganar, pero se metió con las personas equivocada—dijo Ben con mirada sombría

—Leia tenemos que rescatar a Poe, Korra lo va a matar, es mujer está loca—dijo Finn

—Lo haremos, tú mismo encabezaras un escuadrón de pilotos, a ver chicos los amigos de Ben, ¿supongo que son buenos pilotos'—pregunto Leia

—Claro mi señora—respondió Marek inmediatamente

—Korra nos cree tontos, ayer mande a Sanya con su hermano Niho y nuestro querido Chewie, ellos están al Sur de Battu en el palacio de Korra, se sorprenderán con lo que me dijeron, Korra tiene una pequeña ciudad en las Regiones desconocidas, tiene esclavos de todas las razas trabajando sin descanso, ya di alerta a todos los planetas que nos apoyan, hoy iniciara el rescate, Niho bajara los escudos junto con Sanya, podrás invadir Finn con las naves de todos los sistemas estelares, ahora ustedes Ben y Rey tendrán que rescatar a Poe, arrancárselo de las garras a Korra, ya que ella sabe que ese es nuestro objetivo, así que váyanse, no hay tiempo que perder—dijo una decidida Leia.

Todos se marcharon tal como lo ordeno Leia, se encontraba verificando las rutas que habían emprendido Finn con Storni y Temiri, además Ben junto con Rey salieron en otra nave con Marek y Roan, solo Zirrut se quedó con ella, fue cuando Rose llego, su primo la puso al tanto de todo, le pregunto que porque no llego antes y esta le respondió

—Fui al médico, pero estoy bien—dijo Rose

—Pues por esa cara que traes, parece que no, pero si tú lo dices—dijo Zirrut, que vea lo pálida que estaba Rose.

—¡Si lo estoy! y ya deja de molestar Zirrut—dijo riendo Rose.

Estaba en el Norte de Battu en el centro de operaciones, había matado a unos guardias, para entrar, su pelo caí como cascada hasta su cintura, su paso era lento, mataría a todo aquel que se le interviniera, era la hora de su venganza, Leia y su hermano Luke habían matado a su padre junto con Anakin Skywalker, era justo que Leia dejara de respirar en sus manos, esa sería una de sus mayores venganzas matar a la Princesa Leia Organa, se llenó de regocijo al pensar que eso iba a pasar, su Base de Operaciones había quedado sola, nadie que la defendiera, y el que se interpusiera, lo mataría sin piedad.

Leia estaba de espaldas cuando la encontró, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rosto Korra, Leia la sintió girándose para encontrarse cara a cara con su enemiga, había llegado el momento de enfrentar a la hija del emperador.

—No me infundes miedo Korra, nunca lo harás, tu solo eres una mala replica de tu padre, él siempre fue un idiota, pero si crees que con matarme ganaras, hazlo, pero de una vez te digo, esta guerra la gana la Fuerza—dijo Leia retando a Korra

Korra admiro su valor, pero se burlo.

—No busco que me tengas miedo, de hecho, no pretendo eso, solo quiero que sufras, por todo lo que hicieron tú y tu estúpido hermano, pero sobre todo, por lo que hizo tu padre, traiciono a su Emperador…..y por su hijo—dijo vociferando Korra

—Vaya Korra, que querías, era su hijo, el hijo de su esposa, mátame de una vez, no discutiré contigo, pero te advierto que no me dejare tan fácilmente matar—al decir esto Leia, Zirrut entro y encendió su hermoso sable de color morado.

—Eres peor de lo que pensaba Korra—La chica Rubio encendió también su sable de doble hoja color rojo.

La pelea empezó, la Fuerza estaba agitada, molesta, furiosa, Zirrut era un gran duelista, dos estocadas de él, casi hieren a Korra, pero esta no era fácil, blandio su sable, con mas vigor, usando el Aturu, pero no fue suficiente Zirrut, era poderoso, pues solo la atajo, Korra tomo distancia, él era un digno adversario y ella lo había menospreciando, entonces tomo una radical defensa, girando su sable, Zirrut se imaginó que movimiento haría, así que la ataco hacia el costado derecho, pero el sable de Korra lo esquivo y en un giro impresionantemente rápido, hundio el sable en la espalda de Zirrut matándolo.

Leia se horrorizo ante el hecho, casi lloro, Zirrut era una excepcional persona, sus lágrimas brotaron, y un nudo en la garganta se adueñó de ella.

—Lastima era un gran duelista—dijo Korra burlándose del cuerpo inerte de Zirrut— ahora tú sigues Leia que la empujo con la Fuerza hasta una de las consolas, pero Leia no se dejó, ella también tomo impulso de la Fuerza, para dar un golpe certero sobre Korra.

Un Disparo se dejó escuchar. Korra volteo con cara de desconcierto total, era Armitage Hux, Korra lo vio indignada.

—¿Cómo te atreves, imbecil? Y ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Korra detuvo su disparo en el aire, quedando flotando el proyectil—¿crees que puedes meterme con un blaster? ¿Eres un idiota Armitage? pero eres más idiota por estar con ellos—dijo escupiendo estas palabras

Hux se irguió sabía que esto era la muerte, pero por una vez en su vida, no dejaría que pagara un inocente.

—Déjala, Leia no tiene por….—Korra lo elevo con la fuerza ahorcándolo, cuando el proyectil que quedó flotando en el aire, se dirigió a Korra enterrándose en sus costillas.

Korra sintió el dolor físico, nunca lo había sentido, que ahogo un grito, sin embargo giro y viendo a Leia con ojos furiosos, maldijo, estaba sangrando, no soltó a Hux, no lo mato pero lo desmayo, dejándolo suspendido en el aire.

—Te juro Leia Organa que esto lo pagaras en lo que más te duele, te lo juro—al decir esto se fue, llevándose a Hux.

Rose llego minutos después, a la Sala de operaciones, donde se horrorizo al encontrar el cuerpo de su primo Zirrut ya sin vida, y encontró a Leia llorando.

—¿Qué paso, Leia? Zirrut ¿Qué paso?—pregunto Rose

—Rose, Korra vino a matarme, Zirrut me defendió pero lo mato, y Hux—

—¿Qué paso con Armitage?—Rose estaba aterrada—¿lo mato, también lo mato?—dijo casi llorando

—No, se lo llevo a Battu—dijo Leia llorando—el me salvo la vida


	41. SACRIFICE

**Capítulo 40 Sacrifice**

 **Al Sur de Battu: Palacio de Korra, Regiones Desconocidas**

La Nave de color negro se deslizo por uno de los hangares que estaban ocultos en el Palacio de Korra Sheev, bajaba de esa nave la dueña del Palacio, con un inmenso dolor en el costado izquierdo, sangraba, pero el dolor no era lo que le dolía, si no el no haber matado a Leia, "y todo por esos estúpidos de Zirrut y Hux" pensó.

Inmediatamente que Rax la vio bajar de esa manera, un equipo se acercó auxiliarla, pero ella no hizo mucho caso de que la atendieran, estaba colérica, dio la orden que bajaran al hombre pelirrojo que traía en la nave y lo pusieran junto al otro hombre que había capturado en Rakata.

Se dirigió a sus aposentos, ahí le vendaron la herida, por suerte para ella, no era tan grave como Rax pensó. Korra se encontraba en absoluta seriedad, como su padre, estaba meditando sus pensamientos, esto era una guerra que ganaría, ella reto a Ben y a Rey, entonces ellos tendría que estar aquí. Lo que no sabían ellos era que les tendió un trampa, al dejar solo sus instalaciones ella pudo atacar, pudo matar a Leia, pero no consiguió su objetivo, había fallado, otra vez. La Sangre le hirvió de coraje.

—Supongo que están….ellos están aquí —siseo Korra con una voz que dejaba hielo en su palabras.

—Sí, aterrizaron en el carguero conocido como el Halcón Milenario, solo que me extraña que todavía no hayan buscado la manera de entrar, pero cuando lo haga ¿Qué desea que hagamos?

—Te lo diré ahorita, vamos a la celda de detención.

El lugar estaba oscuro, Poe tenía dolores en la espalda y estómago, su cabeza le dolía, pero cuando despertó, se encontró que Hux estaba enfrente de él, trato de levantarse pero no pudo, sin embargo se esforzó, un poco más, levantándose, ahí estaba , era él.

—Hux—lo movía del brazo, pero no despertaba, acaso ¿estaba muerto?—Hux, despierta

Hux empezó a moverse, Poe muy a su pesar le dio algo de satisfacción, entonces Hux tomo conciencia de sí, pero se quedó asombrado que Poe Dameron estuviera enfrente de él.

—¿Dónde estamos? Ah, ya recuerdo, Korra quiso matar a Leia.

Dameron agrando sus ojos, de la sorpresa y tomando a Hux de la chaqueta, le pregunto alterado

— ¿la mato?, contéstame, ¿la mato?—dijo rojo de ira Poe

—No, nooo…..Zirrut la defendió pero Korra lo mato, luego llegue a tiempo, evitándolo….o eso creo—dijo un confundido Hux

Los pasos se oían a los lejos, el tacón de sus botas altas se escuchaba. Korra llego a la celda, se veía algo cansada, pero su hermosura no desmerecía, así lo noto Poe cuando la vio, Korra sintió esa mirada sobre de ella.

—Vaya vaya, quien iba a decir que la Primera Orden y la Resistencia se reunirían el dia de hoy, en esta celda, no es trágico y patético, además de paradójico—dijo Korra riéndose

—¿Qué le hiciste a Leial?, Korra ¿Por qué ella?—dijo Poe con coraje.

—Hay Poe, con su familia inicio todo, para tu tranquilidad no la mate, pero matare algo de ella, bueno no me vine sola, te traje un compañero—Hux y Poe se encontraban sentados en el suelo, Hux la miraba con rabia, la odiaba, Korra se inclinó sobre Poe, poniéndose en muy cerca de él—saben chicos, tengo un arma que se llama…..bueno mejor se los diré en su momento, seguro todos los planetas mandaran sus tropas, lástima que ni con eso puedan ganarme — dijo mientras observaba a Poe—lastima Poe que no seas como yo, pudimos ser felices—al decir esto se levantó tocando por última vez la mejilla de Dameron, y dándole un último beso, Hux se sorprendió al ver esto, puso cara de asco y terror.

Poe no se lo esperaba.

—Esta noche uno de ustedes morirá, es mejor que lo acepten de una vez—al decir esto Korra salió de la celda, Rax la estaba esperando.

—Alteza los ataques empezaron, procedemos a contratacar, no han entrado, todos los sistemas los tenemos protegidos, los escudos no serán derribados, solo necesitamos su autorización, para derribarlos aunque son muchos, pero si usted dispondrá del poder de su padre, entonces no será necesario…..—Rax media sus palabras con sumo cuidado

—Vamos a salón del trono, y búscalo, sé que él está aquí, solo que está esperando el momento para actuar, también la siento a ella y a…—Korra, se dirigió por las instalaciones, percibía varias presencias conocidas— ¿Seguro que los escudos están protegidos?

—Si Alteza—dijo Rax con seguridad

—Muy bien, vamos al salón de trono.

Mientras tanto en la celda de detención Hux vio Poe moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

— ¿Cómo pudiste enredarte con Korra, dejarte engañar por ella?, —dijo reprochándole— ahora sé quién va a morir esta noche y ese seré yo—dijo Armitage con disgusto

—Me enamore de ella, porque…nos mostró alguien que no era, de saber quien era realmente, no lo hubiera hecho—dijo Poe con desagrado y reproche

—Me rio de ti—dijo soltando una carcajada—me fije como la miras, por favor Poe, te sigue gustando, pero quizá esa sea tu lección, como lo fue la mía, cuando me enamore de Rose, pero al menos yo tengo suerte, si muero al menos la conocí a ella—dijo Hux sabiendo que lo mas probable era que muriera, él ya lo había soñado después de todo.

El Halcón Milenario había aterrizado por los bosques de ese enorme palacio, Ben lo manejaba su madre le había dicho, que una pequeña ciudad se escondía a espaldas del palacio de Korra, Rey le habia dicho que debían primero buscar a Sanya, Chewie y Niho, para poder ayudarlos en bajar los escudos, para que pudieran entrar Finn, Storni y Temiri, con las tropas, con Ben venían Roan y Marek, pues la batalla no sería fácil.

Encontraron a sus amigos, cuando Finn se comunicó con ellos.

Buques de Guerra, Cruceros, Bombarderos, así como varios escuadrones de A-Wings y X-Wings que se dirigían al Sur de Battu al borde de la Regiones Desconocidas, al frente de estas tropas iba un escuadrón comandado por Finn, que se comunicó por su intercomunicador con Sanya, que se encontraba ya en la Fortaleza de Korra

—¿Sanya bajaste los escudos?, atacaremos, aunque no esté totalmente bajados, pero necesito que los bajes, ¿Sanya estás ahí?

—No, Finn tienes que esperar, Chewie y Niho lo están haciendo, pero no podemos todavía, aquí también esta Ben, él nos ayudó a llegar aquí, Rey también está con nosotros y los demás—

Pero Ben le dijo a Sanya

—Dile que ataquen, nosotros iremos por Korra, así le daremos tiempo a ellos de poder entrar

—Sí, nosotros bajaremos los escudos Ben, vayan por esa maldita—dijo Niho decidido

—Muy bien hermano, vamos Rey, Marek ¿te quedas para que los ayudes?—pregunto Ben

—Ni loco hermano, yo quiero pelear con esa perra, además, Niho es un genio bajara los escudos—aseguro Marek y Roan afirmo—de hecho yo quiero también pelear

Rey sin embargo percibió una perturbación en la fuerza, algo muy intenso, era extraño

—Ben, no lo sientes—dijo Rey

— ¿Qué?, Rey no lo siento, solo siento la picos de la Fuerza, pero son de Korra, no otra cosa—dijo Ben sin mucho problema

—No, Ben es algo más, pero vámonos—dijo Rey inquieta

Todos se dirigieron al Salon del Trono de Korra, la muy cínica estaba sentada esperándolos, con su hermoso vestido de cuero negro ajustado a su cuerpo, con la actitud de una Reyna.

Ben y Rey entraron con toda la valentía, y el arrojo que tienen los héroes, cuando van a la guerra, la Galaxia los necesita más que nunca y los hijos de la Fuerza se alzaban para la lucha, esa lucha que empezó hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cómo pueden hacerme esperar?, de verdad yo fui Cortez al invitarlos y ustedes ¿qué hacen?, casi me dejan plantada, muy mal, Jedis, usuarios de la Fuerza, ¿Cómo debo de llamarlos?

—No estamos para tus juegos Korra, ¿Dónde está Poe?—dijo Rey con autoridad, reclamando a su amigo, pues te diré, no está solo, tráiganlos—ordeno Korra, los soldados traían a Hux y Poe

Ben se quedó contrariado, Korra había ido a la Base de Operaciones de la Resistencia, y al igual que él, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pensando "Leia"

—¿Qué hace Hux aquí?—dijo Ben cerrando su puño.

—Mi querido Ben, tu madre está viva si es lo que te preocupa, tiene suerte, Zirrut la defendió…pero lamentablemente…para él, yo lo mate—dijo esto con tristeza fingida, pero sonrió al terminar la frase

Marek al escuchar esto encendió su sable color verde, el dolor, la rabia e impotencia se agolparon sobre el corazón de Marek al saber que su hermano habia muerto, se dejo ir sobre Korra, pero intempestivamente varios soldados de elite salieron a su encuentros, Korra se hizo para atrás, para disfrutar la pelea que sostenía Marek.

Ben y Rey como fieras se fueron en dirección a Korra, pero esta las detuvo con un ademan

—Si se acercan, los mato—dijo señalando a Poe y Armitage—vamos enfrentarnos pero cuando yo lo diga, con mis reglas —dijo Korra temeraria encendiendo su sable, Ben ya lo había encendido, Rey igual, el rugir de un sable, siempre era impresionante, su zumbido era el inicio de la pelea.

Ben enseño los dientes, estaba realmente cansado de esta mujer, la mataría, por la Fuerza juraba que la mataría, la muerte de Zirrut no quedaría impune.

Korra los miro desafiante. La Fuerza estaba agitada, todo parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

En ese momento llego Rose, que había dejado a Leia en la Base, Rose se escondió tras unas paredes les costó entrar al Palacio, pero a estas alturas Rose, podía entrar a donde quisiera, se horrorizo al saber que estaba Hux y Poe atados, Rey y Ben le hacían frente a Korra, en ese momento escucho su nombre. Korra le estaba hablando.

—Rose, sé que estás ahí, ¿no quieres ver a tu esposo?—dijo pero Korra se detuvo, percibiendo algo más en Rose, lo que Korra habia visto de Hux, sobre su famila era verdad, después de todo era cierto.

Rose muy a su pesar salió, camino hacia donde estaba ellos, Hux estaba furioso, ¿porque Rose había ido a buscarlo? ¿En que estaba pensando Rose?, la sangre le hervía, pero también estaba muriéndose de la preocupación.

Marek por su parte quedo dominado por los guardias, la impotencia de Ben por no poder ayudar a su amigo se hizo palpable, pero se comunicaron a través de la Fuerza; Marek entendió a Ben, ya habían perdido la vida de Zirrut, perder la de Poe o Hux, no regresaba la vida de su amigo.

—Vaya vaya Rose, no lo puedo creer—entonces Korra miro a Hux, este no se inmuto, no le tenía miedo a ella, pero Korra lo vio con curiosidad, extrañamente Hux se sobresaltó, tratándose de zafarse del su captores y grito.

—No Korra, por favor, te lo suplico, no la mates — Hux suplicaba, con agonía.

Korra reto a Ben con la mirada, la fuerza rugía desesperadamente

—No lo hagas Korra—dijo Ben

—Matarlo?—fue cuando una daga oscura se insertó en el pecho de Hux. Korra arrojo el cuerpo de Hux al suelo, Rose grito de dolor lanzándose sobre, llorando con un dolor que le perforaba en corazón

—Si quieres termina esto sígueme Ben, esto es entre tu yo—la mirada de Korra fue desafiante, ella corrió en dirección a la última sala del Palacio, Ben fue tras ella, junto con Rey, pero Rose grito.

-ayúdenme, por favor, estoy embarazada, Armitage no se pude morir, por favor Rey, -esto detuvo a Rey inmediatamente.

-Ben tenemos que ayudar a Rose—rogo Rey.

Ben volteo a ver a Rose, la chica estaba desconsolada, y el que fue un día su general, ahora parecía muerto.

-Rey, Korra escapara, pero….—dijo Ben

\- Por favor Ben, ellos merecen ver a su hijo nacer—volvió a insistir Rey

Ben no lo pensó más ante las palabras de Rey, acercándose a Hux, que todavía tenía vida, la daga, le había hecho mal, pero quedaba una milésima de esperanza.

-Rey si está muerto, ya no podré hacer nada—sentencio Ben

-está vivo –grito Rose todavía respira. Marek se acercó a Rose, retirándola,para que Ben pudiera hacer algo

-No prometo nada, pero ya salve a Rey, ha pero no quiero que le digan a Hux que le salve la vida, si es que lo hago—refuto, mientras ponía sus manos en la herida Armige, una luz empezó a empezó a emerger de la mano de Ben, la herida que le había hecho en el estómago la daga, empezó a sanar, no muy rápido, pero cerraba, lentamente cerraba, Ben hizo un gran esfuerzo, Rey puso su mano en el hombre de Ben, para infundirle apoyo, esto la vio, regalándole una sonrisa

\- Lo estás haciendo bien amor, él se salvara—a los pocos minutos la herida cerro, Hux recupero la conciencia, quejándose de un dolor, Rose lo abrazo, y Marek lo ayudo a levantarse.

Marek ya había librado a Poe de sus captores, en cuento Korra se fue de la Sala.

Ben al ver que Hux estaba con vida, se alejó corriendo en dirección a hacia donde Korra se había ido, Rey lo siguió y por fin dieron con ella.

Niho había bajado los escudos, los buques de guerra había empezado atacar, pero Rax les tenía varias sorpresas, pues una ráfaga de Cazas TIE, sorprendieron al escuadron que dirigía, así como varios cruzeros atacando a los buques de guerra, Finn busco aterrizar y llegar hasta Sanya, casi lo logra, cuando se encontró con Rax

-Escoria rebelde, crees que puede llegar asi como asi, pero estas equivocado, moriras hoy

-he peleado con peores que tú, no tengo miedo—grito Finn, y empezaron a pelar cuando Chewie llegó sorpresivamente, golpeando de manera tajante a Rax matándolo, liberando así a Finn Chewie lo llevo hasta donde estaban los hermanos Carlissan se encontraba.

Sanya se lanzo a los brazos de Finn fuendiendose en un abrazo

\- Niho mando a Chewie a buscarte, dijo que sintió que estabas en peligro—con preocupación le dijo Sanya

-Si hermano me debes una, porque por lo que me dice Chewie, Rax te encontró, ese imbécil es el gato de Korra, bueno bajamos los escudos, el ataque empezó, pero no contábamos con toda la infraestructura de Korra, será una pelea dura – al decir esto Niho vio por las cámaras que Ben había llegado—esperen, miren es Korra, trae, por la Fuerza esa mujer está loca—grito Niho—enlazara la señal esto lo tienen que ver todo—

-Que haces? Si enlazas todos los planetas se asustaran—dijo Finn

-No hermano, si lo hago sabrán la clase de bruja que es Korra, debemos de enlazar, de hecho lo estoy haciendo—Niho enlazo todo en la Holonet, cada sistema, cada planeta, cada rincón, sabrían quien era la Hija del Emperador, un monstro igual que él.

Ben entro a esa extraña sala, estaba llena de Holocronos Sith, los reconoció en seguida. Rey entro después que Ben y también quedo sorprendida ante todas esos Holocrones

—Korra eres peor de lo que imaginaba- Dijo Rey-pagaras por todo el mal que haz causado

—Tú crees? Yo no lo creo Rey, y tu –dijo Korra mirando a Ben—Ben Solo, hijo del Héroe de la Rebelión el famoso Han Solo, y la ilustre Princesa de Alderan Leia Organa, sobrino del Legendario Jedi Luke Skywalker, nieto del elegido, Anakin Skywalker, para colmo tu nombre es del venerado Kenobi, por la Fuerza, por tu sangre corre toda la historia de esta galaxia — pero Ben ya no soporto más y con furia con su sable encendió, asesto el primer golpe a Korra, que esta lo atajo, Rey por su parte dio un golpe a su derecha y el duelo empezó.

Ben esta incontrolable cada golpe que daba lo hacía más fuerte, Rey giraba su sable, blandiéndolo, Korra ahora si sentía la Fuerza de los dos , no soportaría mucho, cuando tomo empuje con la Fuerza y avento a Rey contra la pared, Ben por su parte rugio dándole un golpe a Korra que la avento también hasta el otro lado del lugar, entonces Korra se levantó y creando un fuego en su mano, le dijo a Ben.

—Ves esto, es una súper nova, con el puedo destruir el setenta y cinco por ciento de la Galaxia,-Korra dejo ver en un holograma el bestial Nova, era una energía oscura poderosa, devoradora de vidas.

—Morirás si no la sabes manejar bien—dijo Ben con precaución tratando de detenerla

—No, llevo mucho tiempo practicando, pero matare la Galaxia, solo me quedare con el veinticinco por cierto, ya los tengo elegidos, ellos serán el inicio de mi imperio, un imperio sano, no corrompido por toda la miseria que hay, pero si quieres que viva, sacrifícate Ben, hazlo por ellos, que al fin tu eres el Héroe que necesita la Galaxia muere por ellos, hazlo—la voz de Korra era insaciable, deseaba tanto ver muerto a Ben Solo

En ese momento Rey ataco a Korra con un ágil golpe, Korra la esquivo, empezando a pelear otra vez

—Jamás debiste de retarme Rey ahora pagaras por ello—en ese momento lanzo el fuego que había creado en dirección a una bola de fuego que estaba atrapada en un caja de cristal, el Super Nova iba a ser liberado, pero Ben corrió en dirección a él, para impedirlo recibiendo todo el impacto del golpe sobre el.

Rey grito, su cara llena de dolor, al ver que Ben se sacrificaba, hubo una explosión en la Sala, el cuerpo de Ben callo, Korra corrió buscando la salida, en cualquier momento todo colapsaría, pero estaba Feliz había ganado, Ben Solo había muerto.


	42. EL PLANETA DE LA FUERZA

**Capítulo 41 El Planeta de la Fuerza**

Todos los planetas quedaron totalmente consternados por el enlace que Niho Carlissan conecto a todos los sistemas estelares, a través de la Holonet, al ver el sacrificio que hacia ese chico por salvar la Galaxia, por salvar sus vidas, no sabían cuál era su nombre, ni nada al respecto de él, solo pudieron escuchar que Korra lo llamo por el nombre de Ben Solo; con la explosión la señal se cortó, en ese momento todos los Lideres, Ministros y Reyes de los Planetas se unirían para luchar por su libertad, el joven se sacrificó por ellos, su muerte no quedaría impune.

Chewie gruño de dolor, cuando vio por los monitores que Ben moría, se sacrificaba, había visto a Han y ahora a Ben, era mucho dolor para él, su corazón se desgarro otra vez; Niho Finn y Sanya gritaron ante el horror de ver como moría Ben, todos corrieron en dirección a esa Sala, llegaron al sitio, la sala estaba ardiendo como el corazón de Rey, que se encontraba apoyada en el cuerpo de Ben, estaba muriéndose a su lado, llorando, ella se quedaría ahí con él, no quería ser salvada, pues la vida se había detenido, sin Ben, ella no quería vivir, no le importaba nada, ni la vida de la Galaxia.

Niho inmediatamente toco la muñeca de Ben, para ver si tenía pulso y maldijo.

—Maldición, está muerto—dijo con la voz entrecortada, Chewie lo cargo, Sanya sostuvo Rey que no podía separarse de Ben, pero Rey se solto de Sanya

—No déjenos aquí, yo no quiero vivir sin el—dijo llorando Rey.

—Está loca Rey, saldremos de aquí—dijo sosteniéndola también Finn—eres mi hermana.

Salieron a toda prisa, todo se estaba derrumbado, se encontraron en el camino con Marek que sostenía a Hux, débil todavía, y Rose, Roan sostenía a Poe, pues todavía se encontraba herido después de la bestial golpiza que recibió, llegaron hasta el Halcón Milenario, Chewie puso el cuerpo de Ben en una cama del Carguero, Rey volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho de Ben, y lloraba, veía su rostro mientras lo acariciaba, tocaba sus lunares, veía esa boca, que jamás volvería a formar una sonrisa, vio sus ojos cerrados, el dolor hizo mella en su corazón, nunca volvería a ver esos ojos oscuros, esa mirada que era como ver las estrellas, donde el tiempo podía detenerse si te quedabas contemplándoles, deseaba tanto la muerte, que se aferró al cuerpo de Ben, poniendo su cara en su cuello.

Marek siempre era ruidoso y respondón, era un irreverente de primera, pero esto, padeció realmente padecía, ver a Ben, su hermano que había sufrido tanto, alguien que se vio obligado a convertirse en alguien que no quería ser, maldijo mil veces a Korra, debió de matarla cuando pudo, y después Zirrut, también murió a manos de este monstro.

Poe vio como lloraba Rey, se sintió culpable e idiota por todo lo que le reprochó a Ben, si en lugar de reprochar, hubiera aprovechado más el tiempo en conocerlo, ahora Hux por poco muere, y Rose embarazada, suspiro; Damero había aprendido su lección, si estas arrepentido, realmente arrepentido de tus errores, las segundas oportunidades, deben otorgarse.

Armitage Hux respiraba sentía que volvía a nacer, vio a Rose aun lado de él, verse ahí en el Halcón no lo creía, siempre odio a Kylo Ren, pero la vida de ambos habían cambiado, el debió unirse con Ben para derrocar a Snoke, ahora parece que todo ha cambiado, él se sacrificó por salvar la Galaxia, ahora que Ben había muerto, se sintió extrañamente mal, el no debió morir.

Sanya se estremeció al ver a Rey, ella amaba a Ben, como pocas veces habia visto amar a alguien, Finn intento acercarse a Rey para darle consuelo, pero Sanya le hizo una señal, para que no la molestara, Niho y Chewie piloteaban el Halcon Milenario. Niho vio a Chewie, este gruño que más parecía el dolor de un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo sé, no sé cómo lo tomara Leia—dijo Niho tratando de recomponerse, le estaba matando el dolor de ver a su maestro muerto, a su amigo, a su hermano.—a veces odio la vida Chewie—dijo mientras disponían a estacionarse, habían llegado a la Base de operaciones de la Resistencia.

Bajaron todos, Chewie venia al final con Ben en los brazos, Rey iba a su lado.

—Es que esto es, tan doloroso Chewie— dijo sollozando Rey—no quiero vivir—Rey se ponía la mano en la cara.

Estaban esperándolos los pocos miembros de la Resistencia, Lu, Jo, y Aleinad, estaban junto a C-3PO Y R2-D2, y una figura se abrió paso entre ellos, una mujer que había luchado desde los dieciséis años, por la Libertada, la Justicia y lo que con ello significa servir a la Galaxia.

Los ojos de esta bella mujer se inundaron de lágrimas, era madre, y su corazón se partió en dos, literalmente al ver a su único hijo muerto, se acercó a Chewie que lo llevaba cargado, toco el cabello de Ben, seguía siendo tan suave, tan negro como cuando era bebe, lo beso en la frente, y lloro amargamente

—Debí morir, una madre jamás debe ver a sus hijos morir—decía Leia mientras sus lágrimas caían como un rio—debemos de enterrarlo, yo…..lucharemos porque la muerte de Ben no sea una perdida injustificada, si él nos salvó, nosotros salvaremos por lo que se sacrificó.

Rey parecía ida, las palabras de Leia no hicieron mella en ella, Rey había dejado de pertenecer a la vida, ella no lucharías más por la causa de la Galaxia, solo quería llorar, y abrazar a Ben.

—Yo no quiero luchar por la Galaxia— dijo Rey—renuncio, no me interesa nada, he estado sola toda mi vida, nadie se interesó por mí, si comía o no—decía esto entre lágrimas—y el único hombre—la lagrimas no cesaban y la garganta la ahogaba—que me comprendió, que me dijo que no estaba sola, yace en los brazos de Chewie, ya sin vida, perdón Leia, pero la Galaxia jamás se preocupó por mí, no me pidas…..perdóname, pero no me pidas que luche por salvar algo que me arrebato lo que más amaba—dijo llorando, poniendo sus manos en su cara—lo único que quiero es dejar de vivir.—dijo llorando Rey mientras corría en dirección a la Base.

Leia suspiro amargamente, sabia como se estaba sintiendo Rey, era realmente esto una pesadilla. Todos entraron a la Base, ellos sabian que tenían mucho trabajo por delante, después de todo, Ben salvo la vida de todos, pero Korra seguía viva, la Guerra no terminaba aun.

Chewie puso el cuerpo de Ben en la cama de una habitación de la Base, Rey se acercó a su esposo acariciando su pelo, besándolo en la frente, lo prepararían para su funeral.

Lu Sori entro en ese momento para ayudar.

—Rey ¿te puedo ayudar?—pregunto Lu con prudencia

Rey suspiro

—No…..quiero más tiempo con él, por favor Lu, todavía no—con suma quietud quedaba miedo contesto Rey.

—Está bien Rey—Lu la observo, Rey perdería la cordura en cualquier momento, tendría que hacer algo por ella, de alguna manera—el sacaba lo mejor de ti, cierto ¿Rey?

—Discúlpame Lu, no deseo hablar, quiero pasar el mayor tiempo con él, si no te importa, te puedes retirar, necesito estar sola…..por favor—dijo Rey con lágrimas en los ojos—sé que soy grosera, pero…mi vida que es Ben, se acaba de extinguir, honestamente no deseo vivir, ¿para qué?—encogiéndose en hombros contesto Rey.

—Tienes razón, perdóname, el sacaba lo mejor de ti, estoy segura—expreso Lu Sori tratando de sacar de su trance a la chica de Jakku.

Rey estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Ben, que le contesto a Lu con indiferencia, con un si; mientras pensaba en todo lo feliz que fue con su esposo, como cuando se conocieron, cuando lo vio en Ahch-to, donde se tocaron las manos la primera vez, también cuando Ben mato a Snoke por ella, la pelea con los guardias pretorianos, cuando se vieron por última vez en Crait, cuando se casaron, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, todos esos maravillosos momentos era la vida para ella, ahora estaba sola, otra vez, pero no, ella había estado siempre sola, ahora no estaba sola, estaba incompleta, Rey estaba mutilada, y empezó a llorar otra vez, aferrándose al cuerpo de Ben.

Lu Sori, también quería llorar, como era sensible a la Fuerza, sus sentimientos de Rey se respiraban, eran tan dolorosos, que partirían un corazón, como lo estaba haciendo con ella.

—Es verdad el sacaba lo mejor de mí, como también la oscuridad que hay en mí, con el mi rabia, mi coraje salían a flote, mi lado oscuro—dijo esto Rey como pensando en algo que Ben le enseño, e inmediatamente se levantó del cuerpo de Ben—Lu, puedo regresar a Ben a la vida, lo puedo hacer, por medio de la transferencia oscura, es una de las habilidades de la Fuerza más poderosas, en los textos Jedis vienen, la esperanza de Rey nació en su corazón, ella traería a Ben de vuelta.

—Espera Rey, eso es muy peligroso, además hay un problema ¿Qué tal si estas embarazada? Digo tú y Ben estaban casados por lo tanto…..tu sabes a lo que me refiero, y al usar tú lado oscuro para salvar a Ben, él bebe puede ser consumido por ese poder y morir—con preocupación le contesto Lu

Rey movió la cabeza en señal de negación, dibujando una sonrisa, nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

—No puedo tener hijos Lu, en el Caserat, lo supe, puedo salvarlo, lo voy hacer—le dijo Rey tocando la mano de Lu, como depositando su confianza en ella.

—Está bien Rey, que la Fuerza este contigo—le dijo Lu Sori.

Rey puso su mano izquierda en la frente de Ben, y su mano derecha la puso en el estómago de él.

—Rey esto es muy aventurado, puedes caer al lado oscuro, porque según sé, esa técnica libera todo el potencial del lado oscuro de la persona—con miedo esta vez señalo Lu.

—Pero yo sé quién soy, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad Lu, defectos y virtudes, la liberación del lado oscuro, no me define quien soy, cuando me enfrente a Ben en la Base Starkiller, pude matarlo, mi furia se desato, y escuche una voz cruda que me decía que lo hiciera, era el lado oscuro, pero no lo hice, porque sé quién soy, esta técnica por lo que comprendo, depende del ejecutor de la misma, la puedo usar para el bien, o para el mal, entonces puedo salvar a Ben, la puedo usar para el bien y lo hare, porque en mi vive también la oscuridad, y Ben siempre la saca de mí, —al decir esto Rey sonrió, pensando sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

Rey se concentró liberando todo su poder oscuro, una energía electrificante, que exaltaba por sus venas, esa misma fuerza era descontrolada, como rayos de la Fuerza que se deslizaban por su cuerpo, como una tormenta de la Fuerza que vivía en ella, pero Rey la controlo, y rogo a la Fuerza que no la abandonara,

—Regresaras, te lo juro amor—dijo Rey con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con esperanza.

 **El Planeta de la Fuerza**

El Ultimo Skywalker se despertó, se encontraba debajo de un árbol frondoso, era un lugar diferente, a todo lo que había conocido, le dolía la cabeza, y se puso la mano en la frente, se levantó, todo era raro ahí, sin embargo se sentía una paz extraña, era como si la Fuerza, estuviera más viva que nunca,

—Me hice uno con la Fuerza—expreso Ben Solo, que lejos estaba de la verdad, este camino buscando algo que le indicara donde estaba.

El lugar era como un planeta, pero no estaba seguro, era más bien como una nebulosa, pero donde estaba parado, la tierra era de color café con negro. Y la luz era brillante como amarilla, pero movió la cabeza, solo pensó "esto de ser un usuario de la Fuerza es sumamente difícil"

—Depende como lo vea joven Solo, no todo esta tan malo, a pesar de lo que ha vivido, no todo están malo—dijo una extraña mujer—Mi nombre es Serenity soy una sacerdotisa de la Fuerza, venga conmigo, tiene mucho que aprender en este corto tiempo que estará con nosotros.

—Disculpe, pero lo único que quiero es descansar, para no recordar que he perdido a Rey ¿dónde estoy?—dijo con un atisbo de tristeza, Serenety, lo contemplo.

—En el planeta donde nacen los midiclorianos en cuanto a Rey pues… usted la ama demasiado y ella a usted —Ben desvió la mirada, sus ojos se humedecieron, pero enfrento a la sacerdotisa con esta respuesta

—Sí, lo sé, pero di mi vida para que gente inocente no muriera, al igual que ella, Korra logro su objetivo, Rey la matara de eso no me cabe duda, estoy muy orgulloso de Rey, ahora lo único que deseo es descansar, como mi tío, bueno aunque el vino varia veces a mí, ¿puedo ver una vez más a Rey? ¿Puedo guiarla? Por favor—dijo Ben con una insistencia que daba ternura, lucia más guapo que nunca.

—Joven Solo, usted es único, lo sabe ¿cierto?, usted está aquí porque es el encargado de redimir a toda su familia, y saber de la Fuerza en su totalidad

—No entiendo ¿estoy vivo o muerto?—pregunto Ben confundido

La Sacerdotisa caminaba elevándose a una isla flotante, Ben la siguió también se elevó siguiendo a la sacerdotisa, era todo tan extraño, pero Ben se sentía en paz, el sonido de la mujer era le infundía tranquilidad.

— Esta en un punto medio, no se ha unido a la Fuerza, porque usted está destinado a traer el balance a esta Galaxia, usted y Rey son el equilibrio de la Fuerza, si usted muere jovencito—al decir esto la mujer giro dando apariencia humana, era una mujer de tez blanca, pelo negro pero las puntas de su pelo eran de color rojo fuego, sus ojos eran del color de Ben —todo se cae, y Adiós Galaxia, ni todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho para llegar hasta aquí, Ben Solo Skywalker—dijo Serenity

Caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de nubes, de diferentes colores. Serenity volvió hablar

—Usted se sacrificó, es el Héroe que necesitaba la galaxia, pero su lucha no ha terminado, la Fuerza es misteriosa Ben, quiero que sepas que todo lo que hiciste quedo en el pasado, eres un nuevo hombre a partir de hoy, tu errores son enseñanzas, te has equivocado, pero te has arrepentido, dejando salir quien eres realmente, Ben Solo Skywalker, por eso Snoke te quiso con él desde un principio, porque sabía para lo que estabas destinado, para salvar a la Galaxia, eras su enemigo antes de nacer—Serenity puso las manos sobre Ben— doy gracias todos los días a la Fuerza por tu existencia Ben, porque gracias a ti, tendremos por fin Balance, y paz, aunque siempre haya conflictos, al menos gozaremos de equilibrio y tranquilidad—dijo sonriendo la sacerdotisa, pero Ben estaba emocionado, pero pensó en Rey

—Quiere decir, ¿voy a regresar?, volveré a ver a Rey—contesto emocionado

—Ella está usando el poder oscuro, de transferencia de energía, ella te regresara a la vida, el amor te salvara, el amor que ella siente por ti te regresara—dijo Serenity

—No, eso no, ella puede salir lastimada, ¿Por qué lo permitieron?—Ben se alteró con angustia

—Tranquilo Ben, ella sabe quién es, siempre saca su lado oscuro porque ti, el poder de la transferencia, es oscuro, pero depende de su portador, que uso darle, Rey está bien, porque sabe quién es ella, ahora ya estas a punto de regresas, ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?—pregunto la sacerdotisa

El corazón de Ben hablo, pero era tímido, quizá pedía mucho, la Sacerdotisa adivino lo que anhelaba.

—Para la Fuerza nada es imposible—dijo guiñándole un ojo

En ese momento ella se alejó, dejando a Ben Solo, rodeados de nubes, pero todo se empezó a despejar, claramente veía que una figura se acercaba, ese caminar, se le hacía conocido, movió la cabeza negando lo que veía o estaba a punto de ver.

Era el espíritu de Han Solo, su padre.

—Muchacho en que te has metido, pero me siento muy orgulloso de ti—al decir esto Han lo abrazo fuertemente a Ben que no pudo contener las lagrimas, que brotaron, Ben lo abrazo mas fuerte, no deseaba soltar a su padre

—Perdóname, por favor perdóname, te amo papa, te amo y lo siento mucho—dijo Ben llorando

—Hijo perdóname tú a mí, y si quieres mi perdón, te perdone desde ese día, que tu corazón sane, todo está bien ahora, siempre estaré contigo en tu corazón, siempre nos amaremos, ahora se feliz Ben, con esa chica de Jakku, Rey es increíble, te hará muy feliz—dijo Han callo,

—Ya lo hace papá, es el amor de mi vida, la mujer de mi vida—dijo Ben enamorado

Han volvió a hablar—Eso me hace muy feliz hijo, sé que te tienes y que bueno, no te quiero aquí, no es lugar para ti,—dijo riendo—cuando veas a tu madre, por favor dile, que la sigo amando, que siempre la amare a mi querida Princesa—

—Claro papá, se lo diré, no lo dudes— le dijo Ben con sensación de tristeza, pero le sonrio a su padre.

Han volvió abrazar a su hijo, desapareciendo entre los brazos de este solo pudo oir Ben esta frase

"Te quiero hijo"

—Yo igual papá—musito Ben con lagrimas

La Sacerdotisa apareció, de manera difuminada poco a poco tomando forma, bajaba de una de las nubes.

—Tu mayor deseo se logró Ben, Felicidades, es un pequeño regalo—dijo Serenity con una sonrisa—es hora que te vayas, ahora ve y acaba con Korra de una vez por todas, por favor, que esa mujer ya me tiene hasta…..—Ben se le quedo viendo con ánimo de reírse, por lo que imagino que diría Serenity—bueno tu sabes hasta donde me tiene.—rio al decir esto.

—Lo Prometo—al decir esto Ben retomo mas valor y coraje para luchar, listo para la guerra

Serenity se elevó, sobre Ben

—Y una cosa más Ben Solo Skywalker—dijo Serenity

— ¿Qué serenity?—pregunto Ben

—Tú no eres el Ultimo Skywalker, hay otro Skywalker—dijo la Sacerdotisa

Ben se sintió confundido, pero todo estaba difuminándose, sin embargo volvió a escuchar la voz de la sacerdotisa.

"El traerá el equilibrio, porque es hijo del Balance"

En ese momento todo se eclipso para Ben. Ya no supo más de él mismo.

De las manos de Rey emergía rayos de color azul, la trasferencia de la Energía Oscura, la estaba debilitando, pero ella no se daba por vencida, entonces rogo otra vez a la fuerza, se fundió en ella, que sintió todo su poder en su corazón, mente y alma. Y solo pudo decir

"Lo Amo, lo amo"

Entonces salió de ella una descarga, tan potente que eliminó la habitación, Lu Sori estaba asombrada y algo asustada, pero Rey estaba más fuerte que nunca, su poder estaba haciendo efecto, percibió el pulso de Ben, su corazón volvió a latir, su Fuerza entonces fue más viva y acelerada, se emocionó al volverlo a sentir en la Fuerza.

Ben se despertó de golpe, como si se hubiera ahogado y necesitara aire, abriendo sus ojos, tosiendo, la energía que salía de Rey ceso, agotada abrazo a Ben, de manera agobiante, Ben la volvía a sentir, él estaba vivo, gracias a Rey, pero percibió un fuerte agotamiento en Rey, inmediatamente Ben se sentó, Rey no dejaba de llorar, él la abrazo para consolarla, el sintió todo lo que ella sufrió, su conexión fue más fuerte, porque el percibió todo su dolor, que era como un Huracán o un volcan a punto de explotar, si ella no lo hubiera salvado, ella seguro se hubiera muerto, así lo vio Ben en la mente de Rey.

—Rey, mi Rey, te amo—dijo Ben besándola, Lu estaba pálida como el mármol y Ben le pregunto

— ¿Estas bien Lu?—me imagino que te parece extraño, pero he Rey me salvo

—Por favor no digan que usaste la transferencia de energía, no lo aceptaran tan fácil como yo—señalo Lu.

—Está bien Lu como tú digas—dijo Rey, que seguía agotada, como a punto de desmayarse, Ben lo noto, que hizo que Rey se sentara en la cama, a su lado.

—Rey tienes que descansar, usaste la transferencia de energía, sabes lo peligroso que es, te lo dije muchas veces amor—dijo besando su frente— pero gracias—besando otra vez su frente y después sus labios.

—Bueno diremos que nos equivocamos, o que por la Fuerza estas vivo, pero jamás digan que Rey uso la transferencia—dijo Lu todavía asustada—les prometo que jamás diré lo que paso hoy, en esta habitación, otra cosa Rey puedes aprender a sanar, para que no uses tu poder de la oscuridad, te agotaste demasiado—con preocupación dijo Lu

—Si lo sé, aprenderé a sanar como Ben, pero por ahora quiero dormir en los brazos de Ben—dijo Rey que se acomodaba en los fuertes brazos de su esposo.

—Amor, eso está bien, pero antes tengo que detener a Korra, quédate aquí en la Base, no puedo perder tiempo, Korra es capaz de todo, te prometo que volveré, tú tienes que descansar—decía esto mientras acariciaba el pelo de Rey.

— ¿Qué? Estás loco, te perdí una vez, no voy a perderte otra vez—dijo Rey levantándose, de la cama —es hora de volver

Lu abrió la puerta de la habitación, todos estaban preparando otro ataque además de que todos los líderes de los planetas se había comunicado a la BASE de la Resistencia, para ofrecerles su apoyo.

—Por favor, requiero de su atención, tengo que algo que decirles—dijo Lu con seriedad—Ben está vivo—

— ¿Qué dices Lu?, Rey está con él—dijo Poe estupefacto.

—Nos equivocamos, Rey uso su poder de sanación y descubrió que Ben tenía en realidad una posibilidad de vida, no estaba muerto, lo que pasa es que su pulso era demasiado bajo, pero Rey lo detecto, y por la Fuerza, hoy Ben esta vivo—al escuchar esto Leia Organa, corrió en dirección a la habitación, pero vio que de la puerta iba saliendo un chico alto, de tez blanca como el mármol, con esos hermosos ojos oscuros y ese pelo tan suave.

Eran Ben Solo Skywalker, había vuelto, y esta vez para ganar.


	43. EL BALANCE ASCIENDE

**Capítulo 42 EL BALANCE ASCIENDE**

—Hijo, hijo mío, estás vivo—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Leia Organa—mi corazón no viviría mucho tiempo, sin ti, mi pequeño—al decir esto tocaba la mejilla de Ben bañada en lunares.

Ben abrazo fuertemente a su madre, la adoraba, volvió a sentir ese cariño que tanto necesita, el corazón de Ben Solo recibió todo el amor de Leia, que tantos años atrás añoraba. Todos estaba sorprendidos, pero radiantes de felicidad, esto era una obra potente de la Fuerza, Poe interrumpió el emotivo momento, para señalarle a Ben algo que no le agradaría nada.

—Marek, Niho, y tus amigos, además de Hux junto con Finn han partido, yo lo estaba a punto de hacer, cuando saliste de la habitación, íbamos en busca de Korra, para enfrentarla, lamentablemente, Sanya también se fue con ellos, y por lo que pude oír en el transmisor, me acaban de informar que, creo que Korra la mato.—dijo tristemente Dameron.

— ¿Qué dices?—dijo conmocionada Rose, Lu como Rey y Leia se pusieron la mano en la boca, impresionada por lo que escucharon.

La furia de Ben se desato, que tomo su sable atrayéndolo hacia el con la Fuerza, Rey hizo lo propio, ambos corriendo al Halcon Milenario, Chewie gruño para informar que el cuidaría a Leia, Ben asintió con la cabeza.

—Voy con ustedes en mi X-Wing, solo que estoy esperando los escuadrones de los planetas de Ozzu y Devaron, tengo que guiarlos, pero lo puedo hacer marcando las coordenadas—dijo Poe que iba a la par de Ben, pero lo detuvo—Ben, escúchame si hoy la libraste, quizá en la otra no, Korra es Korra, y tiene más poder del que te imaginas, sabes toda la Galaxia, vio lo que hizo, eres un Héroe para ellos, por favor que esta vez no te mate—dijo Poe con tono de advertencia

—No lo hará, pagara por todo, empezando por Sanya—con voz agria respondió Ben.

 **Regiones Desconocidas**

Después de la Explosión, donde Ben murió, Korra encontró la salida, buscando a Rax por su intercomunicador, pero Rax no respondía, eso se le hizo raro, pero tenía que salir ese lugar estaba estallando y a punto de explotar, pero ella no se iría si Rax, fue cuando busco su presencia a través de la Fueza, camino por uno de los pasillo que daban a la sala de comunicación, lo encontró tirado, muerto, un grito de furia escapo de sus labios, aunque toda ardía, busco en esa sala, encontrando las imágenes donde un Wookie mataba a Rax por defender al estúpido de Finn.

—Malditos pagaran por esto—exhalo odio, corrió a su nave, mando las tropas que restaban, indicándoles que se reunieran en la Base de la Regiones Desconocidas, la Fuerza en ese lugar era intensa, y ella era una clara perturbación de la Fuerza.

Así que para Marek, Niho, Roan y Temiri, no fue difícil encontrarla, usaron todos su poder y habilidades, para vengar a los que hoy habían partido, juraron por la memoria de Ben y Zirrut que ella morirá, Hux por otro lado ayudaría en la dirección de Tropas, que les habían mandado de diferentes planetas, Finn a los pilotos que los dirigía abriéndoles paso mientas Poe llegaba, Sanya era una excelente estratega, por lo que había visto del lugar, sabía por dónde atacar. Se imaginaba dónde estaba Korra

Pero Korra percibió a los antiguos Caballeros de Ren, su firma en la Fuerza, era conocida por ella, en ese momento lo que más deseaba era matar a Finn, entonces primero lo buscaría a él, lo mataría por la muerte de Rax, y entonces se enfrentaría a los Caballeros de Ren.

Sanya y todos bajaron, a esa base, que relucía en color Blanco traslucido, pero una ráfaga de disparos, se desato, Hux dirigió a las tropas, que las combatieron, dando paso a Sanya y a los demás para que buscaran a Korra.

Finn también se fue con ellos, aunque en el cielo había una batalla campal, entre X-Wing y Cazas TIE, la Guerra por la libertad se discutía en el Cielo y la Tierra.

Hux había llegado con ellos, los soldados de asalto los trataron de detener, pero no pudieron porque los sables de Marek y sus amigos, así como la buena puntería de Hux, no se los permitieron, Finn, sugirió la separación del Grupo, Niho, Finn y Sanya se fueron por la izquierda, Hux y el resto por la derecha, pues según los cálculos de Sanya la rodearían, sin darle un ápice de escape.

Korra se encontraba al final de la enorme Base, sabía que se dividirían en dos equipos para buscarla era lógico, y como ya había reconocido la Fuerza de los Caballeros, sintió que dos de ellos iba por el lado derecho, entonces solo uno por el lado izquierdo, Korra busco en los monitores, y sonriendo maliciosamente, observo a Finn que iba con Sanya y su hermanito Niho.

—Es perfecto—Korra salió al encuentro de Finn, pero vio a Sanya que iba a un lado de él, sonriendo maliciosamente y con rencor dijo—Rax murió por tu culpa, ahora tu novia morirá por la tuya—al decir esto asesto todo el peso de su sable de doble hoja sobre Sanya, pero la Fuerza de otro sable de luz, lo detuvo, era el sable de su hermano, Niho.

Finn grito por el intercomunicador a Marek

—Korra está aquí, casi mata a Sanya— Todos al oír esto, corrieron en dirección a la izquierda, Hux le comunico a Poe que posiblemente Sanya haya muerto, deberían venir pronto necesitaban más refuerzos.

Los Sables de Niho y Korra luchaban, era dos Fuerza en pleno combate, ninguna cedía, pero Korra lanzo rayos de la Fuerza, atacando a Finn, después se fue con Sanya, pero Niho volvió a interponer su sable.

—No perra, con ella no te metas—grito Niho

Hubo una explosión, que lanzaron a Niho y Korra al otro lado, cayendo al suelo entonces Niho grito

—¡Corre Sanya! Finn llévate a Sanya, cuídala por favor—suplico Niho.

—¡Vámonos Sanya!—dijo Finn tomando a la hermosa chica del brazo

—No hermano, no Finn no me voy sin él, es mi hermano—Sanya se resistía

Pero Korra se levantó de nuevo, volviendo a lanzar Rayos de la Fuerza esta vez contra Niho, que se retorció de dolor, por tan potente fuerza descargada en su cuerpo.

—¡Los matare por Rax, eso te lo juro!—Niho se estremeció, con miedo en los ojos por ver a Sanya a punto de morir.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver Korra!—al decir esto Niho interpuso su sable, con vigor, evitando los rayos, él también era poderoso, y uso un impulso de la Fuerza, así como una daga oscura, pero Korra la esquivo.

—Corre Sanya, cuídala Finn, por favor— grito Niho interponiéndose a Korra.

Finn se llevó a Sanya, contra su voluntad, ella volteo una vez más, para ver a su hermano luchar, le dolía el corazón dejarlo ahí, deseo regresar, pero Finn no se lo permitió, él era un Héroe. Niho siguió luchando.

—Me desafías, no puedes conmigo—Korra recordó a Rax "si usa la absorción de la energía puede…crearse una adicción"—esto es por ti Rax—al decir esto Korra absorbió toda la energía de Niho, drenándolo por completo, Niho dio un último suspiro, cayendo ante los pies de Korra, ella al ver su terrible acto sonrió y sus ojos se volvieron más amarillos que nunca, experimentaba todo su poder, y no conforme con ello, a travesó el corazón del Caballero con su sable de doble hoja.

—Te dije imbécil, que no eres nada para mí, solo un bocado, tu hermana y todos los tuyos morirán—le dijo esto al cuerpo inerte sin vida de Niho Carlissan, al decir esto, se rio.

Finn y Sanya encontraron a los demás, justo cuando iban a dar con ellos. Y otra explosión se escuchó.

Korra camina en dirección a sus presas, pero se detuvo en seco, una fuerte vibración en la Fuerza percibió, que levanto alzo la mirada, empuñando su mano

—No puede ser… ¿es él?—Korra lo busco en la Fuerza, pero no lo encontró, entonces se dirigió a la Sala más grande de su Base, era de color gris platinado, relucía el lujo y esplendor, se sentó en Trono, meditando, pero no hallaba nada, levanto su cara, vio hacia el frente de la entrada, y dos figuras, se dejaron ver, el de un hombre y una mujer, trago saliva, la Fuerza en ellos era intensamente devastadora, era como si fueran a condenarla por todos sus pecados, pero Korra se levantó, camino retadora, encendió otra vez su sable, haciéndolo girar.

Lo que no comprendía, era como había regresado el, si ella lo mato.

"El Balance" pensó—debí matarlos a los dos, Rey quedo viva, ella… "Maldición" ella lo trajo de vuelta —grito de ardor y furia.

Ben y Rey entraron cada quien llevaba su sable de color azul, lo encendieron, escuchándose el rugir de ambos, en la mirada de ellos estaba el triunfo que obtendría, porque esta vez, ella no saldría viva.

Korra se puso en posición de ataque

—Jamás les tendré miedo, te sienta bien tu regreso Ben Solo, el Ultimo Skywalker—rio al decir esto—pero nunca podrás conmigo, mate a Niho, ahora los matare a los dos—al decir esto lanzo rayos de la Fuerza, sobre Ben que los atajo con su sable.

Rey entonces corrió en dirección a puesta a la de Korra, empezando a crear una potencia de Luz, realmente grande, la sacaba de sus manos, con gran destreza, y por el intercomunicador les dijo a Poe que había llegado con ellos.

—Sácalos de aquí, a todos y busca a Niho, Poe—dio la orden Rey

—Correcto Rey—respondió Poe—busquemos a Niho y salgamos, esto va arder. Todos fueron en dirección de Niho, cuando encontraron el cuerpo de él, sin vida, Sanya cayó ante le cuerpo de su hermano, llorando, pero Finn la levanto, y cargaron el cuerpo de Niho Carlissan.

Mientras Ben la atajaba, Rey empezó a formar esa pared de Luz, pero Korra se giró para ver a Rey, ambas se retaron, Korra empezó a drenar energía, pero no pudo drenar nada, Ben se burlo

—A caso tus poderes te fallan Korra, me imagino que sí—entonces Ben extendió sus manos, creando también una barrera de luz con sus manos, fue cuando Korra se dejó ir sobre Ben con su sable golpeándolo, tratando de herirlo, pero su ira se había vuelto estúpida, pues ya no la meditaba solo golpeaba por golpear al sentir la frustración de que la absorción de la energía no le funcionaba más, Ben esquivo todas sus estocadas, con suma facilidad.

— ¿Qué me hicieron?—grito desaforada Korra

Rey rio de medio lado

—Pared de Luz, ella no permite que drenes la energía, te vamos a privar de la Fuerza, Korra para ti ha de ser la muerte, serás una mortal más, pero no vivirás entre nosotros, te encerraremos en una prisión — dijo Rey como si le estuvieran

—¡Noooooooooo! — grito con dolor Korra

—Te bloquearemos del poder de la Fuerza, para siempre—le dijo Ben.

Korra intentó escapar, pero Ben se le interpuso, su mirada era dura, su oscuridad se hizo patente, que por primera vez Korra tuvo miedo de verle a los ojos.

Ambos habían hecho esa pared, con la potencia de la Fuerza misma, con la oscuridad y la luz, con el Balance que tanto se necesita, ahora la Fuerza estaba equilibrada, ambos se aceptaban, podía vivir en paz, en armonía y de esa manera se manifestó en la Pared de la Luz, aunque era un poder Luminoso, se reforzaba por el la Fuerza del lado luminoso de Ben, que representaba la oscuridad.

Korra intento luchar, usando los rayos de la Fuerza, pero le fue imposible siquiera usarlos, la Pared de Luz la estaba arrastrando, y ahora ella se sentía drenada, le estaba absorbiendo su poder, y un vacío en su interior empezó a sentir, estaba llorando literalmente

—¡Por favor, piedad, yo sin la fuerza no podre vivir! — al decir esto, la luz cada vez la arrastraba más y más hasta tenerla casi encerrada, vociferaba,

Rey la observaba impávida, tanto mal que había hecho, ahora en esa celda, moriría sola, Ben por su parte cerraba esa celda que nunca habría de ser abierta.

Sin embargo Korra no era fácil de vencer, pues en esa celda que Ben y Rey cerraron, ella aun luchaba.

—No te resistas Korra solo te hará daño, nadie ha salido de una celda de pared de luz, tu fuerza esta bloqueada, tu juego termino—dijo Rey

Pero Korra era tan engreída que tratando de usar toda su fuerza, se quiso fundir en la celda para liberarse, pero al notar que ya no le quedaba nada, chillo de coraje.

—No sigas, no tiene caso—Ben estaba a punto de encerrarla lo que causaría una gran explosión, pero Korra le grito

—No me conoces Skywalker—al decir esto Korra se aventó sobre la Pared, fundiéndose con la Celda, creyendo de esta manera escaparía, pero ella era maldad absoluta, odio total, lo que produjo que la celda absorbiera su vida, pues la Pared de Luz absorbía la oscuridad total, y Korra era oscuridad total, acabando así la propia Korra con su vida.

Una explosión se produjo, haciendo que Ben y Rey fueran lanzados, no lamentaron el hecho de que la propia Korra haya muerto por su propia arrogancia, de hecho algo a si se imaginaban.

Inmediatamente se fueron hacia el Halcón, Ben se comunicó con Poe, para informarle que había vencido a Korra, este suspiro de alivio, Poe se los comunico a todos, tomaron la Base de las Regiones desconocidas, ante una Galaxia por fin liberada, el futuro era incierto. ¿Qué seguía ahora?

En la pequeña Base de la Resistencia, se encontraba el cuerpo de Niho, Rey se acercó a él, tratando de ayudar, pero noto algo, su energía había sido drenada, su alma expiro, ella no podía hacer nada. Él ya era uno con la Fuerza, así lo sintió Rey que lloro, por no poder ayudar, Ben la abrazo, el también había sentido mucho la muerte de su hermano, de ambos más bien de Niho y Zirrut.

Se ofreció un funeral, todos los de la Resistencia, honraban a esos jóvenes que había demostrado más, de lo que hablaron.

Ben les dirigió unas palabras a sus hermanos, Rey estaba aún lado de él, Marek, Roan, Storni y Temiri, cada quien acompañado de sus respectivas novias, le hacía guardia a sus hermano caídos, querían llorar, y lo estaba haciendo, el dolor era mucho para ocultarlo

Finn abrazaba a Sanya que al parecer ya era novios, por la manera en que la tenía abrazada, y la cuidaba, Poe también se encontraba triste pero había madurado tanto en tampoco tiempo, que agradecía en la persona que se había convertido; Hux por su parte también agradecía el hecho de haber conocido a Rose, él era un hombre totalmente nuevo gracias a ella, y Rose por fin encontró el verdadero amor, de esos que nunca se acaban.

—La Galaxia no solo son sistemas estelares, llenos de planetas, la Galaxia somos nosotros, y Niho y Zirrut lo sabían bien, porque la Galaxia es la gente que tienes a tu alrededor, ustedes son la Galaxia misma, y lucharemos siempre que podamos, por mantener la paz, la justicia, la libertad y el equilibrio en nuestras vidas, porque seamos felices y para honrar a las personas que dieron su vida por ello—Ben trago saliva al decir esto último, Ren se abrazó a él.

Pero la Galaxia apenas se reorganizaba, después del Funeral, todos se dirigieron a la Base, Leia caminaba aun lado de su hijo, su salud se había recuperado milagrosamente, el no tener a Ben a su lado era lo que realmente la estaba matando, pero ahora que caminaba aun lado de su hijo, era la mujer más feliz y sana del mundo.

Rose iba tomada del brazo de Hux, todos caminaban por eso bosques de Battu, ella veía como todo realmente sentían la muerte de los amigos de Ben, ella estaba inconsolable, su primo Zirrut había muerto.

—Armitage, yo no tengo ningún familiar, mi hermana murió y ahora que Zirrut que apenas lo voy encontrando lo pierdo—al decir esto una lagrimas rodaron sobre su mejillas, Armitage la abrazo acercándola más el

—Rose, pero ahora me tiene a mí y a nuestro Hijo—dijo Armitage esbozando una sonrisa

Rose lo vio sorprendida

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunto Rose más confundida que nunca

Hux tomo la mano de Rose y la entrelazo a el

—Cuando Korra te llamo a que entraras ¿Qué por cierto Rose, como se te ocurrió, ir a buscarme, pudiste morir?, pero luego discutimos eso, bueno ella entreo a mi mento, me dijo que estabas esperando un hijo, por eso me puso como loco, ella me dijo que la visión que tuvo entonces si era cierta, y no sé de qué visión hable, ni me importa, pero te juro Rose por mi vida, que nuestro hijo no sufrirá lo que yo—Rose apretó más la mano de Armitage, en señal de alegría y agrego

—Si recuerdo esa visión que me platicaste, se suponía que nuestro hijo estaría en el poder, en la cúspide del Poder de la Galaxia, como si eso nos importara, nuestro hijo será un bebe feliz —dijo Rose con entusiasmo.

Llegaron todos por fin a la Base, cuando una comitiva los estaba esperando.

Era los líderes de los Planetas, así como representantes de los Sistemas Estelares, cuando vieron llegar a Leia Organa, un joven de tez blanca y pelo de color azul de nombre Bail Bridger Gobernador en Battu, se acercó a Leia.

—General es un gusto poder conocerla, mi nombre es Bail Bridger, y represento a todos los sistemas estelares, estamos aquí porque si no fuera por ustedes y por ese joven que viene con usted, —dijo señalando a Ben—la Galaxia no existiría, además de todos los aquí presentes, o aquí estas Poe Dameron, déjame darte un abrazo—Dijo el joven alegremente cuando vio a Poe, este lo abrazo igualmente—como bien saben Korra Sheev liquidaría a la Galaxia sin el menor remordimientos, en su gobierno todos sufrimos, era como si la crueldad del Imperio hubiera renacido—dijo seriamente Bail Bridger

—Lo sabemos Bail, hay que reorganizar a la Galaxia pero eso le toca ahora a ustedes, yo me retiro, quiero disfrutar a mi familia—dijo sonriendo Leia—pero aquí está el Comandante Poe Dameron, el será un magnifico líder

—Lo sé me lo imagino, pero no te ofendas Poe, pero queremos que Ben Solo sea el que dirija o asuma el poder en esta reorganizada Galaxia—señalo Bail

—Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo antes tienen que saber algo de mí, yo fui Kylo Ren—todos los dirigentes se vieron los unos a los otros, Bail asintió y volteo a ver a sus otros compañeros, Hux Marek se miraron con inquietud, Finn vio a Dameron y en la fuerza se sintió la tensión

Pero el Joven Bail comprendió lo que debía de responder

—Bueno quien se sacrifico fue Ben Solo, según se Kylo Ren está muerto, no somos nuestros errores, sino lo que aprendimos de ellos, y el hombre que salvo la Galaxia no fue Kylo Ren, sino Ben Solo, entonces no tengo nada que discutir, ni mis compañeros, la Nueva Republica fracaso por soberbia, discúlpame Leia, así que ahora que aprendimos de nuestro errores, seremos mejores, entonces que dices, ¿aceptas el puesto?—pregunto Bail

Entonces Armitage comprendió que tenía que hacerse cargo de sus actos.

—Te amo Rose, cuida a nuestro bebe—dijo Hux acercándose a Bail—antes de que conteste Ben, tengo que decirle algo Bail, sé que todos ustedes reorganizaran la Galaxia y no quiero ser un prófugo o algo por estilo, así que si me van a juzgar es mejor que lo hagan de una vez—dijo Hux entregándose

Marek solo puso su mano en la cara, como pensando "Que idiota es este tipo"

Ben sorprendió, más porque a Hux nunca le gusta hacerse cargo de la consecuencias de sus actos, sin embargo ahí estaba, Ben pensó en él bebe de Rose.

—Bail, Armitage no ayudo, él también nos apoyó para derrotar a korra—decía esto Ben defendiendo a Hux.

—E incluso salvo la vida de tu madre—dijo Bail Bridger— lo sé todo Ben, General Hux antes de la Primera Orden después Líder Supremo, cuando en realidad era Korra quien dirigía la Galaxia ¿cierto? O y aquí está su bella esposa Rose, pues le diré algo, Armitage Hux, usted ya aprendió de sus errores, sea ahora un instrumento de construcción para este nueva Galaxia que está a punto de nacer, dejen de preocuparse, tenemos vida, estamos vivos por el Milagro de la Fuerza—señalo Bail.—entonces Ben aceptas mi propuesta de gobernar.—volvió a preguntar Bail

—No, lo siento mi esposa y yo tenemos mucho trabajo en Chandrila donde viviremos—respondió Ben dirigiéndole un sonrisa a Rey, que se emocionó al oír esto

—Bueno pero al menos, ayúdanos a reorganizar esta galaxia ¿Cómo ves?—dijo Bail esbozando una sonrisa

—Bueno, claro en eso sí puedo ayudar—dijo Ben, pero Bail le pregunto a Rey

—Señora Solo, usted que dice ¿nos ayuda también?

—Encantada Bail—respondió Rey

—Muy bien, pero también requiero Finn y Armitage, como a Poe, mañana en el Centro de avanzada de Battu, se celebrara una fiesta en honor a ustedes, antes de que inicie la celebración, podemos discutir todos los puntos—dijo Bail despidiéndose de todos.

El Salón era enorme, pero lo suficientemente iluminado, afuera se escuchaba el mormullo de lo que sería una gran fiesta en Honor de la Resistencia.

Entro el Gobernador Bail Bridger a la Sala donde estaban Ben Solo con Rey, Poe Dameron, Armitage Hux con Rose, Finn con Sanya, solo faltaba Leia, que mando un recado donde decía que su tiempo en la Política había terminado, ella quería ser un ciudadano más de la Galaxia, de este nuevo orden.

—Rey, Ben, sé que ustedes son usuarios poderosos de la Fuerza, los más poderos que la Galaxia haya conocido, son la luz y la oscuridad, el equilibrio, que tanto necesitamos y por fin hoy después de tantos años _"el Balance Asciende"_ , yo también al igual que Lu Sori, soy un creyente de la Fuerza, es por eso que ustedes deben de ayudarnos a crear un nuevo gobierno—dijo el Gobernador de Battu

—Ben y yo pensamos que…..podemos iniciar una pequeña escuela en Chandrila, dedicada los niños sensibles a la Fuerza—expreso Rey con entusiasmo

Bail asintió

— Entonces no quieren saber nada de gobernar, bueno lo importante es que exista el Balance, pero Ben estamos todos aquí reunidos, y honestamente, creo que tienes grande ideas para sentar las Bases de una nueva democracia, una nueva República—

Ben hablo

—Para empezar, ya no más la palabra de Republica, mejor que todos los sistemas estelares formen la Alianza Galáctica, que sea nuestra nueva República—afirmo el Ultimo Skywalker

Entonces todo quedo de la siguiente manera, la nueva capital de la ahora Alianza Galáctica seria en Courusant, Poe Dameron sería el Primer Ministro de la Alianza Galáctica, duraría en el puesto 7 años, Finn se encargaría de todo lo relacionado al nuevo Ejercito de la Alianza Galáctica; a Armitage Hux se le ofreció dirigir una nueva Academia de Cadetes, donde hubieras oportunidades para todas la razas, pero declino, asesoría a Finn en su puesto, pero él no deseaba formar parte del nuevo gobierno de la Alianza Galactica, el solo apoyaría a Finn; Ben y Rey por su parte vivirían en Chandrila transmitiendo su conocimiento a los pequeños sensibles a la Fuerza.

Cuando salieron de su reunión, Ben busco a su mama que estaba sentada disfrutando de la fiesta, Ben se sentó a un lado de Leia.

—Y Rey ¿Dónde está?—pregunto la Princesa.

—Esta con Rose, y las demás chicas—dijo Ben

—Sabes Ben, hoy seré cupido—dijo Leia riendo

—¿y eso? —dijo Ben viendo a su mama con curiosidad

—Yo me entiendo, nunca he visto una noche más hermosa que esta, desde….Endor—al decir esto sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza recordando a Han.

Ben penso en su padre

—Te tengo que darte un recado mama, cuando…..cuando estuve dormido, después de la batalla con Korra, vi a mi padre y me dijo algo… me dijo que siempre te amara, que siempre amara a su princesa—

Leia se puso la mano en la boca, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una emoción que no pudo contener se dejó exponer en estas palabras

—Eso te dijo… Han es…Han es el amor de mi vida, y tu mi hermoso, eres el producto de ese amor—dijo Leia tocando su mejilla, ella vio hacia el cielo, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca y Leia deseo volver a ver a Han, su Han— Gracias Ben.

Los amigos de Ben lo buscaron, Leia le dijo que fuera con ellos, era momento de las despedidas, Marek se despidió de Ben, partiría a buscar a su novia, para traerla a Battu pues harían una boda cuádruple, Roan con Jo, Storni con Aleinad y Lu con Temiri, le advirtió que lo quería ver ahí con Rey, este le contesto

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de molestarte?, eso jamás Marek—sonrio Ben

—Bueno maestro, entonces, aquí lo esperamos—dijo Storni

En ese momento pasaba Hux buscando a Rose, y Marek no pudo evitar la oportunidad, de ser travieso.

— ¿Para donde Armitage?—Hux rodo los ojos, sabia como era Marek—este desde que se casó no suelta a su mujer, vamos Hux dale su espacio—le dijo Marek poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Hux y riéndose— ¿oye sabes quién te salvo la vez que Korra casi te mata?

Ben lo vio con enojo y advertencia, pero Temiri fue el que hablo

—No seas imprudente Marek—

—O mejor dicho idiota—dijo Roan

—Vaya que tiene de malo, para que sepa Hux que si tiene amigos, ahora entras al clan Hux, este tipo con cara de pocos amigos que se llama Ben Solo, fue el que te salvo la vida ¿Qué por cierto me tienes que enseñar esa técnica Ben?—

Armitage se sorprendió, y pensó "estaba vivo gracias a Ben Solo"

—Gracias Ben, no quiero vivir por mí, sino…— no termino la frase Armitage cuando Ben contesto

—Por tu hijo, quieres vivir por él, claro que te entiendo y no tienes por qué agradecerlo, bueno vamos a cenar y tu Marek eres un imbecil— Marek solo se encogió de hombros, sin importarle que le llamaran imbécil.

Poe estaba sentado con Finn y Sanya, en ese momento sonó la música y Finn invito a Sanya a bailar esta gustosa acepto, dándose un beso dulce en frente de Poe, este le dio gusto ver a sus amigos tan enamorados, Leia en ese momento llego

—¿Qué piensas, Poe?—pregunto Leia

—Nada, solo disfruto—dijo suspirando Dameron

—¿Por qué eres tan estúpido Poe? —

—¿perdón Leia? ¿Ahora que hice?—dijo Dameron viendo Leia

—Tienes el amor enfrente de ti y no lo ves, mírala siempre ha estado ahí, pero tu ni le haces caso, ella siempre te sigue, pero tu ni lo notas, dale una oportunidad, o más bien date una oportunidad, ella es un tesoro—dijo Leia señalando a la Kydel Connix que conversaba con otras chicas, su sonrisa siempre fue franca, su disciplina como la de Leia, pero él nunca la vio como algo más, sin embargo ahí estaba

—Leia ella no, creo que no, estas….—dijo Poe negando con la cabeza lo que le decía Leia

—No seas idiota, invítala a bailar… es una orden Poe—este sonrió ante las palabras de Leia que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia kydel, invitándola a bailar, Kydel acepto gustosa, Poe Dameron baila con la que sería su esposa, la mujer que lo enamoraría en todos los aspectos.

Rose se sintió agotada, Armitage lo noto e inmediatamente se fueron de la fiesta, al llegar a su casa, Hux la cargo, a su encuentro los recibió Millicent, con un ronroneo, Armitage le dijo

—Tu mamá está muy cansada, pero puedes venir con nosotros Millicent—esta los siguió hasta el cuarto, Hux sentó en la cama a Rose y le dijo —Siempre te cuidare Rose, siempre te amare, a ti también bebe, te habla tu papa—dijo Armitage tocando el vientre de Rose

—Y yo igual Armitage—Rose junto su frente con la de Armitage, sintiéndose el uno al otro, después se besaron, Millicent subió al regazo de Rose y maullo, la noche era perfecta el amor se manifestaba.

Rey caminaba de la mano de Ben por la playa de Battu, las estrellas lo contemplaban, de repente a Rey se le hizo conocida una pareja de jóvenes.

— ¿Ben a esos chicos los conozco?, a él por el pelo largo y de color rojo—

—Es verdad— dijo Ben, la pareja de enamorados contemplaban el mar que tenían delante de ellos.

La pareja volteo, sonriéndole a Rey

—Hola Rey, si somos nosotros, soy Rori el Ashala y mi esposo Ryo el Bogan—dijo con una dulce sonrisa Rey y Ben se asustaron, Ben tomo de la cintura a Rey retirándola— No se asusten, ustedes hablan con fantasma de la Fuerza, nosotros también lo somos, y por fin veo que la Fuerza está en equilibrio, además, Rey te mentí—dijo Rori

—¿disculpa, en que me mentiste?—

— Claro que puedes tener hijos Rey, pensamos en decirte esa pequeña mentira para que pudieras sacar tu lado oscuro, y así salvar a Ben—dijo Ryo

— ¡Entonces! Ben si puedo ser madre, pero….no estoy embarazada ahora ¿cierto?—pregunto Rey.

—No, porque si lo hubieras estado, hubieras perdido al Bebe, pero muy pronto lo estarás, nuestro trabajo está hecho, su hijo es el que traerá Balance a la Galaxia, pues es hijo de ambos lados de la Fuerza, Felicidades—al oír esto, Sonrió Rey inmensamente, que abrazo a Ben, este la cargo de la emoción y la giro, besándola después con la más devota pasión, pero voltearon para agradecer a sus antepasados, pero ya no estaban se habían ido y para siempre, ahora en ellos recaía la Fuerza.

Ben beso nuevamente a Rey como si fuera la primera vez que la beso, como si fuera la primera vez que se tocaron las manos, como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraron, recostándola en la arena, solos en aquella playa, sintiendo en la Fuerza el amor que ambos se profesan, confesando su devoción en cada acaricia, piel con piel, alma con alma, corazón por corazón; la luna brilla para ellos, las estrellas resplandecían por su amor, y el cielo cubría como una manta una entrega total de amor.

 **UN MES DESPUES**

Leia había sido inmensamente feliz el último mes, pero sus fuerzas ya se habían acabado, ya no podía más, se fueron a Chandrila como lo prometió Ben, y este para no dejar sola a su mama, se mudaron con ella, Leia nunca fue tan dichosa como en esos días, tener a Rey y a Ben, inflamaba su corazón de amor, y fue cuando sucedió, una noche recayó le hablo a Ben, para despedirse de él, a Ben se le rompió el corazón, pero el alma de Leia descansaba en paz, se sentía agradecida con la Fuerza por permitirle recuperar a Ben, verlo casado con el amor de su vida, como ella una vez lo estuvo con Han, ahora era le tocaba el turno a ella, se unía con la Fuerza y con su adorado Han Solo.

Rey lloro mucho la muerte de Leia, había sido como la madre que nunca tuvo, pero pasados unos días, mientras estaba en el balcón del departamento, sentía la suavidad del aire de Chandrila, una emoción surgió en su ser, un sentimiento, un pensamiento, una fuerza viva, cobraba vida adentro de ella, se detuvo por un momento, sus manos se dirigieron a su vientre, y reacciono, había comprado una prueba de embarazo por si acaso, pero el momento había llegado, se dispuso a usarla.

Y descubrió que Ben Solo, no era ya, el Ultimo Skywalker.


	44. UNA NUEVA ERA

**Capítulo 43 Una Nueva Era**

 **LOS SOLO**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Ben o Rey que serían padres unos años atrás, no lo hubieran creído, pero si les hubieran dicho que serían padres de cinco niños, definitivamente se hubieran reído, pero la Fuerza es generosa, y una familia cuantiosa es lo que les concedió al matrimonio Solo.

Empezando por su primogénito que fue un hermoso niño, la imagen de su padre, pelo negro, ojos oscuros, tez blanca, era Ben Solo vuelto a nacer, su nombre Behan, su carácter era el de su abuela Leia, y estaba destinado a Gobernar, su nombre se componían de dos nombres Be, por Ben y Han por abuelo Han Solo.

Después llegaría una hermosa niña, también idéntica a Ben, su nombre seria Reyli, su temperamento era dulce, tenaz y serviría a la Fuerza enseñando, tenía mucho del carácter Luke Skywalker el nombre de la pequeña fue compuesto por su madre Rey y su abuela Leai.

Luego llegarían los gemelos Cade (pronunciación Keit) y Hanna, ellos eran idénticos a Rey; Cade era un niño precioso, con esos ojos avellana, y ese pelo castaño, en él vivía el espíritu aventurero de su abuelo Han, seria Piloto y fundaría una escuela para Pilotos; Hanna por otro lado representaba muy bien ser la hija de Rey, era su viva imagen, pero más traviesa que nada, inmensos dolores de cabeza le dio a Rey por sus travesuras, ella también seria piloto, pero le gustaba viajar, era indomable, ambos gemelos era también sensibles a la Fuerza, lo que les ayudo ser mejores pilotos.

Y por último tenemos al pequeño Anakin Solo, él era un ángel, la viva imagen de su bisabuelo Anakin Skywalker, era tan alegre como su bisabuelo, pero al igual que su hermana Reyli, el también enseñaría los ministerios de la Fuerza, viajando, descubriendo secretos, Ben muchas veces lo observo, tuvo la impresión que su abuelo había vuelto a nacer, por el estilo de pelea, además por cierto comentario que le hizo Ani cuando fueron a Jakku.

— ¡Papa! Ya me quiero ir, no me gusta la arena, ya nos podemos ir papa—empezó el niño a lloriquear—Ben le respondió tranquilamente.

—Ya vamos a Ani, no te desesperes—dijo sonriendo Ben, tocando la cabecita rubia de su hijo.

Sin embargo su vida como padres, había empezado así, después de que Rey supo que estaba embarazada, le dio la sorpresa a Ben de esta forma.

Ben llego al departamento, supervisaba los cambios que haría en la escuela que estaba construyendo en los Bosques de Chandrila, casi aun lado de la Finca donde viviría con Rey, en el Lago Sho´t.

Ben llego cansado, pero Rey le dijo que le ayudara con la cena, este acepto gustoso, Rey entonces le dijo que abriera la caja de ese pastel que había hecho, Ben abrió la tapa y encontró unas palabras escritas en el pastel.

"Felicidades vas hacer Papa"

—Es verdad, Rey voy hacer papá—Ben grito como loco, era la mejor noticia que le habían dado en su vida, él iba a ser padre, cargo a Rey, la beso apasionadamente como el solía hacerlo, con esa hambre voraz, Rey le respondió con la misma intensidad y para festejar el nuevo integrante, pues no les importo entregarse a su amor, en la cocina. Rey siempre lo recordaría con una pícara sonrisa.

Rose y Rey se comunicaban casi a diario, se convirtieron en hermanas, Rey la invito a pasar unas vacaciones en su nueva casa, la Finca en el Lago de Sah´to, a Rose le gustó tanto Chandrila que le dijo a Hux que vivieran ahí, este como nunca le dice que no a su esposa, vendió la casa que tenían en Battu y se fueron a vivir a Ciudad de Hanna en Chandrila.

Y la hora del alumbramiento de Rose llego, Rey estaría con ella, aunque Rey también estaba en los últimos meses de embarazo, ayudaría a su amiga en lo que fuera.

Hux estaba nervioso, afuera de la habitación, se movía de un lado para otro, no se podía estar quieto.

—Y si sale algo mal Ben, y si—dijo Hux

—Y si nada Armitage, calmate por favor, Rey esta con ella—dijo Ben con tranquilidad, cuando un llanto se oyo, él bebe habia nacido.

Armitage no se pudo contener que entro a la habitación, Rey traía a una hermosa bebe, la puso en los brazos de Armitage Hux, este la sostuvo tiernamente, acercándola a su pecho, era lo más hermoso que había sostenido Hux en sus brazos, vio a Rose

—Gracias amor—Hux vio a su hermosa niña con esos hermosos ojos verdes—te llamaras Liv, como mi madre.—Rose sonrió estaba agotada pero feliz inmensamente feliz.

 **Cinco años después**

Ben ofrecía una reunión, deseaba ver tanto a sus amigos, reunirse con sus familias, pero el Matrimonio Hux había tomado unas vacaciones viajando por la Galaxia y después de seis meses, llegaron a Chandrila, por lo tanto esperaron a que regresaran; Rose bajo de su Speeder llevaba cargando un bebe aproximadamente de dos años, pelirrojo su nombre era Ezra pero tenía los ojos de Rose oscuros y rasgados, aparte de que ya estaba embarazada de su tercer hijo, quien seria también niño, le pondría Taron; Rose caminaba rumbo a la Finca de los Solo, Hux por su parte también bajaba de la speeder, tomando de su mano a su hija mayor, la pequeña Liv ya de cinco años, y en la otra mano cargaba una caja para gato, porque Liv, empezó a llorar de manera descomunal al saber que su Millicent no iba a ir con ella a la Finca, Hux no soporto ver a su princesa llorar que se llevó a Millicent.

En ese momento Rey salía a su encuentro, con su hijita tres años, detrás de ella venia Ben con el pequeño Behan, el pequeño le empezó a estirar el patalon y le dijo.

— ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¿Verdad que ella es un ángel? —dijo el pequeño Behan señalando a la pequeña Liv, Ben suspiro, recordó que su abuelo a si llamaba a su abuela, vio a el pequeño, que le insistía, entonces Ben le sonrió.

—Si Behan ella es un ángel, ya no la recuerdas es Liv, pero claro ya pasaron seis meses—el niño la miro tiernamente, diciéndole a su papa.

—La quiero papa, la quiero—dijo Behan Solo

—Jovencito ¿no cree que está muy pequeño, para enamorarse? Tiene tan solo cinco años—al decir esto lo cargo y lo puso en sus hombros, el pequeño solo sonrió tímidamente.

—Noo...no se papa, ella es un ángel —respondió el niño—es verdad, es Liv.

Ben saludo a Armitage, después de cinco años, Ben bajo al pequeño Behan que miro a la pequeña Liv, esta le sonrió, pero se aferró a los pantalones de su papá

—Hay Liv, quieres que te cargue, ¿cierto?…anda sube—Hux subió a Liv a sus hombros, se rio; Behan seguía enamorado, que también pidió ser cargado, Ben comprendió y lo cargo, así los dos padres de Familia caminaron rumbo a la Finca, platicaron de todo.

Hux se había convertido en respetable Inventor e Ingeniero, además enseñaba tecnologia, también era maestro, todo al servicio de la Galaxia, Ben por su parte experimentaba más los secretos de la Fuerza con Rey siendo ambos maestros.

Llego Poe con Kydel con el pequeño Kes Dameron de cuatro años, llego Finn con su Sanya y sus bebes, Marek también llego con su esposa y el resto de sus amigos, se respiraba felicidad, era realmente felicidad, niños corriendo, unos lloraban, otros reían, era un verdadero deleite, esa reunión fue grandiosa, verdadera felicidad, Ben se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Armitage Hux, esto se lazo se formó gracias a la amistad de Rose y Rey, ellas tenían mucho en común, dos mujeres enamoradas, casadas, con dos hombres que darían su vida por ellas.

Pues siendo de esta manera Armitage le comentaba Ben

—Trajiste a Millicent, saldrá mareada y cansada—dijo Ben riendo

—Ella soporta, y eso no es nada, Ezra es muy inquieto, tengo que controlarlos, Liv era tranquila pero nació Ezra y se desato, se volvió muy hiperactiva, —respondió Hux

—Pero cuando crezca tendrás que controlar a sus pretendientes—Dijo Ben pensando en cierto jovencito que había caído a los pies de su hija.

—Ni me digas, Rose siempre me dice eso—dijo Hux poniendo la mano en su frente, eso le mortificaba mucho…—ella es mi bebe mi princesa, nadie es digno

—Bueno para empezar mira—Dijo Ben señalando una escena particular.

La pequeña Liv se encontraba en medio de dos niños, en el lado izquierdo estaba Behan, del lado derecho Kes Dameron, ambos niños insistían en que jugaran con uno de ellos, pero Liv estaba pensando, indecisa con cual niño irse a jugar, Hux casi se desmaya, porque veía que eran como dos pretendientes al acecho de su bebe.

—No Liv, ¿Por qué, aun eres joven?—dijo Hux mortificado

—Armitage, es solo un juego, pero veamos a quien elige—dijo Ben arqueando la ceja.

—Por favor, que no sea Dameron, por favor Liv, se razonable—decía murmurando Armitage, casi rogando a la Fuerza, que ahora si creía en ella.

Liv extendió su mano, vio a Kes después a Behan, y ella sonrió, dando su mano por completo a Behan. Y se fue a jugar con el.

Hux exhalo aliviado

—Al menos la niña tiene buen gusto, no quiero terminar emparentado con Dameron, si así nunca me deja de decir Hugs, ahora con esto, menos—contesto Hux

—Armitage, solo es un juego, no sabemos nada del futuro—dijo Ben despreocupado

—Te equivocas Ben, ellos terminaran casados y tu hijo será alguien que dirija la Galaxia, ahora entiendo la visión—dijo Armitage.

Ben se le quedo mirando intrigado

—¿Qué tienes Hux?—ahora ya tienes visiones

—Yo sé, porque lo digo—dijo Hux recordando las palabras de Rax.

 **Veinte años después**

Un Nueva Era comenzaba, Ben y Rey habían traído equilibrio, la escuela para los usuarios de la Fuerza de nombre Je´daii en honor a los primeros usuarios; Poe había sabido dirigir la Galaxia, después de siete años, luego le siguieron Sanya Carlissan, que duro 14 años, también lo hizo magníficamente; pero un joven senador del planeta de Chandrila, haría la verdadera diferencia llamado Behan Solo que tenía toda la sabiduría y el talento de su abuela, además del conocimiento en la Fuerza, era equilibrado, aguerrido cuando era necesario, fuerte, él hijo del Balance, tenía tan solo veinticinco años, se había enamorado de la joven Historiadora Liv Hux, una niña sumamente dulce, de noble corazón, muy inteligente, además que le ayudaba en el servicio comunitario, ella había dirigido la iniciativa de más universidades.

Behan Solo estaba destinado a convertirse en el Primer Ministro de la Alianza Galactica. El Balance al poder, la Galaxia vivió una verdadera época de esplendor, en todos los sentidos, la pobreza dejo de existir casi por completo, claro había problemas, el mundo del hampa seguía, pero ya no tenían tanto poder, aunque cuando esto ocurría Behan contaba con sus hermanos Cade y Anakin que le hacían frente a las organizaciones criminales, junto con él, era tanta la unión de los hermanos, al enfrentar los embates que provocaba el crimen, que esto empezó a descender drásticamente, nadie de los criminales deseaba enfrentar al trio de los Solo, pero en una ocasión, hubo una emboscada, pero ese día iban las chicas Solo, para desgracia de los criminales, que deseaban matar al trio de hermanos, se formó un quinteto ese día, tan formidable en combate, que lamentaron su suerte, Hanna era brava como su madre, una autentica fiera y Reyli peleaba como su padre Ben Solo cuando era Kylo . al terminar el combate, todos sus adeversarios habían muerto, los cinco hermanos terminaron exhaustos, pero se miraron los unos a los otros, y sonrieron felices de la victoria.

Todos los planetas prosperaron, desde los más pobres, que se les dio realmente apoyo hasta los ricos, además que Liv que se convirtió en su esposa, lo apoyo en todo, ayudándolo, era un equipo perfecto. Con un amor perfecto.

Sus hermanos también formaron su propia vida.

Reyli Solo reabrió las puertas del templo Jedi, dando paso al conocimiento de la Fuerza, se casó con Kes Dameron, hijo de Poe Dameron, hemos de decir que Armitage se burló de Ben, pero este le cayó la boca cuando le dijo que Taron su hijo, era novio de Shara Dameron, la segunda hija de Dameron.

Cade (Keit)se casó con Jhanna Carlissan hija de Finn y Sanya Carlissan, la pasión de ambos era volar, por lo tanto fundaron una nueva universidad para pilotos.

Hanna Solo, la chica traviesa de la familia, aunque Ben siempre la consintió demás, sedujo literalmente al apuesto Ezra Hux, y es que este era reservado, era ingeniero, había heredado el talento de su padre para la tecnología, pero como era tan apuesto por su extraña combinación de ojos rasgados, con su pelo rojo como el fuego, Hanna no lo dejo escapar.

Después tenemos al pequeño Anakin Solo, él también se convirtió en un guerrero, a la vez que en un excelente piloto, viajo por la Galaxia, se adentró en los poderes de la Fuerza y ayudo a su hermana Reyli con su proyecto del templo, pero cuando fue a Naboo se encontró con Luna Hux la cuarta hija de Rose y Armitage, ella tenía el pelo negro como la noche, su piel era morena, como su hermano Taron, al igual que su hermano, tenía los ojos verdes.

Siempre fueron buenos amigos, pero cuando vio de nuevo a Luna, fue como si la vida le diera a Anakin Solo, algo que nunca imagino encontrar y se casó con ella en Naboo, sin pensarlo, ni a sus padres invitaron.

Cuando se enteraron Ben y Armitage, casi se caen de espaldas. Rey y Rose ni se mortificaron

—Creo que solo tuve hijas para que tus hijos, se casaran con ellas—dijo Armitage algo contrariado.

—Y qué me dices de mi Hanna—dijo Ben—ahora es esposa de Ezra y me alegro, conociendo a Hanna tenía miedo, de que no escogiera bien, pero afortunadamente, eligió bien, es muy feliz con tu hijo.

—Lo sé, yo también tenía ese miedo sobre Ezra—dijo Hux pensando en el carácter de su hijo, que era muy tranquilo.

Y los nietos llegaron la Finca era un Kinder, griterío de niños, por todos lados, Ben ya entrado en años, seguían siendo tan apuesto como siempre y Rey siempre bella, jugaban con sus nietos, Anakin siempre los visitaba todos los días, llevaba a su recién nacida hija, se llamaría Rey en honor a su mama.

Rey cargo a la bebe sonriéndole, Ben también la cargo, era su nieta, la pequeña Rey, ella era muy feliz con sus abuelos, siempre que iba a la Finca, nunca quería irse.

—La felicidad es real Rey, soy el hombre más dichoso de la Galaxia, tengo todo lo que nunca imagine tener—dijo Ben

—Si amor, la felicidad es real, tu eres real—dijo Rey depositando un suave beso en los labios de Ben.

Ben abrazo a su esposa, dándole un beso en su frente, tan protector como siempre, recordó en ese momento una escena de su vida, una muy triste, la batalla en Crait, cuando se quedó con los dados de su padre, en ese momento estaba más solo que nunca, y ahora toda esta felicidad que le rodeaba, era simplemente perfecto, agradecía con todo su ser a la Fuerza por ello, le agradecería eternamente y porque gracias a ella, él no fue el Ultimo Skywalker.


	45. EPILOGO

**Epílogo Año 100 DBY**

—Ahora lo sabes todo acerca de nuestro origen, lo comprendes Rey, tus abuelos, te seguirán amando, aunque no estén más con nosotros—Dijo Anakin Solo, con esa particular ternura con la siempre le habla a sus hijos.

—Si padre, ahora lo sé, por la Fuerza, ¡mis abuelos son héroes! Y….claro que me perdono, fui egoísta al darle más importancia a mis asuntos, ¿pero me podrías decir de nuevo como paso todo? Papa—pregunto con tristeza Rey Solo

—Claro hija, tu abuelita Rey estaba muy cansada ese día, dos días antes tuvo una leve mejoría, pero creo que solo sirvió para reunirnos a todos, decirnos cuantos nos amaba, pero después recayó ese día, tu abuelo Ben hizo todo lo posible por sanarla, pero tu abuelita Rey, le dijo que no hiciera nada, que su tiempo había llegado, la Fuerza la estaba llamando…pero conoces a tu abuelo, sabes lo testarudo que es—al oír esto la pequeña Rey Solo rio— y ese día él la arropo como todas las noches, yo estaba con él, le dije ¡papa vete a dormir, yo me quedo con mama!, pero el respondió que no….que él se quedaría como siempre estar a lado de su amada Rey…..—en este momento los ojos de Anakin se pusieron rojos llenos de lágrimas—perdón hija, es que….— se puso la mano en la frente y un nudo en la garganta se apodero de Anakin Solo.

—Está bien papá, no te disculpes, son tus padres, yo todavía no lo supero—dijo Rey Solo con una sonrisa para infundirle animo a su papá.

—Gracias Rey…. Al día siguiente fui a la habitación de mamá, y encontré a mi papa en la cama con mama, abrazados….ambos ya no pertenecían a la vida, se había unido a la Fuerza, juntos, era tanto el amor que se profesaban, que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro— Termino de decir Anakin todavía con ese sentimiento, esas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, Rey abrazo a su papa, este recibió el abrazo con ternura, su pequeña Rey.

Anakin se recompuso, separándose de su hija y tomándole de los hombros para decirle algo más.

—Por eso Rey, no te culpes, ellos se amaron y nos amaron; haz aprendido de esta lección, ahora haz lo que quieras hacer, porque lo quieras hacer, te dejo para que medites, me voy con tu madre seguro, me ha de estar buscando, estaba muy mortificada por ti, ya sabes, sus padres también murieron hace dos años, ella entiende mi duelo, pero más entiende cómo te sientes tu—confeso Anakin

—Si es verdad, al menos si me pude despedirme de mi abuelito Armitage, y después de mi abuelita Rose, pero que impacto, ella murió a las tres semanas del deceso de mi abuelito Armitage—dijo Rey más serena, pero extrañando mucho a sus abuelitos Ben y Rey. —Me voy aquedar un rato más aquí papa—

—Como lo desees Rey—Anakin al decir esto se retiró, al menos ahora su hija sabia absolutamente todo.

Rey se quedó mirando al horizonte, la nostalgia invadió su corazón, deseando con toda su alma, con todas sus Fuerzas verlos una vez más.

—Aunque sea una vez más, solo una vez por favor abuelitos los extraño tanto—dijo Rey con lágrimas en sus ojos— y el milagro se sucedió.

En el aire se formaron dos figuras, eran Rey de Jakku y Ben Solo de Chandrila, físicamente eran como cuando se conocieron la primera vez en Takodana, en ese bosque donde se encontraron por primera vez, como si fuera un cuento de Hadas. Y casualmente se encontraban ahí de nuevo.

Rey lloro, con todo su corazón, el deseo era inmenso, pero la voz de su abuela se escucho

—No llores Rey, aquí estamos, solo por ti, escuchamos tu suplica—dijo Rey

La niña se dejó ir a los brazos de su abuela, Rey la abrazo con amor.

—Perdóname abuelita, y que joven te ves por cierto—Rey se rio al oír esto, Ben también rio acercándose a su nieta que tenía las misma facciones físicas de él.

—No tienes que pedir perdón, Rey, ya te lo dijo tu papa—Dijo Ben Solo—sabes nuestra historia, ahora es tu turno de aprender a perdonarte y avanzar, de tomar tus propias decisiones—Rey abrazo a su abuelito

—Los quiero, los quiero mucho, pero tienen razón, aprenderé, los amo—dijo la nieta de Ben y Rey

—Y nosotros a ti, mira te tenemos un regalo—dijo Rey

Ben como fantasma de la Fuerza, formo con la ayuda de Rey que también era un fantasma de la Fuerza, un sable que contenía un Cristal Kyber de color morado. Al terminar de formarse el sable cayo en las manos de Rey de Jakku, que con una gran sonrisa se lo entrego a su nieta.

—Es para ti, para que sepas que siempre estaremos contigo, así como con toda nuestra familia—dijo Rey.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par, soltando más lágrimas, pero esta vez de alegría y emoción.

—Gracias, los amo— contesto su nieta, encendiendo su sable, viendo el morado resplandecer de su cristal, ella se irguió, había aprendido, seguiría adelante era fuerte como sus ancestros—les prometo que honrare, mi apellido y su legado—dijo Rey Solo

Se despidieron, la pequeña Rey se alejó bajando por unos de los caminos que desembocan a la Aldea de Takodana

Ben y Rey la contemplaron, era su nieta, quizá a lo mejor la consentida de ellos, por su temperamento, mezcla de ambos.

—Es fuerte, será una gran guerrera—Dijo Ben orgulloso

—Lo sé amor, tiempos difíciles les espera, pero los superaran, nuestra familia mantendrán el Balance, por siempre, es nuestro herencia a la Galaxia. —dijo Rey abrazando a Ben

Ambos se vieron, destilando dulzura en sus ojos el uno por el otro, aun después de unirse a la Fuerza, su amor seguía intacto. Su amor era la Fuerza.

— ¿Y ahora? —dijo Rey retando a Ben

—No estás sola—dijo Ben sonriéndole

—Ni tu tampoco lo estás—dijo Rey con una sonrisa.

Y en un beso se fundieron, desapareciendo en el aire de Takodana, estando siempre unidos, jamás separados. Nunca en la Galaxia existió una historia de amor, tan perfecta y hermosa, como la de Rey de Jakku y Ben Solo, que en algún tiempo fue. El Último Skywalker.


End file.
